The Ultimate Wind user, Descendant of Anemoi l High school DxD
by Unknown fortuneteller
Summary: Zark, A Short Basketball player and a good fighter, When he was 8 he got into a car accident to save his little sister, As he survived, He was able to unlock the ability to use wind, Little did he knew, He was the Descendant of 4 Legendary brothers, And one of them is the most bloodthirsty warrior ever.Rated M for violence,Cussing, And possibly lemon. AT. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: A new power

HI! Welcome to my story, First thing first my name is Kaika Zark, Just call me Zark, I'm 16, My hobbies are playing Basketball,which I'm really good at, People call me 'The Wind God of the field' You'll now why they call me that later, I also am Really good at Fighting, even though i haven't fought since middle school, but i still got it...maybe, I like to interact with others, Make new friends, And i always help someone in need, I have a family of 4, My Dad, Mom, Alice (my little sister), and Me, But there is one thing about my body is annoying, i'm really short, 144CM! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?, WHICH MAKES ME THE SHORTEST GUY IN SCHOOL!, S-sorry i got a bit out of hand, Anyway i had a pretty simple life, ...until i met them, THE DEMONS.

Explaining Anemoi: The Anemoi were wind gods who were each ascribed a cardinal direction from which their respective winds came, and were each associated with various seasons and weather conditions, There were 4 Wind Gods-Zephyrus, Notus, Aquilo and Eurus, In Zark's case he is the Descendant of (READ BELOW TO FIND OUT)

* * *

(At Issei's class) After Issei went back from healing his arm from Akeno to his class, The Teacher announced something.

"All right class, We are going to have a basketball match with you're juniors team" Said the Teacher

"OH, I'M GETTING EXCITED, WERE GOING TO WIN EASILY, RIGHT ISSEI?" Matsuda said as his expression was nothing but pure happiness

"Basketball huh, I'm not the best but I'll give it a try" Issei said as he was raising a brow in thinking.

"You can win it, Issei-san" Issei heard a voice next to him, To see a girl who has long blonde hair that reaches her waist, That girl was Asia Argento, She used to be a former nun, Unfortunately she ended being killed by a fallen angel named Raynare, She then was brought back as a devil by a crimson haired devil, Named Rias Gremory, Issei's master.

Issei smiled back at her and replied with "Yeah, OF COURSE!" Issei then stood up and did a fist "We won't lose, Right?" Issei asked Matsuda, He ended up replying with a grin.

"Well, Obviously, KONO MATSUDA-SAMA, WILL DEFINITELY WI-" Before he finished his sentence, Motohama, Third member of the Preverted-trio, Suddenly jumps in and shouted.

"DON'T CELEBRATE TOO EARLY!" He said that with a serious tone, Causing everybody to turn their attention to him, Raising a brow in confusion.

"Whats wrong, Mutohama?" Issei asked him

"We're playing against our juniors, Lets just hope we don't have a match with THAT person!" Issei and Aisa looked at each other still confused, They then looked back at Matsuda, Who looked scared for a second.

"O-Oh, You're right, He would beat us easily" Matsuda said looking at down at his desk, Issei and Aisa were still confused.

"That Person? Are they talking about Koneko-chan?" Issei asked Asia, She responded shyly.

"I-I don't know, Maybe"

The Teacher then announces the Team their playing against "Class 1-1"

"Oi, That's the class Koneko-Chan is in, Maybe they ARE Talking about her" Issei said, He then turns to see the other classmates, They all looked kinda scared , Well, Except Asia since she doesn't know what's going on

"We're done, He's playing, We cant win" A boy suddenly spoke up.

"Even if we all play, we'll still lose" Another girl said.

Issei came to an end, In order to finish his confusion, He went and asked Matsuda and Mutohama "Oi,whats going on? Why does everyone looks scared?"

"Were having a match Against HIM!" Mutohama said, He still had his head on the table.

"Who?" Issei asked as he raised a brow.

"The Wind God of the field" Matsuda responded

"Uh... I'm sorry who is that?, is it a pretty Girl?" Issei asked with a perverted face, They both look at him with a serious expression, Causing Issei to remove his perverted face.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE WIND GOD OF THE FIELD?!" Both of them screamed at Issei, Who took a step backwards.

"N-no, who is that?" Mutohama then approaches him and put his hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Issei my friend, YOU ARE ONE CLUELESS BASTARD!" Mutohama shouted at that last part, Matsuda then appeared next to him.

"YOU GOT TO AT LEAST HAVE SOME INFO ABOUT HIM!" Matsuda screamed as well.

"I-I don't, Tell who he is?" Issei asked as sweat dropped to his cheek

"WE AINT TELLING YOU!"Both of them said to Issei and turning back

"Umm.. Can you please tell who he is?" Asia appeared next to Issei, Causing the trio to look at her "I haven't heard anything about him either" Asia shyly asked, Both Matsuda and Mutohama turned their expression into... Kinda perverted.. I guess?.

"WHY, OF COURSE ASIA-SAN!" Mutohama said

"WE'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT ANYTIME!" Mastada said

"T-Thank you" Asia replied shyly.

(These 2 Jackasses) Issei thought to himself with jealousy/mad expression.

"Alright, Here is everything we know" All the four of them sat down and Mastada began to speak "His name is Kaika Zark, He is the shortest guy in school, You guys might have seen him before" Issei then raised a brow and held his chin.

"Know that i think about it, I have seen him a couple of times" Issei Replied

"Same here" Asia said as well

"Sooo... What is he exactly?" Issei asked looking back at the duo. Mastada continues.

"He is, Pretty much, The best basketball player in all of Japan" Both Issei and Aisa widened their eyes, Both Surprised and confused.

"Wait, If he is the shortest guy in school, Then how come he is the best basketball player? Can he even do a slam dunk?" Issei asked

"Yes" Mutohama then began speak "Most of his shots in a match are slam dunks, People always underestimate him because he is short, But they always lose in a match and are being Crushed by him" Asia was more surprised if anything and a bit amazed.

"Wow, Thats amazing for someone who is short"Asia said

"True, But i don't understand the 'Wind God of the field' part, What do they mean by that?" Issei asked

"As it says, He is like a Wind god, The Wind always supports him in a match, Rumors say that he can control the wind" Mutohama replied and caused the blonde girl and the pervert to raise a brow.

"Control the wind?" Asia asked

"Thats impossible, Those are just rumors, Right?" Issei asked, Shocked if anything.

"Yes" Mastada replied "But the people who experienced battling him say that he CAN Control the wind" Issei widened his eyes in surprise.

"R-Really? (_I might have tell this to the president_)" Issei thought to himself.

"Yeah" Mutohama then gets up from his desk and screamed "ISSEI, NEVER EVER UNDERESTIMATE HIM!"

"G-Got it" Issei replied with sweat dropping from his cheek

"Why are we even talking about this,were going to lose anyway" Mastada said as he sat down.

"NO, There is still a chance, We can do this" Issei said trying to cheer up the duo.

"Issei-san" Asia said Happily

"Don't bother Issei, That's almost what everybody said before they battled him, And the end result,they keep losing"

(_Keep losing? Now i MUST Tell this to the President, He might use his power just so he can win basketball matches_) Issei thought to himself

"The match will happen after school, So anybody who wants to come feel free, The least are 5 players" The Teacher said.

* * *

(Lunch time) Issei and Asia went to the old building to tell Rias about Zark.

" Can control Wind you say?, Issei,if what you're saying is right, then we have to stop him" Rias said as she was done hearing the story.

"Yeah, If he is doing this just so he can win, He is nothing but Trash"Said Issei

"But, Should we ask Koneko-Chan first? I mean they are in the same class, So she must now something about him, or at least noticed" Kiba spoke up

"That's right, Lets not jump to conclusion and wait for Koneko-chan first" Akeno added

"O-ok But she is late, Where is she?" Asia asked

"I heard they were cleaning there class, Apparently someone threw up" Rias said, causing Asia and Issei to have disgust look on their faces.

"Ew... Hope she gets here fast" Issei siad

And speaking of the devil, Literally, Koneko came in "Sorry i'm late president, i was-" Koneko then was cut off by Rias

"We knew, Someone threw up, Right?" Rias said

"Yes" Is all she replied

"By the way Koneko-chan, Can we ask you a question?" Issei asked

"Go ahead" Koneko went and sat on the couch, She starts eating some chocolate

"We want to ask you about that Player, Kaika Zark, He is in you're class right, Did you notice anything weird about him?" When Issei said that, Koneko kinda blushed, Causing Issei to raise a brow in confusion "Hellooo...? World to Koneko-chan" Koneko then jumped a little.

"Y-Yes?" Koneko asked, Like she never heard the question.

"Ahh... Information about Kaika Zark?"

"A-Ah... Wind god of the field, Right? Well all i was able to tell was that the wind always is around Zark, Sometimes he uses it to help others" Koneko said that while looking away and eating, Her blush disappeared, But something was bothering our pervert.

"You call him by his first name?" Issei said, Causing Konekos' blush to return.

"E-Everyone calls him by that, So it's normal"

"I see, So he doesn't just use his power in Basketball, He uses it to help others, How Exactly Koneko?" Rias suddenly Asked

"Well, If someone was about to fall, He uses the wind to pull him before he/she falls, If the papers fell and scattered he uses the wind to gather them back, Plus, He doesn't always use the wind to help" Koneko responded

"Hmmm, Maybe he is not as bad as you thought, Issei"Rias Said

"So what? He still uses his wind in basketball matches, Basically cheating, I wont allow it ,i'll make him stop using it and play fair and square"

"Issei-san, that's noble of you"Said Asia

"Isn't it?

(_Cheating?_) Is what came to the short white haired devil "Zark doesn't cheat!" Koneko was suppose to think that, but she said it out load, Causing everyone to look at her "He not the guy that uses cheating to win, Plus, He doesn't have the guts to do so.. Huh?" Koneko then finally realizes that the club was listening to her, Everyone eyes was widened when they heard her.

"What do you mean he doesn't cheat? Everyone says that he uses his wind to win" Issei was the first to speak, Koneko clutches on her skirt.

"N-No way, H-He wouldn't..." Koneko muttered, Rias then spoke up.

"Leave her alone Issei, She knows him more then us, Maybe she's saying the truth" Issei then looked back at Rias raising a brow.

"Are you serious, President?"

"Yeah, She did say 'He doesn't have the guts to do so', So maybe we don't know too much about his power yet" Rias said, While Issei looked back at Koneko, He then sighs

"If president says so... Maybe i shouldn't participate after al-"

"What are you saying? You're still participating" Rias cut him off, Causing Issei to widened his eyes in surprise.

"W-W-WHAT?! WHY PRESIDENT?!"

"Well, We don't know how he uses his power, We might as well get him as an ally, You never know"

"Huh... Fine" Issei agrees.

"So you will be in the match right? Don't you need 4 more people? Cause nobody is playing nor joining the team from you're class" Kiba said to Issei, Causing Issei to think for a second.

"uhh... GOD DAMMIT YOU'RE RIGHT!" Asia then goes over to Issei and says

"I'll join" Asia Said, Causing Issei to raise a brow

"Huh? But you don't have to Asia"

"it's alright, I'll do anything to help you out Issei-san"

"Asia...Thanks"

"You still need to convince 3 other people to join" Akeno jumps in and says

"I have 2 in mind... the 3rd... well i do have someone in mind, but convincing her will be kinda difficult"

* * *

(At school)

"NO WAY, WE ARE NOT GETTING INTO THAT MATCH!"

"HE WILL COMPLETELY DESTROY US, ARE YOU DUMB? Well we already know that, BUT STILL WE AINT GETTING ON THAT TEAM"

The first 2 people Issei had in mind were Matsuda and Mutohama, He knew that convincing them will be hard, but he had a plan.

"If you 2 help me" Issei gets closer to them so nobody else can hear "I'll give you both a copy of the latest version of *Hentai Master*"

Both of them Widened their eyes in complete shock "YOU HAVE THAT? ITS BEEN SOLD FOR WEEKS" Mastada whispered a bit loudly

"MONTHS EVEN" Mutohama added

"So how about it? Will you join the team and fight 'Wind God of the field' with me?" Both of them then get up, Mutohama raised his voice a bit

"OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR HENTAI MASTER"

"shhhh... not so loud" Issei shushed them, But unfortunately that didn't stop anyone from looking at them

"Look at those three perverts again" A Girl whispered

"How disgusting" Another Girl whispered

Both Issei and Matsuda give Mutohama a punch at the head, Then a Girl with Glasses approaches them from behind

"Well, well, well, What do we have here, The three perverts at it again" That girl was Aika Kiryuu, She dosn't seem like much, But... she is a pervert like the three dudes.

"AAHHHHH, AIKA KIRYUU, WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" Both Mutohama and Matsuda, However, Issei stepped up and was about to say something.

"No, This is perfect, Aika Kiryuu I have a favor" Issei said To Aika

"What is it? Something dirty like you're mind?"

"Can you please join the basketball team after School?"

"AND FIGHT THE 'WIND GOD OF THE FIELD'?!WHAT ARE YOU STUPID wait we already now that,But still"

"Please, i'll do anything"

"Anything?"

"Anything"

She then goes to his face,(_i-is..she going to k..kis-_) instead she goes to his ear and whispers something

"Thats all you have to do"

"A-A-are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"you promise to join the team after i do it?"

"I never break promises"

"All right...here goes"

"What did she say to him?"Said Asia

"I don't know"

"here goes nothing...I'M ISSEI, I'M A BIG FAT PERVERT WHO WILL DO ANYTHING TO TOUCH WOMEN BREASTS"

Everyone "...We already know that"

"There, Happy, will you join the team now?!"

"Sure, see you after school"

* * *

(After school) Issei and the others were on their way to the Locker room, Asia and Aika went to change in the girls locker room, Mutohama and Matsuda wanted to peek, but Issei pulls them back into the mens room.

"O-OI, WHY ARE YOU PULLING US BACK?" Mastada said while he was being pulled away

"We don't have time, We have to get ready" is simply what Issei replied with.

"DON'T LIE, YOU WANT TO PEEK AS WELL RIGHT?" Mutohama said

"OF COURSE I DO, BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME, Just hurry up and get ready"

"G-Gotcha"

When the 3 of them went inside, They noticed someone really short, Getting changed and getting pumped up, Mutohama got behind Issei and whispered

"O-Oi, Issei, Thats him, The 'Wind God of the field' Kaika Zark" Mutohama whispered, Causing Issei to raise a brow

"Him? I saw him around school a lot, Didn't except him to be a Basketball player " Issei whispered

Zark then notices them and goes to them Excited "HEY, HEY, Are you guys the team were playing Against?"

"Y-Yeah" Issei replied, Matsuda and Mutohama were kinda scared and hid behind Issei

"REALLY? COOL!" Zark said raising up his fist, He then looked over at them and was confused "huh?, Are you guys the only players? Please tell me no"

"N-no, there are 2 more and they are girls, their changing right now" Issei replied as sweat was dropping down his cheek, Zark had a disappointment expression on his face.

"ONLY 5? oh man, I was hoping there will be more, Well as long as everyone has fun it doesn't matter, So whose the Captain?"

(_SHOOT!_) Is what Issei thought to himself (_We haven't thought about a captain yet!_) Matsuda and Mutohama both man up and leave their hiding spot, Both of them say

"THE CAPTAIN IS-"

(_Ohh, You guys are saviors!_) Issei thought with a smile on his face, But of them show their hands to Issei "Huh?"

"THE CAPTAIN HERE, HYOUDO ISSEI"

"N-NANI!? YA BASTARD-" Issei was in utter shock, disappointed in his friends.

"Hoooh, So you're the Captain, Hyoudo-Senpai was it? I'm Kaika Zark, Just call me Zark" Zark said as he was passing a hand out.

"uh.. uh.. n-nice to meet you Zark" Issei replied with both of them shacking hands, He then glared at the duo (_I SWEAR I'MA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THESE 2 LATER_) Zark then looks at his watch, And widen his eyes in shock.

"OH CARP! LOOK AT THE TIME, YOU GUYS BETTER HURRY UP AND CHANGE, THE MATCH STARTS IN 2 MINUTES!"

"huh? OH SHOOT YOU'RE RIGHT LETS HURRY UP YOU 2!" Matsuda shouted as all three of them went to change, Zark went to the door.

"I'm gonna go ahead, See you guys there"

"Yeah" (_He doesn't seem like a bad guy, but i still need to stop him from using his powers to cheat_) Issei thought

* * *

All three of them change and meet with the girls and went to the basketball field, All of them went to their positions, From far away, Rias and the others are watching the battle, To see if Zark is a dangerous foe or not, Issei then notices them and shouts "OOOIIII, PRESIDENT! I'M GONNA WIN THIS MATCH FOR YOU!"

"Yeah, I cant wait" Rias replies

Koneko then goes to Rias and asks "Um, President, He isn't an evil foe, I swear, He is really nice and goes out of his way to help others, He even helped me sometimes, so please don't hurt him"

"hmmm... Alright, I wont hurt him, But i might give him an earful or 2"

"Better then being hurt" Rias then raised a brow and asked

"...Oi, Koneko, You couldn't possibly be..."

"N-no way in hell" Koneko cut her and looked away embarrassed.

"Oh, Alright"

At the Basketball field, Zark was getting super excited to play and have fun, Even though everyone was wearing normal basket ball clothes, Zark's had a gold Infinite simple on the chest, And on both of his wristbands, He also had 2 infinite symbol shaped as a cross on his right hip, No one really mind it, since he says it is his own way of style, He then waves to Issei.

"OI, HYOUDO-SENPAI, DON'T YOU DARE HOLD BACK!"

"SAME FOR YOU!" Issei waved back, He then waves to Rias and the others, Zark then looked over to the direction he was waving at, He then went and asked Issei.

"Senpai, is that you're girlfriend or something?" Issei then looked back, Face red... Embarrassed, Is what I'm trying to say.

"O-O-OF COURSE NOT! SHE'S MY CLUB PRESIDENT AN-wait" Issei face went back to normal and realized something "don't tell me you don't know her?"

'No,why?" Everyone widened their eyes in shock, Issei then shouts

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL TO ANYBODY'S EYES RIAS GEROMRY-SENPAI!" Zark then looks at her

"Really? She's not the most beautiful girl to my eyes"

Everyone was Shocked, Unable to say anything.

"You, must, be, kidding, Right?" Is simply what Issei asked

"No,I'm Serious"

"then...WHO IS, HUH?!"

"My Mom and my little sister, Duh, nothing beats family you know"

"YOU,you're...you're..actually right" Issei then calmed down and came to a realization

"Aren't i?, Family is everything to you, Remember that"

"G-Got it"

The referee then gets the ball and was about to throw the ball and start the match "READY, BEGIN" He then throws the ball, Matsuda jumped and was about to catch the ball

"IT'S MINE!" Matsuda roared, He then Widen his eyes in shock,in front of him was Zark, He jumped even higher then him and caught the ball before him

"You mean Mine" Zark then caught the ball and jumped over Matsuda

"NANI?!" Matsuda exclaimed as he looked at Zark, Who got on the floor and ran to the other team bouncing the ball up and down, Mutohama and Asia went to stop him from passing them.

"WE WONT LET YOU" Both Mutohama and Asia said, Suddenly, Both of them feel a little chill, it was the wind, He then passed them by jumping side-to-side thanks to the wind.

(_That was it, His power, Wait a sec.. he..._)Rias was thinking

Zark then passed the ball to another team member, Zark then ran to the hoop and jumped, Issei then saw wind coming underneath Zark's feet(_So thats how he jumps high, wait.._) Issei was questioning something (Why is he in a slam dunk position? ... Could it be!) Issei then looked back, And saw Zarks team member, Ready to pass the ball to his captain, Issei then looked at Kiryuu

"KIRYUU!, LETS BOTH STOP HIM!"

"Got it" Kiryuu nodded in the process, Both of them then rush and jump to block his shot, Zark's team member then passes the ball to Zark.

(_Wait, It can't reach all the way from there_) Issei thought, The ball was so far away it wont reach Zark (_There is no way it can reac-_) Suddenly, The ball got a sudden boost, And it reaches Zark, It was thanks to the wind that it reached the hoop.

"Na..ni?" Issei said, Zark then slam dunks the ball into the hoop, Which gave his team 2 points, He then back flips from the hoop onto the ground, And looks back at Issei.

"That was some good guard Senpai, But try harder next time, You can do it" He said that and got sweat to drop from Isseis' brow to his cheek.

"A-Alright" (_The others weren't lying, He IS The Wind God of the field, But i still have to stop him from using it, Or else he will be addicted_) Issei said and thought, Before the match continues, Zark looks at his hand.

(_Oh man, It's doing it again, Wish i could control it, But what can you do? I've been practicing almost everyday to control my wind, But the thing is, It just appears on its own out of nowhere, Ever since that car accident i had when i was 8, The wind kept supporting me and it helps others when i see them in need, The last time i was able to control a bit of wind, Was when i was nine, I was working in my part-time job, Before i closed the door, I was able to make things move around with the wind, I made a hurricane with the things i had, and... It made the whole place a mess, luckily no one was there to see it so i cleaned it up fast and left, Ever since then, I wasn't able to control wind again_)

* * *

(Meanwhile, With the The Occult Research Club)

"So That's how he uses it, huh?" Kiba spoke first

"Yes, It seems he does use his power for cheating" Akeno spoke next

"No way..." Koneko spoke up, causing everyone to look at her beside Rias, Koneko had a sad look on her face "Zark wouldn't..." Kiba then approaches Koneko

"Don't worry, Koneko-chan, There must be a reason on why he's doing this"

"There is" Rias spoke and got everybody's attention

"What do you mean, President?" Akeno asked

"Look at him" Rias pointed at Zark, Everyone looks at him, He was looking at his hand, With a sad look on his face, Everyone but Rias raised a brow.

"Why is he sad?" Kiba asked first.

"Could it be..." Akeno said, And everybody looks at her "He can't control his power?" Everyone then widened their eyes in surprise, Well... Except Rias of course

"Exactly, And from the expression he has on his face, It seems that he is regretting or wants the wind to stop"

"Wait" Kiba said, Getting their attention "If he can't control it, Then how come the wind keeps helping him, Or make things go his way?"

"Well, I might be wrong, But he might have had this power for a long time now, So maybe at first, It didn't go his way at all, Maybe it kept hurting others or himself, Maybe that's why he keeps using it in matches, Predicting where its gonna come from, So he must have trained for years for it to work nicely" After hearing that, Koneko lets out a sigh of relief, Everyone then looks at Zark, They saw a teammate approaching him from behind, He then kneels down a bit and touches his shoulder (You know, Cause Zark is short) that caught Zark's attention.

"Cmon' Captain, Get ready" Zark got a smile on his face

"Yeah!" He then gets to his position "Alright! WERE GONNA WIN THIS ONE, RIGHT EVERYONE!?"

"YEAH!" Everyone from Zark's team roar out of excitement.

* * *

The match continued normally until there was 10 seconds left (Score was 37-0 Btw) Zark Rushed to do his final slam dunk and finish the game, When he jumped to do it, Issei jumped to stop him from shooting, Causing Zark to be impressed a bit.

"I WONT LET YOU!" Issei shouted

"Really now?" That got Issei confused as he raised a brow, Zark then threw the ball into the air.

(_What is he planning to do?_) Issei thought while looking up at the ball, Zark then put his foot on top of Issei's head then bounced off his head and got the ball (_THAT WAS IT?! WHO KNEW SOMETHING SIMPLE COULD BE THE BEST SOLUTION?_)

After Zark got the ball, He goes into a dive position and the wind helps him dive faster "NOT SO FAST,BOOSTED GEAR" Issei screamed, Causing Zark and the other members to widen Their eyes in shock,

Rias screamed "STOP IT, ISSEI!"

Zark noticed Issei's hand, Which almost reached Zark's face, Luckily the wind pulled Zark back, But there was a scratch on his face that started bleeding, He then fell on his butt and the ball went out of bounds, When the wind pulled him back, Issei realized what he did was really stupid "OH SHIT!, I MESSED UP" The match then was over, Issei then rushed over to Zark, Who was on the ground touching the place where its bleeding.

"OI! ARE YOU OK ZARK?" He then went on one of his knees to reach him "I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!"

"No problem Senpai" Zark then got up, With no complaints "It doesn't hurt that much, I should be the one apologizing for bouncing on you're head" Issei then got up.

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING?! I SHOULD BE THE ONE Anyway" The brown haired teen turned over to Aisa "Asia! Come hurry and heal him!"

"Y-yes" Asia said kinda shyly

"NO NO NO NO NO! It's fine, I swear" Zark said while waving his hand "Don't worry about it, But that aside, That was a fun match wasn't it?"

Issei does a sigh of relief "Y-Yeah it was, I had a lot of fun"A big smile then formed on Zarks face

"THAT'S THE POINT! YOU SHOULD HAVE FUN WHILE DOING SOMETHING!" Issei raised a brow in confusion

"Huh?"

"Everybody i have match with always feel down and they look like they never had fun, The point in a game is to have fun, Weather you win or loss, So since you granted my wish, I have to repay you somehow"

"Repay me?" Issei was more then confused at this point

"If you're feeling down or something like that, Come to me I'll help you in anyway i can :)"

(_Maybe i'll tell him about stop using his power later, He is a really nice guy, Maybe i was wrong about him being a cheater_) Issei thought "S-Sure, Even though you don't have to do that, The first person i'll talk to, Is you"

Zark gives a big smile "Heh, I'm happy to hear that" He then give out a fist bump, Issei then connects it with his left hand, When they fist bump, Issei's left arm started to act up again, The same way it did this morning.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, BYE" Zark then waves his arm then leaves, The whole field was empty beside Issei, Asia and the other Demon members.

"Bye" Asia said while closing her eyes, And waving her hand, She then notices Issei, Clutching his arm" What's wrong? Issei-san?"

"M-My arm.. I-It's acting up even more then this morning!" Asia then widened her eyes in shcok

"NO WAY! Didn't Akeno-san healed it this morning?"

"She did" Both Issei and Asia look behind them, To see Rias approaching them with the gang, "What were you thinking to activate the Sacred gear here?!"

"I-I DIDN'T! IT D-DID ON IT'S OWN!"

"Nani?" Rias raised a brow in confusion

"I-It's starting to hurt, BADLY, That is!" Everyone widened their eyes in shock, Issei looked in serious pain.

"Issei?" Rias was worried sick, Issei's hand then starts to glow

(**RIAS GREMORY!**) A voice came out of it, It got everybody's attention, It was the Red Dragon, Ddraig

"W-What's the matter?" Rias asked

(**You must kill that Kid, Kaika Zark while you still have the chance!**)

Everyone was widened their eyes in complete shock, Especially Koneko, Because to her, Zark was the nicest person to her next to Rias "Wh-Why do we need to do that? Is it because he has the power of the wind?" Rias asked

"T-THATS RIGHT, WE DON'T NEED TO KILL HIM, YOU SAW HIM, HE'S A NICE GUY" Issei exclaimed as he still clutches onto his arm.

(**HE MAY BE, But, If he awakens his full power, He will be a dangerous fellow!**) When he said that, Everyone was shocked and surprised, Cause it sound almost unbelievable, How can someone like Zark, A guy who regrets having powers and the nicest they ever met, Could be dangerous?

Meanwhile, Zark was listening from outside, If you're wondering how, it's because he listens to the sound of the wind, He can hear what others say if they were close to it, After he heard (**He will be a dangerous fellow**) He stopped listening and left.

* * *

(Zark's part-time job) Zark works a part-time job without anyone knowing, Not his family, not his friends, Nobody, He work's as a cleaner, cleans everything (besides Toilets) Washes dishes, etc, While he was washing Dishes, He keeps asking himself questions.

(_I'll be dangerous if i awaken my full power? it doesn't make since, I can barley control 0.01% of this power, The wind just appears on it's own, The only thing i can do is hear things from faraway with the wind, Speaking of that, Hyoudo Issei-Senpai and... what was her name? must be Rias Germory if i'm not mistaken, Do they have similar powers like i do? Cause that guy who said i was dangerous said to kill me, They must have some strong power, Beside these 3, Their were another 3..no 4 people, They all must have similar powers like mine, I got mine after a car accident...wait, I remember that because i was short and young, It was life threatening, Could it be they all went through something similar? And when they survived they unlocked their powers?! From what that guy said about killing me, They all must be able to control their powers, But what kind of powers do they have? Jeez i kind of got myself answers but new questions keep coming..*sigh*._.)

After Zark finished, He closed the Shop, Since he cleans everything ,He is the last one to leave, So for that he has a spare key, He was walking with his bag pack on his back and feeling tired.

"*Sigh* I guess from now on i have to be careful and keep my guard up, I wonder what we're having for dinner?" Zark said looking up at the sky, Then out of nowhere he started to hear someone shouting 'BOOSTED GEAR!'

"B-Boosted gear?... Wait a sec, Isn't that what Hyoudo-senpai said in our match?" Zark then got a serious expression on his face "If that's the case, i'ma go check on him" Zark then went to the place where the sound came from "That abandoned factory? Why is the voice coming from there?"

Zark then went next to the gate, And saw a few people, So they don't notice him, He quickly hid behind the wall.

"hm?" Akeno hummed while looking behind her, Rias then notices her.

"What's the matter, Akeno?" Rias asked, Akeno then chuckles a bit and looks at Rias.

"..No, it's nothing, I just thought someone was behind us that's all"

"It's not possible, We put a barrier up so nobody comes in"

(_B-Barrier?_) Zark was questioning himself (_What are they talking about?_) While nobody is looking, Zark pocked his head from behind the wall to see what was going on, He then realizes some familiar faces (_Hyoudo-Senpai?! W-Whats wrong with his arm? Why does it look like that?!, It's like something you see a robot has, NOT A HUMAN! and next to him, is..IS THAT!_) Zark widened his eyes in shock, More shocked at this point more then anyone at this point, From seeing his own classmate (_T-TOJO KENEKO-SAN?! WHY IS SHE THERE?_)

"Ok, I Wonder what kind of monster were going to fight no- huh?" Issei was saying, When he was cut by Koneko, Who gets close to the door and punches it open "You just have to do that every time, don't you?" Issei said as sweat was drailing down his cheek.

(_NANI!? I mean I know she was strong before, But not THIS strong, And what was he saying? What kind of monsters were going to fight NOW?! They did this more then ONCE?! And...MONSTERS?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_) Zark then kept looking and saw a naked woman (_no..their not..going to...kill her?! are they?!_)

Issei then being the pervert he is said "Oh look at her, She's fine" Then the woman turned into a big ass spider

(_Change my mind, KILL HER_) Zark immediately thought, but then realized (_wait a sec, THAT REALLY IS A MONSTER! HOW ARE THEY GOING TO BEAT IT!?_)

"Yosh, Koneko-chan, Kiba get READY!"Issei said While they were ready to attack, Koneko turns her over to Kiba

"Come on, Yuto-Senpai" Koneko said, But Kiba looked like he was lost in thought and didn't listen "..Yuto-Senpai?"

The Spider monster then jumped and shoot at Koneko poison web, or at least tried to (_NOT HAPPENING!_) Zark thought that and used his wind to pull Koneko back from being hit by the web (_Thank god the wind appeared_) Zark did a sigh of relief as he puts his hand on his chest.

(_W-was that?_) Koneko thought to herself, When she looked up she saw Issei in front of her

"YOU BASTARD! DRAGON SHOOT!" Issei then shot a blast at the monster, But it didn't do much, He then looks back at Koneko "Are you ok, Koneko-chan?!" Koneko responded with a nod, Issei then looks at Kibe with an angry expression 'OI, PRETTY BOY FOCUS!" Issei roared

Kiba then got his focus back, He then rushed at the monster and pulled out his sword and cut the monster in half, The monster then got up and caught Kiba off guard and put him down and was about to chew him up.

"KIBA!" Issei shouted

(_I'll have to help him if i can,Come on wind,COME ON!_) Zark was trying his best to help Kiba, but then Koneko went and grabbed the monster's arm

"Blast off" Kenoke simply said that and threw the monster outside the roof

(_...I need to remember not to get on her bad side_) Zark thought while sweat was trailing down his cheek

"Akeno" Rias said while closing her eyes.

"Yes, President" Akeno was in the sky, She was wearing a kimono, She then striked the monster with lighting, Rias then approached the monster, While it was down, struggling to move, Rias then said looking down at it.

"A Foolish monster, Running away from you're master just to do you're own deeds, In the name of Gremory.." Rias then formed a red magic circul in her hand "I WILL BLAST YOU AWAY" Rias then destroyed the monster.

(_Th-They are crazy strong... W-With that kind of power they can indeed kill me!)_ Zark thought with a scared expression on her face_ (A-Anyway i have to get out of here before they notice me) _Zark then ran away from the scene, Koneko then ran outside to see if Zark was there or not.

"O-OI KONEKO-CHAN!?" Issei said, Koneko then went outside and saw nobody was there.

(_That wind *Sees a flashback* It's without a doubt, Zark's wind, H-he saved me.._) She then came in realization (_Wait that means he saw us,is he really-_)Koneko then was cut of when she and everyone else heard a slap sound, They look over to see, It was Rias, She slapped Kiba.

"What were you thinking back there? You almost got Koneko injured" Rias said to Kiba, Kiba then Bows and apologizes

"I'm sorry President, I'm just a bit tired that's all"

"Yuto.." Rias was worried, Her expression tells it all.

"I'll be leaving now, Excuse me" Kiba then leaves, And everyone was worried, Issei decides to go after him, When he catches up, He grabs his shoulder.

"Oi, Kiba! What's wrong? You're not acting like you're usual self?!" Issei said

"Like i said, i'm a bit tired"

"Even if you were a bit tired, You wont act like this, I'm worried about you" Issei said that while letting go of Kiba's shoulder.

"Worried? Who's worried about who?" Issei then raised a brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well i do think what i did today was wrong, Sorry about that, See ya"

"WAIT!" Issei shouted a bit, Stopping the knight in his tracks "Kiba, If you're feeling down or there is something bothering you, Tell me about it, I'll help you in anyway i can, Were friends,Right?"

"Friends? huh" Kiba then turn around and looks at Issei "Issei-kun, You're really passionate, Aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"But i remembered something, Something important that **I** must do"

"Something important?"

"My reason for living that is, The reason i'm fighting"

"You're fighting for the president, Right?"

"No"

"W-What is it then?"

"I'm living for Revenge"

"Revenge?" Kiba then looked at Issei, With a scary look, That almost creeped Issei out.

"To destroy the holy Sword, Excalibur, That's my reason for living" Kiba said that and then left, Which left Issei speechless, Issei then went back to Rias and the others.

"What's wrong with him, Issei-Senpai?" Koneko was the first to ask.

"H-He really is just tired, that's all" Issei replied scratching the back of his head "By the way, Who did you dodge that web Koneko-chan?"

"H-he was there.." Koneko then looked to her side, blushing "His wind saved me"

"Wind... ?" Issei then widened his eyes in surprise and shock "wait...ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT- ?!"

"Yep, Kaika Zark-kun was there, Watching us the whole time" Akeno replied while closing her eyes and smiling

"R-Really? this is a bad, isn't?" Asia said as she holding he hands looking at Rias

"No, This is perfect" Rias then approaches our White haired devil "Koneko, You have a small task to do" Koneko raised a brow when she said that

"Task?"

* * *

After Zark left the Scene, He kept thinking to himself and asking himself questions.

(_What i saw back there... Was i really just seeing things? No it can't be, Things felt so real, Let me recap what their powers were, Hyoudo Issei-Senpai, Was able to shoot blasts out his..weird.. red arm, That blonde guy, They said his name was Kiba.. if i'm not mistaken, Now that i think about it, There is a guy in school whose name is Kiba and he is popular among the girls, His power was.. just using a sword? It can't be just that, He must hold more, and... Tojo-san.. I still can't believe she was one of them, But what can you do, Am i right? Her power must be super strength, The girl with a ponytail, Akeno.. I believe, Her power is thunder and last but not least, Rias Gremory...Her power... doesn't make sense_) Zark then stopped in his tracks (_Wait a sec, She said something about barrier, The way you can get a barrier is either with ultra High-Tech or...MAGIC! Is her power magic? That makes sense, The way she killed that monster with a weird circle magic spell, Like the ones you see in a game, There was also that Blonde hair girl Asia, I haven't seen her power in action, She must have like a support power, Like a shield, Maybe healing, I don't know_)

Zark then went through the park since its a short-cut to reach his house faster (So that's the power of these 6... wait 6?! There's suppose to be 7! Did the other guy not show up or something!? Weird) Zark then looks around, But he felt something was off.

(_This is even more weird, It's quiet, A bit **Too** quiet, There is usually crows and birds around this time of night, yet...there is no sound at all, what's going on?!_) Then out of nowhere something sharp almost reached Zark's face, He jumped backwards so it can't hit.

"Wh-What was that?" He then look at what was thrown at him, But he raised a brow in confusion "A Kunai knife? Who threw it at me?"

"That would be me" A voice came from the trees, Zark lifted up his head and looked, and saw nobody was their, sweat started to trail down his cheek.

"O-Ok, I don't know who you are, Can you show yourself so i can get a clear look, Please?" Zark said as he formed a smirk.

"Hmm, Normally a proud Ninja like myself wouldn't do such a thing, But since you're my target and asked nicely, I guess i could show myself and finish you quicker"

In front of Zark, Appeared a Man, Looks like in his late 20s, He was wearing a black Durag, Black face mask, A purple t-shirt, Black Pants, and Black leather shoes, He has short pink hair, And has arm bands where he puts his knives and shurikens.

"Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Danyon, a Fallen angel"

"F-FALLEN ANGEL?! Zark widened his eye in shock, But then they turned back to normal when a question popped in Zark's head "Wait if you're a fallen angel, Where are you're wings?"

"Here they are" Danyon said, Then shows his wings to Zark

"WOW, You really are a Fallen angel"

"But i HATE these wings, As a proud ninja I wont show them ever again" Danyon looked frustrated as he said that, He then put away his wings.

"A-Alright, So what do you want from me?" Zark asked

"I've been ordered to kill you, Descendant of Anemoi" Zark then widened his eyes in shock, To hear something he would never thought he'd ever hear.

"ANEMOI?! You mean the WIND GODS?! but Why do you want to kill me? I haven't done anything wrong"

"Yes indeed, You're a Descendant of ALL the Anemoi, The Reason why i'll kill you is because you will be a dangerous Foe to deal with"

(_THAT AGAIN?! HOW CAN I BE DANGEROUS? AND...i'm a Descendant of all the Anemoi?! How is that possible?_)

Out of nowhere, Danyon throws 2 Shurikens aimed at Zark's Eyes, Luckily Zark ducked, but the Shurikens caught a bit of his hair, Danyon seemed a bit impressed

"Hoooh, You dodged, Not bad"

(_Looks like he wont go down without a fight, I hope i still got it, My fighting style_) Zark then throws his bag pack and gets into his fighting position and charges head on to attack Danyon, He jumps and punches in mid air, Since he is short and Danyon is tall, But his attacks keep missing.

"Slow, Super slow, You're no match for me" Danyon then punches Zark in the Gut, It got Zark to cause cough a bit of spit, Danyon then puts a kunai knife in Zark's back, Zark then coughs blood and looks like he was about to fall, But instead he grabs onto the ground, Spins his waist and kicks Danyon in the side of his gut with a sudden wind boost.

"Nani!?" Danyon widened his eyes in shock when he got hit, He then backfliped to move away from Zark, Who fell after he hit him "Hm, Looks like there is more to you then i thought, How about you show it to me?"

"Huh? Show you what?" Zark questioned as he was trying to get up

"You're wind of course, I want to fight you at full power" Zark then looked at the ground, With a worried expression on his face.

"I-I cant" Zark muttered as his eyes were hidden by his hair

"What do you mean you Can't?" Danyon asked

"I cant control the wind, It just appears on its own, I Wish i could control it but i cant"

"A-Are you telling me, YOU CANT CONTROL IT!?" Danyon widened his eyes in shock when he said that "Well then, What a disappointment, I guess i'll just to play with you"

"Play with me?" Zark raised a brow at that question, Danyon then disappears, Zark sees him in a lot of different place all in the same time.

(_H-He isn't disappearing_) Zark thought, As he know what was going on (He's moving super fast) Danyon then threw a kunai knife at the back of Zarks knee (_O-OW_) Zark then was on his knee, Danyon then keeps throwing kunai knives and shurikens, Zark dodges some of them thanks to the wind, But got 2 shurikens on his back, 1 Kunai knife on his left arm.

Danyon gets infront of Zark and stabs him on his right shoulder with a Kunai Knife "Hm,How do you like that?" Danyon said that with a smirk on his face (...Well, How can we tell? HE HAS A FACE MASK ON!, Anyway.) But then, All of the sudden, Zark grabbed Danyons arm, Which caught him off guard and widened his eyes in complete shock, He grabbed the one he stabbed him with, And looks up at him with a smirk on his face.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS?!" Zark then jumps and kicks Danyon underneath his chin, With a sudden wind boost, He let goes of his arm and then punches him in the Gut and sends Danyon flying, Danyon then lands on a tree.

(_Amazing, He can throw some good punches even without his powers, The boss is right, Even thought i hate to do this, I have to kill him._) Danyon then kept throwing Knives and Shurikens, Zark kept dodging with his wind, Zark looked at his side, And widen his shock, He saw a normal little girl appeared out of nowhere, Zark looked shouted at Danyon

"**STOP!**" That got Danyon by surprise, He then noticed the little girl, And widened his in complete, utter, Shock, The little girl, Was hit in the chest, With a Kunai knife.

"Na...ni?!" Zark said that, With nothing but rage in his eyes, And gritted his teeth in anger

(_W-WHY IS THERE A GIRL HERE?! A PUT UP A BARRIER, NO ONE SHOULD COME HERE!_) Danyon thought with a shocked look on his face,Suddenly, He felt a little chill around (_W-What is this?_) A bunch of wind started surrounding the area, The trees were being pushed/moving like crazy, By the wind of course, Danyon was almost sent flying, Covering his face with his arm (_W-What is this,I-Is this his doing?_) He then looked over at Zark

The wind started to surround him, With 10% of his hair changing to white and his eyes from hazel to light blue "How dare you hit a little girl!" Zark shouted that and then glared at Danyon with a death stare "YOU BASTARD!"

Zark then released an Amazing amount of Aura, Zark was able to Control 10% of his Wind power.

"Finally getting Serious, Huh, Co-" Before Danyon could continue his sentence, Zark was in front of him and punched him with his right arm, Zarks right arm had a lot of wind around it and it sent Danyon flying.

Danyon was laying in the ground "Y-you bastard" He said while looking at Zark "You were hiding this power this whole time?" When he stood up and was trying to walk, He was already infront of Zark, His eyes widened in surprise and shook "Wh-What's this? I was just trying to walk, And i'm in front of you? not to mention, My body is overflowing with power" He looked at his hands, As aura started to surround it, He then came to a realization "My powers doubled?!" He then saw Zark was about to kick him in the the gut "Hi-His moves are slow, and i'm moving so fast" A smirk then formed on his face "Could it be that my powers were doubled because of you" Danyon then appeared behind Zark "If that's the case, You're an idiot if you're powers grant you're opponent powers" Danyon then goes to punch Zark "TAKE THIS, KAIKA ZARK!" When he punched Zark, It went through him, Danyon raised a brow in confusion "Wh-What the hell? It went through you like an a illusion" He then looked over to where Zark was Kicking, He saw his body was still there "M-My body, it's there, how? Could it be that i got the wrong idea? It's not that i'm overflowing with power, Nor Zark is slow, It's my consciousness, It went berserk!" Zark then was close to Kicking him in the gut "Th-This is bad, I have to go back to my body", Zark Then kicks him in the Guts, Danyons consciousness then went back to his body "I-IT HURTS!" Danyon said that and then was sent flying...again.

"It seems with this power awakened, If i punch someone with my right hand, They go berserk, Their consciousness at least, Cool, I'm gonna name this move" Zark then puts his fist up "**IMPERFECT ARM!**"

Danyon had blood dribbling from his mouth "Man, I have to get serious" Danyon muttered then goes faster then last time, And throws more knives and shurikens at Zark, But Zark was blocking with his wind, But he doesn't realize that Danyon was behind him, He attacked but Zark turned around and caught Danyons hand.

"Not so fast" And without Zark knowing, Behind him was another Danyon "NANI?!" Zark exclaimed then let go of the Danyon he was holding and jumped "I'm saved... is what i want to say but" Zark then looked above him and there was another Danyon, Before Zark was stabbed, He jumped to the side with the wind and landed on his feet.

"3 against 1, It may not be fair, But i have to kill you fast" Danyon said, As all three of them were preparing Kunai knievs and Shurikens.

"Cloning ability, huh" Zark said as sweat dropped from his cheek.

"If all 3 of us threw kunai knives and shurikens at you, They'll be faster then 3 bullets"

(_Bullets?_) Zark raised a brow, Then a idea popped in his head (_Just got a new idea_) All 3 Danyons kept throwing Kunai knives and shurikens, Zark then notices something about Danyon (_I don't now how to do this move, I just thought of it... Maybe i can make it like Hyoudo-Senpai Dragon shoot but much better, Stronger and faster_)

Zark then Made the wind gather around one of his palms (_What is he planning to do?_) Is what Danyon thought, Then a ball shaped aura appeared in Zarks hand, It's blue With a Big White X mark in it, (Remember, He only saw Issei doing a non full power dragon shoot, The one that looks like a ball not a blast)

"IT WORKED!" Zark cheered a bit, He then looks over at Danyon with a smirk "TAKE THIS DANYON! **AIR BULLET**" Zark then threw the blast at one of the Danyons, It then turned into dust,"Dang,i hit the wrong one" The real Danyon widened his eyes in shock, Doesn't know what to say, Just amazed and shocked.

(_W-What power?! I have to hurry and finish this battle! And get that-_)

Zark then Rushed at one of the Danyons, With an Air bullet in his left palm "NANI?!" Danyon exclaimed, He then throws it at a fake Danyon, Danyon was shocked at his speed, He didn't knew what to do, So his final decision, Was to, **RUN**, So he jumped, But was lost for word, on what he saw in front of him, It was Zark

"Nani?!" Danyon said while widened his eyes in shock

"TAKE THIS! IMPERFECT ARM!" Zark then punches Danyon in the face and sends him to the ground.

(_O-Oh no, My consciousness went berserk again_) Zark then lands on the floor approaching Danyon (_H-he is going to kill me, No... I still haven't made my dream come true yet_)

It looked like Zark was going to kill him, Instead, He just walked right past him and went to the little girl, Danyons' consciousness went back to his body and Zark's hair went back to normal.

"Hmm, The wound doesn't look to deep, how old is this girl?" He then checks her bag "9, huh? better get her to a hospital"

"OI, What do you think you're doing?" Zark then looks back at Danyon and raised a brow "Why did you let me live?"

Zark then looked up at the sky and said "Because you're a good guy"

"Huh?" Danyon raised a brow in confusion.

"You didn't think i noticed did you? Every couple seconds you've been looking at the girl worried about her, You were probably thinking 'Better finish this quick to save her' Right?" Danyon then looked at the ground, His eyes were covered by his hair.

"...I never thought someone would understand me" He then looks up at Zark "Yes, You are correct, I would've healed her up after we finish"

"Why didn't you do so in the first place?"

"..Cause sometimes i don't sound believable"

"You sound believable now, Whatever i'ma take her to the hospital"

"Wait" Zark stops in his tracks and looks back at Danyon, He approaches Zark, And pulls out 2 pills, One of them looked completely black, The other one was half blue and green, He then puts them in the little girls mouth.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Zark asked

"These are top secret pills that was made in the organization i'm in, Since i'm a ninja, I can steal this easily, The black one is to remove the powers of someone"

"Powers?" Zark raised a brow in confusion "This girl had powers?"

"Yes, Otherwise she wont be able to enter this barrier that i put up, Only people like us, Who have sacred gears, Would be able to enter this place"

"That explains why no birds or anything was he-... Sacred what?"

"Oh, Allow me to explain that later"

"O-Ok, So what does the second one do?"

"The blue-green one is to heal any kind of wound, But it can't bring back the dead"

"Wow, Those are some strong pills"

The little girl then woke up feeling all tired "M-Mmmm, Wh-where am i?" She was outside the barrier

"Now then" Danyon gets up and looks at Zark "Can i take a bit of you're time so we can talk?"

"Sure i don't mind" Zark replied

"First i'll start with my back story, I used to be in a ninja clan, I trained so hard that i became the best student and got promoted into becoming a teacher, It was a lot of fun, I taught the kids a lot of stuff and i loved all of them"

"That doesn't seem so bad"

"Everything was nice... Until he came and killed everyone"

"Who?" Zark was confused

"The boss of the organization, Clockwork JR!"

"Clockwork?! The guy who controls time? and..JR!? HIS SON?!" Zark widened his eyes in shock

"Yes, He killed everyone and destroyed everything in the ninja clan, Then he brainwashed me into working for him, That's what he thought at least, Instead i've been working on plans in order to KILL HIM AND DESTROY THE ORGANIZATION!" Danyon shouted at that last part

"For Revenge?" Zark questioned

"That is one of the reasons, The other reason is so nobody else suffers the same fate as my clan"

"...Can i help?" Danyon then looked over at Zark, Confused

"What,why?"

"I... Don't know to be honest, Maybe because it sounds fun, I'll help in anyway i can"

"Zark..." Danyon then hummed and looked away "Fine, But don't get mad at me if something bad happens, I'll report back to Clockwork Jr that i haven't found The Descendant of Anemoi"

"...Can i ask a question?"

"Go ahead"

"1" Zark lifts his finger "How come i'm the Descendant of all the Anemoi? It doesn't make sense, I Would understand if i was the Descendant of Zephyrus since he had a wife and a son, But not the other three?"

"It's kind of complicated, You now how the other Anemoi beside Zephyrus don't have kids right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, It turns out they all did, They didn't have wives like Zephyrus, They just get kids and give them their blood, The kids kept marrying each other, Later on their kids would stop gaining powers, But it was rumored that when The first marriage happens between their children, Centurions later a kid would gain the power of all his ancestors the Anemoi, Pretty much that kid was you."

"W-wow, This is confusing" Zark said as sweat trailed down his cheek

"I know, It took forever for me to understand it"

"Ok, 2, How can i be Dangerous if i unlock my full power?"

"Not if you unlock you're full power, If you lose control of it"

"Control?" Zark said as he raised a brow

"One of the Anemoi was named Eurus, Is said to be the most Dangerous Anemoi out of the 4"

"WH-WHAT?! HOW?" Zark screamed a bit

"He walked down a dark path, His powers became pure evil, The other anemoi had to kill him, So the only reason on why you'll be dangerous, Is because they are afraid of Eurus to rise up again"

"I see, In that case i have to be in under control"

"Exactly"

"Hmmmm, Welp last question, What are scared gears?"

"Oh right, First off, their called Sacred gear, Not scared, They are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God of the bible."

"Soo... Basically powers that are born in humans?"

"Yes, But not all humans have it, Only chosen ones, Like you and me"

"Hmm" Zark looks up at Danyon "Can you show me you're sacred gear?"

"I already did"

Zark then raised a brow "What? When?"

"When we fought"

"When we fought..." Zark held his chin, Thinking about what could it be, His eyes widened a bit "Could it be the clone ability?"

"Bing bong" Danyon said giving a thumps up

"Cool, So... is mine the wind?"

"No"

"Huh?" Zark raised a brow

"It's not the wind, It is suppose to be something else, It's probably not awaken yet" Zark then looked at the ground.

"I see"

"Well i guess i got to leave before they find out about you, But before that" Danyon goes to his back pocket and pulls out a small pack of pills, And hands it out to Zark "Here, Take this"

"What is this?" Zark said as he took it

"It's a pack of healing pills, You're going to need them" Danyon then looks up at the sky "I need to get stronger, You do as well"

"In that case, Why don't we exchange our phone numbers and email, So we can keep in contact?"

"Sure"

Both of them then exchange and left, But Danyon stopped in his tracks.

"Oh right, Before i leave" Zark then stopped in his tracks and turned around

"Rumors say that Clockwork Jr was an enemy to the Anemoi, Thats why he wants you dead"

"Really now?" Zark then turns back "Thanks for telling me, See ya Danyon"

"See ya" Both of them then leave for sure

* * *

(Zark's POV)

(_Alright, Lemme take one of these pills, He was really tough i wonder if were going to fight again? *Swallows pill* Taste weird, But not bad, My wounds are healing, To think my power came from legendary warriors, Kinda weird saying it, Whatever..._) Zark looked serious now (_Danyon said that Clockwork JR was an enemy to my Ancestors, I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up, But my powers are awaken now *Unlocks power* Why does a bit my hair changes colors? Weird..._) Zark then came to a realization (_Wait, This is like a thing you see in an anime, If all of my hair changes into white, That means i unlocked my full power, But i have to be careful, Like what Danyon said, If i lose control of my power, I might become like Eurus, I don't want that happening_)

(Next morning)

I was sitting in my disk looking outside my window, Enjoying the wind, I can control it freely now, Well not all of it's power, But still, Maybe i need more training,  
Out of nowhere someone approaches me from behind

"Um...Zark?"

"Hm?" I looked behind me and i saw, The one and only, Tojo Koneko-san, I widened my eyes for a second, I'm still kind of scared of the fact that she has a similar power like mine.

"T-Tojo-san? What's the matter? Do you need help with something?"

"C-can you come with me after school? I wanna show you something"

(_Huh?!_) I raise a brow "Sure, I guess"

"Great, see you after school"

"Yeah" She heads back and I look back at the window (_What does she want from me? Kill me?! No way she's too pure for this kind of stuff_)

(Lunch time)

I Went to the basketball field to train, It's Tuesday and nobody comes here, I've been practicing basketball, With my wind controlled, I can finally play fair, well i guess i got to use it just to jump, The real reason i came here, Was to train, I pretend like i'm playing basketball, But i'm actually just practicing without anyone knowing, But it seems every time i use my wind, My hair changes colors, Like 10% of it is white, Kinda distracting, But whatever, 10 minutes later, Someone came through the door, I look over there, And Widen my Eyes in shock.

(_TH-THATS?!_)

"Hi there, Mind if come in?"

"N-No" That person out there, Was Akeno, The one who uses thunder, Why is she here? "U-Um sorry if i'm rude but, Can i ask what you're name is?" Gotta pretend like i don't know anything.

"Oh pardon me, My name is Himejima Akeno, A 3rd year, I came here to relax"

(_LIKE HELL YOU DID!_) I then look away for a sec then look back "I-I see, I'm-"

"Kaika Zark-kun, Right?" I widen my eyes in surprise.

"H-How do you know who i am?"

"You're the wind god of the field, Everyone knows who you are"

"R-Right..." I look back at the ball "Sorry if you can't get much relax here, T-the sound of the bouncing ball might be a bit annoying"

"No, No problem" Akeno shacks her head with her eyes closed, She then went and sat on a bench

(_I don't understand why she is here, Is she here to kill me? No, If that's the case she would've done so the moment she closed the door_) I get my attention back on the field (_In any case, I have to put my guard up, But how...?_) I kept thinking while i was practicing with the ball, Then an Idea hit me (_That's it! I'll surround myself with wind_)

* * *

While Akeno was eating her lunch, She was watching Zark without him noticing (_Hm?_) She noticed that the wind surrounded him (_How in the? He surrounded himself with wind_) She held her chin (_Rias said that he can't control it... No, Yesterday he wasn't able to control it, How come he is able to control it now?_)

* * *

I've been acting normal, Playing basketball and practicing the wind, Until i started to feel tired, I wanted to get a break, Akeno noticed and she offered

"You seem tired, Why not sit next to me and take a break?" She said while placing her hand next to her

"S-Sure" I accepted the offer, And walked over to her, I disabled my wind so she doesn't notice, I sat next to her and i was kind of scared

"H-How are doing, Himejima-Senpai?" I asked looking at her.

"Just call me Akeno"

"O-ok, A-Akeno-Senpai"

"So" She said that getting my attention "How long have you've been able to control it?"

"Huh?" A raise a brow in confusion... Well, I now what's up, Don't get me wrong, Gotta act, Remember? "C-Control what?" She turned her head over to me and then looked at me with a... Kinda scary look, If am honest.

"You're wind"

I, Widened, My, Eyes, In, Shock when i heard it "I-I don't control it, I-it comes out on its own, Sometimes without me even knowing" I was sweating a bit (_If I don't tell the truth, Things would get nasty, REALLY, Nasty_)

"Hooh?" She said that and raised a brow "For how long has this been going on?"

"I-I-I-I, *sigh*" I close my and look down "For real, 8 years, I got into a car accident to save my little sister, It was life threatening, I stayed in the hospital for 2 months, I was lucky i survived, After i got out, The wind just kept supporting me, At first i thought it was just some plain luck, But then i realized, It wasn't luck, It was power, Awakened from within me" I look at my hand as i gather wind a bit, That startelt Akeno a bit "I don't know why i have such power, But i'll tell you this" I look up at her with a smirk on my face "I'll defiantly use it to my advantage"

Akeno was just surprised to hear me say the truth, I could tell from the look on her face, I changed my smirk into a serious look

"What about you?"

"Huh?" She raised a brow at my question

"How long have you been able to control it? You're thunder that is!" Akeno just widened her eyes in surprise, She then closed them and looked up with a smile on her face, After a moment of silence, She opened up her eyes and said

"Hm, From the beginning"

"Wow, how lucky" The school bell then rang, lunch break was over, Akeno then gets up and heads to the door before she leaves, She says this

"Don't worry"

"huh?" I raise a brow, She then looks at me

"We won't kill you"

"Wha-!" I widen my eyes, And before i reliazed it, Akeno already closed the door and left.

(_TH-THEY WON'T KILL ME?, Well first of all, Thank god, Second of all... How did they know i was listening to them? Well doesn't matter, I get to live..._) I take a look at my watch for some reason (_OH SHOOT, GOTTA HEAD BACK TO CLASS!_)

* * *

(After school) I went after school with Koneko like i promised, I was wondering where she will take me, Even thought i do have an idea where

"Um...Tojo-san, Where are we heading exactly?"

"You'll see when we get there" She said that while her face is still forward

"T-That's like you" I said that as sweat dropped from my cheek

After a while, We arrive at a abandon place behind school, I didn't now what it was, Heck i didn't even know it existed

"This is the place"

"It looks Abandon, Are you sure we have to enter?"

"Are you scared?"

"No"

"Then let's get i-"

"Because with you're power, You can send anyone flying, Like what you did to that monster yesterday" She looked back at me with her eyes widen.

"... So you were there"

"Yeah, I left after Rias-Senpai killed that monster"

"I see" She loos away embarassed "Thank you"

"Heh? why?" I said that as I rasie a brow.

"B-Because you saved me yesterday"

"Nani?" I said as a tilted my head "You don't need to thank me, I just did what i wanted to, Help people"

"W-Well then, let's get in" She said that as her focus was on the building.

"Ok" I did the same.

Tojo-san and I then went inside the building, I was kind of nervous, if I'm honest

Tojo-san opens the door "President, I brought him" She announced.

Both Tojo-san and I then went inside, There were 3 people inside, Hyoudo-Senpai, Asia-Senpai, And Geromry-Senpai

(_3 people are missing, huh, Akeno-Senpai, Kiba-Senpai, And that guy who said i was dangerous_)

"Welcome, Kaika Zark-kun, To our small club" Rias announced getting my attention.

"Club?" I asked

"Yo Zark, How's you're wound?" Issei spoke up raising up hand, I look at him with a smile on my face

"It's fine, Thanks for caring.. You're weird red arm didn't reach all the way" Everyone beside Koneko widened their eyes in shock, And i give out a Smirk

"You..Saw us yesterday, Right?"Said Issei

"Yeah, I was surprised, To see other people have an a ability like mine"

"I Guess we skip to the point" Rias affored "Come, Sit down and let's talk"

_Chapter 1 END_

* * *

_FINALLY! I finished uptading this story, Took forever, For the new readers you might be confused, But don't worry abot it_

_Th__is chapter focused on Zark's backstory and his life, We did dig in the original story and Zark will be involved in it, And if you're all mad Because i might do a KonekoXZark in this story and no KonekoXIssei, Then I'm sorry, And to let you all know, 4 more girls will be added to Zarks' harem, Aint telling you though.  
_

_(**THE THINGS I SAID ABOUT THE ANEMOI BESIDE ZEPHYRUS HAVING KIDS ARE FAKE, THIS IS A FAN FICTION NOT REAL LIFE**)_

_Drop a Favorite and a Review,And ask me any thing in it, SEE YA_


	2. Chapter 2: Excalibur arrives

_Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD_

* * *

(_Unknown place_) Right there, Stands a dark figure, Who looks as he is half Human/Half Robot, He was there, Looking outside the window, Seems to be waiting for someone, Until he felt a presence appearing, The man simply said

"You are late, Danyon, What took you so long?" He turned his attention, Over to Danyon, Who was one his Knee bowing with his eyes closed.

"Forgive me, My Lord" Danyon apologized

"Lift up you're head" The figure said aggressively, With Danyon doing as he was ordered revealing his eyes, The dark figure slowly approached Danyon "So? Did you find him?" The figure asked.

"Forgive me Lord, But I was unable to find him" Danyon lied, The figure looked... Kinda surprised a bit, He held his chin.

"Really now...?" The figure let goes of his chin "Danyon, I know more then anyone, That you can find anyone, It doesn't matter who it is, But you can't find-" The figure shows his hand, As he wants to punches someone really badly "You can't find **MY WORST ENEMY!?**" The figure shouted at that last part, Causing Danyon to have sweat drop from his brow to his cheek.

"W-Well, He is your enemy right? So maybe he's hiding his presence, So he can't be caught or found by you" The figure then widen his eyes a bit, He held his chin, Thinking about what Danyon said, He then spoke up.

"Maybe you're right.. I guess he is afraid of me, Isn't he, Danyon?" The figure looked at Danyon at the last part.

"Yes Lord" The figure sighs

"Well then, This is going to be trouble, Danyon, Keep looking for him, If you find just the smallest information, Tell me as fast as possible, Understood?"

"Yes, Clockwork JR-sama" Danyon then disappeared, The figure, Who is know known as Clockwork JR, Looks back outside the window.

"The Descendant of the Anemoi, Trust me when i say this,** I, WILL, KILL YOU**!"

* * *

"Now then, How long has the wind been supporting you?" Rias began to ask Zark a few Questions, But in return he can ask her a few questions and has to join the club, Sitting next to Zatk was Koneko, Issei and Aisa were standing behind them.

"Not to be mean but, You shouldn't ask questions you already know the answers to, Right? Gremory-Senpai" Zark replied, Causing Rias to raise a brow a bit

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Akeno-Senpai came to me at lunch time and asked me the same question, I'm pretty sure she told you the answer" Rias widened her eyes a bit, So did everyone else, Cause what he said was correct, Rias then puts her leg over the other and forms a smirk.

"Hmmm.." Rias hummed "You're smart aren't you? In that case, How were you able to control you're wind today?"

"Control it?" Issei looked at Rias, While raising a brow in confusion "But President, Didn't you say that he isn't able to control it yesterday?" Rias then lookes at him.

"Akeno told me that when he was practicing, He surrounded himself with wind, But if he can't control it, He couldn't do that" She looked back at Zark "Right?" Koneko turned her head over to Zark and asked.

"Is this true, Zark?" Zark had sweat trailing down his cheek as he looked down and thought

(_I-I shouldn't tell them about Danyon, I have to come up with something..._) Zark lifted up his head and looked at Rias with a bit serious look on his face "I was able to control it last night, I was encountered by a Fallen Angel" Everyone widened their eyes in shock.

"FALLEN ANGEL?!" Issei shouted a bit

"Yes" Zark looked at Issei "It was kind of difficult" Zark scratched the back of his head "Before i was about to get killed, I was able to control the wind, Somehow i was able to overpower him and learned 2 new moves" Zark looked back at Rias "After that, I let the fallen angel go"

"Why did you let it go?" Rias said while narrowing her eyes at Zark, Causing him to be frighten a bit

"I-I mean, I Don't want to kill him, Isn't that a bit too far?"

"You are pure-hearted as always, Zark Koneko said looking at him with a smile on her face, Causing Zark to blush a bit

"T-Thanks, Tojo-san" They both looked at each other, They both turn red and look away from each other.

"Do you know why you have such power?" Rias broke the silence, Getting everybody's attention.

"N-No" Zark replies while sweat was trailing down his cheek (_I already know, Please don't give that confusing explanation again_) Zark thought

"You are The Descendant of ALL the Anemoi" Rias said causing everyone but Zark to raise a brow in confusion

"Anemoi? What is that?" Issei asked looking at Rias confused

"By Anemoi-" Zark said getting their attention "Do you mean the 4 wind Gods?" Zark asked, Everyone widened their eyes a bit, Except Issei, Since he was still confused

"4 Wind Gods?" Issei asked

"Their Gods who had the ability to use Wind" Asia spoke up getting his attention "They we're each ascribed for different directions, From we're their respective winds came from"

"I see" Issei then looked over at Rias "But President, How come he is the Descendant of 4 people? It would make since if it was just 1, But not 4" Rias the held her chin

"It's true, We don't understand it either, I asked my brother, And he didn't seem to know the answer to this either"

(_Thank god, Just pretend like this is the first time_) Zark thought, He then looks at his palm "My wind came from wind gods...kind of weird, But awesome at the same time" Zark looked at Rias in the last part

"Yeah, You're right" Rias said with a smile on her face, She then looked a bit serious "Now then, it's your turn, Ask away, You promise to join us after this, Got it?" She pointed at Zark at that last part

"Y-Yes" Zark replied with sweat trailing down his cheek "First off, Who are you guys? I don't why but, I kinda feel a similar feeling from you like that fallen angel i fought yesterday, Why is that?"

"That's because we are demons" Rias simply replied, Making Zark speechless

...

...

...

"...wat?" Zark tilted his head, With a confused expression on his face

"Were serious" Rias said with her eyes closed, Everyone then shows their wings, Zark stood up and then looks at the others around him, He was kind of surprised, Not much since he already met a fallen angel yesterday, Zark turns his head over to Koneko.

"Even you, Tojo-san?" Koneko then looked away.

"O-Oookkkk, This seems unbelievable but..." He turns his head over to Rias "You guys seem serious, And with the whole that happened with me yesterday, I guess i have to believe it"

"You don't seem too surprised" Issei spoke up, Getting Zark's attention "When i found out i was a demon, I thought i was dreaming" Issei said

"I-I se-wait, Found out?" Zark raised a brow "You recently became a demon didn't you?" Everybody widened their eyes in surprise

"Wow, You're right, It's actually President Rias who turned me into one" Zark widened his eyes in shock

"Nani?!" Zark then turned around looking at Rias, With a bit of anger on his face "**You **turned him?!"

"That's right" Is simply what Rias replied with, Causing Zark to narrow his eyes

"This is isn't **A JOKE!**" Zark raised his voice a bit, Causing everyone to raise a brow and widen their eyes a bit "What the hell do you think a life is!? Just because you're powerful, Doesn't mean you can just go around turning people into Demons!" Zark had a mad scary expression on his face, Causing Rias to be scared for bit, But mostly surprised, This the first time she ever felt someone talk to her like that, Zark then felt something on his shoulder, He turned around, To see Issei

"Don't get the wrong idea Zark" Zark raised a brow in confusion

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zark asked

"President Rias didn't have any other choice, She turned me into one after i was killed" Zark widened his eyes due to surprise

"Killed?"

"Yeah, If anything, I'm actually grateful that she did that, I get to spent time with her and everyone else here, Plus, She treats us incredibly nice, So either way, It doesn't really matter now, Does it?" After a sec or two, Zark looked down at the ground, With a expression of regret.

"I see.." Zark then turned around at Rias and bowed "Really jumped the gun on that one, I'm sorry, Gremory-senpai" Rias just looked reviled.

"It's alright, lift up you're head" Zark does so "I didn't except a reaction like that, If I'm honest" Zark scratches the back of his head

"Again, I'm sorry"

"It's alright, It's alright" Rias said waving her hand "Now then, Continue asking"

"A-Alright" Zark goes back to sits on the couch "Yesterday, The fallen angel said something about a... scared gear? or something like that.." (_This way, It'll be a lot easier to find out more about their powers this way, Gotta pretend_) Zark thought

"Oh, I guess it's better if we tell you about them, Their called Sacred gear, Not scared gears, They are also known as God's Artifacts, They are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible"

"God of the Bible?" Zark held his chin "... Don't tell me..." He lifted his head and looked at Rias "That their are other Gods beside God himself?" Rias widened her eyes in surprise.

"You really are a smart one, Aren't you? Yes, You know about the Greek mythology, Shinto religion, Indian gods, Etc?"

"Yeah... They exist don't they?" Zark replied, Causing Rias to chuckle a bit

"That's right, The people who were granted this power as part of a system of miracles, Some names that are passed down through history were sacred gear holders."

"I see..." Zark widened his eyes in realization "Wait a sec, So you have to be human in order to have a sacred gear right?"

"Yeah?" Rias replied a bit confused, Zark turned over to Issei

"And Issei-Senpai still had his Sacred gear after he was turned into a Devil"

"Y-You're right, So?" Issei said.

"I see... Then how come you're able to do it now? Now that you are no longer human, You can't use them anymore"

"About that" Rias said getting Zark's attention "As long as their is something **human **about you, You can still unleash the power of the sacred gear"

"Something human..." Zark then widened his eyes in realization "The blood!?"

"Exactly, If you turn into An Angel, Devil, Or a fallen Angel, And before, you used to be human, Then you can still pull out you're sacred gear, Since you have the human blood still running through you"

"I see.." (_That explains how Danyon still had his sacred gear after he turned into a Fallen angel_) "So, There has to be various types of Sacred gears, Right?"

"Hooh? What makes you think that?" Zark widened his eyes for a second

(_Sh-She's testing me, I-It would make sense, I won't be surprised if they don't fully trust me yet.._) Zark then gets serious "Well... Yesterday the fallen angel was able to clone himself, He told me it was his Sacred gear before he was trying to kill me, So I thought to myself, 'There is no way all Sacred gears had the same ability or same look'"

"Hmm.." Rias hummed "Well, You're not wrong, Sacred Gears can have a variety of effects or abilities, Issei!" Rias closed her eyes at the last part, Zark turned around at Issei.

"HAI!" Issei pulls out his left arm "Boosted GEAR!" His arm turns into red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes, Zark then widen his eyes a bit due to surprise, He then approaches Issei, and touches it "This is my sacred gear, Boosted Gear"

"I saw it yesterday, It was able to shoot an aura like blast"

"You're right, But it can do a whole lot of other stuff"

"Like?" Zark asked

"Well.." Issei then crouches and whispers into something into Zarks' ear, Zarks then blushes a bit, And backs off a bit

"NANIIII?!" Zark raised his voice a bit "WHAT KIND OF POWER IS THAT, SENPAI?!" That got everybody's attention

"THE BEST, DUH!" Issei roared back

"..D-Did he tell you about that he can destroy women clothes?" Asia said, Zark just replied with a nod, Everyone else then sighs.

"Hentai" Koneko muttered

"Well.. anyway" Zark turns back at Issei, Pointing at the gauntlet "Call me weird, But for some reason I feel like something, Or **someone** is inside of that gauntlet" Everybody widened their eyes due to surprise

(_H-He can sense other appearances..._) Rias thought (_Hmm... There is more to him then he looks, I wonder how much he'll grow.._)

(_Wow... Is he like me?... Does he have _**Senjutsu**?!) Koenko thought to herself, She then checked his ki, She raised a brow in confusion (_Wh-What kind of Ki is this? It's kinda... Complicated.._) But a smile formed on her face (_But, One thing for sure, It's really pure and kind, It suits Zark perfectly_)

"Y-Yea-" Issei wanted to answer, But was cut off

(**Of course there is!**) The gauntlets' green jewel started to glow

"...Huh?!" Zark tilted his head in confusion.

"Oi! Ddraig, Don't speak up out of nowhere!" Issei said looking at his arm

(**Sorry partner, But I want to talk to him personally**) Ddraig said

"Woah Woah, What's going on here? Zark said looking at The gauntlet.

"Well, My sacred gear, Has a Dragon inside of it"

*Moment of silence* "...HUH?!" Zark exclaimed with his eyes widen due to shock "D-Dragon... A-Are you serious?" Zark asked

(**Yeah, The names Ddraig, I don't care if you don't believe it, But I want you to answer my question**)

"N-Nani?" Zark asks, As he is a bit calmed down and sweat trailed down his cheek (_T-This voice, It's the same voice of the person who said I was dangerous, I would've never thought that it would be a Dragon, I don't know if i should be honored, Or should be more careful and scared_) Zark thought

(**Yesterday, When you bumped your fist to my partner's, You did something to me, What was that and what exactly did you do?!**) Ddraig demanded, Issei then looks at Ddraig.

"Oi, How would he know? He wasn't there to see you-"

"I made you go berserk" Zark cut offed Issei, Everyone then looked at Zark with a confused expression.

"Huh?" Issei says

{**What do you mean?**} Ddraig asks

"Well... Your consciousness is at least, Yesterday i found out that when i punch someone with my right arm can make someones consciousness go berserk" Zark said as he scratches the back of his head "Sorry, I didn't mean to do it, Cause i didn't knew i could do that"

(**Now that i think about it, I have sensed that my soul was out from my body for a second, Alright then, Apology accepted**) After that, Zark lets out a sigh of relief, And Issei's arm goes back to normal, Zark then looks at Rias with a bit concern on his face.

"Um, Gremory-senpai?" He asks

"Nani?" She responded, Zark then points at himself

"Am i still human? Or did i turn into a devil like you guys?"

"You are still human, As far as we are concerned" Rias answers

"A-Alright..." Zark said while sweat trailed down his cheek "Final question, it isn't really an important one but, Where are the other 2? Akeno-Senpai and Kiba-Senpai?"

"Now that i think about it, Where is Kiba? He usually arrives here first" Issei said while he looked at Rias

"Yuuto-Senpai is absent today" Koneko spoke up

"Kiba is?.." Issei then widen his eyes in realization, He then looked back at Rias "Wait, President does this have to do with what we talked about yesterday?" He then gets a little serious, You could tell from his face "Please tell me, What does Kiba have to with the holy Sword? President!"

Zark then gets a bit closer to Koneko and asks while whispering "They said Holy swords, They aren't talking about..."

"Excalibur" She responded

"You serious? Every legendary thing exists... kinda cool" He mutters at the last part, He then pays attention to what Rias is about say

"You remember when i told you how Yuuto was a survivor of the Holy sword project, Right?" She says to Issei

"Yes" He responds

"Other then Yuuto, there were other kids who were raised to hold Excalibur" Everyone then widen their eyes due to shock and surprise about what she said, Zark Had no idea what was going on, but was still surprised.

"Right now there are 7 swords that hold the name Excalibur" Rias said, Zark got a bit confused and he spoke up

"What do you mean 7?! There's only 2" Zark said, Getting their attention "The first was the one Merlin put into the stone, The second was the one Merlin gave to king Arthur, Even though his sister stole it, But that doesn't explain how there is 7" Rias just replies with a smile.

"You sure know a lot about Legends, but in a war long ago, The one Arthur's sister stole was scattered into seven pieces, The church gathered these pieces and used alchemy to make the new seven swords"

"J-Jeez that's a lot of history..." Zark mutters

"Does that mean Kiba can use these swords? Since he was in that project?" Issei asks, Rias just shacks her head

"None of those who were trained were able to adapt to Excalibur, The project ended up in a failure" She responded

"Failure?" Asia asks with a raised brow.

"The people who were in charge of the project decided to dispose of Yuto and the other test subjects"

"Dispose of them...!" Issei, Again, Widen his eyes due to realization "You don't mean!" Issei said, Rias then nods, Probably knew the answer.

"They were already on the verge of death, But that child was able to run away alone while near death, And swore to revenge, I wanted to let him use his passion in a meaningful way as a devil"

"So that's why you made Kiba into a Devil, And the way he looked at the picture..." Issei said, Rias then lightens up a bit and looks at Issei

"Well, We just have to wait and see what happens" Zark was holding his chin and looked like he was deep in thought

"...nah, I don't think we should wait" When Zark said that, Everyone looked at him with a confused expression

"What do you mean?" Rias said with a raised brow, Zark then lifts up his head and looks at her.

"I don't know why, But i feel like if we let him off on his own, He might either lost it or suffer even more"

"Lost it? What do you mean, Zark?" Koneko asks, Zark then looks at her.

"Think about it Koneko, If Gremory-Senpai haven't saved him that day, What would've happened to him now?"

"I mean if i were him, I'd probably go on a rampage" Issei said while scratching the back of his head, Zark then points at him with a smirk

"Exactly, Which means if we sit around and do nothing about him, He might make things worse, In my honest opinion" He said, Issei then held his chin.

"Now that i think about it, That is true"

"We have to help him somehow" Zark said

"Wait, Do you mean..." Rias said, Zark then gets up and smiles

"Yeah, I'm joining this club and i'll help you guys in anyway i can" After a second or two, Everyone lit up with happiness

"Zark.. Thanks man, We appreciate it" Issei said

"No problem, It's nice to be here" Both Zark and Rias then Shack hands, Accepting Zark as a new member, After a couple of seconds, Koneko then widen her eyes in realization.

"Uh... Zark?" Koneko said, Causing Zark to turn over to her.

"Hmm? What's up?" She then slowly points at him, Her hand was shacking and she was blushing a bit.

"Y-Y-You just called me Koneko, right... now..." After a few seconds of nothing but complete silent, Zarks whole face became red and was shacking his hadns

"I-I-I'M S-SORRY! I-I'LL CALL YO-"

"It-it's alright...call me by my name.. I kinda like it" Koneko muttered as she looked away due to embarrassment.

"A-A-Alright..." Zark looked away due to embarrassment as well "K-Koneko" both of them then look at each other for a single second then look away, Issei and everyone else were pretty surprised, Issei then looks at Rias and points at the duo

"President, Are these 2-" Issei was cut of when Akeno came in.

"Ara Ara, Looks like everyone is here" Akeno said, Getting everyone's attention

"Akeno, you're late" Rias said

"Well, That's because i brought a few guests" When she said that, 2 people came in

"The Student council President and vice-President?" Issei asked

"They said they had something urgent to discuss with the President" Akeno said

"Yes" Sona said as she stepped forward "Rias,Will you come with me to my house right now? No one will interrupt us there"

"Sounds like a very complicated situation" Rias said while narrowing her eyes a bit

"Yes..Very" Sona said, She then noticed Zark and asked "So you're the Descendant of the Anemoi,Right?"

"Apparently, My Name's Kaika Zark, Nice to meet ya" Zark bowed

"To you as well" Sona bowed a bit as well, She then noticed that Tsubaki (Vice-president) looked Kinda scared "What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing, I'll tell you later"

Zark then went over to Issei and whispered "Are they demons like you guys?"

"Yeah, There are others beside us"

"Jeez"

* * *

(Going back home)

"What in the world happened?" Issei said

"The school counsel president seemed worried about something, And that vice-president looked scared for some reason" Zark responded

"Koneko-san, Do you have any idea?" Asia asked, As she leaned a bit forward, Which Koneko gave no concern.

"I don't know, There is nothing wrong with what the president is doing" She said with no emotion like usual "..but" She spoke up, Getting our attention "I'm more worried about Yuto-senpai"

"Actually, I am as well" Issei said "Even thought the president said all that, Zark's idea seems much better, I want to help Kiba somehow, Not because were from the same household, But as a friend"

"Yes" Koneko responds

"I'll help as well" Zark said getting their attention "Even thought I don't the guy, Might as well help him to get to know him"

"That's a big help, Thanks Zark" Issei said with a big smile

"Anytime" Zark responded with a smile, Out of nowhere, A kid ran past them to the other side "O-Oi" Zark said, As the kid was almost got hit by a car

"WATCH OUT, KID!"Issei screamed, As he was about to rush over, But was stopped when he felt wind, Zark then jumped and saved the kid with the wind, The light then went red, Issei and the other 2 rushed to them.

"Hey kid, You ok?" Zark asks as he unfolds the kid, The kid then gets away from him.

"I-I Didn't need your help Kid" The kid says, Zark then raises a brow.

"Kid? I'm 16 dude" Zark says, Causing the kid to be dumbfounded

'E-Eh...?" The kid says with his eyes widen "A-Are you serious? Your lying aren't you?"

"He really is dude" Issei says, As he reached the 2, The kid then looks at Zark.

"W-With that body?!" He exclaimed, Zark then narrowed his eyes a bit

"Oi" Zark says, Not trying to scare the kid, It got the kids attention.

"N-Nani?"

"Look left and right next time before you cross a road, Got it?" Zark says

"Y-Yeah.." The kid then turned around and ran, He then waves and shouts "THANK YOU, NII-SAN!"

Zark then smiles and waves back "No prob-" Zark then felt a pain in his palm

"Are you ok, Zark?" Koneko said as she came closer to him, With a worried expression, Issei then widen his eyes when he saw Zarks palm

"Dude, You're palm is bleeding" Said Issei

"Y-Yeah, It looks like he had something sharp on him" Zark clutches on his arm

"Let me see it" Asia said, As she came closer to him

"O-Ok?" Zark said, He then showed Asia his hand, She puts her palms around his hand and starts to heal him, Zark then widen his eyes due to amazement "W-Wow, how are you doing this?" Zark asks, When she was done, She looks at him with a smile, She then shows Zark her hands, their were two rings on them.

"This is my Sacred gear, Twilight healing"

"I see, That's why you didn't fight yesterday" Zark said as he got a closer look, He then smiled "Thank you, Asia-Senpai"

"You scared me for a moment there" Koneko said, Zark turns his head over to her

"Sorry Koneko" She just closed her eyes and looked away.

"Now then, I'll see you tomorrow" Koneko said, Then Koneko and Zark left together

"See you, Koneko-chan, Zark" Issei said

"Bye, See you tomorrow" Asia said as she waved them goodbye with a smile.

"...Koneko-chan and Akeno-san" Issei muttered with a smile

"Huh?" Asia noticed as she turned over to him.

"I was thinking they must have a reason for becoming demons too, Like us and Kiba"

* * *

(Rias's POV)

"I haven't been here in a long time" I said, As I took my towel off

"Did you used to come here often?" Akeno said, She then took off her towel

"In the past" Sona said getting our attention, Next to her was Tsubaki "Rias and I often come here to tell each other secrets" Sona took her towel off and gave it to Tsubaki

"This sauna was installed for my personal use, This space is directly connected to Sona-sama's stronghold, So if the space is closed, Nobody can enter" Tsubaki said

"So that's how they could tell their secrets here" Akeno said, As we all sat down

"I complained about being scolded by my mom, And other silly things" I told Akeno, I then trn my head over to Sona "Sona, you talked about you're Nee-chan a lot, didn't you?" I said that to her, And she ended up blushing a bit

"Hooh, So the 2 of you were like at some point" Akeno said, Causing Sona to blush a bit more.

"T-That's all in the past" Sona said that while closing her eyes.

"Well?" I said, Getting everyone's attention "We didn't come here to talk about that, Did we?" I said that to Sona, She then stopped blushing and looked at me, Quiet seriously i must say.

"This morning, 2 people from the church contacted me"

"Contacted?"Akeno said with a raised brow.

"It's been a while since they came to this town" I said "What did they want?" After I said that, Sona points at me, Which caused me a bit confused

"Rias, They want to talk to you" Sona said, Which caused me to widen my eyes a bit due to shock

"People from the church want to speak to me? a devil? What kind of joke is this?" When I said that, Sona then took her glasses off to clean it with magic

"It sounds like it's defiantly going to be a nuisance" I said while looking down, I then lift my head up and looked a Sona "So? What did you say?"

"I accepted their request"Sona said, As she puts her glasses back and looks back at me "After school they will be visiting you're club room"

"Huh?"

"However, What bothered me the most, Is that these two who contacted me were carrying holy swords"

"Holy swords?!"Akeno said with her eyes widen a bit due to shock

"People who come from a church carrying a holy sword?" I kept thinking of who they might be, As I held my and looked down with a deep thought "And for them to come to this town... People from this town who were involved with the Church...?" I suddenly remember a flashback of the photo, The photo of Issei and his childhood friend, And in the background, There was a holy sword, I then widen my eyes in shock "...It can't be" I then got up with a serious look on my face, I then look at Sona "I'm sorry Sona, I have to hurry and head back, Asia and Issei are in trouble" As I was about to leave.

"Wait please" Tsubaki said, It got me and the others attention, Akeno and I stopped in our tracks and look back at her, Sona then turns over to Her queen

"What's the matter, Tsubaki?"Sona asked, She was still looking at me and she had sweat trail down her cheek.

"That little kid.. Be careful around him" When she said that, I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Little kid, You mean Zark-kun?"Akeno said with a raised brow, Tsubaki then nods

"25% of his aura... was terrifying" I remember something Ddraig told me and the others about this.

**_(You must kill that kid, Kaika Zark when you still have the chance)_**

I then close my eyes and face the door "...I see, Thanks for warning" I said that, Akeno and I then left.

* * *

(Zark's POV)

Both Koneko and I walk home together sometimes, Because our houses are kinda close to each other, We always chat and have a good time, But after we were done chatting about normal stuff, I wanted to know more about them, So i began to ask her questions.

"Um, Koneko?" I said, As she turned her head over to me

"Nani?" She responds

"What did Hyoudo-Senpai mean by Household?"

"As it sounds, President Rias considers every single one of her servants family"

"Heh... That's nice of her, But how can you be servants, Does she have the power to reincarnate someone into a demon or something?"

"She doesn't have such power, Instead, She has pieces that resemble chess, They use these pieces to reincarnate someone into a devil "

"Chess? Like knight or queen, etc?" I asked with a raised brow

"Yes, Every one of us has a specific role, Since the President is the Leader and the strongest than all of us, She has the role(King), Yuuto-senpai is given the role(Knight) Because he uses a sword, But that's not the only reason, Knights also gain the ability of increased speed and mobility" After she said that about Kiba-Senpai, I raised a brow as the question from yesterday appeared again.

"Is that all he can do? Just use a sword and nice speed? There must be more then that, Right?" I ask, She then nods

"Yes, He can use magic with his sword" I widen my eyes in shock

"M-MAGIC?! I thought only Gremory-Senpai could do that"

"True, That President Rias specialty is Magic, But any demon can do magic if they train hard enough"

"Hmm..." I hummed as i was impressed at what i heard, I then look back at her "Can you do magic? Koneko?" When i said that, She widen her eyes a bit and then went back to normal, Which caused me to raise a brow

"...n-no" She mutters, As she sounded kind of scared for some reason

"I-I see" I respond, Cause I feel like i should change the subject or things might get bad, She then looked back at me like nothing happened

"I'll continue, My Role is(Rook) Those who were given this role have Superhuman strength"

"That fits you perfectly" I said, She then glared at me.

"What was that?" She said, Which caused me to be scared and have sweat trail down my cheek

"N-Nothing.." (_Got to remember not to get on her bad side_) I thought, She then looked in front of her as we continue walking.

"Akeno-san's role is(Queen) , (Queens) are the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful" She said, Which caused me, One again, To raise a brow

"Most powerful? If Akeno-Senpai is the most, Won't she be the King?"

"I mean by the second, You get it now?" She says, As she looks at me with her usual face, She then looks back in front "Anyway, Asia-Senpai has the role of a (Bishop), They gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells"

"So in Asia-Senpai's case, She is like a support type, Since her power is just healing" She then looks at me, Again, With her usual expression.

"Not bad" She then looks back "Finley, Issei-Senpai's role is a (Pawn) the traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in a battle" I then look at the front.

"So right now there is only 1 pawn in the household, I wonder if their will be others" I said as i held my chin

"There wont be" Koneko said, Causing me to raise a brow and I let of my chin

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Issei-Senpai has all 8 pawns in him" Hello police? I'm dumbfounded, What?

"You serious?"

"Yeah, Since one of the 2 Heavenly Dragons, aka the strongest, Is inside him"

"Heavenly Dragon Ddraig..." I then form a smile "That's amazing..." I then look at her "Which role do you think I would fit in best?" I asked her, After a couple seconds, She then answers

"I would say... Pawn properly" I'm not the best about these, So all i could do was smile and look in front of me.

"I see"

Both us kept chatting about other stuff, Until we almost arrived at my house and she asked me something

"Hey, Zark?" She asks, Getting my attention.

"Hm? What's up?"

"I never asked anyone bu..," She then points at a place "What's up with that house over there?"

I then look over to where she was pointing, It was an old house, Literally a few feet away from my names.

"Oh, That house? It's been abandoned for almost 22 years"

"22 YEARS?!" She exclaimed as she looked at me with a surprised expression "Why don't they take it down?"

"Apparently a famous person used to live there, Plus they didn't take it down cause a lot of kids used to play in it back in the day, Including myself"

"Really?"

"Yeah, That was before you moved here, I also heard rumors that some people are going to move to this place"

"hmmm"

"I hope their nice neighbors"

"I see, Thanks for telling me"

"No problem, Well then see you later, Koneko"

"See ya Zark"

We waved each other goodbye and headed to our homes, Well... Koneko is, I pretend like i went back to my home, But in reality i went to my Part-time job, Yes, I don't even tell her about my job.

* * *

(Issei's POV)

When Asia and I were at our front door, We felt something reach down our spines and we stopped in our tracks.

"F-for some reason, I feel chills" Asia said

"Yeah, I feel it too, Actually I remember this feeling" I Said, Causing Asia to turn over to me with a

"Remember?"

"When i met you Asia, And you showed me around the Church"

"Huh?"

"Also..." I started to see a flashback, Of that bastard Freed killing a client, As I had that flashback, My eyes widen due to shock and worry about "KAA-SAN!" Asia and I slam the door open, We were inside of the house"KAA-SAN!"

That's right, That's right *Laughs*" I heard Kaa-san laughing casually, I raised a brow at confusion, Asia and I went inside the living room to see what's up "And this is the time where he ripped his trunks in the swimming pool" We saw mom sitting down on the couch with a book filled up with childhood pictures, On the opposite side of Mom, Sat two girls, One of them has short blue hair and a green highlight, She also had brown eyes, The other girl had chestnut hair that's tied into a twin tail style, She had violet eyes, For some reason i recognize her.

"K-Kaa-san?" I asked, She then noticed me.

"Oh Issei, Welcome back, What's with that face?" She asked me, I was still focusing on the girls, They were wearing priest clothing.

(_These guys were the source of the chill, huh?_) I thought, While Asia was behind me and holding onto me

"It's been a while hasn't, Issei-kun?" The orange haired girl said, Getting my attention.

"Huh?" I said with a raised brow.

"Hm? You don't remember me? It's me!" She said while pointing at herself and smiling

"U-um..." I do recognize her, But i can't seem to remember.

My mom then showed me a picture of her "Look, It's this girl here, Shido Irina-Chan" I took a closer look, And i widen my eyes in shock and surprise.

"W-Wha-HUH, BUT!" I exclaimed, I didn't know what to say, She's Him!?

"Back in the day she looked like a boy, But now she became so Ladylike,That i couldn't tell who she was at first" My mother said

"N-NANIII!? But i really thought she was a boy!" I exclaimed

"OI, That's pretty rude" Kaa-chan said to me, Narrowing her eyes, I had sweat trailing down my cheek.

"Wa-Wait, t-that's.."

"It can't be helped, I acted really boyish back then" Irina said, Saving my butt.

"Uh, Sorry" I said as i scratch the back of my head, Irina then smiles.

"But, it seems a lot has happened to us since the time we've spent together"

"Huh?" I said with a raised brow.

"You really never now what will happen when you come back"

I then noticed the other girl, She looked at me with like a pissed face, And i had a somewhat idea of what she was thinking (_So they know that we are demons, huh_)

* * *

(Zark's POV)

"Man, Today was a long day" I sigh after that, I was walking home from work, And it was night time, Yes, I ended up working late, Sucks but hey, At least i got paid more today, Thanks for that I guess, I then look up at the sky "Hope Alice made it home safely, I don't remember the last time we walked home together" Alice, Is my little sister, She's younger then me by 2 years, She's in Kouh Middle school, We always walk to school together, But now we rarely go back home together, Mainly because i was busy with the Basketball club, Alice doesn't join clubs, She just doesn't like them for some reason.

I love my sister, She loves me more then anybody in the world, Even though she loves walking with me and hanging out with me, She never ever got mad at me or sad, She's a really cheerful girl, We never got into a fight, And she never was bullied, I was kind jealous of her sometimes, Because in middle school i got bullied a lot because of my size, I had no friends in middle school beside my basketball teammates.

I had 2 best friends in elementary school, But both of them went to another town when i was 8, Plus i don't remember one of them clearly for some reason, She had blue hair, And she wasn't actually part of the school, She would come by every once in a while, I met her in the park, And after school, I go to that same park to see if she's there, Sometimes she is, Sometimes she's not, And if i don't go to her, She would come to me, That's all i could remember about her.

The 2nd one was a boy named Arko, He had dark onyx hair, Which was kinds cool, Kids were actually were scared of him for some reason, I think mainly because, His hair and eyes were onyx, Kids would mistake them for black, But that's not the reason they were scared of him, It because he looks kinda scary, But you can never judge a book by the cover, He was really a nice guy, Never scary, When I introduced him to that girl, The three of us became really amazing friends, I wish i could meet them again.

After these two left, I felt so lonely, But thanks to Alice, I didn't feel lonely anymore, She can bring the happiness out of anyone, So there's no way I'd be mad at her, I then look back at the stars "Today i met the ORC, Nothing big happened, I wonder what will happen tomorrow" As i was heading home, I felt someone behind me.

"Yo" A voice occurred

"Huh?" I said as I turned around, I saw a young man, He had silver hair "Umm... You talking to me?" I asked as i point at myself

"Is there anybody else here beside you?" He said with his arms crossed, I then turn my head over left and right.

"Now that i think about it, No..." I then look up at him "You want something?, Mister...?"

"Vali" He answers my question and gets closer to me "And yes, You're the Descendant of the Anemoi, Right?" I then widen my eyes in shock

"Y-Your a devil?"

"Correct" He answered simply (_Lying to him would only make the situation worse_) I thought to myself, I could tell, This guy was strong, I then nod.

"Yeah, I am" I answered him, He looked a bit surprised for some reason

"Well that's a surprise, I thought you'd lie to me" He said

"Why would I?" I ask

"You do know most people won't answer something this big to someone they just met, Right?" He said, As sweat trailed down my cheek.

"Not gonna lie, I had a feeling that you already knew who i was from the start, And if i lied, Things won't get pretty, Right? Vali-san?" I said with a small smile forming on my face for some reason, Vali just smirked.

"Heh, Smart one huh?" He says, He then a closer to me with his head looking down on me, Not like 'Look down on me' But because i was short, Ya know what i mean? "More importantly" He says, as he now crouches and puts his hand on my shoulder "I wanna ask you a question" He says, I looked confused.

"W-Which is?" I muttered

"How about you join me?"

"Huh?" I said with a raised brow

"You can get whatever you want, Women, Power, Money, anything"

"..." I kept silent about it

"So why don't you leave that Red Dragon Emperor and the others and join me?"

"Red Dragon..." I then widen my eyes in realization as i remember something Koneko told me not too long ago

_**"Issei-Senpai has one of the 2 Heavenly Dragons, aka the strongest, is inside him"**_

"You..." I muttered which got his attention, I then look up at him "Have the other Heavenly Dragon inside you?" After I said that, He looked even more impressed.

"Hooh... Impressive"

"So it is true, White Dragon Emperor Vali-san" I then look away, Thinking "... I need time to think"

"Hmm?" He raised a brow

"I just joined that club today, If i don't like it, I'll join you, How about that?" I smirked at the last part.

"Heh, I like you(NO HOMO) Alright, I'll give you time, Don't tell anybody about what we talked about here"

"I know..." I had a question that's been on my mind ever since I saw this guy, I wanted to ask him to make sure, I turn over to Vali "Oi.." Vali looks at me, With a confused expression.

"Nani?" Vali asks, I had sweat trail down my cheek, As I was kind of nervous to ask this question.

"Have... Have we met before?" When I said that, Vali's eyes widen due to shock and surprise, As he looked like he was lost for words, After a small moment of silence, Vali chuckles, As i raised a brow due to confusion "N-Nani?" I ask, He then opens his eyes and looks at me with a smirk.

"Heh, Who knows?" He said

"So we met?" I said

"I said who knows? Maybe we did, Maybe we didn't" He says, Which caused me to be more curious, He then turns around as he was about to leave "Well then, I hope we'll meet soon, Kaika" He says. I then look down.

"Yeah..." I mutter

"And Don't go berserk until then" He says, Which caught me by surprise and widen my eyes a bit.

"Nani?" I then look up and... "H-He disappeared..." I then narrow my eyes a bit "So.. He is suppose to be Hyoudo-Senpai's Rival, huh"

* * *

(NEXT DAY)

Zark walked with Koneko to the club room and everyone looked prepared for something, Zark asked

"Uh, Is there something wrong guys?" Zark asked, Getting Issei's attention.

"2 people from the church are coming to visit us now" Issei said.

"O-Ok, What's so bad about that?" Akeno then turned her head over to him.

"People from the church shouldn't be talking with Demons, Unless they want kill them" Akeno told him, Zark then had a thought.

"Soooo, A fight is about to happen?" Zark said, Causing Rias to shake her head.

"No,They just want to discuss something" Rias said, Causing Zark to raise a brow.

"Wait, People from the church want to speak to a devil? How does that make sense?" Rias then shrugs

"That's literary what I said when i heard that, And if i'm honest, I don't know"

After a little while, Irina and the other girl came, Zark notices the other girl (_Huh? Have i met her before?_) When The blue haired girl noticed Zark, She widen her eyes a bit, But immediately they turn back to normal, She ignored him, Both her and Irina then sat and started talking.

"Thank you for accepting to talk to us" The blue haired girl said "My name is Xenovia"

(_Xenovia...I have heard that name before, but from where?_) Zark thought as he was holding his chin

"I'm Shido Irina" The chestnut announced.

"I wonder why followers of God would want to meet a devil" Rias asked, As she was sitting on the opposite side.

"Of the 6 sword with known whereabouts, The church still holds 3 of them, But 3 of them were stolen by fallen angels" Irina said, Everyone but Zark widen their eyes due to shock and surprise, The reason why Zark hasn't widen, Is because nothing surprises him anymore, As like 2 days ago, He found out he was The Descendant of 4 legendary warriors, That and also he was still thinking on who Xenovia may be.

"Stolen?!" Issei exclaimed

"The ones we have are from the ones that are left" Xenovia then pulled out a, What seems like a sword, Wrapped around bandages "The one i hold is The Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur Destruction" Xenovia Said

"And the one i have here-" Irina when showed her shoulder "Is the Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic"Irina Said

"Well, What would you like us to do?"Rias asked

"The problem at hand is between us and the Fallen angels, We don't want the devils in this town to intervene" Xenovia said as she puts back the sword back.

"Is that an accusation? Are you saying that we'll side with the fallen angel and do something about the Holy Sword?" Rias said, Causing Xenovia to smirk

"For a devil, A Holy Sword is a detestable thing, Don't you're interests match up with a fallen angel?" She asks, Causing Rias's eyes to start changing color to red

(_President is getting angry_) Issei thought, As sweat trailed down his cheek

"If that's true then we will completely annihilate you, Even if you are the Great Devil's little sister"

"If you know that that well already, Then let me tell you something, There is no way i'd join with fallen angels, I would never do something to put the name of Gremory to shame"

(_Too bad, I'm already friends with one, Sorry Gremory-Senpai_) Zarl thought (An:If you all can't remember, He's talking about Danyon)

Xenovia then gives a smile "It's enough to hear that, I was just relaying the thoughts of those at headquarters, I knew the the Great Devil's little sister wouldn't be so dump"

"Then you understand that we wont aid you're side, Right?" Rias asks, Receiving a nod from Xenovia

"Of course, I promise if you wont intervene with anything that happens in this town"

"..I understand" Rias nodded, Xenovia and Irina then got up from the couch

"Sorry for taking you're time" Irina said

"Since you're here, Why not have a cup of tea?" Rias offered

"No thanks, I didn't come to become friends with devils" Xenovia responded, They both then turn their head over to the door "We'll be take our leave then" Before they could leave, Xenovia noticed Asia

"Huh?" Asia said with a raised brow.

"I thought it would be possible when we visited Hyoudo Issei's house.." Xenovia said.

"Huh? What's up?" Irina said, As she turned her head over to her.

"Are you Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked

"Oh...uh, Y-Yes.." Asia responded

"...I would never think i'd meet a witch in a place like this" Xenovia said, Causing Asia to widen her eyes due to shock, And she had a scared and terrified look on her face

"Ohh, You're the former saint who turned into a witch? I heard that you'd been banished because you could heal Fallen angels and devils, But i didn't think that you'd become a devil yourself" Irina said, Causing Asia to look down and clutch onto her skirt

"um...I..."

"For someone who was called a saint to become a devil, Take about a rotten egg" Xenovia said, It caused Issei to snap.

"YOU, STOP SAYING THAT!" Issei shouted and was about to attack but before that could happen

"Calm down.." Koneko said as she stopped him

(_Right,Even I know that picking a fight with these guys would be bad,..just got to cal-_) Issei's thoughts were cut off by

"Oi" Someone said that in front of Xenovia, Getting every bodies attention, While Xenovia looked down, To see a short friend of ours.

"Zark?!" Rias exclaimed

"What do you want, Decedent of the Anemoi?" Xenovia said, While narrowing her eyes a bit, While Zark was doing the same thing.

"You just said some mean things to Argento-Senpai, You have to apologize, Right? Senders of the Church?" Irina then leaned over to Zark with a raised brow.

"You... Are not a devil, Why are you siding with them?" Irina asked, Zark then turns his head over to her.

"I'm not siding with them, Even if it's true" Zark then turns back to Xenovia "That doesn't change the fact that you have to apologize"

"You're trying to pick a fight kid?" Xenovia said while narrowing her eyes.

"No..But are you up for it, Xeno?" When Zark said the last, Everyone but Xenovia raised a brow in confusion, While Xenovia widen her eyes due to surprise.

"Xeno?" Everyone said, Zark then turns over to them.

"Well..I don't why but" He then points at Xenovia "I wanna call her Xeno for some reason"

(_H-He remembers!?_) Xenovia thought, She then smirked "Fine then, Let's fight, It would be an honer fighting someone related to the Anemoi" Xenovia says

"Zark! Stop it-" Rias then stood up but was cut of by.

"This is perfect, I'll take you on" Everyone then turn over to where the voice came from, It was Kiba, He was leaning against a wall.

"Who are you?" Irina asked

"I'm you're Senpai" He replied

"...Yuuto" Rias muttered with her eyes filled with worries.

* * *

(Outside)

Both Zark and Kiba get to their position, Zark is fighting Xenovia, Kiba is Fighting Irina

"Well then let's start" Xenovia said, Both her and Irina took their cloth off

"Is this ok?" Akeno asked, Her and the other members are standing by watching the match "Fighting people from the church without permission..." Akeno asked

"This is just an informal bout, And it's a good opportunity to see the power Zark can control at the moment" Rias said

"Zark is fighting for Asia's sake, What a good guy" Issei said

"Thanks, Zark-kun" Asia said

(_Please..be careful Zark_)Koneko thought with her usual expression

"If the Higher up found out about this, We'll be in trouble" Irina said that while pulling out her Excalibur in a form of a katana.

"Let's have fun, Without killing each other" Xenovia said that while removing the bandegs from the sword

"That's what i'm talking about" Zark was stretching his arm then activated his wind, 10% of his hair was white, And his eyes changed from hazel to blue.

(_So that's what happens when he unlocks it_) Rias thought

As they were about to start, Kiba started chuckling, Which caused Irina to raise a brow.

"Oi oi, Are you laughing?"Irina said to Kiba

"Yeah, Because the thing i want to destroy the most is right in front me" Kiba responded with a smirk, Zark felt something coming from the ground, So he jumped to the side, And he widen his eyes when he saw a couple of swords emerging from the ground, He then looks at Kiba.

"OI, Be careful Senpai" Kiba paid no attention to what Zark said

"Sword birth?.." Irina muttered, She then widen her eyes a bit due to realization "OH RIGHT, There was a test subject in the holy sword project who escaped disposal, So it's you?" Irina asked

"That's right, My powers also comes from the resentment of my fallen comrades" Kiba then picks a sword and gets into his fighting stance "The ones who died with regrets!" Kiba then charges at Irina, Both their blades meet one another "With this power, I'll destroy every single Excalibur together with their wielders!" Both of them just keep clashing.

"A Holy sword can cause a lot of damage to devils, Which gives Yuuto a disadvantage, But it's fine with his speed" Rias said, Everyone then turn over to Zark.

"Zark-kun has a bigger advantage, Since he is still human"Akeno Said

"That's right!" Issei exclaimed as he formed a smile on his face and made a fist "Excalibur wouldn't do as much damage!"

"Even though.." Rias said, Getting their attention "That doesn't mean he won't suffer a lot of damage if he gets attacked by it" Everyone's smile slowly faded away and they look back at the battle.

Zark and Xenovia go head to head, Zark starts off by jumping towards her with the wind and started attacking her, She then went to slash him, Zark then twists his body and dodges her, Which catches her off guard.

"H-HOW IS HE DOING THAT?!" Issei exclaimed with his eyes widen, Because Zark literary twisted his body.

Zark then went in for a kick, But she blocks it with her sword, She then smirks "Hm, Not bad Zark" It caused Zark to raise a brow in confusion.

"Huh?" Zark then back flips and lands on the ground, And Xenovia got back in her fighting stance, Zark then lifted up his head and looked at her "You...You and I have met before right? Xeno?" Xenovia then, For a second, Smiled normally, She then smirked again.

"Hm, Well maybe"

"Hey, don't leave me hanging" Zark replied with a smirk and had sweat trail down his cheek.

Xenovia then charges at Zark and went in for an attack, Zark dodges it with a side step, She then quickly turned over to him and attacked him while he was dodging, She got his arm, And he widen his eyes due to the pain.

"OW!" Zark shouted as he grabbed his arm "THAT HURT" He exclaimed

"Well duh, It's a holy sword not a kitchen knife" Xenovia said

"I KNOW THAT!" Zark exclaimed (_I need to find an opening, To at least make her consciousness go berserk_) Zark thought

Xenovia then charges at Zark, Attacking him left and right, Zark dodges by jumping and ducking, But she doesn't realize that Zark was charging up an Air bullet in other palm, Zark then throws it at her, But she sends it away with the sword, which left her wide open.

"NOW!" Zark exclaims, He goes in for the punch at her chest, But then Xenovia used the sword on the ground and makes a big Eruption, Zark then was sent flying, Everyone but Xenovia, Irina And Kiba began to shake a bit.

"Excalibur Destruction, It's name is not just for show" Xenovia said

"I can see that" Zark said with a smirk (_Found it, The opening_) Zark Thought, As he then charges 2 air bullets in both his palms "LET'S GO!" Zark then charges at Xenovia, She then smirked.

"COME!" Both Zark and Xenovia are about to clash.

Meanwhile with Kiba and Irina, Kiba is having a tough time, The same can be said with Irina, Kiba then goes and grabs 2 swords

"Burn and freeze" Both swords were able to manipulate fire and ice, Kiba then goes slashing at Irina.

"You got speed, but.." As Kiba was about to aim for the head, Irina then rushes at him, When he was about to cut her, She then slides underneath arm, Causing Kiba to widen his eyes, She then quickly got up and breaks his swords "You don't the power" Kiba then backflips to further the distance between them, He then smirks a bit.

"Jeez, Even after it was broken into seven pieces,it still has this much power"

Back to Zark and Xenovia, Zark was holding up really well

"TAKE THIS!" Xenovia exclaimed, As she was about to Slash Zark, But Zark then ducked (AN: Did he really need to?) He then went to attack her "WON'T HAPPEN" Xenovia exclaimed, She blocks her stomach with the sword, That's were she thought Zark aiming, However, Zark gave her a smirk, Which caused Xenovia to raise a brow, What he really aimed for, Were her legs, Xenovia then widen her eyes due to realization and shock "NANI!?"

"TAKE THIS! IMPERFECT ARM!" Zark then punches her in the leg, She then fell on her knee

"Y-You bastard, Take t-huh?!" Xenovia stops in her tracks, As she realizes that Excalibur was super light "I-It's as light as a feather" She then looked at her body "A-And my body feels more powerful" She then looks at Zark, He was really slow, Xenovia then smirked "Is this is really you're doing? how foolish" She then wields Excalibur and aims for an attack "TAKE THIS!" Xenovia went and attacked Zark, But her eyes widen when Excalibur went through his body "The hell?" Xenovia raised a brow, She kept slashing him, Until Zark went through her "Wh-Where is he aiming?" She then looked back, Only for her eyes to widen due to shock "M-MY BODY IS THERE? HOW!?" Zark then went and punched her in the face, Xenovia's consciousness came back, She then felt the pain and Zark then sends her flying.

"Wh-What the hell happen? Why did she stay still?" Issei said

(**That's what he did to me, Remember?**) Ddraig spoke up, Getting everybody's attention.

"W-What do you mean?" Issei asks.

(**Remember what he said? That if he punches someone with his right arm, Their consciousness go berserk, That's what he did to the woman**)

"I see, It makes more sense now that we seen it in action" Rias said, As she was still focused on the match.

Xenovia then was able to get up "Y-You bastard, What did you do?" Xenovia said as she held her face, Zark then shows his right arm.

"Imperfect arm, When i hit someone with my right arm, Their consciousness go berserk, Making the body defenseless" Zark said

"Jeez, Not bad" Xenovia smirked as she wiped off the blood from her lip.

"Are you serious? That's like cheating!" Issei exclaimed

"Its not like he chose the power" Rias said, As everyone had sweat trail down their cheek.

"Advice, Avoid my right arm"Zark said to Xenovia

"Thanks for the advice, But you gave yourself a disadvantage" Xenovia said with a smirk, Zark just replied with a smirk

"Heh, Don't underestimate me, Xeno!" They gave each other a look, Then they clashed.

Meanwhile with Irina and Kiba, Kiba makes a long sword

"Let's see who's stronger, My devil sword or you're Holy sword!" Kiba said.

"Now that's a tall sword" Irina said with her eyes widen a bit (_Think Irina, How do you beat that?_) Kiba then charged at her, She noticed that he was slower then before (_Hehe, I got ya!_) Irina thought as a smirk formed on her face, She then rushed at him, Kiba then went to attack her

"TAKE THIS!" He exclaimed, As he attacked her, Irina however, Jumped over him, Which caught Kiba by surprise "NANI?!" He exclaimed, Irina then landed behind him, And slashes the back of both of his ankles "AAHHHHH!" Kiba roared due to pain, His sword then falls on the ground, Irina saw this chance, She quickly rushed over to his front, And slashed his stomach, Kiba, Again roared due to pain, He then fell on his knees and was clutching onto his stomach.

"KIBAA!" Issei shouted with his eyes widen

"This is bad" Irina said, As she puts her sword back to her shoulder "How can you not understand? That you don't have power, You only have speed" Irina said, As she turned around, And was about to go catch her cloth.

"W-Wait.." Kiba said, Causing Irina to turn her head back, He was struggling to reach out to her.

"When we fight next time, Be REALLY prepared, Senpai" She said with a smile then turned back.

"D-Dammit" Kiba said while punching the ground, Not hardly since he doesn't have that much strength left

Irina then went and put her cloth on "Well then" She muttered as she finished putting on her cloth "Xenovia should be done by now" She then looks over, For his eyes to wide a bit due to surprise, Xenovia and Zark were still going "W-Woah, She's still fighting, It's been a while since she fought for that long"

Both Zark and Xenovia kept clashing at each other, Zark went to hit her in the face with the right hand, She dodged and hit him in a sword and slams him in the ground and makes a big eruption, Zark then coughs blood and had big wound in his stomach.

"ZARK!" Issei shouted with his, And every other member beside Kiba, Eyes widen due to worry, Xenovia then back flips to the upper ground

"It seems it's my victory, Zark" She said as she looked back for a second.

Zark then widens his eyes as he remembers a flashback

**_(YAY! It's my victory Zark!)_**

A voice that sounds like a young girl, This motivated Zark, As he smirks and then uses the wind beneath him to push him from the ground, He was so fast and got Xenovia from behind with a kick, Which caught her, And everyone by surprise, Xenovia was sent distance away, In mid-way, She puts her hand on the ground and front flips to land on the ground, She then looked at Zark, Who was simply standing and breathing heavenly due to the pain, The other members were talking about it.

"A-Amazing! After all of that, Zark was able to get back up! If it was me, I would've been toast!" Issei said with a smile on his face.

"C-Cool..." Asia says, Koneko just smiled, She was really happy from the inside, That Zark was able to withstand such a thing.

Akeno.. Was impressed, That's for sure, But she was still confused on how he survived that, She turns her head over to Rias "Was he able to withstand that because he was human?" She asks.

"No" Rias replied, Causing everyone to turn over to her with a raised brow, Even Akeno was confused and surprised.

"Eh?" Issei said.

"Be honest with me, Did you really think he would've been able to withstand that?" After Rias said that, Everyone but Koneko had sweat trail down their cheek

"...N-No..." Issei muttered first, Everyone then shook their head but Koneko.

"...I did" Koneko bluntly said, Made everyone to look at her with widen eyes due to surprise, Rias especially.

"What makes you say that?" Rias asks, Koneko then looks down, With a tiny bity blush.

"I-I just know... He wouldn't die from something like that" She said.

"Are you two really in-?" Issei was about to say, But was cut off by Rias.

"It's true that he wouldn't die from something like that" Rias said, Getting their attention "But that doesn't mean he would've been able to get up from such an attack" She said, Akeno then nodded.

"It true, If I'm honest, With a body like that, I thought that he would've been slammed in half, Literary, Yet how...?" She said

"You didn't notice, did you?" She said, Which got them confused and raised a brow

"Noticed what?" Issei asks

"Before he was about to get slammed, He covered the front of his stomach with wind, Which made the attack lower it's pressure, And made the attack weaker a bit" Everyone then widen there eyes due to surprise.

"That's Awesome!" Issei exclaimed with a smile on his face, And everyone smiled else smiled, Except Rias, She held her chin.

(_He gathered all of that wind in just a single moment, Like he knew that this was going to happen... Could he be..?_) She then looked at him (_A fighting genius?_)

Xenovia got into her fighting stance, While Zark was still standing and clutching his stomach while breathing heavenly, Xenovia then smirked "Heh, I knew you weren't done yet" She said "You wont lose from something like that, You've always been like that" She says.

"H-Heh..." Zark smirked "Thanks for that, Xeno, B-But I don't think i can go on for long" When he said that, Xenovia raised a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

".. 4 or 5 of my ribs are broken from that slam, And this pain is something else, So.. I have to finish this quickly" He finishes with a smirk, Xenovia then replies with narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Do you really think you can beat me with all these wounds?" She asks

"Yeah!" Zark exclaims, After a second or two, Xenovia smirks at him.

(_Zark, You really are the strongest person I know, And I love you for that, Because your the first ever friend I ever had, I really look up to you, But sorry_) She then charges at Zark with amazing speed "THE ONE WHO WILL WIN, WILL BE ME!" She exclaimed and aimed for his arm, Right one to be precise Normally, Someone would dodge this, but...

"DODGE! ZARK!" Issei shouted with him, And everyone from the ORC beside Kiba, But Zark didn't listen, As he stood there and took the attack, A loud 'CRACK' sound was heard from the attack.

"ZARK/KUN!" Everyone, Beside Xenovia, Irina and Kiba, Shouted, With nothing but worries, Zark said nothing, His arm was bleeding, BADLY!, it's completely broken, His eyes were shadowed, Xenovia took notice this, She then asked.

"What's the matter? Can't take anymore?" Xenovia said, After a small moment of silence, Zark smirked, Which caused Xenovia to raise a brow "Why are smiling?"

"Care about yourself first" Zark replied.

"Nani?" Xenovia said, Zark showed her his fist, He opens it, Only for her, And everybody, Even Irina and Kiba, To widen their eyes due to shock! It was an Air bullet, A big one!

(_H-HE! He kept his hand closed to and gathers the wind inside of his hand, So he can use it as his trump card!?_) Xenovia thought as sweat trailed down her cheek, She was about to run, But she couldn't, She looked back, Too Zark, Was grabbing Excalibur with his broken arm from the other side (_H-He grabbed it?! S-Shoot! I have to let go of it for now!_)

"This, Is, over" Zark said, Causing Xenovia to turn back with widen eyes

(_DAMN! I WOULDN'T MAKE I-_) Her thoughts were cut off by an air bullet that attacked her stomach, She gagged a bit of spit and was sent flying, Everyone one widen their eyes due to shock and surprise. While Zark stands there, Breathing heavenly, As sweats kept trailing down his cheek, He then deactivates his power.

"H-He won" Issei muttered, After a second or two, A big smile formed on his face, And jumped due to excitement "ZARK WON!" Issei celebrates

"Not bad!" Akeno said, While her and everyone else smiled, Beside Kiba.

(_My junior defeated her?! And she was stronger then the other one_) Kiba thought, As he hardens his fist and gritted his teeth a bit (_Does that mean I'm weak!?_) He narrowed his eyes at that last part.

*Sigh of relief* Koneko did that (_You always get me worried_) Koneko thought with a smile.

After a a few seconds, Zark walks up to Xenovia, Worried about her "Oi,are you ok?" Zark then stretches his hand to pull her up, Xenovia saw this, And widened her eyes a bit, Zark raised a brow at that "What's wrong?" He asks, Which brings Xenovia back to the world.

"O-Oh, Nothing" She excepts his offer, That kinda made Kiba mad, As he saw his ally help his enemy "You're not half bad" She said as she gets off of the ground "I won't lose next time" She said with a smirk, Receiving the same reaction from Zark

"Can't wait for that day" After a second or two, Xenovia walks over to her sword, Picks it up, And puts her cloth on, While Zark goes to the ORC, Asia and Akeno began to heal his stomach and arm with Twilight healing.

"Looks like this is it, Is that all right, Rias Germory?" Xenovia said to Rias whole putting on her cloth

"Yes, As their master, I'm glad they weren't finished off by the Holy sword" Rias responded

"Well then, Please remember what we talked about, Later" As she was about to leave.

"Just out of curiosity" Rais said

"Hm?" Xenovia turned her head over to Rias

"Did you find out which fallen angel stole the Holy swords?" She asked

"The one who did it was the leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel"

Issei went to whisper Akeno, While she and Asia were still healing Zark" Um,Who are the Grigori?"

"A group of fallen angels, Also known as the ones who watch over the children of God" Akeno responded

(_Kokabiel? Children of God? It's defiantly not the Organization Danyon works for_) Zark thought

"You're planning on taking on the leader class with only the two of you?"Rias asked, With her eyes narrowing a bit "Are you planning on dying?"

"If it's to keep the fallen angels from using the Holy swords, I'll trade my life to annihilate them" Xenovia responded

"We are already aware of the danger" Xenovia said, Getting everybody's attention "Someone already died, A Priest came to this town to check things out ahead of time"

"The person who did it" Kiba said, Getting everyone's attention "Was Freed Sellzon"

"FREED?!" Issei said with his eyes widen due to shock.

"That stray Priest?" Rias asked

"I just happened to be there when he died, He, Without a doubt, Was holding a Holy Sword" Kiba said

"A stray priest, Huh?" Xenovia said "I see, Thanks for the information, But don't involve yourself further in our affairs" When she said that, Kiba got mad and narrowed his Eyes, He tried his best to hide it, But everybody could tell that he was pissed.

"Now then" Xenovia said as she turned around, But after a quick second, She looked back with a smile, Directly at Zark "See ya later, Zark"

"Heh?" Zark said with a raised brow, Xenovia then turned back.

"Excuse us" She said as she left

"W-Wait for me Xenovia!" Irina said that, She then turned her head to the others before she was about to leave "Well that's pretty much it, Bye now" She waves before she followed Xenovia.

Issei lets out a sigh of relief "Well, That happened" Zark then turned his head over to Issei.

"Yeah, It really was" Zark said

"But I'm actually surprised" Rias said, Getting everybody's attention to her "I didn't except you to have fighting skills" Zark then sighs

"When I was 9, My cousin taught me how to 'Defend myself', But in reality, She taught me how to fight"

"She?" Issei asked with a raised brow.

"Katayama Zakiya, She a teacher at our school, You know her right?" Zark said, Causing everyone beside Rias to widen their eyes due to shock and surprise.

"THAT LOLI TEACHER?! KATAYAMA ZAKIYA?!" Issei exclaimed

"Now that i think about it, There is a similarity between you two, Especially the Size" After she said that, Zark looked at her and gave her the jokingly.

"Oi" Everyone then chuckled

(_So these two really are related_) Rias thought (_I wonder how she will explain to him who she is_)

"But, I'm kinda surprised, Must be lucky to have such a cousin" After Issei said that, Zark glared at him, Causing Issei to have sweat trail down his cheek "N-Nani?"

"Senpai, If i'm not mistaken, Your one of the Perverted Trio, Right?"

"Of course!" Issei said proudly, Zark then points at him.

"If you do, Or say anything perverty about my cousin, I will never forgive you!" Zark said, Causing Issei to put his hands in front of him in a defensive position.

"G-Got it, I promise i wouldn't do it, I really do!" Issei exclaimed as sweat trail down his cheek, Zark then went back to normal

"Thanks!" Zark said with his eyes closed and a big smile, When he opens his eyes, He sees Koneko in front of him, She had a jealous expression on her face, Which caused Zark to raise a brow "Nani?" He asks

"... You were acting really close with that blue haired priest..." Koneko said with a puffy face, Everyone was surprised at Koneko, Cause she never acted like this, Zark then puts up his hands in a defensive mode like Issei did.

"I did no funny business with her" Zark says, Causing Koneko to close her face to his.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Really?!"

"I swear to God" After Zark said that, Everyone quickly grabbed their head, As they somehow seem to be in pain.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWW" Issei exclaims

"OUCHIE!" Asia exclaimed as well, Akeno, Rias and Koneko were in pain, But they tried their best not to let out screams, Zark then raised a brow in confusion and asked.

"What's the matter?" Zark asks, Issei let goes of his head, And makes his face closer to Zark

"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME DUDE! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Issei exclaims, Causing Zark to have sweat trail down his cheek, He then giggles a bit.

"S-Sorry sorry"

* * *

(At the Church, Xenovia's POV) We made it to the Church, And we were sweaty, REALLY sweaty, So we thought we'd take a bath... In a pool that reaches our ankle.

"Huh..I can't believe i can't take a bath comfortably" Irina complained , She then sighs "This also must be a trail from God" Irina said, As she puts her hands in a praying position

"Is it really a Trail?" I said that and landed my feet into the water, She turned her head over to me "You were the one who spent all of our money" I then point at a picture "For expenses on a strange, Suspicious-looking picture!" I raised my voice a bit, The picture, Was Lord Jesus, Doing a peace sign... A peace sign.

"Wh-What are you saying?" Irina said "There is a holy person in that picture" Irina then sees a flashback of her buying that picture "The person in the exhibition Said so too!" She was crying tears of Joy.

I do a Facepalm and then sigh "Why is someone like you my partner?"

"When you get depressed, You get really depressed, Don't you?" She teased me.

"Oh shut up" When i said that, Both our stomachs growl, And we blush a bit due to embarrassment "First off, We have to fill up our stomachs somehow, We're in no position to retrieve Excalibur"

"You're right, In that case" She stands up and balls her fist "Do you want to threat people from other Religions to get money? If it's people from other Religions, God will forgive us...Probably"

I then stood up and thought of another idea "Then stealing a temple's offering box or something could also work"

"Ah, That would be a lot easier" After a small moment of silence, We realized how stupid we were

"...*Sat down* Nah, let's not do that" I said

"*Sat down* Yeah, let's not..." Irina said that, And both our stomachs then growl again "So? How was it?" Irina asked, Causing me to raise a brow and lift my head.

"Huh? What is?" I said in confusion

"Heh" She made a smile that a teaser would have "Meeting you're boyfriend again" I blush due to realization and embarrassment

"Y-You mean Zark? H-He's not my boyfriend"

"Really?Then what is he then?"

I See a flashback off the first time i met him

**_(Hey,What's the matter?)_**

A young looking Zark Stretching his hand out to help me "H-He's... My best childhood friend... Ever"

"... I see" Irina said with a smile on her face "But-" She says, Getting my attention "How come he calls you Xeno?" When she said that, My eyes widen, As i realized, How come he remembers? "Didn't your guardian erase his memories?" She said, After a couple of seconds passed by, I spoke up

"... yeah, She did that just because he was the Descendant of The Anemoi" I harden my fist due to anger "I never forgave her for that... but.." I unhardened my fist and form a smile on my face, Which caused Irina to raise a brow

"Hm?" Irina hummed

I remembered a flashback, Of Zark being in front of me, And Grisedla, My guardian, Placing her hand at his head, Erasing his memory, His last words to me before he lost his memories were.

**_(I promise! I promise that i'll never, Ever! FORGET ABOUT YOU!) _**

He shouted at that last part, Before he passed out.

I look at Irina, With a smile on my face "He promised that he'll never forget about me, Even if his memories were erased" After a second or two, Irina smiled back.

"I see, He's a nice friend" She said, And i nodded

"Isn't he? If you get to know him, I'll bet you'll consider him the best friend you've ever had" Irina then raised her brow a bit.

"Really?" She then smiled "Then don't mind if I do" She says, After a small moment of silence, She asked me "But what's so bad about the Anemoi? Aren't the 3 of them Amazing, And memorable heroes? Why did your guardian erase his memories? He's the Descendant of them, So she shouldn't do something about that to him, If anything she should be honored that she met someone related to them" After that, My smile faded away and i narrowed my eyes a bit.

"I see, So you haven't told you yet, About the 4th one"

"The 4th one? What are you talking about?" She asked with a raised brow

"The 4th... Anemoi, Eurus"

* * *

(Later that night, The club room, Zark's POV) Kiba said that he was about to leave, Before he left.

"Wait a minute, Yuuto!" Rias said that to Kiba, He stopped in his tracks "I wont allow you to leave me, You're the Knight of the House of Gremory" He didn't say anything for a second and two, He then spoke up.

"President..I'm sorry" Before he leaves, I approach him

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave now" My words got everybody's attention "Leaving like this without a plan, Might get you killed, Kiba-Senpai"

Kiba then does a smirk, And looks at me "Hmm, Don't act cocky Kid"

"huh?" I raise a brow due to confusion

"Just because you fought that woman and won, That doesn't mean i trust you yet"

"YUUTO!" Rias raised her voice at him

"I'm not asking you to trust me, But-" I was then cut off

"In that case" He turns his head over to the door "Leave me alone" He then leaves

I sigh... Due to disappointment actually "Oh man, Looks like he lost it" I said that, Rias then looks away, With nothing but worry in her eyes.

"Yuuto...why...?" Rias said worried

I kept thinking of a way to help him somehow, Then out of nowhere, someone grabbed my shoulder "Huh?" I turn around, To see that it was Hyoudo-senpai, He gave me a smile.

"Don't worry about him, He didn't mean what he said, I'll help him somehow" He turned his head over to Rias, As she still had worry written all over her face, An idea then hit me.

(That's right! Hyoudo-Senpai and Koneko are also worried about Kiba-Senpai as well, So what if...) I grab Hyuodo-senpai's sleeve, Which caused him ti turn over to me with a raised brow, I used my hand to tell him to 'come down'

"Hm?" He hummed, He then crouches to my level and i whisper to his ear

(I have an idea on how to help him, Meet me in my class at lunch tomorrow) I whispered

(Why not tell me now?)

(Because, If i say what it is, Gremory-Senpai wouldn't approve of it) After i said that, A small moment of silence went by, Until Issei nodded

(Got it)

* * *

(Next day, Lunch time, Zark's POV) I told Koneko to stay in class at lunch, Hyoudo-Senpai then came

"I'm here, What's the plan?" Issei said, As he went and sat on a chair

"This plan better work!" Koneko said with her usual expression

"It will" I said to them the plan

"Work together with the church?" Koneko asked

"Yeah, These guys said they would rather destroy the swords then have the fallen angels use them, right?"

"Even if they have to destroy them, They want to recover the swords" Koneko asked

"Kiba-Senpai wants revenge by overcoming Excalibur, Xeno and Irina-san want to get back Excalibur, Even if it means destroying it, Different goals, but same result"

"So cooperation between both groups?" Issei asked, I turn my head over to him and nod

"Pretty much"I replied

"But... " Koneko muttered, Causing both me and senpai to turn our head to hers "I'm not sure they'll be as eager to do this as you are thought" Koneko said

"Why don't we give it a shot?" Hyoudo-senpai said, While balling his fist and doing a smirk "If it means Kiba will stay a devil with us, then i'm in!" Issei said as he stood up from his chair

"First, we have to find out where these 2 are" Koneko also stood up "I don't like to keep this a secret from President and Akeno-san, But this is for our friend" Koneko said

"Leave that to me" I said, Getting their attention

"How are you going to do that?" Hyoudo-Senpai asked me, I smirk as i stood up from my chair

"I remember their voices, So finding them with the wind will be easy" I Told them that

"How does that make any since?" Koneko asked asked me

"Before i was able to control this power, I was able to hear things far away with the wind, That's how i heard you guys the other day in the field"

(**That makes a lot of since**) Another voice occurred, It came from Hyoudo-Senpai's hand, We all look at it.

"Ddraig!" Issei exclaimed

"You knew?" I ask him

(**Yeah, You were watching us from behind the door, I didn't know how you did it, But know it makes since**) Ddraig said, Causing me to have sweat trail down his cheek, But i question quickly appeared in my head, Remembering Vali-san.

"Um, Ddraig, Can i ask a question?" Koneko and Issei turned to me with a raised brow.

(**What is it?**)

"Yesterday, Koneko told me that there are 2 Heavenly Dragons, Where is the other one?" Look, I know that I know who is the other one is, But i want to know more information, Alright? Cause the thought, About me joining Vali-san, Might happen, So I'm not sure who to join though.

When i said that, Hyoudo-senpai widen his eyes due to surprise, Koneko gave nothing, Since it's simply none of her business.

(**I'm not sure if he or she has awaken yet**) He replied

"When he/she awakens, Will you two, Stay allies, Or will it be Rivalry?" I ask

(**Rivalry of course, We might be allies in certain occasions, But mostly Rivalry**) He responded

"... I see" I responded as i lean back, And i pull out my phone "Anyhow" I put on the maps app "After school, Come to this place" I place my phone on the desk, Hyoudo-senpai and Koneko leaned over to look closer at where i was pointing "I'll bring these 2 their, I'll meet you there"

"Got it" Issei nodded

"... Alright" Koneko pliantly said, She turns her head over to me "By the way" I turn my head to hers with a raised brow

"What's up?"

"... Why do you call that woman Xeno?" Koneko asked me

"Eh?"

"Now that i think about it" Issei then turns over to me "Even thought it was the first time you two met, You gave her a nickname, why is that?"Issei asked me

"W-Well..." I scratch the back of my head and had sweat trail down my cheek "I don't know why, But i feel like i met her before"

"Really?" Koneko asked

"Yeah" I turn my head over to her "I'm trying to recover it myself" After i said that, The school bell then rang.

"Oh, It's the bell, See you guys after school" Issei said as he waves us good bye.

"Yeah" I replied with a wave as well

"Be careful Zark" She said as she grabbed my shoulder "You might get attacked by them" Koneko said with her usual expression, All i could do is smile and grab her hand, For some reason, She blushed a bit.

"Don't worry Koneko, I be careful every time" I gave her a big smile, She responded with a smile.

"Yeah... I know that"

* * *

(After school, Zark Pov) I left school and was looking for both of them.

"Let's see" I closed my eyes, And started listing to the wind "Come on,come on..." After a small while i heard one of them

'"Um,Blessing on the wandering sheep..'" It was Xeno

"FOUND THEM!" I opened my eyes and raised my voice a bit, I rushed over to their location, So i can't miss them.

When i got their ... I saw something i never thought i'd see in my life, There was a sign that has 'Help the hand of love' written in it, Xeno and Irina were covering their heads with their cloth, And they were ...begging for money ...I guess?

"We are pitiful compared to you, O lord have mercy on us" Irina said, Not to be mean, But shit like that can't work these days.

I sigh then approach them "What are you two doing?"

"Huh? "They both then turn their head over to me Xenovia widens her eyes a bit "Z-Zark?" Xenovia said

"Yo, How you've been?" I asked with a smile

"I'm fi-" Xenovia was cut off by her, And Irina-san's stomachs growling, They both then blush a bit.

"...Are you two...Hungry perhaps?" I said while sweat trailed down my cheek

"Y-Yeah.." Irina responded

"And this is you're way of raising money?"

"Y-Yeah..."Irina replied

I chuckle a bit "Come, I'll take you to a restaurant"

"HEH!?" Xenovia widen her eyes at that part "You don't have to do that!" Xenovia said

"It's alright, Plus, I have something to discuss with both of you"

"Something to discuss?" Irina asked with a raised brow.

* * *

(Restaurant,Zark's Pov) I open the door

"Sup guys" I said, Getting the waiters and waitresses

"Oh, If it isn't Zark, You came early today" A waiter approached me and said that

"Well..I'll be taking today off, I have some important business today" I said

"I see, Alright then" The waiter nodded

"Btw, We need a big order, Can you do that?" I asked

"Anything for you Zark" The waiter said happily, After that the girls and I went and sat on a table

"It seems these people know you or something" Irina asked me, I nodded

"Yeah, This is my part-time job place"

"You work?" Irina asked me with raised brow.

"Yeah, I need to make enough money... For my Kaa-chan" I looked down at that last part and was a bit sad, Xenovia widen her eyes a bit due to realization.

"Oh... right.. You're Kaa-san... Has a kidney problem" Xenovia said with a bit sadness on her voice, I look up and give her a grin.

"You're right... We must HAVE met before if you know that" Xenovia looked at me and was about to say something

"About that, We-"

"Don't tell me!" I cut her off, Which caused her to raise a brow "I want to remember by myself... Why do i feel like i said that before?" I held my chin, Xenovia then chuckled, Which caused me to look back at her with a raised brow.

"Alright, If that's what you want" After she said thatThe food then came, Both of Xenovia and Irina mouths were watering and their eyes were sparkling

"A-A-Are we allowed to eat this?" Both of them stuttered, All i could was smile

"Go ahead"

"ITIDAKIMAS" Both of them then kept eating.

While they were eating, Hyoudo-senpai and Koneko then came, I wave to them

"Oi! Hyoudo-Senpai, Koneko, Here!" I said that, They then turn over to me.

"Oh, Zark" Issei said as he waves at me, Both of them then sat down next to me

Xenovia mumbled when she was eating "Delicious, Irina, The food in this country is amazing"

"This, The standard fare at a diner is my soul food" Irina said

"Jeez, I guess they were really hungry" Issei said

"Here is you're hamburger steak" Waitress said, As she planted the plate on the table, I turn over to Issei and Koneko.

"You guys want anything?" I offered to Koneko and Issei

"N-No need, You have to pay right?" Issei said as he waves his hand

"It's alright, Just order" I said with a smile

"T-Then, Coffee please" Issei said

"...Cocktail" Koneko simply said with her usual tone, I turn over to the waitress

"You heard them, Sarah-san"

"Got it"

"Huh? You know her?" Issei asked me, I turn back to him and nod

"Yeah, I work a part-time job here, Don't tell anybody though"

"...Alright then" Koneko, again. Simply said

After a while, Of nothing but eating, Literary, Xenovia asked "Well then, What do you want to talk about?"

"We want to help destroy Excalibur" Issei answered

"Nani?" Xenovia said with a raised brow

"Allow me to explain" I said,.

After I explained everything, It took a while for them to decide.

"I see, I understand the situation, I don't mind letting you guys handle one sword" Xenovia replied, Causing us to widen our eyes due to excitement

"Really?!" Issei exclaimed

"Hey, Wait a minute Xenovia!" Irina said as she leaned over to her, Xenovia turns over to her.

"The other side has the leader of the fallen angels, Kokabiel, With them, It would be difficult to take down all three swords by ourselves"

"I understand that, but.."

"Our chance of going back home has increased by 30%"

"We came knowing that even that was a generous estimate"

"Yeah, We were sent by the higher ups fully prepared to sacrifice ourselves form the very beginning"

"...That's a believer's dream, Isn't it?" Xenovia nodded

"I know that.. But" Xenovia turned over to us "The more, The merrier, Right?" She looked at me at the last part, I simply nodded

"Yeah, You're right" I responded, Irina then turned to us, She grined

"Well, Thanks, for that, I should show my appreciation" She said, She then puts her hands in a praying position, Why do i feel like something Funny/Hurtful is gonna happen? "O Lord, Please have mercy on these beautiful souls"

"AAAHHHH!" Issei shouted, Causing me to turn over to him, Both him and Koneko were clutching on their heads "WE DON'T NEED GODS BLESSINGS!" Issei exclaimed

(_Ohhhhh, Right_) I remembered that the word 'God' Hurts them "D-Does it hurt that bad?" I asked, Am i being sarcastic?

"O-Of course it does" Koneko replied, As she turned her head to me

"Oh, Sorry, It's just a habit" Irina said as she puts her hand in front of her mouth.

* * *

(Time break to the meet up with Kiba) The group met up with Kiba and explained everything to him.

"I see, But honestly, It's regrettable that an Excalibur user would approve of their destruction" Kiba said

"Aren't you one to talk, Didn't you leave the House of Gremory?" Xenovia said, Causing Kiba to narrow his eyes at her "We can consider you a stray and execute you here if you want" Xenovia then shows Excalibur, And was about to remove it's cloth.

"There's that way of thinking as well" Kiba responded, As he unballs his hand and performs a magic circle, About to wield out his sword, Until Issei steps between them.

"STOP IT YOU TWO! DON'T FIGHT NOW, COME UP WITH A STRATEGY FIRST OR SOMETHING!" Issei said, It seems he didn't know what to say, But he wanted to stop the argument.

"I can understand why you would resent the holy sword project" Xenovia said that while putting Excalibur back on her back... That make sense right?, Kiba dispelled his spell, So he can listen to what she has to offer "That incident was viewed with great repugnance even among us, That's why the responsible for it was branded as a heretic and excommunicated"

"Valper Galilei" Irina said, Getting everybody's attention "The man called archbishop of annihilation"

"Valper...that man...was responsible for..."Kiba muttered

"I told you that among his tools was a stray priest, Right?" Xenovia said

"Freed, huh?" Issei said as he turned his head over to her

"It's not uncommon for there to be collusion among these banned from the church, There is a high possibility that Valper will be involved in the events this time" Xenovia said, After a couple of seconds, Kiba hums and smirks.

"After hearing that, There is no reason for me not to cooperate with you" Kiba said

"Then it's been decided, Right?" Irina said with a smile, As they both turn around.

"We'll return the favor for the food one day, Zark" Xenovia said

"See ya" Irina said, As they both began to leave.

Issei does a sigh of relief "Isn't this great?" Issei said as he crouches a bit to put his palm on Zark's shoulder

"Yeah" Zark turned around and smiled "Now we can finally finish all this mess faster" Zark replied

"Issei-kun" Kiba said, Causing everyone to turn their attention over to him, Issei stands up and smiles.

"You saved us many times, This is a way to pay you back" Issei said

"I want you guys to stay away from this matter" Kiba said, Causing everyone to widen their eyes a bit

"Huh?" Issei said with a raised brow

"This is my own personal revenge, I can't involve you guys in it" Kiba said, Which caused Issei to narrow his eyes a bit and approached Kiba.

"Were family right? Friends! AM I WRONG?!" Issei shouted at the last part, Kiba looked away and muttered

"You're not wrong, but..." Issei then goes and puts his hand on Kiba's shoulders, Which caught Kiba by surprise.

"How can I let a precious friend turn into stray? Not only us, The President will be sad as well! And that's ok with you?" When Issei said that last part, Kiba widen his eyes a bit due to realization.

"...President Rias... That's right, I met her because of the Holy sword project" Kiba then begins to see a flashback "Day after day,we were involved in experiments, Our freedom was taken and we weren't treated as people, Even so, everyone believed that they were chosen by God,and bore it desperately with the hope that one day, They can become special...however..." Kiba remembers, As he and his friends were about to be ambushed by a bunch of men, About to kill them "No one was able to wield a Holy sword, The experiment was a failure"

**_(GET THEM!) Armored men shouted as they were throwing tear gasses and poisonous grenades_**

**_(RUN, ISAIAH!) A kid shouted to Kiba _**

"We were disposed of soon after that in order to conceal what had happened, Even vomiting blood, We looked to God for help"

_**("G-God dammit" Kiba was on the ground, His body was covered by snow "Until i avenge everyone, Until i g-get a revenge on them...I can..not...die" Kiba muttered Before he was to pass out and die, Rias appeared before him "If you're going to die anyway, I'll take you in, Live for me" Those were the last words that Kiba heard before he passed away)**_

"I thank the President from the bottom of my heart for taking me in the family...however..I was able to runaway because of my comrades" He then looks at Issei "That's why, I'll destroy Excalibur with the Devil sword holding their feelings, This is my duty as the only survivor"

All of the sudden, Zark approaches Kiba and looks up at him with narrowing eyes, Kiba looks down on him, Koneko and Issei were confused at what was happening "Were you're comrades, Like you're family?" Zark asks

"Yeah" Kiba replies rather easily

"Are you really willing to get revenge for you're family!?" Zark asks with determination in his voice

"Yeah..." Kiba replies again, After he said that, Zark smiles

"That's it, I'm willing to help you even more now"

"Nani?" Kiba asked with a raised brow due to confusion

"Doing something like this for you're family, I respect that more then anything in the world" Zark then reaches his hand out "The name's Zark, Kaika Zark, Nice to meet ya!" After a couple of seconds, Kiba replies back with a smile

"Kiba Yuuto" He says, As both of them then shack hands, Koneko, Out of nowhere, Went grabs on Kiba's sleeve, Kiba turns his head over to her

"... I'm also willing to help" She simply declared

"Koneko-chan?" Kiba said with a raised brow.

"It will be lonely without you around, Yuuto-senpai" After she said that, A small moment of silence went by again, As Kiba looks away

"..I-I guess I lost, If even you say so, There is no way i can do anything rash on my own, Can I?"

"THEN!" Issei cheered, With his eyes full of excitement

"Beside, We know who the real enemy is," He then looked at everyone with a smile "Let me accept you're help, Everyone"

"Don't state the obvious" Zark said, Getting the attention of Kiba "We were going to help you even if you said no" Zark said with a smirk, Kiba could only smile

"Heh, I'm looking forward to working with you, Zark-kun"

"Likewise, Kiba-Senpai"

* * *

(Night time, Church)

"Hello? This is Hyoudo" Issei was talking on the phone, So he can cancel the appointment with his client "I'm sorry, But I won't be able to make to today's summoning"

(_Well ok, If it's an emergency then I won't complain_) The man spoke over the phone

"I'm really sorry" Issei apologizes

(_Nah don't worry about it, I'll call you some other time, Later_) The man over the phone said

* * *

"Huh.. A last minute cancellation from a devil, Huh?" The man said, He seems to be in his early 30s, He had black hair with golden bangs, He looked over to his side "Yo" Vali appeared next to him out of no where "Did you come here to keep little ol me company?" The man said as he threw his fishing rod to the ocean.

"No way, You get lonely easily?" Vali said with a smirk

"Heh, So? What do you want?" The man asks, As he was still fishing

"I met him"

"Who?"

"Descendant of the Anemoi" Azazel then flinched for a second

"Hoooh? So how was he like?" The man asks, As he was still focusing on capturing this damn fish.

"Well first of, He is shorter then i excepted, Secondly, His aura...Wasn't bad" The man then widens his eyes in shock and turns over to Vali

"Are you saying?!"

"25% at least, Is part of Eurus power, And it keeps growing more and more" The man then looked back at the ocean

"...this is bad... To be honest, I thought you'd kill him" The man said, Getting Vali to raise a brow due to confusion

"Huh? Why would i do that" The man then turned over to Vali

"Wasn't Eurus the one who killed you're Great-Grandfather?" The man said, Vali just looked at the ocean and sighed

"I'm not someone that seeks revenge, Besides, Eurus did that, Not Kaika" When the man heard the word 'Kaika' He widened his eyes due to shock and surprise, He quickly turned over to Vali.

"Kaika what exactly?" The man asks

"Kaika Zark" After a small moment of silence, The man looked back at the ocean and chuckled a bit. Which caused Vali to raise a brow "What's so funny?" Vali asks.

"Nah... I just didn't expect him to be related to **her**"

"Her?"

"Kaika Zark, Has two relatives, One of them carries the name Kaika, While the other doesn't"

"What's your point?" Vali asks, As he was slowly getting impatient

"The one who doesn't carry the name Kaika, Is one of the strongest Magicians, That can go head-to-head with Ophis herself!" Vali then widens his eyes due to shock, Surprise and Realization.

"You don't mean!"

"... **Katayama Zakiya**"

* * *

(Back to Zark and the others) To carry out their pray, They have to wear priest clothes.

"For a devil to put on a priest's clothes..." Issei muttered as he puts on the clothes

"There were some restrain, though" Irina said

"I'll do anything to achieve my goal" Kiba said, As he finished putting on the cloth

"It's not efficient to move in one group" Xenovia said, As everyone finished wearing "Let's split into two groups"

"Then we'll take the east part of town" Zark announced

"In that case we'll take the west part, If you see anything, Call Irina's cell phone"

"Got it" Zark responded, As Zark's group were about to leave, Xenovia stops one of the memebers

"Oh, Hyoudo Issei" Issei turns his head around with a raised brow

"What is it?" Issei asks, Xenovia then approached him

"There is something I should tell you"

"Tell me?" Issei asks, Still confused

"I wont mind telling you since you're Zark's friend, The White Dragon has awakened!"

Issei gasped as he widened his eyes due to shock and surprised.

(_Vali-san..huh?_) Zark thought

* * *

(At the East part of town) Issei looked like he was in deep thought

"Is there something wrong? Hyoudo-senpai?" Zark asked, Getting Issei back from his thoughts and turning his head over to Zark.

"Huh? N-No, Just wondering were to go next..." Issei said as he looked back in front of him.

"A place with no people around?" Koneko suggested

"Have one in mind?" Issei asks as he turns over to her

"No.." Koneko said

"Same here" Zark said

"I do" Kiba said, Getting everyone's attention

"Really?" Issei asks

"Yeah... Maybe"Kiba said.

* * *

All of them then went to a place

"This place is..." Issei said, As he looked at the place and remembering it

"Do you know this place?" Zark asked, As he turned over To Issei

"Yeah" Issei then turns over to Koneko "This is the place where we fought Viser, The stray devil, Right?" He asks, Koneko simply nods

"Stray devil?" Zark questioned

"Yeah, We faced her here before, It was hard to tell if she was a woman or a devil, She was just a monster" After Issei said that, Everyone felt something

"Yuuto-senpai!" Koneko says, As she gets on her guard

"What is this feeling i'm getting?" Issei said, As he also gets on his guard

"Up above!" Koneko said that and Everyone looked above, And what they saw, Was Freed, He had on his creepy smile and jumped towards Kiba

"YAHOOO!~" Freed exclaimed, As he was about to attack Kiba, Luckily, Kiba got his sword out and Defended himself "Clink!" Freed said, He then backfliped And landed on a pillar "Thanks for earlier!~"

"You're..." Kiba said

"Freed..I presume?" Zark said, While he was about to get serious

"BING BONG! If it isn't those kids and the midge-" Freed then was cut off by a death stare of Koneko "I-I MEAN SMALL FARMED YOUNG LADY! Man, I thought i'd have some fun Priest hunting tonight, BUT WHAT WE HAVE ARE DEVIL'S COSPLAYING!" He then licks his sword "Slurp~"

"Please be careful, That sword is..." Koneko said to everyone

"Yeah, It feels the same as the one Xeno had" Zark answered

"It's an Excalibur!" Issei said, He then took his cloth off and activated his Sacred gear

(**BOOST!**) Zark and Koneko then took Their cloth off

"OI,OI,Four on one?!" Freed said, He then get's into a position that seems to resemble a embarrassed girl "AWWW, It's hard being this popular!~"

"Don't misunderstand" Kiba said, Getting the attention of his allies "I'm you're only opponent" Kiba said

"Hoooh?~" Freed said

"WAIT, KIBA!" Issei said, As he was about to reach to Kiba to stop him, But Kiba ignored and charged at Freed

"Oh, No matter how many Devil scum comes at me, It won't be enough for this cute Excalibur!" Freed said, He then backflips and dodges Kiba's attack, He then attacks Kiba from behind "I GOT THIS!" He exclaimed, Before his Excalibur met Kiba's Sword, Both of them then clash"This is the Holy sword of Heavenly flashes Called 'Excalibur rapidly' By others, BUT I CALL IT 'SUPER FAST SWORD'!" Both of them then disappeared keep attacking in midair, Every time they hit on another Sparks appear.

"It's moving as fast as Kiba, With that it's only natural that it can seal away a knight's speed" Issei said

"...This is bad" Koneko said that, As she flips her phone calling someone

"HEY" Freed screamed, As he stood on a pillar, Looking at the rest of the members with his usual creepy smile "Wait their! I'll take care of all of YOU onlookers, TOO!" Freed shouted

"What was that?!"Issei said

(**BOOST**)

Issei looks at his gauntlet and gritted his teeth in frustration "Dammit, If only i could stop Freed from moving somehow, I can transfer power to Kiba"

"Just stop him huh?" Zark said with a smirk, Getting their attention, He then powered up with his White hair and blue eyes "Leave that to me" Zark said as he pointed at himself, Issei nods

"Depending on you" Issei said.

Zark nods and closes his eyes, listing closely to the sound of the wind, To attack at the perfect moment, After a second or two, Zark opens his eyes "NOW!" Zark exclaims, As he jumped towards Freed, Who was away from Kiba for a second

"NANI!?" He noticed Zark, Zark then punches freed's face with his right arm, Freed was sent on top of the pillar, After that, Zark jumps next to Kiba, Kiba turned his head over to Zark and was narrowing his eyes at him

"I didn't ask for hel-"

"CALM DOWN KIBA!" Kiba was cut off by a roar from Zark, Which made Kiba scared for a sec, Zark then went back to normal "Listen, That anger and rage you hold, Keep it for the person you really want to beat"

"Huh?" Kiba raised a brow at that

"This Freed guy, Is not you're nor our target, Valper is, right?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Then use the rage and anger on him, Not this guy,Ok? Cause it will be a waste of energy" After Zark said that.

Kiba took a deep breath, He then opened his eyes and smiled "...ok, Thanks Zark, I needed that" Zark replies with a smile and nods

"That's the way" Zark then turned his head over to Issei "NOW, HYOUDO-SENPAI!"

"Alrig-" Issei then was cut off and was carried by Koneko "Heh?" he looked

"...I'm throwing you now"

"WA-WAI-" Koneko then throws Issei "MAN KONEKO-CHAN"

(**BOOST**) Meanwhile, Freed's consciousness was going berserk

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" He was swinging his sword around.

Kiba then goes to the spot where issei is going to land, He turns over to him

"ISSEI-KUN"

"KIBAAAA!" Issei then puts his gauntlet on Kiba's arm

(**Transfer**) The power was transferred to Kiba, Kiba was surrounded with green aura, Issei then fell on the ground, Back first

"Ow!" Issei exclaimed, Before he looked at Kiba "It looks like the Dragon Power's awake now!"

"Hm,I can't help what I've already received, I'll use this Gratefully!" Kiba said as he held his sword, Zark smiles and goes pats Kiba on the back, Which caught Kiba by surprise.

"That's right, That's right" Kiba looked at him with a bit of his eyes widen, He then smiles and looks back

"Hm, Let's go!" Kiba then pulls his sword up "SWORD BIRTH!" He shouted, As he slammed the sword on the ground, A bunch of Swords appeared left or right, As the swords approach Freed, He gets attacked in his left foot, His consciousness immediately came back.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWW! THAT HURT YOU BASTARD!" Freed shouted as he was swinging his sword right and left, Destroying the upcoming swords.

"Hm, Sword birth, huh?" An old voice occurred from inside the place, Zark and Kiba immediately turned their head over to the voice

"Whoes there?" Kiba declared, Right after he said that. An old guy wearing a priest came out, He had gray hair, That has a lot balls at the end of his hair.

"A Sacred Gear that can exhibit invincible power based on the user's ability" Kiba stopped Sword birth after he heard that, The old guy looks at Freed "Freed, You're use of holy swords is still not adequate, huh?" Freed, apparently, Recognize this old man.

"OH, Valper-Jiisan"

"NANI?!" Kiba Exclaimed with his eyes widen due to shock

"He is the guy who Xeno mentioned" Zark said, As he narrowed his eyes at Valper.

"The mastermind behind the Holy sword project..." Koneko muttered

"VALPER GALILEI!" Kiba shouted at Valper, While narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth in anger, Valper then turned over to him.

"The one and only survivor, huh?" Valper said

"Well Jii-san" Freed said, Getting the attention of Valper "These Guys are next level, UPGRADE MY SWORD DAMMIT!" Freed shouted at the last part.

"Put all the elements flowing in you're body into the sword blade" Valper said, Causing Freed to raise a brow and focused on his sword

"Put all the elements...into the blade, huh?" After a couple of seconds, His sword started glowing orange

"Be careful! This is bad" Issei said as he got up.

"With this power" Freed then looks over at Zark, Which causes Zark to raise a brow a bit, Freed got into a fighting stance "I'L GET MY REVENGE FOR MAKING ME LOST IT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He shouted, As he then charged at Zark

"This is baaad" Zark said as he backfliped to dodge the attack, He widened his eyes as he noticed the great increase of Freeds speed (_SO FAST!_) Zark thought, As he landed his feet on the ground.

"COME BACK HERE!" Freed then disappeared, He reappeared behind Zark "TAKE THIS!" He exclaimed.

"ZARK!" Everyone screamed

Zark quickly does a 180 and grabs the sword with both of his hands "D-DANG!,THIS SWORD IS.." Both his palms then started bleeding, Not that much

"Huh?" Freed said with a raised brow, He then backflips and furthers the distance between him and Zark, Zark got into in his fighting stance, While Freed had a question in his mind, He looked at "You... Aren't a demon, Are you?"

"Yeah, so?" Zark replies

"Well,well" Valper said, As he made himself known and got Zark's attention "Are you the Descendant of the Anemoi perhaps?" Valper said

"What if i am?" Zark replied, Freed widened his eyes due to shock and surprise.

"NNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIII?!" He roared, And turned his head back to Zark "THAT'S HIM!?" Freed said, After a second or two, Freed got his creepy smile on, And pulled out his blade "Killing you is an honor, Anemoi-san" He then disappeared and reappeared in front of Zark, As Zark was about to defend himself, And Freed was about to slash him, His blade met another blade, Zark looked up with a raised brow, He saw Xenovia, She arrived.

"Xeno?!" Zark said

"Yaahoo~" A voice occurred, Which caused Issei and Koneko to turn their heads around, They saw Irina, As she waved at them, She them took her cloth off

"Irina?" Issei asked with a raised brow

"HI! You guys contacted me so we dashed over"

"Traitors Freed Sellzon and Valper Galilie, I shall judge you in God's name!" Xenovia declared, As she was pushing Freed back

"HUH, DON'T SAY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME, YOU BITCH!" Freed exclaimed, As he also was pushing her back, To his surprise, Xenovia ducked, And Kiba Appeared from behind her, He jumped to attack Freed, However, Freed backfliped and landed next to Valper

"Freed" Valper said

"huh?" Freed turned over to him with a raised brow

"You're job was to get rid of the people of the church who snuck in, But there are two here carrying holy swords, You can't beat them, let's head back"

"Roger Dodger" Freed then pulls out a small blue pearl or something, He puts it above his head "AND SO GOOD-BYE!~" He then throws it underneath him, Kiba, Xenovia and Zark then landed on the ground

"Damn it!" Kiba said while he gritted his teeth in anger.

"After them Irina!" Xenovia said, As she began running, Irina followed, And guess what? Kiba did the same, All three of them went after Freed.

"OI, WAIT KIBA!" Issei said, As he reached his hand out.

Zark looked like he was in deep thought, He had something in his mind (_...Man, Got no choice_) Guess what Zark did? He also ran after them, Which caused both Issei and Koneko to widen their eyes in shock,

"ZARK, NOT YOU TOO!" Koneko said, As she was reaching her hand out

"SOORRYYYYY!" Zark shouted, While he was running after them.

_Chapter 2 END_

* * *

_I'm Finally, FINALLY DONE, With this damn chapter, Guess how much words are in this chapter? ... 20,000... I over did it a little, Didn't I?_

_Hope you enjoyed chapter_

_I'm pretty sure, None of you would've guessed That Zakiya, Was one of the Top ten strongest in this universe, Yeah, She is that strong, Anyway, I want to say about the Other Kaika That Azazel mentioned, I want to make it a __secret for now..._

_Drop a Favorite and a Review, And ask me any thing in it, SEE YA_


	3. Chapter 3: The birth of a battle Genius

_(Authors note) I'm Back, and just to make things clear and right, my last 2 chapters were trash, Zark is not part of the Gremory household, Kokabiel didn't lose his leader class to clockwork Jr, My writing was awful, cause I aint a perfect writer, so with all the free time i had, I learned from reading other fan fictions how to write and make things easier to understand, and also make the fights longer, I'll make sure to update my last 2 chapters to make them easier to understand, Also I rated it into an (M), Because of Violence and Cussing.  
_

_For future readers, Just don't worry about the top and keep on reading _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD.  
_

* * *

(Later that night, Zark's POV)

Xeno, Kiba-senpai, Irina-san and I all went after Freed and Valper, I was running at the same pace with Irina-san while Xeno and Kiba-senpai ran faster ahead of us, Irina-san widen her eyes when she noticed me.

"W-Why are you following us?" Irina asked me

"To help, duh." I replied giving her a smirk, She then raised a brow and asked me.

"You do know this has nothing to with you, right?, Let us take care of this, you go head back."

"I know it's none of my business, but..." I look up at her with a smile on my face "**I** wanna do this, To help you guys and achieve you're goals, Doing stuff like this just to achieve it, Makes want to help you guys even more." Irina blushed for a second when i said those words, A smile then formed on her face "I know it sounds selfish , but... "

"No." Irina cut me off and looked at me with a smile "It doesn't sound selfish at all, in fact it sounds more noble if anything, you're a good guy, aren't you?" I blushed for a moment and looked away (_Know i see why she likes him_)Irina thought

"Y-You think so?" I said while rubbing the back of my head, She responded with a nod, "T-Than-" My eyes widened when I looked in front of me, I stopped in my tracks

"What's the matter?" Irina raised a brow when she stopped next to me, I point at a tree

"We found one." I said, She then looked over at the tree and widened her eyes, To see an annoying priest were all familiar with.

"Yahoooooo~" Freed screamed jumping down from the tree and landing on the ground "Found ya~, the cutie church girl and the midget"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" I shouted

"Freed Sellzon!" Irina said that while she stepped forward "As you are a traitor from the church, and I, as a follower of God!" Irina pulled out her Excalibur in a Katana form "I shall judge you in Gods name!" Irina said narrowing her brows at Freed, For some reason he started laughing like crazy

"Hey, Did you hit a nerve or something?" I said that and activated my power, Freed then stopped laughing and glared at us narrowing his eyes at us, He then started to approach us very slowly

"I said... DON'T SAY THAT DAMN NAME IN FRONT OF ME YOU BITCH!" Freed shouted and charged at Irina, He got her in her leg, with speed so fast we couldn't see it with our eyes

"Gah!" Irina muttered in pain, I dash to her

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah.." She then started to get up, I helped her in the process

"Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Don't tell this is all you got, twin tails?" We both turned around to see Freed licking his blade "Well, don't worry i'll save you for later, because.." He then glares at me "I'M STILL PISSED AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU MIDGET!, BY MAKING ME GO CRAZY AND LOSE MY MIND!" He shouted that and charged at me.

"Don't you already have that!" I roared back charging up my aura, before i charge at him, Irina grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't Go! You're no matc-" Before she continued, I grabbed her by the waist and Jumped to the side with the wind "W-What are yo-" She looked behind me and Freed almost attacked us, Which he kinda did, He got a slash on my back, we quickly hid behind a tree "I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean to.."

"D-Don't worry about it, care about you're leg first" I put her on the ground "Heal up, I'm going after him-"

"Don't!" She shouted and grabbed my arm, I look back at her and raise a brow in confusion "You're no match, even with you're powers you can't match his speed"

"OI~, When are you going to stop hiding, huh~?" Freed shouted holding his sword up, "I'll give you 3 seconds, if you don't get out, I'll cut you together with the tree!" I gritted my teeth in anger, I look back at Irina, I could tell she was scared for me and worried, I gave her a smile and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be fine, Worry about yourself"

"But.."

"Three!" Freed Shouted counting down with his fingers

"I know, His speed is amazing and can get me off guard, but that doesn't mean i'm giving up that easily, plus i won't know if i'll beat him or not if i haven't tried yet, right?" I said that to her with a grin on my face, she looked like she was deep in thought

"If that's the case" She was trying to get up and stand "I'll go with you"

"Two!"

"No" I said

"Wha-Why?"

"The most important part of a swordsman, Or swordswomen in you're case, are their legs, so recover them fast and aid me, or you can go now and find where Xeno and Kiba-senpai went, What's you're choice?" I asked her, she then looked on the ground and was clutching on her Katana

"Fine.. I'll-" Before she could finish her sentence, My eyes were completely widen, I pull her away with the wind, We both look back at the tree to see the Freed has slashed it in half.

"Hoooh~, You dodged, Not bad Anemoi-Kun!" Freed began to charge at me, I turn back to Irina

"HIDE!" I Shouted and charged at Freed, As he was about to slash me in half, I grab his blade with my left hand

"HAH?!, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GRAB IT?!" Freed shouted at me "Just kiddn', Of course i wasn't using it's full power yet!"

"Yeah... I can tell, I'm kinda surprised actually, I thought a freak like you would use his full power from the start" I tell him that with a smirk on my face

"ARE YOU UNDERESTIMATING ME?!" Freed snapped, pulling his sword away and backfliping to further his distance away from me "Then, i'll get serious!" He said that and his sword started to glow "I'll show you what my 'Super fast sword' can do, YOU MIDGET SCUM~!" He then charges at me with the same speed he did against Irina.

"BRING IT!" I Roar with a smirk on my face then charge at him.

Meanwhile Irina was hiding behind a tree clutching on her leg, as she felt a lot of pain running through her "C-Crap, He must've slashed me more then once in this same place.." She peaked over to see how Zark was doing, but then quickly turned her head back "Just Hold on a bit longer, Zark-kun, once i feel better, i'll come to you're aid and beat that traitor together" She then puts her hands in a praying position "O, Lord, Please protect Zark-kun and Heal me quicker!"

* * *

(A while ago,Issei's POV)

"God Dammit!" I roared in anger, I wasn't surprised that Kiba and the other girls were going, But there's no way i was excepting Zark, My short junior, To go as well "The hell is wrong with everyone!?" I shouted, I look over at Koneko, who was more worried if anything, i can understand her feelings, though, but behind us, A massive red aura appeared, and there was...

"You're all just some troublesome children, aren't you?" President Rias said that, next to her was Akeno, and i was scared like hell "Just what is the meaning of all of this, Issei?"

"AH~" I bow down "I'M SORRY PRESIDENT!"

A while later, we went inside the building and explained everything

"Huh.." The President sighed "Even though we all agreed not to intervene, I wanted to at least have a bit of understanding of the situation, So Sona and I had Akeno and Tsubaki watching the two from the church." I raised my head and widened my eyes.

"Nani?" I asked confused

"It's true, We wanted to have a bit of information just to make sure something like the Three-way war never happen again" Akeno replied

"The Three-way war, I see" I bow down "I'm sorry President"

"I'm sorry" Koneko did the same

"So.." Rias suddenly spoke up and got our attention "Yutto went after this Valper guy, Right?"

"Yes" I replied "With Xenovia, Irina and Zark" Her eyes widened when i said Zark's name

"Zark? Why is he involved in this?" Rias asked me

"Well... this whole thing was actually his idea" I replied with Koneko nodding as well, While both Rias and Akeno widening there eyes in shock "We wanted to join in his plan to help Kiba at all cost, Not just because were from the same household, but as friends, and if anything happens, he would contact us, Well... Zark would at least."

"Let's just hope that happens.." The Crimson haired devil said turning over to Koneko "Koneko"

"Yes?" Koneko replied with a soft voice

"Why did you get yourself involved in this?" Rias asked.

"Well..." The white haired devil closed her eyes and then spoke up "I also don't want Yutto-Senpai to leave" Rias then sighed when she heard that

"Well, There's no reason to cry over this, but.." She then looked at us "You do realize what you have done might also affect the Devil world, right?"

"Yes, We are aware of that" I spoke up "I'm sorry, President"

"I'm sorry" Koneko replied as well

"But, What concerned me the most-" Rias spoke up "Is why would Zark go through the trouble just to help them?, It's none of his business, and if i'm honest, With his current level, He can't stand a chance against them, I don't want him involved in this"

"It doesn't matter" Koneko got our attention when she said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"His business or not, it doesn't matter to him, he'll go out of his way just to help someone he sees in need" A smile then formed on her face "That's the kind of guy he is"

"Hmmm..." Rias hummed, Now that i think about it, he does that, doesn't he?, He fought Xenovia for the sake of Aisa, A girl he's not so familiar with, just because she was insulted, Zark, A true man if i've ever seen one

After that, the President stood up and approached us

"Issei, Koneko!" I was scared as hell

"Y-Yes?" when i thought she was going to punish us, instead she gave us a hug

"You stupid kids, All you ever do is make me worry" She held us, I was so happy to be President's servant, For a second there i thought we wont be given a punishment, but... "Now then" She let go of us "Issei, stick you're butt out"

...

...

"... Huh?!" I raised a brow in confusion "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? To punish you" Rias replied

"... NANI?!" My jaw dropped when I heard that "B-But President! Didn't you forgive us?!"

"Well, yeah, but I can't just leave it at that, a master is responsible for disciplining their servants, you know?" She then grabbed my chin and formed a magic circle in her hand "You're getting a thousand spankings"

"A-A-A THOUSAND!?" I shouted

"Now Issei!, You're Butt!" Before Rias was about to hit me, Koneko Suddenly spoke up

"Please wait, President, Issei-senpai isn't the only one whose wrong" That caught Rias' attention "Please, Let me take half of the punishment"

"Koneko-Chan!" My eyes widen when i heard that, The crimson haired devil then turned off her magic circle.

"All right then, Koneko, Stick you're butt out"

"Yes, ma'am" Koneko then was on the ground and stuck her butt out, I wouldn't let something like this happen to my junior, So i approached president.

"President, Please forgive Koneko-chan!" Rias raised a brow "There is no reason for her to be punished for this, just because she is involved, Doesn't mean nothing!"

"But..." Koneko muttered

"President!" I went and bend over "I'll take all responsibility, Go ahead and smack me all you want!" I hoped for it to work, I don't want to see my junior getting smacked in front of me for no reason.

"Move aside, Issei!" Rias said

"But, President!" I snapped.

"Here i go, Koneko!"

"Yes, President, Please do" Rias rose her hand, about to smack her, To be honest, I wanted to stop her, but i was too late, she smacked Koneko-chan, but to my surprise, she didn't hit her that hard, Koneko did moan though, and was red.

"Here, I'm done" Koneko raised a brow in confusion "Koneko, it's commendable for you to reflect on you're actions, this is you're punishment in response to that" Koneko looked away due to embarrassment.

"Thank you so much, President" Rias then stood up and turned over to me.

"As excepted from you, President, Firm but kind" I said

"Now, Issei, it's you're turn" Rias told me, I then bend over.

"I'm in you're care"

"If that's the case, i'm doing the rest!" She said that while forming a magic circle in her palm.

"ALL OF THE REST?!" My eyes widened when i heard that.

"Koneko took one of you're 1,000, so you have 999 left, Right?" She said that with a smirk on her face.

"999 LEFT?!, YOU KIDDING ME?!" She then smacked me and i let out a growl of pain "I'M SOOOOOORRRYYYYY!"

* * *

(Fight Scene, Zark's POV)

"UHH!" I growled of pain, I was attacked then was sent to a tree.

"Oi~" I stare up to see who was in front of me "If you don't get up soon, YOU'LL DIE!" Freed, The maniac who impacted me to the tree, Came rushing towards me, I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Dammit!" I roared then dodged to my side, But right as i dodged, He came rushing towards me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The maniac came towards me, He got my arm, and my leg, I was on one of my knee's, Freed stopped in his tracks "What's the matter~ Tired already?!" He said that to get me pissed, Instead, I gave him a smirk "Oi... The hell you smiling for?" He asked with a face of disgust, While I was hiding my good arm, Which is my left by the way, behind my back, Charging up something, "You're face... PISSES ME OFF!" The white haired maniac shouted then charged at me, As he was about to slice me in half.

"You really are an idiot, Aren't you?" I told him, I removed my arm from behind my back, Reveling an air bullet, That got the maniac's eyes widen "You're stomach's wide open!" I rush at him and Attack him (Rasengan style) The white haired maniac released a roar of pain and coughed blood, and was sent to a tree, unconscious.

* * *

Irina was surprised at Zark's performance, She came out of the tree

"Hey, Not ba-"

"PLEASE STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Zark raised his voice a bit, which made Irina a bit confused and raised a brow.

"W-What do you mean?"

"It might be my imagination, but..." Zark turns his head over Freed "You're still awake, aren't you?" Zark said that and caused Irina to widen her eyes in shock.

"W-What are you talking about?, Didn't you just threw a blast at his stomach?" Irina asked Zark, Who was still focused on Freed.

"Think about it, If he really was this weak, and he lost to me, someone who had this power for only a couple of days, then that means we could've easily beaten him back in that old building before" Zark then started to approach Freed "You're probably thinking this 'Once that midget goes to help that twin tailed girl, I'll kill him so fast, He can't even feel the pain' Right?" When Zark said that, Irina widen her eyes, Surprised at what Zark said.

(_Dammit, How did this bastard figured it out?!, I hid my aura so it seems believable, HOW!?_) Freed thought to himself

(_What in the world is he?, the determination on his face, he seems confident, sure of what he is doing, relies on strategies, could it be... A Battle Genius?!_) Irina thought to herself, Unsure if its true or not.

"So? what do you plan on doing, Freed Sellzon?" Zark suddenly spoke up "To be honest, you have an advantage, My right arm is broken, which means i can't make you go berserk, that's what you were fearing, weren't you?" It caused Freed to open his eyes, but it wasn't visible to Zark and Irina, cause his hair was hiding his eyes "So how about this?, If you get up know and attack me, I promise i won't use my hands to attack nor harm you" That caused both Irina and Freed to widen their eyes.

"W-What are you talking about?! You're basically giving away you're life!" Irina shouted at Zark, He then turned over to Irina with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Irina-san, We haven't lost yet" Irina noticed, That Zark was winking with right eye, the one not visible to Freed "Let's both give it our all!"

(_Both? Oh right!_) Irina checked her leg, to see it was healed, not fully, but good enough to move, she then looks over to Zark, only for her eyes to widen in shock, Behind Zark, Was Freed, Rushing towards Zark "WATCH OU-" But it was too late, Zark, Had a hole in his chest

"BAKA~, YOU LET YOU'RE GUARD DOWN!" Freed shouted, Zark was silence, unsure on what to say, Irina was shocked, But she was filled with rage in her eyes, Freed took out the sword from Zark, "Now then" He then turns over to Irina "It's you're turn, Cutie-chan!" Said that while licking his blade, Now if it's a normal person, he would've fallen over to the ground because he can't handle the pain, However, Zark was different!, Instead he endured the pain, and before he fell, he dug his nails in the ground, twisting his waist and doing a roundhouse kick at Freed. "NANI?!" Freed screamed in shock, he got kicked in the gut and was sent flying, Irina widened her eyes in surprise.

"You alright?" Irina asked Zark, Who was holding his right arm, He then stood up

"K-Kinda.." Zark muttered

"You..." They heard Freed, as he was on his feet, ready to attack "PROMISED NOT TO ATTACK ME!"

"I said I won't use my **HANDS **to attack you, I never mentioned my legs Have I?" Zark said with a smirk on his face, Causing the maniac to have sweat trailing down on his cheek.

"You little BRAT!" The white haired freak said that, With his sword started to glow, charging straight at Zark.

(_Crap!, I have to think of something quick!, With my current condition, I can't do anything, Dammit!, What do i Do-)_ Zark was thinking, Before he knew it, Freed was right in front of him (_S-Shoot!_)

"THIS IS THE END!" Freed screamed before cutting Zark in half, but, instead, his blade met another blade, Zark looked in front of him to see none other then Irina "The hell?"

"You're opponent this time is ME!" Irina screamed as she pushed off Freed, She then looked over at Zark "Zark-kun, You go hide this time!, It's my turn after all" She said that with a smile on her face, But Zark could tell, there was rage in her eyes.

"Got it, Be careful!" Zark said that, And quickly hid behind a rock, struggled in the process.

"The hell~?, you protecting him?" Freed said to Irina, Who turned her head to him, with rage in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll protect him and defeat you!" She said that about to charge.

"Let's see if you can!" Freed shouted as he charged at Irina (_Heh, this is going to be easy, According to the boss, The blue haired chick is faster and stronger then this twin tails, I won't have that much trouble with her_) Freed then went super fast, At the same speed of Kiba.

(_T-This is bad, Irina-san isn't as fast as Xeno nor Kiba-senpai, I'll just hope that she'll be all right_) Zark thought to himself, Freed was in front of Irina, about to strike her, instead he disappeared and reappeared behind her (_SHOOT!_) "IRINA-SAN!" Zark shouted trying to warn her.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, TWIN TAILS!" Freed screamed, About to slice Irina, or so we thought, Both Zark and Freed's eyes Widened, Irina blocked the attack with her sword (_The hell?_)

"Fast... she was fast!" Zark said, shocked and surprised, Irina then took her blade away and attacked Freed in the gut, Causing a slash of blood poring from the gut, Freed gritted his teeth in anger and backfliped away from her

(_N-No way, there's no way this bitch could be fast!, Did the boss lie to me or something?, No, If she was this fast, she could've dodged the first attack I did on her leg, Which might mean that she..._) Freed thought then charged at Irina, Both of them clash, and kept attacking each other, sparks kept appearing every time their blades hit one another, "Time to get serious, Huh?" Freed said that, causing Irina to widen her eyes, Freed disappeared, appearing from behind Irina to deliver a quick blow, Much to his surprise, Irina blocked in the last second, pushing him away (_I knew it_) Freed thought

(_Irina-san, She's not as fast as Freed, nor the other 2, So she still has disadvantage, Dammit!, I still need to heal!_) Zark then realized something (_That's right!, the pills!_) Zark then pulled out the bottle of pills, Danyon gave not so long ago, As he was about to put one in his mouth, He stopped (_No, Not now)_ Zark thought to himself then looked back at the fight (_I don't want to ruin this moment for her, she's fighting to protect me, I'll take the pills after the fight is over, don't want Freed to be suspicious about how i healed quick, I'll help her when she really needs it_) Zark puts the pills back on his pocket, and continued to observe the fight.

The fight was doing well for Irina, She was holding her own, and got a few hits, or slashes in this case, on Freed (_Damn this chick! Her speed doesn't match mine completely, so there's still a chance, I need to find the perfect timing to attack, she would be done for the moment that happens!_) Freed thought that and gave Irina a creepy smile, Irina kinda was pissed when she saw that, she then knocked him back "OI~ Church girl~ Are you done already?" Freed was trying to piss her off so she could leave an opening, Instead, she gave him a smirk.

"Sure, if you want to end this already, you should've asked from before" She said that, causing the white haired priest to raise a brow in confusion

"The hell you mumbling about?" Freed asked

(_So she does have a plan up her sleeves, i wonder what could it be?_) The short teen thought to himself (_But... just to make sure everything goes alright_) Zark started to charge something up.

Irina began to close her eyes and began to focus "Picture what you want... and make it come to life" Irina muttered to herself, as the holy blade started to have aura surrounding it "I pray to thee God to guide my blade, and strike down my opponent with thy strength, enough strength to protect my friends and fulfill thy will!" She raised her blade, starting to morph.

"Heh, It doesn't matter what kind of trick you have up you're sleeves, no matter what you change you're blade into, IT WOULDN'T BEAT ME!" Freed started to charge at Irina, who still hasn't finished her sword transformation.

(_Crap! at this point, I'm done for!_) Irina thought to herself, When Freed was almost in front of her, but by some miracle, She was saved, how?, you might ask?, Well because Zark threw an air bullet at Freed, Who dodged it at the last second, he then looked over at Zark, who was struggling and breathing heavenly.

"The hell?" Freed said annoyed "Oi, Kaika... GET OUT OF MY WAY, WILL YA?!" Freed then disappeared and reappeared right in front of Zark, Causing Zarks eyes to widen in shock, As he was kicked in the gut by Freed, Coughing up blood and was sent flying not too far, Freed approached him slowly, "You know, up until this point, no one has pissed me off more then you, not the Red dragon pervert, not the witch Asia-chan, and not that blonde knight, who thinks he's hot shit, but, Kaika, I learned something knew..." Zark was looking up at him from the ground with one eye "THE MOST ANNOYING ONE AND THE ONE WHO PISSES ME OFF THE MOST, IS YOU!" After he said that, He kicked Zark, who was lying on the ground, in the gut, causing Zark to gasp a lot of pain, and was kicked over "So you know what~?" Freed raising his blade "I'LL JUST KILL HERE AND KNOW!"

(_D-Dammit! I'm not g-going to die like this!_) Zark thought, struggling to dodge, As Freed was about to cut Zark's head off, he stopped his blade in his tracks, Zark raised a brow in confusion (_T-The heck?_) Zark then realized what happened, Coming out of Freed's chest, was a blade, Freed turned his head around, to see it was Irina, who made a hole in his chest, but here is the thing, she was far away.

(_T-The hell? How?_) Freed thought in confusion, his eyes widen when he saw the blade, it was long (_T-The blade extended it's length!_)

(_I made my blade long, that way it will be easy to take him down!_) Irina thought, taking the blade off of Freed's chest, causing him to cough blood, clutching on his chest, struggling, he narrowed his eyes at her, she did the same thing.

"YOU BITCH OF A WOMAN!" Freed screamed, Then charged straight at her without thinking "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! THEN I'LL TAKE THAT SWORD WITH ME!" Freed shouted like a maniac, Both of them clash, making their blades meet one another "YOU WON'T BEAT ME!" Freed screamed, but to his shock, Irina was pushing him back, causing the maniac to widen his eyes "N-NANIIIIIIIIIIIII?! IMPOSSIBLE!" He shouted as he was pushed back.

"Nothing is impossible, Ya freak!" Irina shouted back, attacking him in the gut and sending him flying, causing him to quickly to stop in his tracks and head back to Irina, Both of them kept charging at each other, as a lot of sparks kept appearing every time their blades meet "I'll Finish this here and NOW!" Irina screamed going for the final blow, she got him in the gut, and sends him flying up in the sky, as he was coughing blood, but he was smiling creepily (_Why is he smiling like that?_)

"You... are so dumb, aren't you?" Freed muttered, causing Irina to raise a brow in confusion, Freed then disappeared, Causing Irina to widen her eyes in shock.

(_H-How? He's not to suppose to be able to move this fast, after all that damage, he shouldn't-_) Before she finish her thought, Freed appeared from behind her (_Dammit!_) Before she could defend her self, He slashed her in the stomach, she let out growl of pain.

"Baka~ You focused too much on strength, that you reduced you're speed for it, WHAT KIND OF IDIOT THINKS THAT WAY?!" Freed shouted at that last part, as he quickly disappeared, Moving at Kiba's speed, Kept attacking her, which ended up ripping out some of her clothes, it ripped the side of her pants, ripped nearly her entire waist, and her chest, which are now exposed, Excalibur Mimic returned into it's original shape and went back to Irina's shoulder, before Freed could finish her off, He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against a tree.

"You.. D-Damn traitor, Let go of me!" Irina struggled as she looked at Freed with one eye closed, Freed made his face a little closer to hers, looking down.

"You know, in these kind of situations, I would mess with the person that's about to meet his doom by my hands, But..." Freed then raised his head quickly, with a maniac look on his face "YOU TWO ARE BY FAR, THE MOST ANNOYING PIECES OF SHIT I'VE EVER FACED IN MY DAMN LIFE" He quickly pulled his sword out with his other hand "You see this hole you made in my chest" He said that pointing at his chest "I'll have to repay you with the same price! but... instead of in you're chest" He puts the tip of the sword on her forehead causing her to bleed a bit "I'LL PUT A HOLE IN YOU'RE HEAD!" He pulled his sword and was about to begin to pierce his he head "DIE!" Irina was having tears pouring down to her cheeks, she didn't want to die, she wanted to live, To have fun and make friends, and to keep worshiping God, She closed her eyes afraid, but to her surprise, she didn't feel anything, no pain, nothing touching her, she opened one of her eyes, to see what's up, she then widened her eyes in shock, to see that Freed's left eye, **Bleeding**, He then let go of his sword and fell on his knees, clutching on his eye, he then let out a massive growl of pain.

"IT HURTSSSSSS, THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

"Jeez, You're really annoying, you know that?" Someone suddenly spoke up, causing both Irina and Freed to look over their side, to see none other then Zark, who was standing normally now, his wounds aren't fully healed yet, but he can manage, Freed narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth, frustrated.

"Y-YOU BASTARD, W-WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Freed shouted at Zark

"I threw a pebble at you're eye, Of course, Using my hands." Zark replied with a smirk

"Y-You.. lair, You promised... not to use.. you're hands!" Freed said struggling, That question got the smirk on Zark's face to turn into a pissed face.

"Please, Know you're place" Irina raised a brow in question "A deal like that, is too good to be true, Especially for someone like you!" That got Freed pissed, he quickly grabbed his sword and rushed at Zark.

"YOU LYING BAST-" Before Freed could finish his sentence, He widened his eyes in shock, Zark was in front of him, his right hand ready to punch him "NNNNNOOOOOOOO-" Freed was cut off by a punch in the gut and was sent flying, he was stuck in the ground, unable to move nor feel anything, Irina raised a brow in question, she then approached Freed together with Zark, who was holding on his right arm.

"I-Is he dead?" Irina asked Zark, who shook his head

"Nah, I don't have the guts to kill someone."

"Then... why isn't he moving?" Zark then showed Irina his right arm, she raised a brow in confusion "Dose it have something to do with you're right arm?"

"Yeah, when ever i hit someone with my right arm, their consciousness go berserk, making their body frozen, not literally, but you get what i mean, I call it Imperfect arm"

"I-I see" Irina said while sweat trailed down her cheek, she looked over at Freed, who was still standing frozen "What do we do about him, Should we just leave and go?" Irina asked, Receiving a Zark shacking his head.

"No, To be honest, I don't know how long it'll take for his consciousness to return to his body, We don't want him getting in our way, more then he already did"

"Nani? it's not a permanent thing?" Irina asked

"I don't know, but it's better to do it this way, just so our worries don't take over"

"I see, what do you suggest we do?" Irina asked, The short teen just smirked, He then lifts his head and look up, Irina was confused at what he was doing, so she did the same, Only for her eyes to widen in shock and surprise.

"That" Zark said pointing at the object, It was massive air bullet, There was silence moment, until Irina suddenly spoke up.

"W-What the..."

"It's an air bullet"

"I can see that, but... HOW IN THE WORLD IS IT THIS HUGE!" The air bullet was as big as a wrecking ball.

"Remember that last air bullet I threw at this weirdo?" Zark asked

"Y-Yeah, Why?"

"It didn't really hit anything, or disappeared, or something like that, did it?" Irina held her chin, thinking about what he said, After a while she replied.

"Now that i think about it, no"

"That's because a kept around for a little while"

"I get it, but i don't get how you made it this big"

"It, really simple actually, While you were busy fighting that freak, I was holding it up there for a while, I kept gathering and sending as much wind as i possibly could, just in case something like this happens" Irina could have surprised expression on her face, She was looking at Zark, Impressed at the way he does things, Zark then noticed her "What?"

"O-Oh, Nothing" She looked away, after a few moments she asked Zark "So... Is that gonna kill him?"

"No"

"So we better stay away, FAR, from it" Zark noticed something.

(_Is she scared or something?_) The short teen thought that, as sweat trailed down his cheek "Ok, let's go"

"Wait" Irina goes over to Freeds body, and takes the sword from him, She then turns and head back to Zark "Now Let's go"

"O-Ok" (_Right, their goal is to retrieve Excalibur from them, huh, Kiba-senpai is gonna kill me_) Both the short teen and the twin tailed priest back off, Zark then looks back at Freed, Holds his hand up "See ya later, Freed" Zark then pulls his hand down (Pointing down, Pretty much) The Air bullet then descends and hits Freed, Making a big explosion, causing Irina to guard her face with her hands, when the dusts clears, They saw Freed covered in blood, unable to speak "Welp, he should have a broken bone or two"

"I'M PREEEETTTTY SURE THAT'S MORE THEN ONE OR TWO BONES, BUDDY!" Irina screamed into his ear.

"S-Sorry, Sorry" Zark then moves forward "Now then, Let's get to Kiba-senpai and Xeno, Shall we?"

"Y-Yeah sure" Zark moves in front of her (_He-He really is a fighting genius, It's rare to see something like this now a days_) Before she realized her, She bumped into Zark, Who stopped in his tracks "Oh, S-Sorry" Irina said to Zark, The short teen looks back at her, and starts to dig his hands in his pocket, Irina raised a brow in confusion, Zark then pulls out his hand, unballs it, and revealing a pill, It looks half green and blue.

"Swallow this" Zark raised his hand closer to hers, She took it and was confused.

"What is this?"

"A Pill"

"No, I can see that, But what does it do?"

"Heals you up"

"Heals?" Irina investigates it, After a while, She then widened her eyes in shock, She remembers Xenovia talking something about this.

* * *

(Flash back scene)

"Pills?" Irina was talking to Xenovia in the plane, They were heading over to Japan to find out about Excalibur, Xenovia brought up something that, Isn't really necessary, But she thought, Why not tell her about this, Just in case of course.

"Yeah, The Organization that belongs to, **The strongest Fallen angel, Clockwork JR**, Has created some secret high level pills, That could somehow defeat Super high-class Devils, Fallen Angels, Or even Angels" Irina widened her eyes in shock and surprise.

"How can such pills exist?"

"We don't know that much, However, The higher ups has figured out some of the pills that they have created"

"Like...?"

"Ones that can heal any wound, Ones that can double the strength of someone, Ones that can make someone faster then light, etc" Irina then looked outside the window.

"I see, But don't they need more then that to defeat higher classes?"

"I was about to get to that, There is one pill that is the most Dangerous one yet, That i believe even God might fear it" Irina widened her eyes when Xenovia said that, She couldn't believe it, How can a pill this strong exist?, Irina asked herself that, she then look over at Xenovia and asks her.

"So? What does that pill do?"

"It removes the powers of someone entirely, It may not seem as much, but they can never retrieve it back, no matter what" Irina widened her eyes in shock, unable to believe what her ears have heard, A moment of silence has passed, until Irina spoke up.

"Why did Clockwork Jr make these pills?"

"That's the part we don't get, Their was a theory from one of the higher ups on, Why he made them" Irina immediately turned her head over to Xenovia to listen to the theory.

"And its...?" Irina said, As sweat trailed down her brow, Xenovia looked serious for a moment, She then spoke up.

"Because of the rumor about the Decedent of the Anemoi has began to spread" Irina widened her eyes in shock.

"D-Decedent of the Anemoi?! They had Decedents?!" Irina shouted a bit, Causing the other to look at her confused "Uh..." Irina then sat down "Sorry" Everyone then looked away, Xenovia then whispered to Irina.

"He does exist, Nobody was able to believe it, It's still a rumor, Nobody is sure if he exist or not, so the higher ups kept quiet about it"

"I see, So Clockwork JR was afraid that this rumor might be true, So he made the pills for the possibilities that if they will ever fight again" Irina whispered back

"Again? You do know that this will be the first time they meet each other, Right?" Irina then blinked in realization, she then hits herself in the head, Softly of course.

"Yeah, You're right" She then gets serious again "So? Do we know who the Decedent of the Anemoi is?" Xenovia then, gets a bit sad, She pulls out a picture, Irina looks at it, And she was shocked and widened her eyes, In the picture was both Xenovia and short kid with purple highlights at the end of his hair (Zark's hair is originally black), Both look young, like their both 9 or 10, Xenovia was doing a double peace sign, While the short kid was doing a fist up in the sky, Irina knows who that kid was, It was Xenovias' crush, Kaika Zark, Xenovia was looking at the picture, with a sad expression on her face, Irina then widened her eyes in realization "No... It can't be"

"That's right, Zark... Is the Decedent of the Anemoi" Irina began to have a small sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry..." Irina apologized

"Don't worry about it, It's not like he chose to be the Decedent) Xenovia then puts the picture back into her pocket "Looks like I'll meet him again" She turns her head over to Irina "The same goes for you right? You'll meet that childhood friend of yours" Irina then gives a smile and looks at the window.

"Yeah, Alot has happend to us huh? Since we left this town"

* * *

(_No way, He can't be!_) Irina then looks At Zark "Hey, Zark-ku-" Irina was stopped before could finish, She raised a brow in confusion, Zark looking away and handing over his shirt.

"P-Put it on" Is what Zark said to her, Looking away shy, bright red.

"W-Why...?" Irina simply said

"T-To cover... them up"

"Cover what?" Irina was still unsure and confused of what was Zark doing.

"Y-Y-You're... Chest" Irina took a second to realize what he said, She looked down at her chest, to see that their both exposed, Her face turns completely red.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY EARLIER, BAKA!" She quickly snatches Zark's shirt.

"I-I-I'M SORRY, I WAS DISTRACTED AND..." Zark then was lost for words, he was so red, that his face started heating up, He then felt a something touching his shoulder, He sees Irina "W-What's the matter?"

"Uhhh... This doesn't fit me" Zark then does a facepalm on himself.

"Dang, I forgot about that"

"Here, Take it back" Zark pushes the shirt back, Irina raised a brow "What are doing?"

"I know it doesn't fit you, but why don't you try tying it around you're... chest, I-It'll cover it up... at least" Zark looked away, Red, Irina was surprised actually, cause most guys wouldn't say anything, or would just stare at them She smiles and takes his advice, Zark was looking away due to embarrassment.

"I'm done" Irina announced, Zark then turns back and smiles.

"Welp, That's settled, Come on, let's go to where Kiba and Xeno are" Before Zark rushes, He turns back at her and asks "Btw, Have you taken the pill yet?" Irina widened her eyes in realization, she completely forget about the whole pill thing "You're wounds aren't healed, You can't fight with you're condition, so hurry and take i-"

"Before that" Irina said, She then approached Zark with a scary look on her face, She got to his level and asked him "Zark-kun!" She pulls out the pill "Where exactly did you get this pill from?" Zark widened his eyes in shock.

(_T-That's right, She's with the church, so she must know about the whole thing about Clockwork JR and his pills, What do i do? I can't tell her about Danyon, Think Zark, Think!_) Sweat began to drop from his eyebrow onto his cheek.

"W-Well.."

* * *

Somewhere Faraway, There's a man sitting on his grand chair, He had 10 large black wings, He seems to be waiting for something.

"Dammit, That Freed, What's taking him so long to get back?" The 10 winged man spoke, The man was wearing a suit like dress, she had long black hair, pointy ears and red eyes.

"Kokabiel-Sama!" Right before The man, Who has the name Kokabiel, appears a young male, with spiky yellow hair and pointy ears, Red eyes, He looks similar to Kokabiel.

"What's the problem? Tionary?" Kokabiel asked the young male, Whose know known as Tionary, Tionary lifts up his head.

"Yes sir, It seems Freed was defeated, and lost his Excalibur" Kokabiel widened his eyes and immediately turned over to Tionary.

"Defeated!? What's the meaning of this?"

"Yes sir, He was defeated by a Short 16 year old boy, who has the ability to control wind"

(_Wind?!_) Kokabiel gets off of his chair and looks at Tionary "Did you just say wind?"

"Yes sir" Kokabiel then holds his chin, Thinking of something.

(**W**_ind, Wind, Wind... IT CAN'T BE!_) Kokabiel changes his expression into utter shock

"So you figured it out as well, Right sir?" Tionary spoke up and got Kokabiels attention "Without a doubt, He seems to be the Decedent of the Anemoi" After a second or two, A smirk appeared on Kokabiel's face.

"So the rumors are true, Interesting"

"Shall i dispose of him?" Tionary asked Kokabiel, Kokabiel turned over and replied.

"No, I'll take care of him, You go and Receive Excalibur Destruction from Xenovia, Got it?"

"Yes sir" Tionary was about to leave, Kokabiel asked him something.

"By the way, Tionary" Tionary turned his attention back to Kokabiel, "There is nobody here, So it won't be bad sometimes if you called me **Father** again, Would it?" Tionary just looks away and replies.

"I don't have time for that, It's something useless to call for someone like you" Tionary just disappeared, Kokabiel sighs and heads back to his chair, He then sits on it and leans on one arm.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?"

_Chapter 3 END_

* * *

_I Really hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter, Yes, I know it's short, but This was a way to test my new writing style. Tell me if you like it or not._

_So... Tionary, I know, It's a dump name, But he's another OC I made, Except alot in this story, I thought it would be kinda interesting to see someone related to Kokabiel appear, Plus He would maybe, MAYBE, make appearances in the other chapters, Probably in the big arc that i'm working on._

_And About Zark being a fighting genius, I thought it would... Actually make sense, Since Zark has been leading a basket ball team for almost a decade, He would have the brains for fighting and strategizing, And he might take over the as a leader, Well not literally, but like tells the team on what to do and how to react._

_That's it for today, See next time. _


	4. Chapter 4: Motivational

_Wassup? Hope everyone is doing alright, Sorry I wasn't able to upload this earlier, For a couple of reasons, 1. A whole Lot of shit is going on with my family, 2. I've been working on a new story, Hopefully I'll release it before July, 3. Was Busy updating the first 2 chapters, Updated the first one, Check it out, Added some new stuff in it, Still aint finished with chapter 2 though... I'll promise I'll update it soon, And for those who are reading in the future, Don't worry about anything, Just enjoy._

_But first, I want to make some stuff clear,_

_First off, I have no intention of making making Irina a part of Zarks' Harem, Zark will have 4 or 5 girls in his harem, But Irina is not one of them, However, I will make these two Really, **REALLY **Good friends, Best friends __Basically._

_Secondly, Imperfect arm, Zark **CAN **do it at Will, So he can punch someone normally if he wants._

_Also, There will be a small backstory about both Zark and Xenovia in this chapter, Stay tune to it_

_Anyways, Back to the story._

* * *

(Hyoudou Residence, Isseis' POV)

"Owww..." The President and I were heading back home, After I was 'punished', Also I was clutching onto my Butt. IT HURTS OK?! DON'T JUDGE ME! "I feel like my butt died..." I tell Rias, She then giggles.

"Well, It had to be done, You know?" I then look at her, Annoyed

"Ok, BUT DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT A 1000 TIMES?!" I raised a voice a bit, Not scaring her, I won't do that.

"999 times, And also, This was for you to learn your lesson" She replied, I look down at the ground, With a sad expression on my face, Rias noticed "Iseei?..."

"Sorry President..." I then look at her seriously "But I'm still worried about them, Kiba especially"

"You're not the only one" She said, Causing me to raise a brow

"Huh?"

"I'm worried as well about Yuuto, And the others are also worried about him"

"I know that.. But..." I look down hardening my fist

"Don't worry, Tomorrow We will send our familiars to find them"

"I hope they are fine.." And before we realized it, We were in front of the house "Oh, well that was fast" I went to open the Door and then... it opened by itself, And the person who opened it was...

"Welcome back home!" It was Asia and... WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE WEARING!? I gasp due to shock "You two must be tired after working hard all day, I'll be preparing Dinner soon"

"Oi Asia, Those clothes..." Asia was wearing a white apron... NAKED!, No pants, No shirt, Just an Apron, Don't get me wrong, It looked Hot, I want to touch her so bad, But still, NO.

Asia then held her chin "Well.. my classmate, Kiryuu Aika-san, Said that-" Asia then held her apron "That the best way to refresh a tired gentleman, Is to wear something like this" I then do a face palm.

"That four-eyed perverted girl again?"

"I see, There was that method as well, Huh?" The president said, I turn my head over to her

"Wait, What?!" I exclaimed

"Asia, You're gonna be one sexy devil girl one day" The president said

"EH?!" Asia exclaimed, Causing me to look back at her "B-But I don't want to be a sexy devil.." This is getting to awkward and a bit to much for to handle

"A-Anyway, Asia, Hurry up and change. Or else Mom will see thi-"

"Ara, I love those clothes" I was cut off by Mom, She waved at me "Welcome back, Issei, Rias" I freaked out... REALLY FREAKED OUT

"N-NO MOM, THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU THIN-"

"I'm the one who helped her with the clothes, Ya know"

...

...

"...Nani?" I calmed down, But still... what the fuck?

"Mother!" The president said, Getting everybody's attention "Please, Let me also wear an apron naked!"

"Why of course, Common, Let's go" My mom replied, Still, What the fuck?

"Excuse me" The president took off her shoes, She then went next to Asia "Asia"

"Yes?" Asia turning over to her and replied, The president then went and whispered in her ear

"Good job, Making the first move before me" Rias then went with mom.

Asia held her face and was blushing "O-Oh, You're too kind..."

"What the hell is up with this atmosphere?" I muttered with my eyes closed

'Issei-san?" Asia said, Getting my attention back at her

"What's up?"

"Um... Are my clothes problematic to you?" She said with a soft voice

"What? No, They look good on you!" I then ball my fast, Proudly "Yes, They look too good! I want to say that at least" I then open up my eyes, With a big smile on my face "Plus, If those guys from the church ever come back, I'll protect you" Asia then widen her eyes due to happiness and she blushes.

"I'll drive anything away that you think is scary" I continued

"Issei-san..." Asia muttered 'I don't regret becoming a devil" That came out of nowhere "I can never forget my faith, But right now, I have something more important then my feeling towards God" She then lifts up her face and looks at me, With her eyes filled with nothing but happiness "The President, Club members, Your friends at school, You're parents, And most importantly, Issei-san, You, Everyone is precious to me" Tears slowly started to pour down from her eyes "I want to be with everyone forever and ever, I don't want to be alone again!"

She then rushed to me, And hugged me, I was turned red, I then look at her back

(_IT-IT'S...COMPLETELY...OPEN!_) My hands... slowly are approaching her butt (_WH-WHAT ARE MY HANDS DOING?! T-THEIR MOVING ON THEIR OWN!_) Their almost their, My mind is telling me no, BUT MY BODY IS TELLING ME YESS! Here goes, COMMO-

"Issei~" Rias said out of nowhere, I quickly took away my hands

"P-PRESIDENT! I DIDN'T MAKE ANY MOVES YET!" I look at Rias, She was also wearing an apron, This one was purple and had a heart in at her c-c-c-C-C-CHEST

"How is it?" She asked me

"PRESIDEN-" I passed due to a bloody nose rain.

A while later in the kitchen.

"It's getting really late, So let's make something quick" Rias said as she was reaching for the plates.

"Got it" Asia replied, I was reading manga, Or pretending at least, As I was peeking at them

(_Dad will defiantly faint when he comes home.._) I thought as Both of them bump into each other, Boobs first let's not forget, Both of them then giggle, After a second or two, I put my manga down and started thinking, My pervert side went away, And I looked a bit sad and serious at the same time, I was starting to have flashbacks.

**_"If you're feeling down or something like that, Come to me I'll help you in anyway i can"_**

**_"That's it, I'm willing to help you even more now"_**

**_"Doing something like this for you're family, I respect that more then anything in the world"_**

They were all flashbacks of Zark, No I'm not gay, But... That guy...

(_Zark, I didn't knew you for too long, But, The fact that you're helping us through out all this, Means I have to consider you as friend, A real one, Please take care of Kiba and the other two_)

(**He might kill you one day,** **Partner**) A voice popped in my head, And it was Ddraig

"Huh? What do you mean Kill me?!" I replied in my head

(**I told you he is a dangerous fellow, We can't allow him to walk free with us**) That caused me to raise a brow, And a question popped in my head

"Ddraig, You keep stating that he is dangerous, How though? You never explained that" I hear Ddraig sighing after I said that

(**I haven't told you all yet, Have I?**) Ddraig said, Causing me to be more confused.

"About what?"

(**About one of his Ancestors, Eurus!**)

"What's up with him?"

(**As you may know, He is one of the 4 wind gods, God of the East wind, And out of all of them, He was the strongest**)

"Nothing bad so far"

(**That doesn't mean he was an ally to the wind gods**) My eyes widen in shock at that part

"NANI!?" I screamed that out load, Causing Rias and Asia to look at me with a confused expression

"What's wrong, Issei?" Rias asked me, Sweat trailed down my cheek

"N-No..." I then sit down "Sorry"

Asia looked at Rias confused "Is Issei-san ok?" Rias looked at Asia with a smile on her face

"He's fine, I bet he's worried about Yuuto and Zark" Asia then looks back at the pot, With a worried expression on her

"I see..." Rias noticed this

"Is everything alright?" The crimson haired devil asked.

"Well... I'm also worried about them, They are our friends after all"

"That's true..." Rias then goes to hug Asia, Causing the blonde to raise a brow

"President?" Asia said

"Their gonna be fine Asia, We just have to wait until tomorrow" She then releases Asia and looks at her "Ok? So throw that worried side of yours away for now" Asia could only smile as her eyes brighten up

"Yes ma'am!" Asia then looks back at the pot that she was cooking on, Rias gives a smile and looks back at her pot, Asia then looked back at Rias (_President... You're eyes... You're more worried about them then me..._)

Back to Issei

"Aren't all these 4 brothers? How come he's not allied with them?" I asked Ddraig in my head, It was so stupid of me to say it out loud like that

(**Yeah, All 4 of them were brothers, and He used to be their ally, However, One day, Eurus found out that he had a secret ability that no other being had**) That got me stunned, A secret ability that no other being had? What could it be?

"What is that ability?" I asked him

(**I don't know, Unfortunately, But I do know something that he had awakened as well, And that is, Dark wind!**)

"Dark wind?"

(**Exactly, Dark wind is something that surpasses normal wind in terms of Strength, Speed, And abilities, That is also, Something only Eurus and his Descendants can use**)

"I see... So what's up with him being evil and stuff?" I asked Ddraig

(**After he awakened his new ability, He was getting to cocky and too over powered, To the point to where he fought other factions and beings, He also fought some devil lords, And no, Ones before the 4 that we're familiar with**) That got me shocked, One guy fighting devil lords? How is that possible?! (**There was also a time where he was going to challenge both Me and Albion at the same time, But before that could happen, He was sealed away by his 3 brothers**) My eyes widen due to shock, Not only was this guy fighting devil lords, But also dared to challenge both Ddraig and Albion?! Not to mention, AT THE SAME TIME?!

"NANI?! HE WAS THAT POWERFUL?!" I exclaimed in my head, Not trying to make the same mistake again.

(**Yes, That's why there is a chance he could kill you partner, If he loses control**)

"So let me get this straight, Eurus, Zark's ancestor, Went cocky and on a rampage fighting other people just so he can be the strongest, Right?"

(**Correct, That's why people are freaking out about him**)

"...Ddraig?" I wanted to ask him a question that's been on my mind ever since yesterday.

(**What?**)

"At the moment... What do you think of Zark?" After I asked that, Nothing but silence, For a couple of minutes

(**Hmm...**) Ddraig then began to speak up (**Well, From experiencing the talk from yesterday, Since he tells me the truth and is someone who is honest, I would say he is trust worthy**) My eyes widen, He has been talking all this smack, And now says he's cool with him?!

"Then-"

(**However!**) I was then cut off (**I still don't trust him, Not to mention... His aura was-**)

"Issei~ It's dinner time!" I turn my head over to the president, Who was waving for me to come over

"C-Coming!" I said, Then i look at my hand "Sorry Ddraig, Talk later" I muttered, I then got up, and went over to the kitchen table, Sat down with everyone, and began to eat.

* * *

(In the woods,Xenovias' POV)

"Dammit!" I've been running for over an hour now, And still no sign of Valper and Freed, This was getting really annoying if I'm honest, But I hope the other 2 are ok...

Suddenly, I felt like someone was watching me for a while, I wanted to ignore it, But it was kinda getting a bit annoying now, I stopped in the middle of the woods, Holding my blade with both hands.

"Alright, Enough games, Get out of here right Now!" I called out, Checking my surroundings.

"You must have really good senses" A sudden voice occurred, Causing me to turn around, There was a fallen angel standing on top a tree, He had spiky yellow hair, As well as pointy ears, He was wearing a black-white stripped shirt, As well as a yellow leather jacket, Black pants and yellow shoes, He then jump and lands on the ground, I was getting on my fighting stance, Ready to battle.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted, Trying to get my answer

"My name is Tionary" Is simply what he said, Causing me to raise a brow

"Wait, what?" Through out all my life, I never met a Fallen angel, Or a devil, That would simply say his name like it's nothing, Yet why does this guy..?

"Didn't hear me? My name is Tionary" He said getting my attention

"No no, That's not what I mean, Why did you say you're name like it's nothing?" I asked him

"You asked a question, So I answered, Not a big deal, Is it?" He replied, Causing to widen my eyes due to surprise.

"I-I see..."

"Now then" He said with his eyes closed, He then stretched his arm and opened his hand "Would you kindly hand over Excalibur Destruction?"

"What's in it for me?" I replied, Of course I wasn't gonna hand it over.

"Your life will be spared, Of course" He replied, Causing me to narrow my eyes "Now, Will you hand it over or not?" He asked

"If i decline?" He then puts his hand back

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to fight you for it" He said as he reviled his wings, He had 2 normal black wings, His aura began to appear, Sweat began to trail down my cheek, I could tell just from his aura, That he is strong.

"Heh, Then I decline" I answered with a smirk on my face.

"I see, Then shall we begin?" He asked, Being in a fighting stance.

"Bring it on! I replied (_I'm not gonna lose, I already lost to Zark, It'll be embarrassing if I lost twice in a row_)

* * *

Xenovia began to charge at Tionary, About to slash him.

"Take this!" Xenovia roared, Tionary however, Covered himself with his wings, When Xenovia slashed his wings, It didn't do anything, It caused Xenovia to widen her eyes due to shock "NANI?!" She exclaimed, Tionary then appeared from under the wing, And aimed his punch at Xenovia's gut, By some unknown luck, Xenovia was able to block the attack with her sword, She was sent a bit distance away from Tionary.

(_S-Strong..._) Xeonvia thought to herself.

"What's the matter? Wielder of Destruction?" Tionary said, As his wings turn back to his back, Xenovia narrowed her eyes at Tionary.

"Don't worry, This is still the beginning" Xenovia replied, A she charged at him.

"I see" Tionary then puts his hands on the side, As he created little small spears, Which caused Xenovia to stop in her tracks.

"W-WHAT IN THE?!" Xenovia exclaimed, Tionary made 4 small light spears, As he uses his hand to controls them, He throws the spears at Xenovia, She was able to deflect 3 of them, But unfortunately, She got hit in the side of her leg with the forth one, She then fell on her knee, But quickly got up again (_T-This power... Is he..?_) Xenovia then looks at Tionary with a shocked expression.

"Hey you!" She got Tionary's attention "Are you related to Kokabiel?!" She asked, Tionary's eyes widen due to shock, He then gritted his teeth in anger, All of the sudden, His aura and power skyrocketed, Which got Xenovia to shield her eyes with her arm.

"Don't..." He muttered, As he slowly began to approach her "DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT BASTARD!" Tionary roared as he charged at Xenovia, He created a light sword in his hand, Xenovia widen her eyes due to surprise and the power he showed her, Xenovia then got serious, But before she know it, Tionary was already in front of her, As he began to slash Xenovia, His light sword met Xenovia's Excalibur, Both of their blades keep meeting one other, However, Tionary always manages to find an opening and keeps attacking her, He got her on both her arms, her legs, Waist, and one of her boobs is exposed, When Tionary found an opening to her head, He was gonna go in for the kill, However, Xenovia was able to dodge and she backfliped

(_D-Damn.. He's too strong_) Xenovia was thinking to herself, As she was on one knee (_This guy is without a doubt, Related to Kokabiel_) She then thought about what Tionary said (_'DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT BASTARD' Is what he said, Does he hate him or something?_)

"So?" Tionary said, A bit calmer then before, Xenovia lifted up her head and looked at Tionary, Who was in front of her "Do you give up? Or do you wish to continue?" Xenovia just smirked after that, She then lifted up her blade and flipped it upside down. Tionary raised a brow in confusion.

"I'll take option 2" Xenovia said, She then slammed the sword onto the ground, And it made a huge explosion "How do you like that?!" Xenovia said, As the dust clears, Her Eyes widen due to shock "N-No way..."

"Excalibur Destruction" Tionary said, Before the dust could reveal him, It did cause damage to Tionary, But not much, Since Tionary has super durability (AN: Not as much as his father) "It's name is not for show I see" He continued his sentence as he was sweeping off the dust from his pants, Xenovia then got up up with a serious look, And got into her fighting stance.

"You are one tough cookie I should say" Xenovia said, Ready to attack

"You seem so yourself" Tionary responded, As he made a light sword in his right hand "Fighting you seems fun, Shall we continue?" Tionary said getting into his fighting stance.

"Bring it!" Xenovia responded with a smirk on her face, Both of them then charge at each other.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Zark and Irina)

"Zark-kun! Where did you exactly get this pill from?" Irina said, As she crouched to his level, Zark was nervous, He can't tell them about Danyon, Or else they will lose his trust.

"W-Well... I.. Kinda.."

"Kinda what?" Irina said, With a serious look on her face, As sweat trailed down Zark's face

"...Stole it.." Zark muttered

...

...

"... wat?" Irina said as she tilted her head

"I-I.. Stole it.." Zark slowly said as sweat trailed down his cheek, Irina was dumb founded

"A-Are you serious?" Irina said, As sweat also trailed down her cheek.

"Y-Yeah..." Zark said (_D-Did it work?_) Zark thought to himself

"From who?!"

(_SHE GOT SERIOUS THAT QUICKLY!?_) Zark thought, Irina got her serious expression on again "F-From a fallen angel..." Well... He isn't lying

"Huh?!" Irina widen her eyes in shock "H-How did you steal it from a fallen angel, And Who was it that stool it from?" Irina kept asking questions to Zark, Zark then puts his hands in front of him as she gets closer to him.

(_S-So Close!_) Zark thought with his cheeks turning a bit red "O-One question at a time, Irina-san, Plus, You're too close" Zark said, Irina sighs and then leans back.

"Sure, Answer me with honesty, Ok?" Irina said, Causing Zark to calm down a bit.

"Go ahead, Ask away" (_Should I really lie to her? She's a nice girl and helped me a lot in that battle with Freed_) Zark then remembers a flashback, Of his conversation with Danyon.

**_ "I've been working on plans in order to KILL HIM AND DESTROY THE ORGANIZATION!"_**

**_"I need to get stronger, You do as well"_**

(_No, Me and Danyon are partners, I shouldn't involve her in this_) Zark then looks up at Irina

"First off, How in the world did you steal these pills?"

"A couple days ago, I was still not able to unlock my power, When i walked inside a park, And I met a fallen Angel, And when I was on the verge of death, I was able to unlock my wind, I was able to do some damage to him, When he was in a bad shape, He took out a pill, And took it, All of his injures were healed, Before He could leave, I did a one final charge at him and pretended to attack, When in reality, I just stool his pack of pills" Zark lied, He didn't want her to find out about his secret.

"Hmm..." Irina held her chin, Still unsure weather he's saying the truth or not

"You don't believe me do you?" Zark said, Causing Irina to be a bit on ease.

"Well... Kinda yes and kinda no"

"Can't blame you on that one" Zark said with a smile on his face.

"Alright" Irina then let goes of her chin "Do you have any single idea on who that Fallen angel was?" Zark flinched on that one

"N-No..." Zark had sweat trailed down his cheek, Also his hands were in his pockets the whole time, Irina then moves her face closer to Zark's

"Really?" She asked him

"..Yeah" Zark replied, After a moment of silence, Irina lifted her head back up.

"Yosh, I believe you" That caused Zark to raise a brow

"Huh?"

"Hm? What's up?" Irina asked

"How come you kinda believe me in the first one, But in the second one you just totally believe me?" Zark asked, As he was confused on to why she did that.

"Well, I speak from experience"

"Experience?"

"Yeah, I fought many Fallen angels in my life, Most of them didn't even tell me their names, So I believe you on this one, But..." Zark then smiled

"I know, Not everything someone says is true after all, And I wouldn't be surprised if you don't fully trust me yet, We just met yesterday" That got Irina by surprise.

"So you understand the situation right?" She said

"Yeah, I'm not asking you to trust me, But hopefully we'll be great friends" Zark said, Causing Irina to smile.

"Likewise" Zark then replies with a smile, Irina takes the pill, Zark then turns around and gets a bit serious.

"Alright, We wasted enough time, Let's hurry up and find these two" Irina then gets a bit serious as well

"Yeah, Let's go" Both the Short wind user and The Orange head God believer, Began to run as fast as they could.

Irina then took notice at Zark's body, He was wearing a white tank-top, Since he gave away his shirt for her to cover her exposed chest, He also had a Lean body build, Which got her by surprise, Cause he doesn't look much with his clothes on, Zark then notices her.

"Is there something wrong?" Zark asked

"Nothing, Just surprised, I didn't expect you to be muscular, Since your soo..."

"Short?" Zark answered her.

"Not to be mean, But.. yeah.." Irina said as she looked away due to embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, I get that a lot so I'm used to it" Zark said with a smile on his face, He then turns his head over to Irina "Besides" Irina turned her over to him.

"Nani?" She asked

"You were amazing out there" Zark said, Causing Irina to blush a bit.

"M-Me?!" Irina exclaimed

"Yeah" Zark simply replied with a smile on his face and his eyes

"L-Look who's talking, You were amazing as well" Zark then opened his eyes and held his chin (AN: They were still running BTW... Can someone tell why I'm adding this in?)

"Hmm, Maybe I was" Zark then let goes of his chin and looks at Irina with a smile "But you were cooler"

"Huh?" That got Irina confused and raised a brow "R-Really?" She said with a confused expression

"Of course, You saved my life, That already proves it" Irina then looks away with a sad expression on her face

"I... I'm not really that strong.." Irina said, Which cause Zark to raise a brow in confusion "Xenovia was always better then me, Most of the time I just get in her way, Or mess things up, So I don't think you should say that much nice things about me" Irina said as she was looking down.

Zark then stopped in his tracks, Causing Irina to stop as well, She looked back at him with a confused expression on her face "Zark-kun?" She asked, As she approached him, When she was in front of him, She reached her hand over to his shoulder "What's wron-" Before she could reach his shoulder, Zark grabbed her hand, Causing her to widen her eyes, Zark then looks at her with a serious look.

"WILL YOU STOP ATTACKING YOURSELF?!" Zark raised his voice, Causing Irina to be scared for a second "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GOT IT IN YOU'RE HEAD THAT THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU, CAUSE THERE IS NOT! YOU ARE STRONG AND POWERFUL, YOU SAVED MY LIFE AND THAT'S ALREADY PROOF THAT YOU'RE STRONG, YOU NEVER GOT IN THE WAY IN ANYONE, YOU HEAR ME IRINA?!" Zark shouted, Irina just stood there shocked, Surprised and amazed, No one has ever gave her such motivation before, Yet here is Zark, Someone she just met, Gave her the wish she needed, Zark then turned back to normal and smiled "What's holding you back is you're own doubt, Just don't listen to it, Ok?" Zark said, As he let goes of her hand, And scratches the back of his neck "Also, Sorry, I didn't mean to y-" Before Zark know it, Irina was hugging him, As tears were pouring down onto his shoulder, Zark blushed a bit "I-Irina-san?"

"Thank you, Really..." Irina muttered, All Zark was able to do was just smile after that.

"No problem" Zark returned the hug, And they stayed like that for a minute or two, Irina then let goes, So does Zark.

"That helped me a lot, Thank you Zark-kun" Irina said with a smile on her face.

"It's ok, You finally understand why you felt like that, Huh?" Zark said

"Just don't listen to my doubt, Right?" Irina said as she gets her face closer to his.

"Of course!" Zark replied with his eyes closed and a big smile, He then got a smirk on his face "Now then, Let's go fin the other two" Irina then stood next to him

"Yeah! Let's go" Both of the duo then ran off, Unfortunately, It didn't last for long.

Both of them have been running for 4 minutes, Until Zark sensed something coming towards them, Zark then stopped in his tracks and jumped over to Irina.

"WATCH OUT!" Zark exclaimed, Causing Irina to raise a brow in confusion.

"Huh!?" Zark then pushed her, Both of them then fell on top of each other, Zark quickly looked back at what was thrown at them, And it was... Something Shiny?

"What in the world?" Zark said, As he looked at the shiny thing, But he didn't noticed what he was touching.

"Zark-kun..." Irina muttered, Zark then looked back at her with a raised a brow, She had her eyes closed and she was blushing "...Move... your hand away..." Irina said.

"Huh?" Zark then looked down at what he was touching, And he ended up blushing, He then squeezed it a bit.

"KYAA!" Irina exclaimed, If you couldn't tell by know, He was touching her boob.

"AHHHH!" Zark then quickly moved his hand away "SORRY SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Zark exclaimed, Irina then stood up a bit.

"I-It's alright..." Irina said looking away, After a second or two, She looked back at him "It's not your fault anyway" Zark then was scratching the back of his neck

"Again, Sorry"

"I already said it's fine" Irina said as her blush goes away, She then gets serious again, And looks at the shining object "So? What is that thing?" Zark then got up, and get's serious as well.

"It looks like a spear" Zark said as he got closer to it "A shiny one at that" Irina then gets closer to it as well, And she raised a brow in confusion.

"Hmm..." Irina hummed, Causing Zark to look up at her (AN: Did you forget that he was short? No? Sorry...)

"What's the matter?" Zark asked

"Well, I feel like this spear looks familiar... For some reason..." Irina was still thinking, until...

"Hooh... You manged to escape it? Not bad" A sudden voice appeared, Causing both Zark and Irina to turn around looking at the sky, It was a leader fallen angel, I'm pretty sure we're all familiar with.

"W-Who is that?" Zark asks

"That's him!" Irina said, Causing Zark to turn his head over to her, She had sweat trail down her cheek "The leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel!" She exclaimed.

"NANI!?" Zark said, Turning his head over to Kokabiel, Who was still in the sky crossing his arms.

"That's right, I'm the great Koka-"

"HE LOOKS UGLY!" Zark shouted, Causing Irina to turn over to him and widen her eyes.

"O-OI!" Irina exclaimed, Zark then turned over to her.

"I MEAN, LOOK AT HIM!" Zark pointed at Kokabiel at the last part " I thought that Kokabiel was like, Big, Ugly, Dumb looking monster, Welp, At least he got the ugly part on point" Zark said, Irina was covering her mouth, So she doesn't burst out a big laughter.

Kokabiel however, Gritted his teeth, And hardening his fist "YOU DAMN VERMIN!" Kokabiel screamed, Getting Zark's and Irina's attention "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME, THE GREAT KOKABIEL, UGLY!?" No one But Tionary called him ugly Since he is his son, But no one ever dared called him that before, Zark then scratched his cheek.

"Dude, We don't have to tell you That your ugly, Your face says it all" Irina couldn't help but chuckle, Kokabiel began to get more angry and decided to get serious.

"THAT'S IT!" Kokabiel then stretched his arms, And created a bunch of light spears, Causing Irina to stop chuckling, And turn her sword into a katana "YOU WILL PAY FOR CALLING ME UGLY! HUMAN!" Kokabiel then throws the spears at the duo, Zark then activates his wind, Both him and Irina dodge the attacks, Zark then turns his head over to Irina.

"IRINA-SAN!" Zark shouts, Getting her attention "Get out of here, And go af-"

"No" Irina cuts him off, Causing Zark to raise a brow, She then looks at him with a smile "I'll help you on this one" She goes over to Zark "If it was the past me, I would run to my partners, But Zark-kun, Thanks to you, I have more confidence in myself, So that's why" She then gets up and gets into her fighting stance "I WILL FIGHT BESIDE YOU!" She shouts.

"Irina-san..." Zark said, He then smiled and got up "Yeah!" He then goes next to Irina "Nothing can beat our teamwork after all!" Zark exclaimed, Getting into his fighting stance.

"Hm, Adding another small fry won't make a difference, Do you really think 2 ants can take down a mountain?" Kokabiel asked, As he was still pissed at the ugly comment he received, Both Zark and Irina look at each other, After a sec or two, Both of them then smirk at each other , And look back at Kokabiel.

"**WE DO!**" Both shouted, As they charged at Kokabiel, Surprisingly, This got Kokabiel to smirk and was a bit happy.

"Hm, Interesting" He then charges 7 light spears behind him "BRING IT! DESCENDANT OF THE ANEMOI!"

* * *

(Meanwhile, Xenovia vs Tionary)

Xenovia... Didn't look in her best shape.

(_T-This guy..._) Xenovia was on one knee, And was holding onto her sword, Which was on the ground, As Tionary was approaching her, He was injured, That's for sure, But not like Xenovia over here, She had marks on almost all of her body (_H-He is the strongest guy I had ever fought..._) Tionary was now in front of her, He was on one knee, Closing his face to her's.

"Is this it?" Tionary said, Causing Xenovia to narrow her eyes "I don't want to hurt you anymore..." He muttered, Causing Xenovia to raise a brow "So, Please, Just give up and hand over Excalibur to me" He said as he stretched his arm to her, Xenovia then looked down, Her hair was covering her eyes.

"...Give up?..." Xenovia muttered, Causing Tionary to raise a brow.

"Yes, Give up" Tionary said, After a small moment of silence, Xenovia smirked.

"...No!" She said

"Nani?" Tionary said, Xenovia then lifted up her head.

"You know... I just remembered something..." Xenovia said, Causing Tionary to raise a brow.

"Remembered something?"

"Yeah.." She then slowly got up, Tionary then got up and backed off "If.. If I give up easily..." She then looked at Tionary with a smirk on her face "I WOULD DISAPPOINT **HIM**!" Xenovia then started to have a flashback

* * *

(Flashback Scene, 10 Years ago)

"Oi, Zark!" A 7 year old Xenovia called out, She had the same blue hair without the green highlight, She approached a 6 year old Zark, He was wearing basketball clothing, With his infinite style, He also had pink highlights at the end of his spiky hair, Even though she's older then him, They were both really good friends, They were so close, That sometimes people would consider them couples.

Zark then turned back to Xenovia "What's up Xeno?" He asked, Xenovia reached him, She had her arms behind her back.

"Where have you been? I missed you, you know?" She said, As she closed her face to his.

"I'm going to basketball practice, I told you already" Zark replied, As he had his hands in his pockets.

"You're still doing that basketball thing? I thought you gave up" She asked

"When did I ever say that?" Zark said as he raised a brow, Xenovia then did a puffy face, And looked away.

"You probably don't remember" She then looked back at Zark "Do ya?" Zark then sighs.

"Yeah Yeah, Maybe I did, But now I want to continue, See ya" Zark said as he turned around and waved his hand.

"Ah, Wait!" Xenovia said, As she grabbed his hand, Zark then turned his head over to her.

"What is it?" He asked, She then asks him.

"...Zark.. i think you should stop playing" That caused Zark to widen his eyes due to shock.

"Huh!? WHY?!" He said angrily.

"I mean.. I don't want to see you being made fun of, Sure, Even though you always led the team the victory with your tactics and strategies But still, People always make fun of you behind your back" Xenovia said as she looked at him with worries in her eyes "Plus, Not to be mean, Your not really good at shooting, Your good at passing and leading, But.. I don't see you being the best.. If I'm honest..." She then looked down, With a sad expression on her face, Zark then looked at the sky.

"The best... huh?" He said, Xenovia then looked at him.

"I-I'M SORR-"

"Do I really have to be the best?" Zark said, Causing Xenovia to widen her eyes and raise a brow.

"Huh?" Zark then looks back at her with a smile on his face.

"I don't really need to be the best, Do I?" He then looks at the sky again "Xeno, It doesn't matter if you're the best or the worst, As long as you have fun and never give up, You'll be better then the best..." Zark said, Xenovia was just... Amazed, That Zark said such motivational words, Zark then looked at Xenovia "So, Xeno, Whenever you're in a bad situation, Never, Ever, Give up, And you'll reach you're goal soon!" Zark said with a smile on his face, Xenovia could only reply with a smile.

(_Zark... Your amazing_)

* * *

Xenovia then Charges at Tionary, THIS got him by surprise, She was faster then before, And before he know it, Xenovia was in front of him, And she was going in for the kill, Tionary dodged in the final second, There was slash on his face, Tionary then backfliped to make a distance between them.

(_W-What in the world? She's in no condition to move, Yet how is she faster then before?_) Tionary thought, Xenovia then stopped in her tracks, She then did a quick turn and charged at Tionary at full speed, She went for an attack, Tionary was able to defend himself with a light sword.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" Xenovia shouted, As she pushed Tionary backwards, She then destroyed the light sword, And proceeded to his stomach.

"NANI?!" Tionary exclaimed, Before he got attacked on the stomach, And was sent flying into a tree "Ouchy..." He muttered, and was clutching onto his stomach (_T-That hurt a lot_) Before anyone could predict it, Xenovia was already in front of him, Going in for the kill, Tionary ducked, He then punched her in the stomach, And she was now a bit distance away from him, She stopped in her tracks, And started giggling a bit, Tionary took notice.

"Are you alright?" Tionary asked, Xenovia then smirked back at him.

"Yeah, You bet I am, It's just that..." Xenovia then started to slowly breath heavily "This... Is getting exciting!" She said as she charged at Tionary.

"It seems so..." Tionary replied, Making a light sword in his right hand, And charging back at her, Both their swords meet one another, As they both keep clashing for a while, Xenovia eventually was able to push him back, She then destroyed the light blade "D-Damn it!" Tionary exclaimed.

"YOUR MINE!" Xenovia roared, As she struck the sword through his chest.

*GAG!* Tionary fell on the ground, And threw up blood.

"I-It's over..." Xenovia muttered, She was breathing really heavily, and fell on one of her knees, She then looked at the sky with a smile on her face "... I won... Zark" Were her words... And all of the sudden... Her eyes widen due to shock, She felt sharp pain on her shoulders and legs, She then slowly looked at what hit her... They were little light spears.

"Wonderful... And amazing... There is no other words that could describe you, Wielder of Excalibur Destruction, Xenovia" A sudden voice occurred, Xenovia looked at the direction, Where the voice was coming from, It was Tionary, He was on one knee, And clutching onto his chest, He was also breathing heavenly, As he looked at Xenovia with his red eyes.

"No... way..." Were the last words heard from Xenovia before she passed out and fell face first onto the ground, Tionary then looked down, Closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

"S-She really is like a beast, I bet she has way more hidden potential, The same can also be said to the wielder of Excalibur Mimic" After a small while, Tionary was ready, He was about to get up "Now then, I should retri-" Before he could say anything else, He felt amazing/Scary pressure, He slowly looked in front of him, To see, None other, Then Xenoiva, Who was holding Excalibur with one hand, As blood was trailing from her shoulder onto her grip, Tionary then closed his eyes and stood up.

"Stop it, You're body is in no shape to fight right now, And your bleeding a lot" It's true, A trail of blood was left behind her, Xenovia then lifted up her sword, Aiming to attack "Enough... Please don't make me hurt you even more" Tionary said as he opened his eyes, Xenovia then attacked, But unfortunately, She passed out, Mid-way, And she fell next to him, Before that could happen, Tionary caught her, And puts her gently on the ground "Hopefully, You'll survive, I hope so At least" Tionary then grabs Excalibur, He gritted his teeth in anger, And clutching onto Excalibur "That piece shit of a Father... Why do i still work for him?" He said to himself, As he starts to see flashbacks of his mother.

**_"Tionary, Whatever the case may be, Always listen to your father, He's a great man, Promise me, Ok?" His mother told him, as she was rubbing his head._**

_**(AN:Tionary's mother : Hiromary - Had long beautiful blonde hair, Which reaches her waist, That's where Tionary got his hair Color from) **_

"... Is he really? Mother?" He asked himself "He's trying to start a war again, I want to stop him... Yet... What's stopping me?" He asked himself, After a small moment, He Screams "DAMMIT!" And flies away.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Zark & Irina vs Kokabiel)

"TAKE THIS!" Kokabiel screamed, As he threw 5 light spears at the duo.

"Don't underestimate US!" Irina shouted back, As she deflected all of the spears into trees.

The battle was almost even, Zark and Irina were always finding ways to deflect or dodge his spears, Irina does the deflecting, And Zark does the attacking, Which doesn't do much, Because of Kokabiels Immense Durability, Sometimes, The duo would attack together or deflect together.

"Hm, I guess i would praise you for surviving this long, Not bad" Kokabiel said with a smirk on his face, Zark appeared next to him when Irina deflected the spears, He had an air bullet in his left palm.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Zark exclaimed as he threw the air bullet, And there was dust as a result.

"YOSH!" Irina exclaimed, But Zark knew this was nothing near the end, When the dust cleared.

"I knew it..." Were the words that came out of our young wind user.

"No way..." Irina muttered.

"Nice shoot, But still trash" Kokabiel said as the dust cleared, He then quickly grabbed Zark's leg without him noticing at first.

"Wait, Wha-?" He was then cut off, By Kokabiel throwing him into a tree 'WHOA!" Zark exclaimed as he was thrown, The tree was now broken.

"ZARK-KUN!" Irina exclaimed, Kokabiel then made 4 light spears and Aimed them at Zark, Who was still on the ground.

"TAKE THIS!" Kokabiel shouted, As he threw the spears at Zark, Irina jumped in front of Zark.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" She shouted back, As she deflected all the spears, Zark then got up and stood next to her.

"T-Thank you, Irina-san" Irina then turned her head over to Zark with a smirk on her face.

"No problem" She said

"What the point?" Kokabiel said, Getting Zark and Irina's attention "It's not like gonna change anything, Saving him will only get in your way"

"SHUT UP!" Irina said as she gritted her teeth in anger, Zark then looked down and hardened his fist, He was thinking of a plan.

(_What do I do? He's always in the air and he must have really strong durability, And normal attacks won't do much, But if we kept doing continues attacks, That might work, But still...)_ Zark then widened his eyes in realization (_Wait.. In the air... I have the power to control wind, So what if I..._) He then looked at Irina "Irina-san!" He said getting her attention "He always stays in the air, Our disadvantage is that we always stay in the ground, So what if we..." Irina then widened her eyes, But then looked at Kokabiel to be aware, She knew what Zark was talking about, Then she looked back at him.

"Do you any suggestion?" She asked, Zark nodded

"Yeah, I do have a plan, But the problem is, That it might take some time, I need you to hold on fighting him for a while, Can you please do it?" He had determination all over his eyes, Irina then widen her eyes due to shock, She then quickly grabbed Zark by the waist, And jumped forward, She quickly looked back, To see a light spear aimed at them.

"Are you all done yet?" Kokabiel said, Getting the attention of the duo "I'm getting bored over here, Entertain me more!" He shouted at the last part , Irina gritted her teeth in anger, She then looked back at Zark, Who she was still holding

"How much time do you need?!" She asked

"... About 1 or 2 minutes" He said, She then let goes of him.

"Got it" She then looks back at Kokabiel and wields her katana "I'm counting on you, Zark-kun!" She then charges.

"Hooh? You're leaving you're friend behind?" Kokabiel said.

"I would never do that!" She exclaimed, As she jumps to a tree branch, And charges at Kokabiel.

"Useless!" Kokabiel shouted, As he made a light sword, And attacked Irina's Katana.

"NAIN?!" Irina exclaimed, As Kokabiel pushed her back rather easily, She was then pushed into the ground, HARDLY, As she slowly got up, She was still in her fighting stance "Hooh? Maybe I was too gentle with you" Kokabiel said, As descended onto the ground, He then approached Irina.

"I AINT DONE YET!" Irina exclaimed, As she charged at Kokabiel, She went in for the attack, But Kokabiel just grabbed the Katana and broke it.

"N-Nani?" The sword then turned back into her shoulder, And before she know it, Kokabiel grabbed her head, And kicked her in the gut, She then gagged a bit.

"What's the matter? Over already?" Kokabiel said with an evil smile on his face, He then threw her at a tree... FROM HER HEAD! She looked like she passed out

Meanwhile, Zark was in deep focus, He was closing his eyes, As wind was slowly surrounding his legs (_Focus your breathing... And Imagine how you wanna control... Gather underneath my feet... And make me fly..._) Zark thought, As more wind was gathering underneath his feet

"Hey kid!" A voice occurred, It was Kokabiel, While Irina was still 'passed out' "It's you turn" Kokabiel said, As he slowly approached him, Zark didn't listen, He was still focusing and his eyes were still closed, This pissed off Kokabiel and gritted his teeth "First, You call me ugly... Then you IGNORE ME?!" Kokabiel shouted, As he charged at Zark, He made a light sword and was about to cut off Zark's head.

"Kokabiel..." Zark said, Causing Kokabiel to stop in his tracks "Are you sure you should worry about me?" Zark said while his eyes were still closed, Kokabiel was still confused.

"What do you mean?" Kokabiel said with his eyebrow raised.

"The one you should worry about... Isn't me... The one with amazing potential... Isn't me... It's..." Kokabiel felt something from behind him, He quickly turned around, And met a kick to the side of his face, He was sent to a tree, He them slowly got up a bit, And grabbed his head.

"W-What the...?" Kokabiel said, To widen his eyes in shock "H-HOW?!" Kokabiel exclaimed, To see... None other than...

"That person is.. IRINA-SAN!" Zark exclaimed, The person who kicked Kokabiel.. Was Irina! She was in her fighting stance and holding two swords.

"W-What in the..." Kokabiel said (_H-How is she making two swo-_) Kokabiel then widen his eyes due to surprise and shock (_N-No... She didn't make two swords... The other sword... Is Excalibur Rapidly! So she and that brat both defeated freed, And took his sword... Damn... Not only I'm gonna have to retrieve Mimic, But rapidly as_ _well?_) He then got up and smirked "Now this is getting interesting, I didn't expect you to be able to hold two holy swords" He then made 2 light swords on both of his hands, And got into a fighting stance.

"Heh" Irina smirked "This is only the beginning!" Irina said before she disappeared and reappeared behind him, She aimed an attack with both swords, Kokabiel blocked it with his wings.

(_S-Strong!_) Kokabiel thought, As he pushed Irina away with the wings, And attacked her with his light swords, He got her in her left leg "Gotcha!" Kokabiel exclaimed, Before he felt a bit of pain on his shoulder, Irina attacked his shoulder with Rapidly "Hm, That didn't even tickle!" He said as he pushed her away, She landed on a tree branch, And before she knew it, There were a bunch of lighting spears aimed at her.

"Shoot!" Irina exclaimed, As moved out of the way and jumped down to the ground, She looked back at the tree, For her eyes to widen in shock, The tree was destroyed "... Wh-What in the...?" She said

"Heh, Did you expect me to use my real strength before?" Kokabiel said, Getting her attention "I guess i shall demonstrate a bit of my strength, You should be honored, Small fry!" He then puts his hand above his head, Creating a medium size light spear (AN: Not as big as the one he used against Vali) Irina widen her eyes in shock.

"N-Nani...?" Irina muttered, Before He throw it at her.

"TAKE THIS!" He shouted and threw it, It made a huge explosion "Hm, How do like that?" Kokabiel said, As the dust cleared, Irina wasn't there, Kokabiel hummed, He then turned his head around "So you survived, huh?" Kokabiel said, Irina was alright, But was panting, Thanks to Excalibur rapidly, She was able to escape, Kokabiel then does a hand sign "Bring it" The 'Challenging to fight' sign, Irina narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth in anger.

"**HHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!~**" She charged at him with fast speed, Thanks to Rapidly, Her swords met Kokabiels light sword, They kept attacking and their blades kept meeting one after another "What's the matter? Done already?" Kokabiel said, Trying to piss off Irina, Which she kind did for a second, She then pushed him back, And backfliped to further the distance.

(_Found it, Just gotta be careful_) Irina then, Once again, Charged at Kokabiel, As their blades meet one another, Kokabiel then started giggling a bit "What's so funny?" Irina asked

"Heh, Your so pathetic that it's making me laugh, Do you really think making the same attack would hurt me?" He said, Irina just replied with a smirk, Which caused Kokabiel to raise a brow "What is it? Why are you smiling?" He asked, She then looked up at him, With her hair covering one of her eyes.

"... Cause I know now how to beat you!" She said, As she moves her swords away and kicks the light swords away.

"Nani!?" Kokabiel exclaimed.

"NOW!" Irina shouted, As she puts the swords together, And pierced through his gut, Kokabiel gagged a lot of blood, As Irina took away the swords from his stomach, Kokabiel then fell on his knees, And clutching onto his stomach, Irina breathed a bit heavenly, as she approached, As she puts Excalibur Mimic back to his shoulder, She then pulled Rapidly, In a way to cut off his head "This, Is the end!" She said, As she was about to cut his head off, She stopped in her tracks, And her eyes widen due to shock, When she felt sharp pain in her stomach, She slowly looked down, To see a a light sword pierced through her gut, Kokabiel then lifted up his head and had an evil smile on his face.

"Yeah, For you!" Kokabiel shouted as he got up, Irina let goes of Excalibur Rapidly, As she can't handle the pain, As she fell on her knees "Not bad human, I haven't had someone do such an injury in decades" Kokabiel said, As Irina was still shocked, And slowly tears started to pour from her eyes "What's the matter? Sad already? Well don't worry, You'll die soon anyway!" He screamed with scary look on his face, As he removed the light sword and kicked her in the gut, She gagged blood, Kokabiel then grabbed her head, And slams it on the ground, He then let goes of it, And charges a light spear on top of his head, The same size as the one he threw earlier "This is the end for you, HUMAN!" He shouted, Then threw the spear at her, He then starts to laugh really loudly "Now then, Next up is..." He then widen his eyes And looks back at Irina, To see her gone, He widen his eyes in shock "W-Where did she go?" He said as he looked around "Y-You!" He exclaimed, What he saw, Was Zark, Holding Irina in a bride way, Zark was having wind surrounding him, Mostly under his feet, He then looks at Irina

"Sorry, I didn't expect to take longer then that to perform it" Zark said that quietly, Causing Irina to slowly open her eyes

"...Zark... Kun?..." She muttered, Zark smiles

"Yo!" Irina then replies with a smile as well

"Je... Your late..." She said, Zark then goes into his back pocket to get a pill.

"DON'T THINK SO!" (AN: Kokabiel doesn't know about the pills, Let's just say that he thinks he's gonna pull out something that can help Irina) Kokabiel said, As he threw 3 light spears at them, Zark jumped high, Kokabiel looked up, To see Zark was floating (_I see, He's gathering the wind underneath his feet so he can make himself float_) Kokabiel then smirks (_Interesting_) Zark then landed on a tree branch, And pulled out a pill, He puts it in Irina's mouth.

"Here, Swallow" (AN: Not something dirty, Ya weird bastards) Irina does so, Slowly, The hole in her stomach was now healed "Can you stand?" He asked her, As she got herself up, But slowly.

"Y-Yeah, C-Common, Let's g-" She was cut off, By Zark putting his hand on her shoulder, She raised a brow in confusion "Zark-kun?..." Zark shacked his head

"Listen, This time, Let me handle this alone" He said

"Huh? What ar-"

"The pill restores injuries, But it doesn't restore stamina, And in you're current condition, I don't see you handling him, Nor even hold a sword"

"B-but..." She slowly looked at his hand, To see that it was shacking, She then looked back at him, To see that he had anger and worry in his eyes (_H-He isn't scared, He's... Worried about me?_) She then smiled, And closed her eyes for a second "Alright, Please be careful" She said, Causing Zark to do a smirk.

"Of course" He then let goes of her shoulder, Stands up, Turns around and looks at Kokabiel, Who was crossing his arms in the air with a smirk on his face, Zark narrowed his eyes, Kokabiel did the sign, Where it means 'Come at me' Zark then gathered wind and jumped at Kokabiel, He immediately did a punch with his right arm, But Kokabiel easily grabbed it, But he got hit, So you know what that means.

"Hm, Useless" Kokabiel said, As he raised his other arm as he made 2 lights spears "TAKE THI-" Kokabiel then widened his eyes due to shock, He looks at his other arm, To see another arm the same way it was before, He then looks back at Zark, To see him charging up an air bullet in his other palm "Hm, Doesn't matter!" He exclaimed as he threw the light, Which went straight through Zark "W-What in the-!" He then was cut by an attack at his face from an air bullet, His consciousness returns back to his body and was quickly sent down into the ground, He lands on his feet, And quickly looked back at Zark, To see him diving with a kick surrounded with wind, As Zark reaches him, Kokabiel grabs his leg and sends him back into the sky, Kokabiel then flown up and threw 3 light spears at Zark, Zark deflects them with the wind blow into the side.

Kokabiel then charge at Zark with a light sword and goes for an attack, As he aimed for an attack, While Zark just grabbed it, This gotten Kokabiel to widen his eyes in shock (_T-This little brat, GRABBED IT!? It's suppose to cut his entire hand, Yet why?..._) Kokabiel thought, As Zark pulled the sword closer to him, Which also pulled Kokabiel And Zark kicked him from underneath his chin, Kokabiel was pushed back a bit, And held his chin, The attack did little to no damage at all "Nice kick, If it was someone else, But this doesn't affect me one bit" Kokabiel said as he praised Zark... well, Not really but... Y-Ya get my point.

"Heh, Thanks for that, But I aint done yet" Zark said with a smirk on his face, Zark charges 2 air bullets in both of his palms, And charges at Kokabiel, And throws them at him, And Kokabiel threw 2 light spears at them and they explode, Both of them then charge at one another, Kokabiel attacks with his lights swords, While Zark was blocking them with his arm or grabs them.

(_H-How?_) Irina thought as she was observing the battle and still recovering her stamina (_Zark-kun can block attacks like this? He should be having marks at least, Yet.._) She then smiles (_Zark-kun, Your really cool!_)

Zark goes to punch at Kokabiel, But it was blocked with a light sword, He pushes his hand out of the way and punches him in the stomach and sends into a tree, Zark flips and jumps back from the tree into Kokabiel, Kokabiel made two light swords in both of palms and begins to swings at him, Zark then creates 2 air bullets in both of his palms and attacks the swords, And it made an explosive wave, Which made the two distance away from each other, Kokabiel then charged through the wave, So did Zark, Both of them kept exchanging punches, Zark got hit in the gut again, But he endured it and kicked Kokabiel in the knee, Which did cause a bit of damage, Kokabiel gritted his teeth in anger, So he grabbed Zark by the leg.

"Huh?" Zark said with a raised brow.

"**HUUUUUAHHHHHHH!**" Kokabiel roared and slammed Zark into the ground, Which caused him to cough blood "What's the matter?" Kokabiel said with a smirk on his face, Zark then looked to his right, And saw something useful.

(_I-I can use that_) Zark then looked back at Kokabiel (_I need to find a way to distract him though... Maybe i have to do something stupid_) Kokabiel slammed Zark left and right, He then threw him at a tree, At the opposite side of where Zark wants, Kokabiel then charged at Zark with a light sword.

"YOUR MINE!" Kokabiel shouted as he charged at Zark.

"Not on my watch!" Zark roared back, As he leaped to the right, Dodging the attack, And jumped on to the ground, He looked back at Kokabiel, As Kokabiel did the same.

"What do you plan on doing?!" Kokabiel asked.

"Something..." Zark turned around, Causing Kokabiel to raise a brow "... Kinda childish?" Zark asked, As he began running, Which made both Kokabiel and Irina to be confused.

"*Laugh* Do you finally give up?!" Kokabiel shouted, As he began to follow Zark, Flying of course.

"Zark-kun... What are you planning?" Irina, who was still observing, Asked "Do you have a plan or some...thing?" Irina then looked at the direction Zark was running into, Only for her eyes to be widen in shock "H-He's planning on using that?! Can he even wield it?" Irina said, Concerned.

Kokabiel charged up a light spear, And threw it at Zark, It got him from behind the knee, As he fell forward, Face first, Kokabiel then approached Zark, With a light sword in his hand, He then pulled it up and was about to slam it onto Zark.

"I wish our battle could've gone on for longer, But, Unfortunately, You'll be annoying to me future, So I'll end you here and NOW!" He said as he was slamming the sword.

"ZARK-KUN!" Irina screamed

"I wonder about that..." Zark muttered, When Kokabiel slammed the sword, He widen his eyes in shock.

"NO WAY!" Kokabiel exclaimed, Zark was gone when he slammed the sword, Kokabiel then looked around "W-Where did her go?!" He exclaimed

"N...No way... Did he.. Really" Irina muttered, As she also had her eyes widen due to shock.

Kokabiel then felt something from behind him, He quickly turned around, To see a figure with a sword attacking him, The sword met Kokabiels light sword, The figure appeared, And it was... "I-impossible..." Were the only words that came out of kokabiels mouth,... The figure... Was Zark, And he was holding...

"H-He actually did it... He wielded... Excalibur Rapidly!" Irina said with excitement in her voice and eyes.

Zark, Was holding Excalibur Rapidly, He pushed Kokabiel back, Kokabiel then looked back at him with his eyes widen due to shock (_N-No way! The Holy Sword Project had a lot of subject, Yet none of them were able to success.. Yet... How come this brat, Was able to wield it, In his first try?!_)

"I should thank you" Zark said, Getting Kokabiels attention "If you didn't pierce my leg, I would've probably never reached it" Zark said, he then looked at the sword "So, This is a holy sword? It feels like a normal sword, Is it really something special?" Zark said, As he ran his hand through the blade, Feeling it "But...I can tell you one thing for sure, It feels WAY more different then a normal blade" Zark then turned back over to Kokabiel with a smirk on his face

"'Common, Ready for round two?"

_Chapter 4 END_

* * *

_OK, First off, I did not expect this chapter to be THIS long, I just kept writing without realizing, And then when I went to save it, It turns out that this chapter, HAS MORE THEN 10,000 WORDS?! I did not expect that at all, But, Whatever, At least ya'll enjoyed_

_So? How did you like the friendship development between Zark and Irina? Is it a bit too much? Or is it perfect? At first, I wanted her to a part of Zarks harem, But Then I realized, That my boy Zark, Would have more girls then Issei does, Which was rather weird... I'm not the biggest fan of Issei, But he still needs some love, So I decided to make the two Really good friends._

_And, The battle between Rias and her members (Including Zark, Irina and Xenovia) VS Kokabiel, Will be a REALLY Interesting one, So stay toon to it._

_Shout outs for the Reviewers!_

**Inamori Jotaro**

**RedBurningDragon**

**_That's all for today, Leave a fav/follow, And a review (If you like, Of course, I'm not ordering you) SEE YA NEXT TIME!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories of childhood friends

_Chapter 5 is here, I wanna say something real quick, Chapter 2 is done! And i should say, I'm proud of it, Go read it, I added a whole lot of new stuff and made some changes, Better check it out._

_I said Zark would have more girls then Issei? No he wont, Why did i even type that?_

_Alright, So I just wanna something real quick, this may be confusing to future readers, I changed the characters name from Zen, To Zark, I know, You may be asking why? Is because there is a character named Zen in the series, The son of Issei and Xenovia... I had no idea there was someone like that until i checked the Fandom, So i'm sorry if you can't get used to it, This was actually hard on me as well, But I hope we get used to it. _

_I drew Zark in my twitter, So you can have a better look at him, Go to my profile bio to see my twitter link and click on it, If you like to see how he looks like._

_Anyhow, Enjoy this chapter_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD_

* * *

(Back where we left off, Zark vs Kokabiel)

"C'mon, Ready for round two?" Zark said with a smirk, As he was wielding Excalibur Rapidly, Kokabiel gritted his teeth a bit due to disbelief and frustration, After a second or two, He smirked.

"Interesting!" He raised his voice at that one, As he began to raise his aura and power.

"He's getting serious!" Irina said, As she was observing the battle, And was still recovering her stamina.

Kokabiel began to charge up a bunch of light spears above his head, Around 7 "TAKE THIS!" Kokabiel exclaimed, Before he threw the spears at Zark, Zark deflect 6 of them with Rapidly, And dodged the last one as he disappeared and reappeared at a tree branch, Which caught Zark by surprise.

"Whoa, I didn't expect it to be THIS fast!" Zark said with his eyes widen a bit, As he looked at Rapidly, He was holding it with one hand (_Not to mention, I feel like this sword has a choice of some sort, Like..._) Zark's thoughts were cut off, As he saw a bunch of light spears aimed at him, Zark gritted his teeth a bit before he backfliped and landed on the ground, Zark then looked up, And widen his eyes a bit, As he saw Kokabiel in front of him with a smirk, He had 2 light swords and aimed at Zark.

"YOUR MINE!" Kokabiel shouted, As he was about to swing the swords at Zark, Zark blocked them with Rapidly, They kept clashing for a while, As a lot of sparks appear every time the swords meet, Zark holds the sword with his left hand, As they were attacking, Zark charged an air bullet with his other hand, Kokabiel saw this, And grabbed Zark's right hand.

"Eh?!" Zark said, As he widen his eyes a bit, Kokabiel grabbed the hand, And aimed the air bullet at Zark himself, Zark gags "GAH!" Zark said, Before he was sent to a tree.

"K-Kokabiel!" Irina said with her eyes widen "He used Zark-kun's attack to his own usage, That's unfair!" She screamed at the last part, Which caused Kokabiel to turn over to her with a creepy smile.

"STAY THERE VERMIN! YOUR NEXT AFTER HIM!" He shouted at her, Which caused her to be scared for a second, Out of nowhere, Zark appeared from behind Kokabiel, And aimed an attack at Kokabiel's wings, Kokabiel quickly reacted, He turned around and blocked with the light sword "Muda Muda, Whatever you do, Won't work on me Kid" Kokabiel said (AN:Anyone got the reference?) Zark just gritted his teeth a bit.

"Don't think it's over yet!" Zark exclaimed, As he pushed away the light swords and landed on the ground, He rushed at him as quick as he can and aimed a punch with his right hand, He managed to hit leg, Which caused, You guessed it, Imperfect arm to activate again.

"I TOLD YOU IT WONT WORK!" Kokabiel screamed, As the attack did little to no damage, But little did he know what Zark did, Kokabiel raised his light sword, And went to attack Zark "TAKE TH-!" He then stopped in his tracks, As he widened his eyes due to shock, He saw his arm, The same way it was before "A-Again, It happened again! What's the meaning of this!?" Kokabiel shouted, As he panicked a bit, He went backwards a bit, Only for him to be jumping backwards instead "NANI?!" He exclaimed, As he looked down at his body "Why do i feel so much power running through me?" He asked himself as he looked at his hands, He looked back at Zark, And widened his eyes in shock "IM-IMPOSSIBLE, I'M THERE, AND THAT LITTLE KID!" He exclaimed, Zark was slowly aiming the sword at Kokabiel's legs "I WON'T LET YOU!" Kokabiel screamed, He then charged at Zarl and was about to slash him in half, Only for him to go through Zark instead, Kokabiel widened his eyes due to shock and surprise, He looked back "N-NANI?!" Kokabiel exclaimed, Zark then attacked both of Kokabiel's legs, The Consciousness of Kokabiel returned back to his body, And he felt a lot of pain "GAAHH" Kokabiel roared a bit due to pain, As he was on one knee.

(_YOSH! Got him! To make sure things are safe, I'll back away!_) Zark thought as he backfliped to further his distance

(_A genius, Zark-kun really is one, He used his Imperfect arm to make Kokabiel go berserk, And then injure his legs, That is a good idea, Zark-kun really is amazing, As i expected him to be, But Kokabiel still has his wings, Will he be alright?_) Irina thought

Kokabiel slowly got up, And flew up using his wings "Not bad, Not bad at all human, It really has been a while since someone gave me such an injury" Kokabiel said "Too bad, These will be your last moments!" He screamed before he charged at Zark with a light sword, Zark gritted his teeth a bit, Before he charged back at Kokabiel, As both of their swords meets one another, Zark realized something.

(_T-This guy... He's stronger then before!_) Zark thought, As he was being pushed back rather quickly, Kokabiel smirked at this.

"What's the matter? Can't hold up against my power?" Kokabiel said that to piss off Zark.

(_D-Damn! At this point, I will be smashed to the ground!_) Zark thought while he was gritting his teeth due to anger, Zark then decided to gather wind underneath his feet and jumped to the air.

"Running wont work!" Kokabiel exclaimed, As he flew to the sky at Zark's level, As he began to slash him left and right, Which Zark responded the same way with Excalibur rapidly, While they kept making sparks every time their swords meets one another, Kokabiel found an opening "GOT YOU!" Kokabiel exclaimed with a smirk, As he swing the sword at Zark's arm, The one he was holding Rapidly with.

"GAH!" Zark exclaimed, As his arm was now bleeding heavenly, And Excalibur fell from his hand to the ground.

"Finally!" Kokabiel exclaimed, As he quickly descended onto the ground and was about to grab Rapidly.

"NO!" Zark shouted, As he quickly charged at Kokabiel before he gets Rapidly.

"T-This is bad! We can't let Kokabiel get his hands on Excalibur!" Irina said with a worried expression

"Now i can retrieve this stupid thing!" Kokabiel said with a smirk, As he was about grab the sword by it's handle, As he grabbed it, He wan't even able to lifted, He raised a brow at this "N-Nani?" Kokabiel questioned, As he tried with both hands this time, And still, Nothing, He wasn't able to move it a single inch "W-What's the meaning of this?!" Kokabiel asked.

(_THOU SHALT NOT WIELD ME!_) A deep voice occurred in Kokabiel's head, Which caused Kokabiel to widen his eyes due to shock.

(_W-What was that?!_) Kokabiel thought, With a shocked expression on his face, And before he knew it 'BAM' He met a kick to the face from the side by Zark, Kokabiel was sent flying a bit but stopped in his tracks and looked back as he was holding his face, Zark quickly grabbed Rapidly back with his other, Uninjured hand, Which caused Kokabiel to be even more confused (_What is the meaning of this? How can someone like him wield it and i can't!?_) Kokabiel thought, He then remembered what her heard in his head.

_**(THOU SHALT NOT WIELD ME!)**_

(_Is what I heard..._) Kokabiel then widened his eyes in realization (_COULD IT BE!?_) He then looked back at Zark (_That voice was the sword itself!?_) Kokabiel thought, Zark then disappeared, Which caused Kokabiel to widen his eyes a bit, He turned around, And saw Zark in front of him (_TH-THIS IS BAD! I SHOULD DODGE RIGHT N-_) His thought were cut off, By a slash to his left eye, He then walked back a bit and clutched onto his eye "GAAHH!" He shouted a bit, After a couple of seconds, He looked back at Zark, Kokabiel narrowed his eyes due to anger, He then, slowly, Opened his left eye, It seems he missed the eyeball by an inch "Y-YOU DAMN HUMAN!" He shouted, As blood trailed down his face "I WONT FORGIVE YOU!" Kokabiel shouted, As he charged at Zark with double light swords.

Zark got into his fighting stance, And was about to charge back, Before he heard this in his head (_The only one who shalt wield me, Thy Zark, IS YOU!_) Zark widen his eyes a bit due to shock.

(_W-Who said that?!_) Zark thought, And before he knew it, He met a punch to the gut by Kokabiel, Which caused Zark to cough a bit of blood "GUH!" Zark exclaimed

"I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Kokabiel roared, With a kinda scary look on his face, He then punched Zark in the face, Twice, Which caused Zark to cough blood, Kokabiel then kicked Zark in the gut and sent him to a tree, He then rushed at Zark with a light sword in his hand, About to finish him off "DIE!" He exclaimed.

"NOT HAPPENING!" Another voice occurred from behind Kokabiel, He turned his head around and saw Irina aiming at him with a katana, Which caused Kokabiel to grit his teeth in anger, He turned around and responded with a light sword.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kokabiel screamed, Before he kicked her in the stomach.

"gah!" She exclaimed a bit due to pain, Before she was sent a distance away form them, She stopped in her tracks mid way and looked back at Kokabiel, She widened her eyes due to shock, He was charging at her with amazing speed with his light sword. He had such speed that he was able to attack her on the shoulder without her noticing at first, She then clutched onto her shoulder and felt a lot of pain on it.

"One after another" Kokabiel said, Which caused Irina to turn over to him with a raised brow "You two really made me tired and serious, I guess i should praise you a bit" He said, As he slowly approached her "It sucks that I'll have to end this soon" He said before he stopped in his tracks and looked at Irina, Irina, Widened had a scared/terrified expression on her face, What she saw, Was Kokabiel having a creepy, Scary, Terrifying smile on his face, Which was the source to why Irina was terrified "YOU WASTED ENOUGH OF MY TIME!" He roared before he charged at Irina with the same speed he had earlier "I'LL FINISH BOTH OF YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" He screamed, As he now was in front of Irina and was to attack her with his light sword, Irina was scared to the point where her body wont move She had no idea what to do... Until,

"U-UWAHH!" Irina exclaimed a bit, As she was pulled back, Kokabiel missed his attack, And raised a brow dye to confusion, He then looked back.

"Nani?" He questioned, Irina then stopped, She then opened her eyes.

"Heh?!" She questioned.

"Are you alright?" A voice occurred next to her, She looked next to her, Only for her to widen her eyes a bit, Next to her was Zark.

"Zark-kun?" Irina questioned, Zark was standing somewhat normally, He was holding Rapidly with his right hand "H-How did you do that?" Irina questioned, Zark then looked back at Kokabiel.

"I pulled you back with the wind" Zark said "Can you stand?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah" She responded, As she got up and formed a katana from her Mimic, Both of them got into their fighting stance, Narrowing their eyes at Kokabiel.

"How..." Kokabiel muttered, Which got the duo to raise a brow, Kokabiel then lifted up his head and glared at them "HOW IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO STILL STANDING UP!? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSE TO RUN, HIDE, OR EVEN FEAR ME! YET, WHY ARE DO YOU STILL OPPOSE ME?!" Kokabiel shouted, Zark smirked

"To prove what you stated is true!" Zark said, Which caused Kokabiel to raise

"Prove what I stated is true?" Kokabiel questioned

"Before we fought, You said this 'Do you really think 2 ants can take down a mountain' right?"

"He did say that" Irina said, As she turned her head over to Zark

"What's your point?!" Kokabiel raised his voice, As he began to lose patience, Zark looked at him with a smirk.

"I'll show you! That these two ants will beat you! !" Zark exclaimed, Which caused Kokabiel to widen his eyes due to shock

"That's right!" Irina said, She then held her cross "With thy power, And thy strength, And Thy Gods name, I, Shido Irina and my partner Kaika Zark, Shall defeat you, Kokabiel!" Both of them then got to their fighting stance, And were about to charge at Kokabiel.

"Really now..." Kokabiel muttered, Which caused Zark and Irina to stop in their tracks, He then lifted his hands above his head, Creating a large light spear, Bigger then the one he made before, Which caused Zark and Irina to widen their eyes due to shock "LET'S SEE YOU DOING THAT AFTER YOU DIE!" He shouted, As he threw the light spear at them.

"SHOOT!" Zark shouted, As he ran to Irina and grabbed by her waist, Which caught her by surprise a bit, Zark used Rapidly to escape.

* * *

Tionary was flying through the sky, he hid Excalibur Destruction on his back, And was about to head back to the headquarters to his father, Until he heard this.

'BOOOM'

It caused Tionary to turn his head around with a raised brow, And saw a huge flash of light, Which caused him to cover his face with one arm, He kinda had an idea on what was going on, He then let goes of his arm.

"He's still not done?" He said with a bit of his eyes widen "Is this Descendant of Anemoi really this powerful? To the point where my damn father has to use nearly his full power?" Tionary said, After a couple of seconds, Something popped in his head, Which caused him to widen his eyes "...Maybe... With his help..." Tionary then hardens his fist "...I might be able to.." His thoughts were cut off, As he remembers something his mother told him.

**_"Tionary, There might be sometimes where you have to work stuff out on your own, It's not bad if you had a friend to help you, But most of the time, Don't depend on others for your goals, Alright?"_**

Tionary then sighs after he remembered his mothers words "I guess i should go and see what's up" Tionary says, He then flies over to where the light came from.

* * *

"How do you like that?!" Kokabiel exclaimed after he threw the light spear and it made a huge explosion, He then looked back "Damn... You actually survived" He said, As he saw Zark breathing heavenly, He was holding Irina in a bride way, He had Rapidly in his right hand.

"T-That was close..." Zark muttered, He then looks at Excalibur "If it wasn't for this, We'd be toast" Zark said.

"T-Thank you" Irina said, She then got off of Zark's arm and stood up, She then tried to make a katana, But she couldn't "Eh?!" She says with a raised brow. Zark then looks at her.

"What's wrong?" Zark asks.

"N-No way.." She says.

"Huh?" Zark says with a raised brow "What is it?" Zark asks

"I-It's not here..." She mutters, She then widened her eyes "IT'S NOT HERE!" She raised her voice.

"What i-!" Zark then widened his eyes due to realization, As he noticed Irina's shoulder, Mimic was gone, It wasn't there "WHAT IN THE?! WHERE DID IT GO?!" Zark raised his voice, As he looked at her, She looked back at him with the same expression.

"I DON'T KNOW!?" She then looked around her "Where is it?! Where is it?!" She said, As she kept looking around her, Zark then widen his eyes in realization.

"It can't be!" Zark turned his head to the place where the light spear was thrown "It's there?" Zark said, Which caused Irina to turn her head to the same place.

"For real?!" She asks.

"Maybe it was dropped from you in it's katana form" Zark said, He then turned his head over to her "Go retrieve it, I'll distract Kokabiel" Zark said, To which Irina nodded.

"Got it!" She responded, She didn't question him, Because she knows Zark will be alright, She trusts him that much, She begins running towards it.

"Where do you think your going!?" Kokabiel said, As he charged a her with a light sword in his hand, Only for him to meet Zark once again.

"We aren't done yet buddy!" Zark said, As Rapidly met the light sword, Which caused Kokabiel to be pissed off and narrow his eyes at Zark, Zark pushed him back a bit, So they can further their distance, Zark charged at him without thinking, Both of them clashed.

While they were clashing, Irina arrived at the spot to retrieve her Mimic back "Where is it?" She asked herself as she looked around, She then came in contact with it "Ah! Found it!" She announced, As she reached her hand out to grab it, Only for another hand to appear and grab it instead, Which caused Irina to raise a brow due to confusion, She lifted up her head, And came face to face with a boy that has spiky long blonde hair, He looked at her.

"Are you Shido Irina? The wielder of this?" He then moved the holy weapon closer to her "Excalibur Mimic?" He asked, Irina wasted no time, As she went to grab Excalibur away from him, He dodged her at the last second.

"Give it back!" Irina demanded as she got up and stood on her feet, She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No" He responded, Which caused her to be even more pissed.

"Who in the world are you anyway?!" She asked.

"I'm Tionary" Tionary then showed his wings, Which caused Irina to widen her eyes a bit.

"A fallen angel!?" She said

"Yeah..." Tionary then points behind her, Which caused her to raise a brow and look behind her "That bastard over there, Is my damn father" When he said that, Irina widened her eyes due to shock and surprise.

"F-FATHER?!" She exclaimed "K-Kokabiels kid?"

"I'm not proud of it" Tionary said, Getting her attention "Nor will i ever be!" He said with anger in his voice.

Zark noticed this and turned his head over to them, Kokabiel saw this as an advantage, And pierced Zark's shoulder, The one he was carrying Rapidly with "GAH!" Zark exclaimed, He then was kneed to the stomach and was sent flying, While he was flying, Rapidly fell from his hand onto the ground, And his power turned off.

"Zark-kun!" Irina exclaimed with worry in her eyes.

Tionary then noticed his father (_An injury in both legs, Left eye, Gut, And back, It's been a while since I've seen him like that, He deserved it after what he did to mother... Wait, Does that mean?_) He then glanced over to Zark (_That kid did all of this? Maybe he's the Descendant of the Anemoi, And he seems really strong if he was able to push that ugly trash this much_) Tionary then flew over to go next to Kokabiel.

"H-Hey wait!" Irina said as she was about to reach out, She then noticed something on his back, And widened her eyes due to shock "T-That's... Excalibur Destruction... Xenovia!" She said to herself, But she was cut off by her remembering something (_R-Right, Zark-kun!_) She rushed over to his side, And helped him get up "Are you alright?" She asks him.

"Y-Yeah..." Zark responds, And was clutching onto his left arm "W-Who is that?" He asked Irina, She then turned her head over to the fallen angels

"He says his name is Tionary, The son of Kokabiel" After she said that, Zark widened his eyes due to shock

"Son?" He asks

"We didn't receive information that his son was involved, Maybe this was set up by Kokabiel" Irina responded

Tionary landed next to his father, Kokabiel glanced over at him "Your late!" Kokabiel demands, To which Tionary was still focused in front at the duo, Mostly Zark.

"Shouldn't i say that to you?" Tionary responds, Which caused Kokabiel to narrow his eyes a bit "I wonder how Azazel-Oss-san Would react when he hears that you almost went serious against two humans, He would laugh his ass off, That's for sure" Tionary said, Which caused Kokabiel to narrow his eyes even more.

"Forget it!" He raised his voice a bit "Did you retrieve it?" He asks, To which Tionary responded with a nod

"Yeah" He then points at his back "She was like a beast" He said

"Good!" Kokabiel said with a smirk, He then points in front of him "Hurry up and retrieve that one!" He raised his voice, Which caused Tionary to turn his head over to him.

"Why don't you retrieve it yourself?" Tionary asks.

"It won't allow me!" Kokabiel responded, Which caused Tionary to raise a brow due to confusion.

"Now that's a dump excuse if i ever heard one" Tionary says.

"JUST HURRY UP AND RETRIEVE IT BEFORE THEY DO YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kokabiel shouted, Which caused Tionary to sigh.

"Fine fine" Tionary responded, He then went over to rapidly and was about to retrieve it

"Not on my watch!" Zark shouted, As he rushed at him.

"W-Wait Zark-kun!" Irina reached out, But was too late, As Zark almost reached it, Before he met 2 small light spears on both of his knees.

"Geh!" Zark gritted his teeth a bit, As he fell on the ground, Face first.

"Zark-kun!" Irina exclaimed, With her eyes full of worry.

"Sorry buddy" Tionary said to Zark, He was the one who threw the spears, Zark lifted up his head and looked at him with one eye "We need to retrieve these, Or else that stupid Valper guy will give us an earful that will last forever" Tionary said, As he was about reach out and grab Rapidly, However, Zark noticed something before Tionary grabbed Rapidly.

(_H-He hesitated? Why is that?_) Zark thought with a raised brow, Irina then rushed over next to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Can you stand?" She asked him, To which he nodded, He stood up rather slowly, He puts his hands on the lights spears and removes them from his knees, He then narrows his eyes at the Father and the son.

"Let's go" Tioanry pliantly said to his father, As he turned around, And was about to fly away.

"Wait!" Zark shouted, Getting Tionary's attention.

"You should worry about that blue haired friend of yours first, She's on the edge of death at the moment" Tionary said, Which caused both Irina and Zark to widen their eyes due to shock.

"Xeno is!?" Zark raised his voice

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Irina shouted, As she stepped forward, Tionary pointed somewhere, Which caused the duo to raise a brow.

"She is in that direction, I don't know exactly where, But you could find her there" Tionary said

"Who can we trust you!? You could just be lying to us so you run away faster!" Irina said, With anger and worry in her eyes.

"I have no reason to lie, Don't believe me if you want, If you want her to die, That is" The last part caused Irina to be lost for words, She looked down and hardened her fist due to anger.

"Let's go" Kokabiel said to Tionary, As both of them turned around and were about to take off, Before that, Kokabiel did one last look at Zark, Which Zark responded with narrowing eyes "We'll meet again very soon, When that time comes, I'll come after you first" Kokabiel said with a smirk, Zark replied with a smirk as well.

"Yeah... Good luck with that" Zark replied, Before the fallen angels took off.

After that, A small moment of silence went by, Until Zark spoke up "Now then..." Zark said, Getting Irina's attention, Zark looks at her "Let's go to Xeno"

"You believe him?" Irina asks with a raised brow.

"No... But." Zark turns over to the direction where Tionary pointed at earlier "It's worth a try" Zark said, He then transformed to activate his wind power "It'll be a lot easier if we flown there instead of running" Zark said, As wind began to gather underneath his feet.

"You'll fly their alone?" She asked, Which caused Zark to turn back at her.

"I didn't say that"

"But you can only control wind around yourself, Not around me" She says, Zark then looks at his hand.

"It's true.." He then gathers wind around his hand "I can't do that now... But there are someways i can use it to let others fly"

"Like?" Irina asks with a raised brow, Zark looks back at her.

"For example, Like the way i did earlier, I can carry you in a bride way" When Zark said that, Irina blushed a bit.

"I-I'm not really a fan of that one... If you don't mind.." She says

"I see, In that case"

"Huh?" Zark reaches his hand out

"Grab on" Zark says

"E-Eh...?"

"You see, At the moment, I can't freely gather more wind on someone whose away from me, But if i grab on to you, Or hold you, Or something like, I'll use a bit of wind that's underneath me to share it with you, That way we can fly together" Zark says.

"I see..." Irina said while holding her chin "I kinda understand now..." She then looks at Zark "So, All i have to do is hold your... hand...?" She said the last part slowly, Probably embarrassed.

"Yeah, And don't worry, It wont harm or anything, Nor is it anything personal" Zark said, After a second or two, Irina agreed.

"F-Fine..." She then took his hand, And felt the wind underneath her feet, For some reason, She felt warm... And really nice (_W-Wow... It feels amazing, If it is just a bit, It feels really good_) Irina thought with her eyes a bit widen.

"Ready?" Zark said with a smirk, Irina then lit up with happiness with excitement

"Yeah!" She replied with smile.

"Heh! Let's go!" Zark shouted, As they both began to fly over the woods, Irina... Was fascinated.

"Woaaaahhhhhhh!" She exclaimed out of joy "Really pretty!" She said, As she appreciates and enjoys the looks of the stars at the sky.

"I agree, It really is beautiful" Zark says with a smile.

After a stroll for at least 2 minutes, Zark looked down, And widened his due to surprise "OI!" He screams, Which caught Irina's attention, Zark was pointing down "THERE SHE IS!" Zark screamed, Irina looked down And widened her eyes as well.

"XENOVIA!" She screamed, She turned her head to Zark "ZARK-KUN, HEAD DOWN!"

"Way ahead of you!" He replies, As he quickly descends onto the ground, A few distance from Xenovia, Irina quickly let goes of Zraks' hand, And rushes over to Xenoiva, She grabs Xenovia and lifts her up a bit.

"Xenovia! XENOVIA!" She shacks her "WAKE UP ALREADY!" She screamed, Xenovia was still knocked out, She was really bloody and slowly dying "No..." Irina mutters, She then widened her eyes in realization, She then turned back to Zark "Zark-kun!" She said, Zark raised a brow

"Nani?" He said, As he rushes over to the two of them.

"The pills!" She said, Zark widened his eyes a bit due to realiztion

"That's right!" Zark then goes to his back pocket and gets the pack of pills, He pulls out the pill, And throws it to Irina, She quickly puts it in Xenoiva's mouth.

"Here, Xenovia... Swallow.." She muttered, Xenovia, By some unknown miracle, used the last of her strength to swallow it, After a small moment of silence, Xenovia wounds began to heal, Irina and Zark's faces began to lit up and they began to smile "Xenovia!" Irina said with nothing but happiness in her voice, Zark crouched and was next to Irina.

"Xeno? Wake up!" Zark says, After a minute or two, Xenovia slowly opened her eyes "Xeno!" Zark exclaimed with a big smile.

"Z...Zark...?" Xenovia muttered, As she lifted her her waist up and held her head "W-What happe-" She was cut off by hug, Which caught her by Surprise, The hug was from Irina.

"Thank God... Thank God your alright...!" Irina said, As tears began to pour down from her eyes to Xenovia's shoulder.

"I-Irina..." Xenovia muttered, Before she smiled and hugged back, Zark just stood their, Watching with smile on his face.

(_I'm really glad your alright, Xeno, That's why I'll never forget... About... You.._) Zark's thoughts slowly began to slow down (._... Wait, I said that before, A long time ago, Right-_) Zark then held his chin (_8 years ago, I said those words to someone, My childhood friend, The blue haired girl... Yeah, I told her that... Then_) Zark then remembers a girl who was wearing nun clothes (_That woman... She.. She was with the blue haired girl, She did something to me... She did something.. It...It was!_)

* * *

(Flashback Scene, 8 years ago)

"C'mon Zark! Catch!" A 9 year old Xenovia, Now having her green strip, Was in the park with her crush, Kaika Zark, Now at the age of 8, Still having his pink highlights and slightly taller, They were playing catch.

"Got it!" Zark said as he caught the ball, He turns to his side "Arko! Catch!" Zark shouted to their other friend, His name was Royama Arko, He was the same age as Zark, Zark and Xenovia were his only friends, The reason for that was because he looked scary, But he was actually a really nice guy.

Zark threw the ball at him, To which caught him by surprise "W-Whoa!" He exclaimed, He wasn't able to catch it, Seems he was distracted.

"Oi.. Are you alright?" Zark asks, Arko looked back at them and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry you two, It's my Kaa-san, I have to go leave to another town..." He had a bit of sadness when he said that, Xeno and Zark looked behind him, To see his mother waiting in her car, Zark and Xeno looked sad, They like hanging out with him, Arko is cool, Fun, Etc. They were sad when they heard that he has to leave to another town the other day, After a small moment of silent, They look back at him

"I see, No problem" Zark said with a smile.

"No matter how long it will take, I bet we all will cross paths in the future" Xenovia said, Arko began to cry a bit, He then rushed over to the two, And hugged them both, Which caught them by surprise.

"Thank you... Thank you two for everything! These past 2 years were the best I've ever had in my life!" He raised his voice, And tears began to pour down their shoulders, Zark and Xeno smiled and hugged Arko back.

"We also did" Zark said, They stayed like this for a minute, After that, Arko let goes of them, A honk was heard from behind them.

"It Kaa-san, I have to go" He said to them, To which both of them nodded, Arko then runs over to his mothers car, Before he opened the door, He looked at the two, And waved at them "I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY!" He raised his voice and had a smile on his face, Zark waved back.

"Yeah! It will happen!" Zark raised his voice back, Arko then gets on the car, And the car flies away (An:... Ok not fly, Like going really fast... I don't know the word cut me some slack!) After he left, Zark did a grin "I really hope we will meet each other in the future" He said, Xenovia then looks down with a sad expression on her face, Zark noticed this and raised a brow "What's wrong? Xeno?" He asks her, Which caught her by surprise, She looked at him with a grin.

"No, Nothing" She says, She then turns around "Alright then! Let's go play!" She says, As she begins getting pumped up.

"Yeah!" Zark responds, Also pumped up, Xenovia then looked sad again.

(_Sorry Zark... Arko isn't the only one who will leave today.. I also... Will be leaving... So before that!_) She turns around and faced Zark, Which caused him to raise a brow.

"N-Nani? Xeno?" Zark asked, And before he know it, Xenovia grabbed his face "N-Nani?!" Zark becomes even more confused, Xenovia had a bit of determination on her face.

(_Just so I can remember this, The least I can do is.._) Xenovia thought, As she slowly began to closer her face to his, But mostly, Her lips (_I wouldn't mind giving you my first_) She thought, As she was about to close the gap between them... Until, She stopped, And felt something, Or **someone **touch her from behind her, She widened her eyes due to being scared, Zark had no idea what was going on, As he looked behind her, He saw a woman, Or a sister from a church, She had blue eyes, And her hair was covered, She grabbed onto Xenovia's shoulder.

"What do think your doing? Xenovia?" The woman asked, Zark looked at her with a raised brow, He then realize who she was

"Griselda-san?" He muttered, She then looked at him with a... Quiet scary look, Zark then noticed that Xenovia had a terrified look on her face.

"Xeno?" Zark asks her, The woman, Know known as Griselda, She pushed Zark away, It caught him by surprise, He then looked at her with a raised brow, She had her hand around Xenovia, Not strangling her "H-Hey, What was that for!?" Zark asked.

"What were you trying to do to Xenovia? Zark-kun?" She asked while narrowing her eyes a bit, Zark was even more confused.

"Do what?" Zark asked, Xenovia quickly let goes of the woman, And rushes over to Zark, She stood in front of him and was protecting him.

"Zark has nothing to do with this, It was all my actions, Leave him out of this Griselda!" Xenovia said to Griselda, Xenovia was still scared, But she did her best to hide it.

"Really now? How can you prove it?" Griselda questioned, With a... Creepy smile.

(_S-Scary..._) Zark admitted while sweat trailed down his cheek.

"P...Prove it...?" Xenovia muttered, She was also blushing a bit.

"Yes, Prove it to me, That it was your idea to do such a thing" Griselda responded, After a second or two, Xenovia quickly turned around, Grabbed Zarks face, And kissed him, Griselda widened her eyes at this due to shock, Zark did the same, And blushed, **A lot**, He was mostly surprised, It stayed like this for a couple of seconds, Before Xenovia took her lips away from Zark's, Zark stood their speechless, While Xenovia stood there with a smile and not blushing a single bit.

"You actually did it" Griselda said, Xenovia turned around to see that Griselda was in front of her, Xenovia had her terrified expression on again "Are you willing to take responsibility?" Griselda asked Xenoiva.

"Y...Yeah" Xenovia muttered, After a second or two, Griselda raised her hand, And was about to slap her, Zark saw this and widened his eyes, He then reached his hand to her.

"NO!" He shouted, Out of nowhere, Griselda was pushed back by wind, Which caught her, Xenovia and Zark himself by surprise, Griselda was not harmed, She landed safely, Zark looked confused, As he looked at his hand and mutters "What in the...?"

"That was Cool!" Xenovia said to Zark, As she popped in front of his face "How did you do that?!" She asks with a big smile, Zark was raising a brow and was still looking at his hand.

"I have no idea, The wind just put Griselda-san back" Zark said

(_Wind...?_) Griselda thought, As she looked at them (_Gabriel-sama said that the Descendant of the Anemoi is in this area... Could it be?!_) She widened her eyes due to realization, She then looked at Zark (_He's the one!?_)

Both Zark and Xenovia ran towards Griselda "Are you alright? Griselda-san?" Zark asks, He then bows "Sorry, I didn't know how that happened, But still, I'm sorry..." Zark said, Griselda looked surprised a bit.

(_So he's not aware, Huh?_) She thought "Lift up your head" She says, Zark does so "I'm not mad, Nor I'm injured, So their is no need to apologies, Zark-kun" She says, To which relieved Zark a bit.

"I see, Thank God" Zark said as he released a sigh of relief.

"But seriously-" Xenovia said getting their attention "How did you that? Do you a secret power or something"

"If i knew i had such a thing, I would've used it before!" He said that with a fist, After a second or two, Griselda placed her hand on Zark's head, Zark raised a brow, And looked back at her "Griselda-san?" He questioned

"G-Griselda! Don't!" Xenovia panicked, As a yellow magic circle appeared from her hand on top of Zark's head.

"..W..What are you...?" Zark asks, As he begins to feel Dizzy and tired, Griselda did her creepy smile again and said

"Since your going to forget anyway, I might as well tell you, I'm erasing your memory about our encounter here, As well as the memories you have of both me and Xenovia" She answered, It caused Zark to widen his eyes due to shock.

"N-NANI!?" He shouted, Xenovia then ran up to Griselda and grabbed her arm.

"Stop it Griselda! Stop it!" Xenovia said, As she struggled to remove the hand of her guardian, Griselda then looked at her... ok let me rephrase that, Glared at her, And slowly said.

"Move, Away, Xenovia" She simply said, As she seemed to sent what seems to be killing intent, Xenovia then felt a lot of chills ran through her spine, And had a terrified expression on her face.

"W-Why are you doing this..?" Xenovia asked, Griselda then looks back at Zark, Who seems to actually put up a fight, Which caused her to be surprised a bit, But not really.

"If your friend wasn't the Descendant of one of the most blood thirsty warriors, Then this won't have happened" She replied, It made Xenovia raised a brow.

"Blood thirsty warriors?!" She exclaimed, Then looked at Zark "Zark is?!" She said.

"F...For..real..." Zark muttered, As he began feeling even more tired, After a second or two, He fell on one knee, And was clutching onto his head "E...Ehh..." Zark hummed, As he began to feel sleepy.

"Zark!" Xenovia grabs onto him

"Well this is a surprise, I haven't seen a human that fought against a memory erasing spell, Your something else aren't you? Kaika Zark-kun" Griselda complimented him, Out of nowhere, Zark grabs Xenovia.

"Zark!?" She asks, As looks at with a bit of her eyebrow raised.

"I...I promise..." He muttered

"Promise?" Zark then looks up at her, With a serious expression

"I promise! I promise that I'll never, Ever! FORGET ABOUT YOU!" He shouted at the last part, Before he passed out in her arms.

"Zark?... ZARK!" She raised her voice at the last part

"Don't worry" Griselda said, It got Xenovia to turn her head over to her "He's just passed out, He'll wake up in a couple of minutes" After she said that, Xenovia laid Zark in the ground and rushed over to Griselda, She grabbed her by the clothes and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Was it really necessary to erase his memories?! It's not fair! He's not involved with anything!" Xenovia raised her voice at Griselda.

"Listen, I know what you mean, But we can't have a monster roaming around this area" Griselda responded

"ZARK IS NOT A MONSTER! JUST BECAUSE HE HAS A BIT OF WIND CONTROL! DOESN'T MEAN HE'S A MONSTER!" Xenovia shouted

"He will be, If his powers kept growing" Griselda said, It made Xenovia raise a brow

"What do you mean?" Xenovia asked

"Do you know of the Anemoi?"

"Of course I do, The 3 Legendary Brothers that saved a lot of lives and helped the angels and God when needed, What about them?" Xenovia answered.

"Correct, And it turns out" Griselda pointed at the fainted Zark, Xenovia looked at him "Your friend is their Descendant" After she said that, Xenovia widened her eyes due to shock and surprise.

"R-Really...?" She muttered, She then lit up with excitement "That's so cool! He's the Descendant of the amazing heroes!" After a second or two, Xenovia looked back at Griselda "Wait, Why did you do that then? He's from a line of strong and amazing people, Why did you call him, Someone from that line, A monster? It doesn't make sense" After she said that, It was a small moment of silence, Before Griselda spoke up again.

"... I think it's about time you should learn about the 4th one" She said, Causing Xenovia to be confused.

"The 4th one? There's a forth Anemoi?" Xenovia asked

"The blood thirsty, Power hungry warrior, That betrayed everyone just to be strong, The one who killed the original Lucifer, **Eurus**!"

* * *

(Back to the present)

Zark... Stood their shocked, As he remembered everything and the identity of his childhood friend, She was literally the girl right in front of him.

"Earth to Zark?" Xenovia said as she clicked her fingers in front of his face, Zark didn't notice, Since he was still deep in thought "Earth to Zark?!" Xenovia raised her voice a bit, Zark, Again, Didn't notice, Xenovia, Lost her patience "EARTH TO ZARK!" She shouted.

Irina was behind the two of them, As she was observing the two of them, She told Xenovia everything, How they defeated Freed, How Zark broke her shell, Which Xenovia knew that he was the only one who could that to anyone, How they fought Kokabiel, At first, She didn't believe them, But when Irina told her about Tionary, Xenovia gritted her teeth in anger, As she was the one who was beaten by that guy, After she told her everything, they noticed Zark was in deep thought, And back to where we left off.

"EARTH TO ZARK!" Xenovia shouted at Zark, Zark didn't jump, Instead he looked at her "Finally bac-"

"8 years ago!" Zark cut her off, And she widened her eyes due to shock and surprise at what she heard

"..W-What did you say?" She asked

"Xeno! Were childhood friends! I remember everything! How we met, How you, Arko and I were the best Trio, And how you... took my..." Zark slowed down at the last part, As he began to blush a bit "Y-Ya know... M-My..." He stuttered, As he points at his lips "Right?" He then looks at Xenovia, And widens his eyes a bit, Xenovia was crying, Irina went next to her.

"Oi oi, Are you alright?" Irina asks Xenovia, After a second or two, Xenovia smiles

"AAHHH!" She screamed, She then jumped towards Zark.

"Heh?" Zark said with a raised brow, Before he was in the ground and was being hugged by Xenovia, She had her eyes closed and was clicking on his face from the side.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU'D REMEMBER, BUT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She screamed out of joy.

"O-Oi..." Zark slowly said (HER BOOB IS SOO CLOSE!) Zark loudly thought, As Xenovia's exposed breast was clicked on Zark's chest, And he was blushing.. A lot, But one thing couldn't disappear from him, And that was a smile, He was happy that she was happy, Or something like that.

(_He really remembered, Even after his memories were erased, He still remembered her, Unlike Issei-kun, *Sigh*... But if I'm honest, Issei-kun is way cooler, sorry, Zark-kun_) Irina thought with a smile, As she stared a the two of them

After a small while, Xenovia got up, Stopped crying and had a smile on her face "It really has been a while since i felt like that" Xenovia said, Irina then popped up next to her.

"That's true, I never seen you like that before" She said

"Anyway" Xenovia said, She then turns around "Sorry for involving you in this Zark, Leave the rest to us" She then turns her head over to Irina "Let's go, Irina" Irina responded with a nod, Both of them were about to go, Before...

"Where do you think your going?" Zark said, Causing the both of them to turn back at him.

"What do you think? To take Excalibur back" Xenovia responded

"With what weapon?" Zark asks, He was narrowing his eyes a bit. Causing the two to have sweat trail down their cheek

"W-We'll figure something out, So don't worry about us, Zark-kun" Irina responded

"That's right, We won't give up that easily" Xenovia said

"Sounds like you have a trump card or something" Zark asks, Causing Xenovia to smirk

"Hm, Maybe..." She says

"Even so, I'm not letting you go" Zark says, Causing Xenovia to narrow his eyes a bit

"Nani? What do you mean 'Not letting us go?" She asked

"Answer me this" Zark said "What's Kokabiels motive?"

"T-That's classified information, But since you'll find out anyway, He want to start a war" Xenovia answered, It caused Zark to smirk.

"I see, This is perfect" Zark said, It made the duo to look at one another before they look back at him with a raised brow.

"What are you talking about?" Xenovia asked

"Think about it, Irina-san and I gave him a good beating, So I don't think he'll recover soon, Even if he gets healed, His stamina wont recover that easily"

"And your point is?" Irina asked, Zark turned over to her

"He won't sent out any men, Or women, Or whatever, Right now to attack someone, He has all 5 of the Excaliburs right now, I don't think he would do any moves tonight, But possibly tomorrow"

"And that's why right now is the perfect time to ambush him" Xenovia said

"You should know that Kokabiel would expect something like that, So he probably prepared some obstacles through out through out the way, And i could tell, You two can't beat them with your bare hands, Even if you used your trump card, It wouldn't do a single thing, Since Kokabiel has really strong durability, Not to mention, His son is their as well, And you lost to him... Not to be mean of course.." Zark responded, Irina and Xenovia were lost for words, Their was nothing but silence for a couple seconds.

"W-What do you suggest then?" Xenovia asked, Zark smirked.

"Training!" He said, Causing the two to raise a brow due to confusion

'Training?" Both of them said, Zark nodded

"Yeah, Let's spent the night in this forest, And we'll train"

"Train how? Exactly?" Irina asked

"Well, I can think of using my winds as swords"

"Nani?" Xenovia asked

"I... Don't know how to explain it exactly.. But.. What if i made swords out of my wind?" Zark asks

"Huh?" Irina was confused

"That might work, But how are you planning on do that exactly? Your powers just awakened recently, Right?" Xenovia said

"That's true... But if imagined it, It might work, Right?" Zark asked

"I don't know... Magic isn't really my thing, I can do only one spell" Xenovia said as she scratches the back of her head

"It might work" Irina says, Getting their attention "I imagine stuff when i use Excalibur Mimic, So it can transform to what i imagine, So your idea might work" She said with a smile.

"Alright then" Zark then closes his eyes.

"O-Oi, Hold on" Xenovia said, As she seems to kinda disagrees ti the idea, But Zark didn't listen.

(_Swords... Make 2 swords in front me, For my 2 friends, So they can defend themselves... Please.. Gather my wind_) Zark's form then appears, He opens his palms, And wind gathers above his palms,Xenovia and Irina widened his eyes due to surprise.

"A-Amazing.." Irina said

"Zark..." Xenovia said

After a couple seconds, 2 swords formed above of Zark's hands, They weren't like real swords, Their made out of wind, And whey were completely white, Almost transparent, Zark then opened his eyes.

"I-It worked!" Zark said with excitement

"You actually did it!" Irina said with excitement and a smile

"Not bad!" Xenovia also complimented, Zark then looks at them with a smile

"Thanks!" He responds, He moves his hands closer to them "Here, Take them"

"Are you sure about this?" Xenovia asks

"A sword? Or your fists?" Zark asks Xenovia with a smirk, It caused her to have sweat trail down her cheek

"Heh" She hummed and grinned at him "You got me" She says, She then takes the sword, Irina does the same "WHOA!" Xenovia said with widened eyes.

"It's really light!" Irina said with a bit of her eyes widened, it's true, The sword felt really light, And they could tell that it's a bit powerful, Not as strong as Excalibur though

"Now then" Zark said, Getting their attention "Let's get ready!" Both Irina and Xenovia smirked, They know what he was talking about, They both got into their fighting stance

"LET'S GO!" The three began to train.

* * *

(Tionary POV)

I was flying in the sky, Giving ugly bastard, Aka dad, A shoulder, Excalibur Destruction is in my back, Mimic on my shoulder, And Rapidly was inside my jacket, Ugly bastard was in a bad condition, It seems he wasn't able to handle the two back their, I was able to tell, They were strong, Especially That Zark kid, He was like a monster, Not to mention, He was carrying an Excalibur, Which is surprising actually, He just carried it like it was nothing, A lot of people died trying to wield a holy weapon, Yet how come he...

(_Wielding me requires a humble and a trustworthy King_)

I widen my eyes, As i heard a voice pop in my head, I look to see nothing was their.

"What in the...?" I mutter

"What's the matter, Tionary?" The old bastard called out to me, I look back at him

"Nothing" I responded, He then looks in front of him

"How's Freed?" He asks me

"He's currently being healed by our Exorcists, It seems that Anemoi kid is someone we shouldn't underestimate" I reply, After that, Nothing but silence, Until the old asshole spoke up again, Yeah yeah, I call him a lot of stuff, He doesn't deserve to be called 'Father', Not after what he did to mother.

"How bullshit" The old man said, Causing me to raise a brow "That kid is something else" After a second or two, He smirked "Next time i meet him, I'll slice his throat and KILL HIM!"

(_YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOUR GOING TO DO THE SAME TO HIM!? WAS MOTHER NOT ENOUGH!?_) Yeah, You heard me, I was pissed, This motherfucker drove My Mother to death, I remember that day like how i remember my name... This asshole killed mother... Please spare me the details.

(AN:They will know one day you know?

Tionary: Yeah, Your right... But i don't want to remember it...

A: I understand... I really do know how you feel)

I was keeping my anger, I want to kill this bastard... I will... If i become allies, With that Anemoi Kid

* * *

(The forest, Zark POV)

3 hours... We've trained for three hours, And i'm dead tired

"Ehh..." I said, Before i laid on the ground "I'm beat..." I said while breathing heavenly, I then deactivated my wind

"I...It was.. your idea..." Xenovia said with a grin, She was on the ground sitting.

"N...Never went this..hardcore in my life" Irina-san said, As she sat on her knees, After a second or two, The swords disappeared from their hands, And we wer all panting heavanly, I trained with them as well, I also made a sword for myself, But mine was different for some reason, Instead of a sword, My wrist turned into a dark blue blade, It reminds me a lot of a Ki blade for some reason, But whatever, At least tomorrow they will have something to use against that freak, Which reminded me of something, I lift up my chest and crossed my legs, I then look over at Xeno.

"Hey Xeno?" I asked, She looked over at me, She was still tired, Heck we all were.

"Huh?... What's up?" She asks

"What's your trump card?" I ask her, I was actually really curious on what it is, Xenovia smirked

"Wait until tomorrow, You'll see it then" It caused me to raise a brow

"Does it have to do with that one spell you can do?" I asked, She then flinched for a second.

"Wow, How did you know?" Irina-san said with her eyes widen a bit a bit due to surprise

"E-Eh?" I said with a raised brow and sweat trail down my cheek (_I was actually right?_) I thought, I then look over at Xeno "Is it really?" I ask her

After a couple of seconds, She sighed and looked at me "Yeah... It does, But i wont tell you what it is" She said with a smile, I smile back

"I see" I replied

"So?" Irina-san getting our attention "What are we going to do know?" She asked

"Right now, Were going to rest, Meaning that we'll stay the night here in the forest" I answered

"I-In the forest... Are you serious?" Irina asked me while sweat trailed down her cheek

"I am, Why?" I reply

"Cause... It would uncomfortable, Not to mention their might bugs and things like that" Irina repleid

"It's not like we have a choice" Xeno said, Getting her attention

"But.."

"I understand what you mean, But it's only for tonight, Once we finish everything, We'll head back home" After Xeno said that, It was a small moment of silence, Before Irina-san sighed

"Fine... This must be a trail from God" She did a praying position at the last part, But something kept bothering me

"Since were talking about stuff" I said getting their attention, I look at Xeno, Quiet embarrassed "W-Would you mind covering THAT up!" I point at her... Exposed chest, She then looked down.

"Oh right, I forgot about this" She says, Then looks back at me with no expression "What's so bad about it?"

...

...

...

NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!? SHE'S NOT EMBARRASSED WHAT SO EVER?!

"You saw them before, Remember?" She told... Hold on... NANANANNANANNAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?

"E-EH?!" I raise my voice due to embarrassment.

"Z-Zark-kun... Are you a Hentai?!" Irina-san asked me, I quickly turn over to her.

"NO NO NO NO NO! I'M NOT!" I screamed, She was blushing

"B-But she said..."

I calm down a bit, Still embarrassed "O-Ok... Maybe when we were kids..."

"Yeah" We look back at Xeno "You saw me completely naked before"

"WHA?!" I panicked, Did that really happen?, Before i knew it, Irina-san grabbed me by the shoulders "Heh?!" She was blushing as well

"ZARK-KUN! YOU REALLY ARE A HENTAI!" She screamed at me.

"I AINT ONE!" I scream back

"OH REALLY!? THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL SOMEONE WHO'VE SEEN A GIRL ALMOST HIS AGE COMPLETELY NAKED?!"

"WHAT?"

"A HENTAI!"

"REALLY? WHAT DO YOU CALL A KID WITH NO ARMS AND NO LEGS?!"

"WHAT?"

"Names..."... C'mon that's a good one, And i had to do it once, We all chuckle a bit

"Hehe, I'll admit, That's a good one, BUT SERIOUSLY, YOUR STILL A HENTAI!"

"NO I'M NOT"

"I mean he seen like me that when we took a bath together" Xeno... Did you really have to say that?

"B-B-B-BATH?!" Irina stuttered, As she became even more embarrassed, Oh please, I'm the one who should be embarrassed

"ONCE! THAT'S IT! I SWEAR ONLY ONE TIME I TOOK A BATH WITH HER, I Don't remember how we ended up in that situation, BUT STILL, NO, I'M NOT A HENTAI, I WOULD NOT DO ANY CRAZY SH- I MEAN CRAZY STUFF LIKE THAT WITH XENO" Jee i almost cussed, I do cuss, But I don't like doing it, you know what I mean?

Irina-san stared at me for a while "Really?" She muttered

"...Yeah" I mutter back, After another small moment of silence, Irina-san sighs and let goes of me

"Your right, Sorry, Zark-kun, I shouldn't have thought that about you, You don't seem the type of a boy to do such a thing" She said with a grin, I grin back.

"That's because he isn't" Xeno said, As she was right behind me, She then puts her hand on my head "Zark isn't that kind of guy to do so, Even if he was, I wouldn't mind"

"Leave the pervert stuff to Hyuodo-senpai" I said, Irina-san was confused

"What do you mean?" She asked me

"You don't know? He's one of the biggest three hentais in Kouh academy" After I said that, Irina-san widened her eyes due to shock.

"N-No way..." She then fell on her knees "Your telling me my childhood friend became like that after I left... What have i done..." She slowly mutters at the end, While I, Was confused, I raise a brow.

"Childhood friend?" I ask

"Hyoudo Issei is Irina's childhood friend"

"Heeh, For real?" I was actually surprised, I then look back at Irina-san "Sorry about that?" I said as I scratch the back of my head, She then got up and sighed

"Huh... Nah, Don't worry about, It's not like we can do anything about it now" She says as sweat trails down her cheek.

"But" Xeno said, Getting our attention, She looks at me "Are you sure about staying here? Won't your family worry about you?" Oh shit, I forgot about that

"Well, My parents wont worry that much, Since they'll know i'll be fine, But Alice is a different story" I had sweat trailing down my cheek at the last part.

"Alice huh?" Xeno said with a smile "Haven't heard about her in a while" She said, Her and Alice, I believe they act like their sisters, Literally, Alice even calls her Xeno-Nee-Chan, I'm being serious.

Then out of nowhere, A phone starts ringing, And it was mine, I pull it out from my left pocket, And, Oh my God

"Who is it?" Xeno asks

"Speaking of the devil, It's Alice" I said, Why now out of all times she calls, I was nervous, Because i don't know what to say, I answer the phone "Hel-"

_"WHERE ARE YOU? ONII-CHAN?" _OW, Right off the bat she screamed in my ear, Even Xeno and Irina-san heard it

"A-Alice, Please don't scream loudly next time" I said after I recovered from that screaming

_"Sorry, But seriously, Where are you? Why aren't you back yet?"_

"L-Look, I'm busy helping out a friend on something, So i wont be able to come home tonight" I mean... I'm not lying

_"Ehhhhhh__, No way__, I can't feel safe if your not here, Onii-chan" _Ohhh... Don't give the cute voice, And i bet she has the puppy eyes on

"S-Sorry, I'll be back tomorrow, I promise" I responded while sweat trailed down my cheek

_"At least tell me who your staying with" _Oh Ma God! Really!?

"E-Ehh, Well..." I actually didn't know how to answer that, Until Xeno snatched my phone

"Yo Alice, What's up? How you've been?" Xeno... Thanks?

_"T-This voice... X-XENO-NEE-CHAN!?"_ Wow, She recognized her in an instant, I guess Griselda-San didn't erase her memories

"Yeah It's me, Sorry Alice, But Zark is staying over at my place"

_"EEHHH?!_" Oh Shoot, Alice is going to get the wrong idea _"X-Xeno-Nee-chan... Are you going to do... That?! With Onii-chan?" _What did I say? I'm surprised she knows about that stuff

"What do you mean by 'that'?" Xeno, My good friend, Are you really that clueless?

_"Y-You know... Take his... Virginity?!"_ After a second or two, Xeno laughed a bit_ "W-What's so funny?"_ Alice asks

"No way, I'm not that crazy" Xeno replied, Thank god, She wasn't gonna say that, Alice then let goes a sigh... of relief?

_"Hooh. Thank God..."_ She says... Wait, Why did she say that?

"But-" Xeno then turns over to me "I wouldn't mind carrying Zark's Kid"

...

...

...

"NANI?!" Alice, Irina-san and I screamed at the same time

_"E-Ehehehe.. Your joking... Right?"_ Alice asks, Please tell me your actually joking as well Xeno.

"No, I'm serious" Xeno...

_"X-XENO-NEE-CHAN!" _Alice screamed through the phone, I bet 1000 yen that she's blushing

"Anyway, He's staying so he can help me with the kanji writing and language, And yes, I promise i wont take his virginity now. See ya!"

_"Heh? Wai-" _Xeno closed the phone before Alice could finish her sentence, She hands the phone over to me

"Here" She says, As she was giving the phone to me

"What was that Xenovia?" Irina-san spoke up, As she was blushing

"What was what?" Xeno asks, But seriously, Are you that clueless?

"X-Xenovia... YOU LITERALLY SAID THAT YOU WOULD CARRY HIS BABY! CAN'T YOU THINK BEFORE YOU TALK?!" She was grabbing her by the shoulder

"I did think before i talk"

"Heh?" Irina-san raised a brow at that, Xeno then looks over to me

"I will carry Zark's Kid" I do a facepalm, Really?

"Xeno, I really appreciate that you'll carry my kid" I look back at her with a bit of seriousness in my face "But PLEASE! Don't say that to my sister!" I raised my voice a bit, Xeno then looks a bit confused

"I mean, Wouldn't she be my sister-in-law one day?" Ok... This is going a bit too far, Does that mean she'll be my bride? Not that I wouldn't mind... But.. I actually have feelings for Koneko... Am I getting a harem? No way...

(An:I already have 5 planned for you

Zark:F-FOR REAL?! Isn't that a bit too much?

A:If you think THATS too much, Then let me introduce you to someone named Issei

Zark:... Ok you got me)

"By the way" Xenovia got our attention "How did you guys heal me? That Tionary guy gave a buttload of injuries to me, To the point where I thought I'd end dead, How did you do that in a couple of seconds"

Oh right, I totally forgot about that, Me and Irina-San look at each other, With a bit of a worried expression on our faces

"Should we tell her?" Irina-San asked, It made Xeno raise a brow of confusion, After a couple of second, I let out a sigh

"She's gonna find out one way or another" I reach out to my back pocket, And pull out the bottle of pills, I threw it to Xeno, To which she caught with one hand "I healed you with a pill"

"A pill?" She raised a brow due to confusion, She pulled out one of the pills, There were 6 in total, Danyon gave me 10 in that pack, Already used 4 of them, If you can't remember, let me refresh your memory.

I used one after my battle with Danyon, One to heal Irina-San after the battle with Freed, One to Irina-san in the Kokabiel fight, And one to heal Xeno a couple of minutes ago.

After a couple of seconds of Xeno observing the pill, She widened her eyes due to shock and realization, "This pill is from the Clockwork JR Organization!"

"I knew it" Irina-San said

"Clockwork Jr Organization?" I asked with a raised brow, Know I know how they are, Danyon told me a bit about them, But getting more information wont hurt, Would it? Xeno turns over to me with a bit of her eyes narrowed

"Yeah, Its the strongest Organization next to the Grigori, That contains fallen Angels, It's unimaginable how you got something like this from such an organization" Irina-San and I sweat trail down our cheeks

"Y-You wouldn't believe how he got it..." Irina-San said, Causing Xeno to turn over to her

"How?" She asked

"... He stole it..." Irina-san answered for me, It's still a lie, And it keeps going, Should I tell them about it?... Nah, Not know

"... I see" Xeno muttered, She then turned her head over to me "Really now?" She asks, Is she onto me?!

"You don't believe him?" Irina-san asks her, Xeno ignores her, And approaches me... This is bad isn't it?

"Zark, I've been with you for 2 years, And through out these years, You never even dared to steal a single yen, Or anything at all" She was now in front of me, She crouched and reached my level, She was narrowing her eyes, And I, Had a terrifying look about to appear in my face "Yet, How come you stool something like this?"

"F-From a falle-"

"A Fallen angel, Right? They may be annoying and power hungry, But their not dump enough to leave something important like this behind, And let's not forget, That you have no experience on stealing, Nor even a reason to have something like this... So my only expectation is..." She puts her hand on my shoulder "Do you have connections with a fallen angel!?" She raised her voice at the last one.

I... Was terrified, my face says it all, My eyes were widen due to shock, My mouth was open a bit, I was sweating, A lot, I honestly didn't knew what to do, Xeno is being really scary now, Irina-san was watching us, She seems to be focused on me as well, What is this pressure?!

I couple of minutes pass by, With nothing but silence, I had an idea... But i don't if it will work "...The Devils" I mutter, Which caused Xeno to raise a brow

"The Devils?" I nod

"Yeah, The reason i stole that pack because... I was kinda afraid that i was gonna get ambushed by the devils from the school"

"They were going to ambush you?!" Xeno asked with her eyes widen due to shock, I can't believe i'm putting the blame on them, I'm such an... asshole, But i have to find a way to make it sound like Xeno could trust them.

"I didn't know, They all probably knew that i was the wind user, I wasn't sure if they were going to attack me, But just in case, I stool the pills just to make sure that if they end up fighting me, I could use the pills to at least heal me" I explained my fake story, Xeno then suddenly grabbed my shoulders, Which caught me by surprise

"So?! Did they attack you?! If they did, I won't forgive them!" She said with her narrowed eyes

"N-No... We ended up having a small talk, And in the end, We became allies, And they are actually really nice, And weren't bad at all" I smiled at the last part, It took Xeno a good two minutes to process the situation, She kept looking at me, And I look back at her, Irina-san was looking at us, Clearly unsure of what's going on.

After the two minutes, Xeno sighs "Well, If your saying their nice, Then i got no choice but to believe you" She said, Which caught me by surprise a bit.

"Eh?" I said, She then got up, Irina-san then looked at her.

"You believe him?" She asks, Xeno looks at her normally with a grin

"If it was someone else, I wouldn't believe, But it's Zark, Someone who doesn't have the guts to lie" Uh... I do have them... Because i just lied

"Pfff, Way to be positive" I said with a grin, Both of them chuckle then, But i went serious, I want to know about **him** "By the way" I get their attention "Who's Clockwork JR?" I want to know who he is, And what he has to do with my ancestors, Irina-san and Xeno look at each other with a bit of worried and concerned look, After a couple of seconds, They both nod and look back at me.

"You might need to sit down for this one" Irina-san said, I raised a brow due to confusion, But i did as i was told, I went and sat on a rock, A big one just to be clear, Xeno leaned against a tree, Irina-san said on the ground with her legs crossed, We stayed like this for a couple of seconds, Until Xeno broke the silence.

"Clockwork JR, He is the strongest fallen angel, And the son of the God of Time, Clockwork, He is the founder of the Organization known as 'The Clockwork JR Organization' and as i stated earlier, It's biggest organization of the fallen angels faction next to the Grigori"

"Does that mean Clockwork is a fallen angel?" I asked

"No" Irina-san answered "His Mother was a fallen angel, So he's a Robot,Fallen angel Hybrid" Wow, That's something you don't hear everyday, And Clockwork is a Robot.. Huh? Seems accurate i guess.

"This pill is from that Organization, They have a variety of pills, And some of them are a bit overpowered, Such as this one, It can heal any kind of wound in an instant" Why does that sound similar to the ability of 'Crazy Diamond'? If your wondering how i know who he is, Is because Alice is big on  
'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'... I'm serious, She loves that Manga and the Anime, I've read it and it was really cool, But I'm not big on it as Alice is.

(_Variety? So there's more pills then the ones Danyon showed me_) I thought, And she was right, He had a pill that can literally remove the powers of someone, That's something overpowered alright, But a question popped in my head "The Fallen angel said he was ordered by Clockwork JR to kill me, Did I do something to make him pissed?" I asked, I think this is a good way to find out about the relationship between My ancestors and Clockwork Jr, Xeno and Irina-san, Again, Looked at each other for a couple of seconds, Before Xeno sighed.

"I guess we should tell you, You see, Clockwork JR and the Anemoi, aka your Ancestors, Were enemies"

"Enemies?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Yeah, They actually have a history between each other, We weren't taught full detail about what happened between the two, But we were informed about some stuff, Wanna hear about them?" Xeno asked, I simply nodded

"Alright then...

* * *

_Centuries and Centuries ago, Before the Great war, Their were 4 People Described As loyal to those of the Angel faction and to God, Each of these 4 had __ ascribed a cardinal direction, The North, West, East, South, These 4 All had the ability to use wind, And were the strongest users of the element, These four were named the Anemoi, They were described as the Legendary brothers, Or the Legendary Heroes that protected earth from any kind of danger, They were motivational people, They gave hopes to a lot of beings, Until... One of the brothers, Eurus, Also known as the Strongest Anemoi, Betrayed his brothers, God, And the angels, He became a blood thirsty warrior, He killed Angels, Devils, Yokais, Fallen angels, And the list goes on, However, After he betrayed them, Their was someone who despised the Anemoi, He went that far to even have a battle with them and tried to kill them, That being, Was Clockwork JR, His reasoning for attacking the Anemoi were unknown, In their battle however, It turned out that the Anemoi sealed him in the dimensional Gap, As a result, His powers were weakened, To the point were he lost the ability to stop time as much as he wants, His Father, The God of time Clockwork, Got him out of the __dimensional gap, And was punished for his pathetic behavior._

* * *

"...And that's how much we know, I know I told more about your Ancestors, But i thought you want to learn about them, If you didn't mind" Xeno said to me, I sat there, Trying to memorize everything she told me, I then nod.

"I don't mind, Thanks for the information... So him and I are suppose to fight one day, Right?" I ask

"...Unfortunately, Yes" Irina-san answered, As she seemed a bit worried, I look at my hand, And gather a bit of wind around without chancing my hair color and eyes, I can gather a tiny bit in my normal form, After a couple of seconds, I grin.

"...This power... Actually came from such people... I feel kinda honored, For some reason" I said

"Of course you should" Xeno said, i lift up my head and look at her "The Anemoi are really Legendary, A lot of beings, Especially the Devils, Might recruit you and make you one of them, Or even worse, They might kill you if they see you as a threat, So you have to be careful about that, Alright?" She tells me, To which I was surprised about how she had quiet a bit of wordiness in her tone, I'm pretty sure she was worried about me, I mean, Were friends, Every friend should worry about one another, I simply smile and Nod.

"Yeah, I understand, I'll be careful form now on, And also get stronger" I said that with a smile, It made Xeno smile as well, So did Irina-san,

"I see, That's good" Xeno said

Irina had a question on her mind, After a moment of silence, She looked at me "Zark-kun" I turn my head over to her

"What's up?" I ask

"Do you believe in God?" ...What? What was that all of the sudden?

"That's something out of the blue" I said "Why do you ask?"

"Oi, Irina?!" Xeno said with a bit of narrowed eyes, And she was a bit closer to her "You aren't thinking of making Zark a Exorcist or bring him back with us, Are you!?" Alright, WHAT?! ME? I look back at Irina-san with a questionable look

"Think about it Xenovia, The ones who know everything about him are the Higher-ups, And they would be more then happy to have him, Not to mention, You don't want him to go berserk, Do you?" She whispered to her at the last part, I heard it with my strong hearing, And, Seriously? Again with that berserk thing? First Vali-san said that, And now Irina-san, For real?

Xeno then held her chin, And thought for a second "It true...' She muttered, And looked back at me "How about it Zark? Are you interested in becoming an Exorcist? Or even better, If you prove yourself to the Higher-ups, You might even get reincarnated into an angel" Me, An angel?... Nah... I don't see that happening, I lay back on the rock and look at the stars.

"If you two want me to be honest, I have no problem" Both of them look at me, While i was still looking at the sky "To answer Irina-san's question first, I'm actually not that religious, I did go to church a lot when i was a kid, Along with Xeno, Griselda-san and sometimes my family, Right now i rarely go the church, So i'm not sure how to answer that, But with all the things that happened around me, I got no choice but to believe that someone amazing like that is out there" I answered her with honesty, To which she looked surprised at.

"And to answer your question Xeno, I actually appreciate an offer like that... But... sorry, I can't accept it"

"Eh?!" both of them raise their brow, I got up from the rock and look at them with a smile, I then display my hands.

"I love Kuoh, It's my hometown, It has my family and my friends, I can't leave them behind like that, And to mention" I unleash my wind, As my hair and eyes change "I have this power now, I'll use it to protect them if it's the last thing i do... And about what you said 'me going berserk'" That got them to widen their eyes due to shock, I look up at the stars again "If that ever happens to me, Then I'll fight against it, Like how i did against Griselda-san 8 years ago when she was erasing my memories"

"And you ended up losing your memories..." Wow, You had to remind me about that, I look back at her.

"Yeah, But i got them back, Didn't i?" I said with a really weak chuckle "I was a kid back then, Now i'm much more mature, And i can control my powers, Not much at the moment, But if i get berserk, I'll use every single strength i have to control it, Or at least fight against it..." I mutter at the last part, And after that, A small moment of silence went by, It was kinda awkward if I'm honest.

"Heh..." Xeno hummed, i turn over to her "The choice was yours to being with, If that's what you want, Then we wouldn't mind at all" She said

"Xeno..." I mutter, I then smiled "Thanks" I said, I then hear Irina-san sigh

"How unfortunate, The Higher-ups would be kinda mad at us that he wouldn't come with us" She then sighs again "We might get an earful from them.." She says, Xeno then pats on her back.

"Hey, It's not like they can hear our voice all the way from up their" Xeno said

"Not to be rude or something" I said getting their attention "But even if they were like really strong, That doesn't mean they have ultimate hearing or something... Not to be mean..." I said, Was I mean? I didn't want to offend them or something.

"It's not mean dude, That's something everyone should know" Xeno answers

"That's right Zark-kun, Strong hearing isn't something the Higher-ups have, Their hearing is a bit strong, But not to the point to where they can hear our voices all the away from up their"

I send out a sigh of relief "I see, That's good to hear"

...

...

...

Wait a second... Voices?... Didn't i hear a voice a while ago in that fight with Kokabiel? It went something like...

**(_The only one who shalt wield me, Thy Zark, IS YOU!_)**

Or something like that... Who said that? it was in my head, And it was somewhat deep, Maybe Xeno and Irina-san know about it? I decided to ask.

"Total side-note" I got their attention

"Hm? What's up?" Xeno questioned, I look down.

"I don't know if this has something to do with this but, I actually heard a voice in my head"

"Voice in your head?" Xeno questioned with a raised brow

"What do you mean?" Irina-san also questioned with a raised brow, I look down

"I don't understand it myself, It was somewhat deep, And it said something like this 'The only one who shalt wield me, Thy Zark, Is you'... Or something like that" I look up at them, And they had their eyes widen due to shock, They actually looked shocked, Like they've seen an entire building explode "...What?" i asked, Xeno quickly rushed over to me, So did Irina-san, Xeno went and grabbed my arms.

"WERE YOU DOING SOMETHING?! ANYTHING! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT IT IS, JUST TELL ME!" She raised her voice really loudly, And she kinda panicked, I had sweat trail down my cheek.

"I-I was fighting Kokabiel..." Was all i said

"WERE YOU CARRYING SOMETHING?!" Xeno panicked again, Then it hit me, I was actually holding something

"The only thing i held was Excalibur Rapidly, Other then that, Nothing else beside it" After i said that, They were shocked, Literally, It's like they heard someone was dead... That was one messed up example, But i'm serious, That's exactly how they look like, After that, It was a small moment of silence. Until Xeno looked down and her hair covered her eyes.

"... I see... So it chose you...huh?" She mutter, Which got me to raise a brow due to confusion.

"Eh?" Xeno stood up and looked at Irina-san with a bit of narrowed eyes.

"...Zark" Xeno said, Getting my attention

"Nani?" I asked

"Could you give us a moment?" She asked, I simply nod

"Alright..." I turn around and walk over to the woods, And go behind a tree, I lean against it, I decided to not listen to their conversation, Why?... Cause i feel it's better this way... For some odd reason.

_Chapter 5 END_

* * *

_Ok, Before i start anything, I'm pretty sure most of you thought 'What the Fu*k? Since when was Excalibur able to talk?' right? Let explain_

_You see, In the Original serious, As far as i'm sure, Excalibur can't talk, And it's obvious that he can't, But then an idea hit me, What if we made Excalibur was someone who chooses his wielder? I know that that's something obvious, But still, I thought it would be an interesting idea to make him have a voice and make the story more interesting, So how he chooses? You might ask? Simple_

"Wielding me needs a King's strength, If not, A noble reason to wield me"_ Those are the words Excalibur says before someone wields him, That's all I'm gonna say for now, hopefully in the next chapter I'll explain more, And yes, The fight will happen in the next chapter._

_Now that's out of the way, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, If not, Tell me in your reviews and don't go easy on me, Be honest, Or you could PM me, i wouldn't mind._

_This chapter took longer then expected, I don't know why it took me a damn 'MONTH!' To finish this chapter, Probably because i was stuck on some parts, And probably because I was working on 3 other stories... I need a schedule don't I? _

_As you might know, Zark will soon be an OP character, I'll be adding more OC's other then Danyon, Clockwork JR, Zakiya, Tionary etc, So do expect that in this story, And no, I don't plan on making every OC an ally, Just to get that out there._

**_Anyhow, __That's all for today, Leave a fav/follow, And a review (If you like, Of course, I'm not ordering you) SEE YA NEXT TIME!_**


	6. Chapter 6: The battle has begun!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD_

* * *

(Back where we left, The forest)

After Zark went behind the tree, Xenovia and Irina stared at each other for a couple of seconds, Before Irina broke it.

"... Do you think he's gonna be the wielder?" Irina asked with sweat trailing down her cheek, Xenovia looked at her with a bit of narrowed eyes.

".. Answer me this first, Did he really wield Excalibur Rapidly?" She asked, Irina nervously nodded.

"Y-Yeah..." Xenovia then looked away.

"It took us years of training in order to wield the swords, But Zark just wielded it in just his first try"

"Only those who are chosen by Excalibur can wield it easily, And those can use it's full power" Irina said, After that, It was a small moment of silence, Before Xenovia chuckled a bit, It got Irina to raise a brow "W-What's wrong?"

Xenovia then looked at the sky "... Do you know what this means? Zark will be the King who wields Excalibur, If someone hears the voice of that sword, Then it's theirs with no objection from anyone" She said, It got Irina to widen her eyes a bit due to shock, Xenovia then chuckles again "If I'm honest, I wanted to wield the real thing, But it seems the wielder is already chosen" She then turns and looks at Zark, Who was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed "Zark, You know how to make someone jealous sometimes... And if I'm honest, I actually kinda like that about you, But a wielder can never be changed, Since the sword chooses it's master, Like how Durandal chose me" She says with a grin.

"Xenovia..." Irina muttered, Xenovia giggled a bit, She then looked at Irina with a smile.

"If your thinking I'm mad, Then your answer is no, Zark deserves it, I'm just worried about what the Higher-ups might say, They might get mad at us for this" Irina immediately went in front of her and grabbed Xenovia's hands, It caught her by surprise "Irina?" Irina had her eyes narrowed a bit

"Don't think about that Xenovia! Don't ever blame yourself for something like this! They would understand, Since Excalibur is very precise when it comes to choosing it's master" Irina then smiles "There's no need to get sad or mad, Even I'm a bit jealous that i wasn't chosen by Excalibur, But things will be alright, Zark-kun must be something special if Excalibur chose him, Xenovia, Don't be sad, Alright?" Irina said.

Xenovia widened her eyes due to surprise, She was surprised at what Irina just said, She just smiles "Irina, I'm not mad nor sad, I'm really happy for Zark, He's someone i look up, And I love him for everything he did to me, From childhood and now, He inspired me to work hard and thanks to him i reached this point" She responded, It caused Irina to lit up and smile even more.

"I see, Thank the lord" She says, As she let goes of Xenovia's hands

"By that way" Xenovia gets Irina's attention "Since when were you motivational?" Irina chuckled a bit and scratches the back of her head

"Eheheh... I.. was also inspired by Zark-kun" She said, It caused Xenovia to widen her eyes a bit "I kinda copied what he said to me" Xenovia, Again, chuckles again.

"I knew that sounded familiar" Xenovia said, She then turns back to Zark (_You never change, You help anyone you see in trouble, I hope that never changes_) She thought.

Suddenly, Zark's eyes widen, He then lifts up his head and looks at the sky to his right, He uncrosses his arms and gets off the tree, He walks a bit to the right and began narrowing his eyes, Gritting his teeth due to anger and hardening his fists, This made Xenovia and Irina to raise a brow due to confusion, They walk over to Zark.

"What's the matter?" Xenovia asked

"... I was careless" Zark muttered, Which made the two Exorcists to be even more confused.

''What are you tal-" Irina was about to say but her sentence wasn't finished.

"I didn't expect him to be this impatient!" Zark raised his voice a bit at the last part.

"Ok, What in the world are you talking abo-" Xenovia was cut of by a huge, Shining ray of yellow light that reached the clouds, It caused both girls to widen their eyes due to shock "WHAT IN THE?!" Xenovia exclaimed, As she covered her face with one arm, 'Cause of how bright the light was, Irina did the same, Zark didn't as he was still angry and frustrated.

"I-It can't be!" Irina said, As she realized what was going on.

''THAT'S RIGHT!" Zark shouts, As he transformed into his wind form "IT'S KOKABIELS DOING!" Zark shouted, Wind began to gather around his feet, He looked back at the duo "QUICK, GRAB ON!" Zark said, As he points at his shoulder.

The two girls look at each other for a second, They both nod and narrow their eyes a bit, Each of them put a hand on Zark's shoulders "Here goes!" Zarks shouts, As wind began to gather under both girls legs, Zark then flies, With both girls accompanying him "I'm sorry!" Zark apologies to the two with his face still forward.

"About what?" Xenovia asks

"I didn't expect him to actually recover in a couple of hours, I was really naive, I'm sorry for that!" Zark says, Xenovia smiles after a couple of seconds

"Don't sweat it buddy, Your logic earlier made sense, And we both agreed to it, And as you said, His stamina might not be fully recovered, So we might have an advantage" Xenovia said

"I just hope your right..." Zark said "What is that light anyway?!" He asks

"I might be wrong, But I think their merging the 5 Excaliburs" Irina said, This caused Zark to widen his eyes

"Are you serious!? They're THAT Impatient?!" Zark shouted

"This might be the work of Valper, And i wont be surprised if Freed Sellzen is there as well, Since he's the only one from their team that can wield a holy sword" Xenovia said

"Jeez, That Freed bastard as well..." Zark muttered, He then widened his eyes a bit due to realization "Wait a second, Why are they making it here in Kuoh? Shouldn't they just make it back in their headquarters or something and Do everybody a favor?" He asked

"I think the main reason is because of Rias Gremory" Xenovia replied

Zark holds his chin and thinks (_Gremory-senpai? Why her...?_)

**_"If this is true then we will completely annihilate you, Even if you are the Maou's little sister"_**

Zark widened his due to realization as he remembers what Xenovia said to Rias in their conversation

"HE'S GOING TO LURE OUT LUCIFER?!" Zark exclaimed, Xenovia nodded

"That's true, If someone big from a faction attacks or kills someone related to a leader or someone big from another faction, It means their asking for war, Since Rias Gremory is the little sister of the current Lucifer, He's using her to start the war" Xenovia said, Zark then raised a brow due to confusion.

"Wait a second, He wants to start a war?" He asked, Causing the girls to be confused

''Huh? Yeah, You know that already" Xenovia said

"This dude Kokabiel, BARLEY Survived the battle against Irina-san and I, He thinks he can actually beat someone one, Who are possibly a 1000x stronger then us, This man is a joke!" Zark exclaimed, Xenovia and Irina couldn't help but giggle a bit

"I mean, Our teamwork is perfect, So it's obvious that he wont be able to win against us that easily" Irina said happily, Xenovia looked at her with a raised brow.

"Teamwork?" She asked, Irina turns over to her and nods

''Yeah, Zark-kun and I have really good teamwork, We defeated Freed with it easily. And we were able to push back Kokabiel and could've possibly won, If Tionary hasn't showed up" Irina answered

"You guys just met for a couple of hours, You aren't going after him, Are you?" Xenovia asked, As she had a bit of concern in her voice, Irina shook her head

"No i'm not, Were just became best friends, That's all" She responded

'Yeah... You better be" Xenovia said, As she lets out a sigh of relief

"ANYWAY!" Zark shouted getting their attention, As he was slightly blushing from their conversation, He then gets serious "If Excalibur is there, Then Kiba- Senpai and the others are most likely going to be there" He said

"That's right, And we can't let him destroy Excalibur" Xenovia said, This caused Zark to raise a brow

"Can't let him destroy Excalibur? Didn't you say yesterday that it doesn't matter if Excalibur is destroyed or not as long as you retrieve it?" He asked, Xenovia just replies with a smile

''You'll see why when we get there" She simply responded, Causing Zark to have sweat trail down his cheek, But that thought crossed his mind, As he looked back at the light and it disappeared

"It disappeared?" Zark asks

"It seems it's ready" Irina said

"Shoot! Let's hurry!" He shouts, As he speeds up to the school.

* * *

(One hour earlier, Hyoudo Residence)

"Let's go to bed" Rias said to Issei, As her, Asia, And Issei are about to head to bed, They were all in their PJ's, All three of them went inside Issei's room, Until Rias widened her eyes due to shock, Issei noticed this, And asked

"What's the matter President?'' He asked, Instead of answering, Rias rushed towards the window and opened it, Outside, She saw a fallen angel with yellow spiky hair, It was Tionary.

Rias and Issei narrowed their eyes a bit due to anger "Would you mind coming out for a couple of minutes? I want to have chat with you, Rias Gremory" Tionary said.

After a couple of minutes, The three devils came outside of the house, Wearing their school uniform, Tionary landed on the ground and hid his wings "So? What do you want?" Rias asked

"Actually, I'm not the one who wants to talk to you" Tionary replied, Causing the devils to raise a brow due to confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about you bastard?!" Issei said as he confronted Tionary, Tionary just points at the sky, As he was not affected by the devils presence, The three look up at the sky, And they saw another fallen angel, He looked older, Had 5 pairs of wings, As well as a scar on his left eye, He stared down on the devil, Rias walked up a bit and her arms were crossed underneath her chest.

"A Gremory, I suppose it is quiet nice meeting you, That hair of yours reminds me of your brother, It makes me want to vomit badly" The fallen angel said

"Greetings, Fallen angel supervisor, Kokabiel" Rias said, Causing Issei and Asia to widen their eyes due to shock.

"N-NANI?!" Issei exclaimed, He then turned around at Tionary "THEN WHO IS THAT?!" Issei said pointing at him

"That's my kid, Tionary" Kokabiel answered, Causing Rias to widen their eyes

"Kid?!" Rias exclaimed

Tionary sighs "I'm not proud of it, Ok? And don't compare me to that guy!" He pointed at Kokabiel at the last part, Kokabiel then laughs, Which got everyone to look back at him.

"That's my son for you" Kokabiel said proudly.

"Shut up" Tionary said

"What's your motive?" Rias said changing the subject, Kokabiel looked at her with an evil smirk

"If i remember correctly, Your headquarters are at the heart of Kuoh Academy, Correct? I was thinking of going on a little rampage of my own there, If i do that, Wouldn't Sirzechs be forced to intervene?" This got Rias and the other two to widen their eyes due to shock

"What are you talking about!? If you do that, The War between God, Fallen Angels, And Devils will breakout Again!" After Rias said that, Kokabial laughed evilly.

"That's right! My wish will finally be granted! I thought that if I stole Excalibur, I'd get Michael to start a war, But instead, He sent a useless Exorcist and two holy sword users, That's boring! FAR TOO BORING! So doesn't going a little berserk in the Maou Sirzechs's little sister's headquarters sound fun!?" He shouted

"Hey battle freak" Tionary said getting their attention, He was leaning against a wall with crossed arms and closed eyes

"What is it? Tionary?" Kokabiel asked

"I still think it's a dumb idea for you to start a war again" He said, Kokabiel sighs, While the devils looked confused

"Are you still mumbling about that?! I don't care if you call me a battle freak, Cause I am! Ever since the three-way war ended, I've been helplessly bored! Azazel and Shemhaza are just too impassionate, Ever since then, They've been lost in collecting and researching meaningless things like Sacred Gears!"

"That's because they're smart" Tionary said

"Nani?" Kokabiel said, As he raised a brow, The Devils were even more confused about this Guy.

(_Is he planning to help us?_) Rias thought

Tionary opened his eyes and looked at his father with a grin "They are smart, Something like a war is just meaningless and a waste of lives"

"That's the fun part about it" Kokabiel said with a smirk "Fighting and killing a lot of beings, And also improve and test our strength in the battles against strong people, What else could we ask for"

"Says the guy who almost lost to two humans" Tionary said, Causing Kokabiel to narrow his eyes a bit "Not to mention, One of them slashed your left eye, Which ended up leaving a scar on it" Tionary pointed it out, The Devils look back at Kokabiel.

"There really is" Issei said

"Two human? Is he talking about the church girls?" Rias wondered

"Heh" Kokabial hummed "That's because I went easy on them"

"On ONE of them" Tionary said, Causing Kokabiel to widen his eyes a bit "You went easy on the church girl Shido Irina, But you used around 70, No, 80% Of your power against the Anemoi kid, Who was the one that gave you the scar"

"Anemoi Kid? ZARK?!" Issei raised his voice a bit

"Seriously?" Rias asked, As she was shocked of what she heard

"DON'T MENTION THE NAME OF THAT BRAT!" Kokabiel shouted, Causing the devils to look back at him, He was angry, Eyes narrowed, Gritted teeth, Anything you could imagine "I SWEAR, IF I MEET HIM AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" He shouted

"H-He was that strong?" Asia asked

"He was a monster" Tionary said, Getting the girls attention, While Issei was glaring at Kokabiel and was hardening his fist

"Monster?" Rias asked

"Not literally, But if were talking about his power, Then yes, He was able to wield an Excalibur and went head-to-head with that old fart" Tionary answered

"Impossible, His power was awakened only a few days ago" Rias said

"A few days ago? Jeez, If he's crazy strong now, He would probably be more then a monster in the future'' Tionary said

"YOU DAMN FALLEN ANGEL BASTARD!" A shout was heard from behind, The devil girls as well as Tionary look behind them, And the shout was from Issei "I WOULDN'T LET YOU KILL MY KOUHAI!" He shouted

"Heh, Like you can do anything about it, Red Dragon emperor, I don't care if you have that Longinus on you, Azazel is eyeing it though, He probably wants to add it to his collection"

"Azazel? The Fallen angels Leader?" Issei asked with a raised brow

"Either way, I'll have you fight my Excalibur at your headquarters, Rias Gremory" Kokabiel changed the subject, And points at the academy "Both Sirzechs and Leviathan's sisters go to that school, I'm looking forward to the chaos that will ensue following this surge of magic, My Excalibur will add to it as well, Once it releases the full extent of its ability! I can't ask for a better battlefield!"

"T-This guy, He's messed up in the head!" Issei said

"I know right?" Tionary said, As he made Issei jump a bit "Right now, We have 5 Excaliburs, That old bastard Valper said that there is a way to use all of these Excaliburs at once, Sounds suspicious, Don't you think?" He puts his hands in his jacket pockets at the last part

"It defiantly does if you ask me" Kokabiel agrees, Rias then stepped up a bit

"Why are you collecting the Excaliburs for?!" She asks, To which Kokabiel replied with a smirk

"YOU WANT TO FIND OUT, PURSUE US, IT'S TIME FOR THE WAR, SIRZECHS'S LITTER SISTER, RIAS GREMORY!" He shouted, Before he disappeared

"That bastard!" Issei said as he was hardening his fist

"He's an asshole" Tionary said, Causing the devils to look back at him, As they, Besides Asia, Got into a fighting stance

"You-"

"Whoa whoa whoa" Tionary said, He made the wave with his hand "Calm down, It's my turn to talk"

"Talk? You aren't just luring us into a trap, Are you?" Rias said with narrowed eyes, Tionary sighs

"Why would i waste my time like that? I could kill all three of you right here if i want to" He said, Causing the two devils to calm down, Asia was scared from the beginning as she hid behind Issei

"What is it?" Rias asks

"You better show up tonight, Or else that piece of shit is going to destroy this whole town if you don't come" This caused the trio to widen their eyes due to shock.

"Destroy it?!" Issei exclaimed

"Yeah, He's that Impatient, That face isn't just for ugliness, His strength is no joke after all"

"Why are you telling us this?" Rias asked

"No reason"

"Nani?" Rias raised a brow at that

"That aside, You asked earlier why he was collecting the Excaliburs? The answer to that its is mostly for Valpers research, But there is actually another reason"

"Another reason?"

"... A new King"

"King? Are you saying that there is someone who can wield Excalibur here?!" Rias exclaimed as her eyes widen due to shock

"Yes, But the chances of that are really low, You know how the new King is chosen, Right?"

"If they can hear the voice of Excalibur, Correct?" Tionary nods

''That is true" Tionary then turns his back ''That's all i have to tell you right now, I'll see you in the battlefield" Tionary ducked, As he was about to fly "Oh right, Before I forget" He said, As he turned his head back at Rias "Take good care of that Zark friend of yours" This caused the devils to raise a brow "I wasn't exaggerating about what I said earlier, His power is not something to be underestimated, And the old bastard actually went serious for the first time in centuries, Not to mention his powers are growing as we speak, His Bloodthirsty power to be exact"

This caused Rias to widen her eyes due to shock (_B-Bloodthirsty powers? Is he talking about Eurus's power? This is b-_)

"SHUT UP!" Rias's thoughts were cut off by a scream from Issei, She turned her head towards him "I know that his ancestor Eurus is the most Bloodthirsty warrior out there, But him and Zark are completely different! Zark cares about us! Even though we met for a couple of days, He treats us like his real friends, He even went out of his way to help Kiba on his revenge, He's the definition of a true friend, That's why that power your talking about wont affect him, EVER!" Issei screamed at the last part

"Issei-san.." Asia muttered happily, And Rias could only smile, Tionary seemed unfazed by this, He just turned his head back forward

"Let's just hope that your right" Tionary said, Before he unfolded his wings and flew to the Academy, Rias then turned to Issei and Asia

''Issei! Call Akeno and the others, I'll call Sona and we'll meet up at the Academy"

"Understood!" Issei said

"I wont let him harm the academy!" Rias demanded

"I wont let him harm my Kouhai!" Issei demanded, He looked back at Rias "It's a good idea that you took him in President! He helped us so far, So its our turn!" Rias then sweat dropped a bit

"Well... I was kinda forced to take him in"

"Nani?" Issei asked with a raised brow due to confusion

"Anyway, Hurry up and call the others"

"Yes ma'am!" Both Issei and Asia said

* * *

(The Academy) Rias's peerage and Sona's peerage have been gathered at the school yard, Except Kiba of course

"The Student council will put up a barrier in an attempt to suppress the damage to the areas from outside the the school, However, If Kokabiel really let loose, Not only the school will be destroyed, But the whole town as well, What's more, We can assume that Kokabiel has already came ready to do that, I got notified by one of my familiars that they sighted Kokabiel releasing his powers all at once in the forest" Sona informed

"So what that Tionary guy said was true, He will destroy the town just to start the war... LIKE HELL WE'LL LET HIM DO THAT!" Issei demanded

"We will be positing ourselves to keep up the barrier so the damage can remain within the school, Even if the school itself will be destroyed, But were talking about a overseer from the fallen angels, So we have to be prepared for everything" Sona said

"I appreciate it Sona, Leave the rest to us" Rias said, As her group (Besides Kiba) Were getting ready.

"Rias, Your opponent is on a whole other level, It would be best if you contacted Sirzechs-sama and ask for his help" Sona said

"I don't see you calling your sister" Rias shoot back with a smirk, It caused Sona to sweat drop a bit

"Well... My case is different..." Sona mumbled

"I've already informed Sirzechs-sama about the situation, His forces will arrive in one hour" Akeno suddenly said, Causing Rias to widen here eyes due to shock, She turned around and faced Akeno with narrowed eyes.

''Akeno! How dare you act without my p-"

"I understand that you don't want to interrupt your brother with his work Rias, But were dealing with someone how you can't beat alone even in full power" Akeno then went and grabbed Rias's shoulder "We have to make use of the power by the Demon Lord, Rias!" Akeno demanded, Rias looked a bit shocked and surprised, It stayed like this for a couple of seconds, Before Rias sighed

"Fine... I understand" Rias responded, Causing Akeno to smile happily, Sona then approached them.

"So they'll be here in one hour huh? Alright then, The student council and I will hold up the barrier for that amount of time, The Sirti name rides on it" She said, Rias then approached her peerage

"Okay, That puts us on the offensive, Our job is to run into the bounds of the barrier and get Kokabiels attention, This isn't like our battle against Riser, This is an all-out war, Even so, I won't let anyone of you die! Were going to win, Live on! And go back to our normal school life, Were here to protect it and WIN!" Rias demanded

"YES MA'AM" The ORC shouted

"I'm with ya Hyoudo" Saji said, As he was next to Issei

"Thanks bro, It would help out"

"Where is Kiba By the way?" Saji asks

"Oh, You know him, He's probably fine"

"Yeah, Your right, I believe that too, Good luck out there" Saji waved as he turned around and headed back to his group

"You too, See you on the other side" Issei did the same

(**This time were fighting Kokabiel huh?**) The voice came from Issei's hand as it shined green, It was Ddraig (**No holding back now, Time to show 'em what were made out of Partner**) Issei smirks

"Yeah! Time to show 'em our Dragon power" Issei said

Out of nowhere, A small shining light appeared in the school yard, The ORC looked at it with a bit of widen eyes, They saw Valper, And surrounding him were the 5 Excaliburs, They all had orange magic circles underneath them, And they were connected by a magic circle in the middle. Valper was smiling rather creepily.

"What in the?!" Issei excalimed

"It's time to make these Excaliburs into one" Valper said creepily

"How long will it take Valper?" Kokabiel said, Causing Valper to look up, Kokabiel was sitting in his throne and was leaning on his right arm, Valper smiled creepily

"No more then 5 minutes" Valper replied

"I see" Kokabiel said, He turned his head over to Rias and smirked "Oh, Look who arrived, I thought you would never come" Kokabiel said

"In the name of the Maou and the Gremory! I demand that you leave this town immediately!" Rias said with narrowed eyes, She then points at him "If not, We'll do it by force!" Kokabiel then laughed

"Haha~ Strong words indeed, I expected that from a Gremory, Unfortunately, Your not the one I'm after, I want to fight either your Brother or Leviathan" He said with a grin, As it slowly grew wider

"We'll be the one facing you in their place, And I should tell you not to underestimate us, Of course, We wont underestimate you either!" Rias responded,

"Really now?" Kokabiel said "Then where is your Anemoi friend?" He said, Causing the ORC to widen their eyes a bit

"Z-Zark?" Koneko mutter

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS YOU BASTARD!" Issei shouted, Kokabiel then laughs again

"HA, Like you can do anything, Without him, You wont have a chance against me!" Kokabiel said

"He was that strong?" Rias wondered

"Of course he was" Another sudden voice occurred, It was Tionary, He was flying and stopped next to Kokabiel "I haven't experienced it myself, But I could tell he was strong" He said

"Like it matters! Were going to end this right here and now!" Rias said, After that, Kokabiels smirk faded, He lifted up his arm, Caused the ORC to raise a brow, He preformed a yellow magic circle, And shot a massive light spear, It was aimed at the Gym, And the result, It was completely destroyed, And it made the ORC widen their eyes due to shock

"A-Are you kidding me? He's this strong?!" Issei exclaimed with widen eyes

"Was that necessary?" Tionary asked, Kokabiel looked pissed, As he narrowed his eyes at the ORC

"Of course it was, To show these brats who their messing with, Well, It doesn't really matter" He then crossed his arms "Go on then, Entertain me at least!" He said, Tionary sighed, Tionary went and landed on the ground.

"Tch, We have to go all out, Don't we!?" Issei said as he hardens his fist

(**The ancient holy text speaks of how immense his power was, He must be, To have survived all the Prior battles with God and Maou**) Ddraig suddenly spoke, Issei looked back at the light spear.

"Can we even win against this Freak!?" Issei wondered

(**If it has to be done, You can give most of your body to the Dragon effect and that should take him down, If not, We can at least keep him from moving for an hour so**)

"Are you saying he's that strong?!" Issei asked

(**Yeah, I can see us handling his son at least, But not for long**) Ddraig said, Issei then looks at Tionary

"Against him, Huh?" Issei said, Tionary then made a light sword for himself "So there isn't any other way?" Issei asks

(**Well, He said we can't win without Zark right?**) Ddraig said

"That's right, Why?"

(**I guess our only other option is to wait for him, If he comes that is**) Issei then gritted his teeth a bit

"But... I don't want to relay on him, It just means I'm weak, Dammit!" He said

"Since you want to stay and want to fight me" Kokabiel said, Getting the attention of the ORC, He lifts up his hand "You can entertain me, I've brought my pet from hell so he can play with you, Have fun!" Kokabiel then snaps his fingers, On the ground appeared a green magic circle, A tornado of fire came out of the Magic circle, Inside of the fire, Was a three headed Dog figure, The flames disappeared, And the Dog appeared more clearly, He was indeed three-headed, He has green fur, As well as green flames appearing of their mouths.

"That thing?! Cerberus?!" Rias exclaimed, As she widen her eyes due to realization

"Cerberus!?" Issei wondered

"The being that lives at the gates of hell, The watchdog of Hades!" Akeno explained

"He would dare bring a monster like that into the Human world?!" Rias exclaimed, She then releases her devil wings "We can't turn back now! We'll sent that thing back to where it came from" She said

"Yes Ma'am!" The ORC responded

"I wonder if you can?" Tionary said, Getting their attention

"Huh?! What do you mean!?" Issei questioned with a bit of raised voice

Tionary has one of his hands in his leather jacket pockets, While he has the light sword over his shoulder "I played a lot with Cerberus, And trained him, Beating him wont be easy, Even if the Sekiryuutei sends his power to you, He has to do it twice, And according to Azazel-Oss-san" Tionary then points at Issei "Your really weak, And you take a while to charge your power up" He said with a smug, Which caused them to widen their eyes, Especially Issei, He couldn't believe it "If you can't beat him-" Tionary then raises his sword and points it at Kokabiel "Then you can't beat that asshole up their"

"I hate to admit it, But he's saying the truth" Rias said "But that doesn't mean we have to give up easily! Lets go!" She said, Akeno then changed into her Yakuta, And Issei activated his Boosted gear "Akeno and I will take care of one of them" (AN: Oh, Right, I forgot to mention, There are three Cerberus's) "Koneko, Take care of one of them. Issei, I count on you on the last one, And when your ready, Transfer the power to Akeno and I, Asia, If someone gets hurt, Hurry up and heal them, Understood?!"

"Yes!" The rest responded

(_Should I even interfere? These guys can't handle Cerberus, They need a holy weapon at least to do good damage_) Tionary thought, He then sighs (_Kokabiel and I might not do anything if they lose, I guess the only thing that comes out of this, The 5 merged Excaliburs, And a destroyed town_) Tionary then hardens his fist (_Can i really not do anything? I want to stop it, I want to stop that asshole from starting a damn war, Yet..._) Tionary then looks at his hand (_What is stopping me...?_)

Rias flew with her devil wings at the Cerberus, Akeno along with her. The middle head of Cerberus shoot green flames from his mouth at Rias, To which she dodged and went to her right, The left head Cerberus shoot green flames at Akeno, Akeno used ice magic to freeze the flames, It did indeed freeze them, Rias then appeared from behind Akeno, She preformed a red magic circle.

"Take this!" Rias cried, As she shoot a red blast at the Cerberus, It attacked him "Yosh" She said with a smirk, As the dust clears, Rias and Akeno widened her eyes due to shock.

"Impossible" Akeno said, The Cerberus was completely fine, It did seem to injure him a bit, But not too much.

"How in the...?" Rias mutters

"I told you" A voice occurred, Causing the king and her queen to turn their head around, They saw Tionary observing the battle "Beating him wont be easy, If you were a bit more stronger, Then that attack would've done much more, And please get serious, I know there is more to you then meets the eye" He said

Akeno and Rias look back at Cerberus, The wild dog let out a roar, As he threw, From all three heads, Green flames aimed at the two girls, The duo barely dodged it, But it got a bit of Akeno's shoulder.

"Gah!" Akeno clicked her tongue, As she grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you alright Akeno?" Rias asked

"I-I'm alright" She said, She then lifts up her other arm and preforms a yellow magic circle "Lets finish this!" Akeno demanded, As Rias also lifted up her arm and performed a red magic circle.

"Here goes!" Rias said, As she sent out her red blast, And Akeno sent out her lightning, They combined their attacks, And attacked Cerberus, It pushed him back a bit, And it indeed did a bit more damage, But not enough for him to back down and stop, He glared back at the two girls.

"Tch, Not enough huh?" Rias said, As the Cerberus began charging at the two girls.

Meanwhile with Koneko and her Cerberus, Cerberus aimed his claws at Koneko, She barley dodged it, She quickly rushed, And jumped, She aimed a kick underneath the middle heads chin, It did damage him, But very little damage, The left head shoot a green fire blast at her, To which caught her by surprise, She quickly grabbed the middle ones head and jumped over it, And the green flames attacked the middle head, Koneko quickly jumped from the head and landed on the ground, And she figured out an idea.

(_I see, So if i used their flames against them, They might be able to lose, I might win this, Zark would think the same_) She thought, As she figured out a way to beat the Cerberus, So she began by charging at the right head of the Cerberus, She manged to reach it and was about to kick, Before she widened her eyes as she looked to her left, She saw that the middle headed Cerberus went in for a bite, She tried to dodge, But unfortunately she couldn't, As Cerberus ate her, And she was now inside of his mouth, After a couple of seconds, She opened up the mouth with her legs, She had a bit of her clothes, Aka the shoulder, Ripped off and bit of skirt as well, She notices that the other heads are about to aim fire at her, She quickly let goes and kicks the teeth off and destroys them, And then quickly jumps and lands on the ground, The left head and right head both, Ironically, Aimed their flames at the middle head.

Koneko was clutching onto her arm from the little pain she had, As the left head and right head stop their flames, It appears that the middle head was gone, Evaporated even, Koneko does her usual expression with a really small and weak smile "Yosh" She says.

(_Hooh~, Interesting, She used the flames against them, I guess that is one way to defeat him, There might still be hope with her around_) Tionary thought with a bit of interest in his eyes (_She could defeat him, So i don't have to worry about her_) Tionary then turns his head to the right (_How's the Sekiryuutei doi-_) Tionary turned his head over to Issei to see how he is doing, Only for him to be kinda dump-founded at what he is seeing (_... Are you serious? This man is a joke_) he thought with sweat trailing down his cheek... What he was seeing.. Was Issei running away and Cerberus chasing him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Issei screamed, As he was running from the Cerberus "THIS IS BAD, THIS IS BAD, THIS IS BAD, THIS IS BAD!" He kept screaming.

(_Why the hell does this remind me of a Scooby doo scene?_) Tionary thought, Cause it really does look like one, Issei then looks at his gauntlet.

(**BOOST!**)

"IT'S STILL NOT READY?!" Issei said, Cerberus (Middle head) then shoots green flames, And... It catches Issei's butt "OWOWOWOWOW" Issei shouted, As he claps his cheeks so the fire gets away.

"Issei-san!" Asia exclaimed, As she quickly rushes over to him and heals him

"T-Thanks Asia.." Issei said, He looked back and saw Cerberus already in front of him.

"GAAAHHHH!" Both Issei and Asia shouted with there hands up, Asia jumps into Issei's arm, A bride way and wraps her hands around his neck, Both of them then run away, Issei rushes away while Cerberus charges towards them.

(_Okay author, Might make this a bit more serious? Cause this is really like Scooby doo now_) Tionary said in his thought

(AN:Okay Okay, Jeez can't someone have a bit of fun)

"Dammit! Oi Ddraig, How much left?!" Issei asked, As he was indeed carrying Asia in a bride way.

(**2 more Boosts and you will be ready**)

"Are you serious?!" Issei asked with narrowed eyes (_Dammit! If i was a bit more stronger, I would've been able to sent power to President and the others in an instant_) Issei thought, Cerberus then shoot Green flames at Issei again, Issei turned his head back and widen his eyes at the flames, Issei looked in front and jumped to the side, He barley dodged it, In the end he fell on the ground, Same thing happened to Asia, Cerberus then charges at them, Issei saw this and widen his eyes due to shock.

"ASIA!" Issei screams, As Cerberus was aiming at Asia, Asia was too scared to move, She held her arm in front of her face, As Cerberus (Middle head) was about to bite her.

"KYAAAA!" Asia screams, As she closed her eyes, She felt nothing, As she never felt any pain, She opened her eyes slowly, Only for them to widen "I-ISSEI-SAN!" She raised her voice, She saw Issei carrying her in a bride way, He was breathing heavenly, But one thing stood out, His arm was bleeding badly, And the blood was dripping from his arm onto the ground heavenly.

"A...Are you.. ok... Asia?" Issei asked, As he fell on the ground and grabbed his arm, Asia quickly healed his arm, With every power she had, It slowly started to heal, Unfortunately, Luck wasn't in their side, As Cerberus charged at them, Asia had fear all over her eyes, But that didn't stop her from healing Issei.

(**BOOST**) Ddraig shouted

"D-DAMMIT!" Issei shouted, As he was still being healed, It was slowly closing, Issei gritted his teeth due to anger, He glared at the Cerberus "I have no choice, If I want to protect my friends, I have to risk doing this!" Issei said, As he aimed his gauntlet at Cerberus.

"There is no need to, Issei-kun" Another voice occurred, Causing Issei and Asia to turn their head to the right, Only for them to smile.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH" Issei said to the person, It was Kiba, He slammed his sword on the ground

"Sword birth!" Kiba roared, As swords began appearing from the ground, Surrounding the Cerberus, One of the sword get his back left leg, Kiba then rushes over to the two with his sword in his hand ''Are you two alright?" He asked, Issei smirked and Asia smiled

"Were A'o'k buddy" Issei responds

"What about your arm?" Kiba asks

"Don't worry, It's completely healed" Issei said, As his arm was now healed "Might helping us with that thing!?" Issei asked, As he points at the Cerberus.

"Of course!" Kiba said, As he got into his fighting stance

"The last survivor, Huh?" Another voice occurred, Causing the trio to turn their heads to the left, They saw Tionary approaching them with a light sword.

"What do you want Tionary?!" Issei asked with a loud voice, Tionary then pointed his light blade at Kiba.

"I want to see for myself if the last survivor is strong enough to destroy Excalibur" Tionary responded, Causing Kiba to narrow his eyes even more.

"Are you underestimating me?" Kiba asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I never underestimate my opponents, Because i know I'll regret it, I just want to test it myself, If your strong enough to achieve your revenge" Tionary said, Issei was about to go at Tionary.

"YOU BAS-"

"Issei-kun" Kiba cuts off Issei, Which made Issei look at Kiba with a raised brow, Kiba was narrowing his eyes and was clutching onto the blade grip.

"K-Kiba...'' Issei mutters, He then grins "Go, We'll handle Cerberus"

"Counting on you" Kiba said, Before he charged at Tionary, His sword met Tionary's light sword.

"Just to tell you this" Tionary said, Getting Kiba's attention "If you can't defeat me, Then there is no way in hell you can destroy Excalibur" Tionary said with a smug, It caused Kiba to narrow his eyes even more, Kiba pushed away the light sword and aimed his sword at Tionary's face, Tionary grabbed the sword with his hand, Which caused Kiba to widen his eyes a bit due to shock.

"Nani?!" Kiba exclaimed

"What's the matter!?" Tionary shouted, Before he kicked Kiba in the gut, Which led to him to cough a bit of spit, Kiba then was sent back and stopped in his tracks, He looked back at Tionary, To see him doing the 'Come at me' Hand sign, Kiba gritted his teeth at this, As he began charging at Tionary.

Issei and Asia on the other hand, Were running away from the Cerberus.

"I-Is Kiba-san going to be alright?" Asia asked, Issei looked at her with a smirk

"Were talking about Kiba here, You bet he's gonna come out victories" He said

(**BOOST!**) The gauntlet roared, And Issei looks at it

"It's finally done!" Issei says happily, He then turns his head over to Akeno and Rias, He widens his eyes a bit, The two girls were breathing rather heavily and were struggling against the beast, His thoughts crossed his mind as he remembered what he needs to do "President! Akeno-san!" He shouts, Getting their attention "It's time to transfer!" He shouted, The girls quickly rushed over to him, But the problem is, Their Cerberus was charging behind them and The one that was chasing Issei, Is also charging at them, Seems he destroyed the swords the were surrounding them, The one chasing Issei shoot green flames from all three heads at them, Issei saw this and widen his eyes, He quickly grabbed Asia and jumped to the side, Barely dodging the fire, Akeno and Rias caught up with them.

"Issei! Hurry up and transfer the power to both of us!" Rais shouted, As she and Akeno both place their hands on the gauntlet.

"Here goes! Boosted gear! GIFT!" Issei shouted, As the green Gem in the gauntlet began shining.

(**TRANSFER!**) Ddraig shouted, As powers began to run through both Akeno and Rias, They both then have been surrounded by green aura and their power started to raise.

"Here we go! C'mon Akeno!" Rias said to Akeno

"Yes President!" Akeno responded, As she surrounded her hands with sparks of lighting with her fake smile, Both of them glared at the Cerberus that were chasing them, Rias charged a red/black magic ball, That was quiet big, Akeno charged lighting from her hands, Both of them aimed their attacks at the Cerberus, The attacks were merged and attacked the Cerberus.

"Yosh!" Rias celebrated, As the dust clears, She and Akeno both widen their eyes a bit, As the dust clears, They saw that only the left head is there, The middle head and the right one are gone, The left one had a bit of bruises on his face, But not much.

"N-No way!" Akeno exclaimed

"After all that, It's still standing!?" Rias said

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Issei exclaimed

(_Wow, It seems Tionary's training actually came in handy with my pet_) Kokabiel thought (_It does bring a lot of entertainment, Not a bad idea my son, Your pretty useful, Unlike that pathetic mother of yours_) He smirked at the last part

The left headed Cerberus let out a roar, As it began charging at the 2 girls, Both of them began charging at one another.

(S_o with the Sekiryuutei power transferred to them, They could do quiet damage, But not much, If that can't defeat them, There is noway they can beat me, Sirzechs is without a doubt coming here, At least he could entertain me, But he would take forever to come... That Anemoi kid is gonna appear, I'm sure of it, I swear I'll kill him when he appears, But i know, It wont be easy_) Kokabiel thought

After a couple of seconds, A giant ray of light appeared in the middle of the academy, Causing everyone to look at it with widen eyes "It's over!" Valper shouted, The ray of light then disappeared, Everyone then took a closer look at the center, There was a sword in the center, That was surrounded with a bit of golden aura, As it was quiet tall, There was a green gem in the middle of its guard, The guard stretched a bit to the left and the right and it was black, The sword it self was silver.

"The ritual of the five holy swords merging into one is complete, In twenty minuets, This whole town will be destroyed!" Valper announced, Causing the ORC to widen their eyes due to shock.

"Nani!?" Rias shouted

"There is no way to cancel this, Unless you defeat Kokabiel" Valper said

"2-20 minutes?! Sirzechs-sama reinforcement wont even arrive at that time!" Issei shouted, Kokabiel then raised his arm and clicked his fingers

"Freed!" He raised his voice a bit, Appeared from behind the tree, Was Freed, He was completely healed, The ORC looked at him shocked

"FREED!" Issei shouted, Freed had his creepy smile on and waved

"Hey Hey HEY~ Been a while~ Issei-kun~ Asia~chan~!" He said with a usual creepy tone, He then looked at Kokabiel "What is it Boos?" he asked

"I want to be entertain more, Show these maggots the power of a fused Excalibur" He said as he pointed at the Excalibur.

"Roger, To be able to wield this 'OH' So awesome Excalibur-Chan, Isn't that the greatest honer imaginable~" Freed then reached the sword and grabbed it by it's handle, He smiled creepily again, He then glares at the devils "I'll slice everyone of you devils into itsy bitsy tinny pieces" He announced, As he wielded the sword.

Kiba and Tionary's blades met one another, As sparks appeared from it, Kiba then noticed the Excalibur, And narrowed his eyes at it "What's the matter?" Tionary asks, Kiba gritted his teeth due to anger, He pushes Tionary's light sword away and was about to charge at Freed.

"Are you sure?" Tionary said, Caused Kiba to stop in his tracks and look backs at Tionary "You might not be able to destroy it, I'm not stopping you, But, You wont destroy it, Take it from me"

"Shut your mouth! I'll destroy it one way or another!" Kiba responded, Before he looked back and charged at Valper, Tionary sighs

"... Fool, You can't destroy it, Those who seek revenge never think before they act..." He said with his light sword over his shoulder.

"VALPER!" Kiba shouted, As he was only a couple feet away from Valper, Valper looks at him with a raised

"Hm? Oh, Look who it is, Little Isaiah" Valper said with a creepy smile, It caused Kiba to narrow his eyes a bit

"That's right! I used to be one of your test subjects, But now i'm reborn as a devil, Answer me! Why did you all of this!? Why did kill my comrades!? Why did you make us suffer?!"

Valper then chuckles a bit "Hehe, Sure, You'll die soon anyway, You see, I used to adore holy swords so much, From my youngest days, Mere books about them could make my heart dance, Thus, When i was told that i had no aptitude for them, That i can't use them, I fell into deep despair, Precisely because i couldn't use them, I became in love with them, I wholeheartedly plunged myself into research on the artificial creation of potential holy sword users, But thanks to you guys, I was able to complete it"

"Complete!? You just decided that we were failures and dispose of us!" Kiba shouted

"Because you all were failures! Not a single one of you was able to wield one" Valper shouted back, Causing Kiba to narrow his eyes

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Kiba roared, As he began charging at Valper.

"FREED!" Valper shouted as he was panicking, As Kiba was in front of him about to slash him in half, Before Freed quickly appeared before Kiba and blocked Kiba's sword with Excalibur.

"Whoa there Hot-stuff, Why not fight me instead!?" Freed said with a creepy smile, He then pushed Kiba away with the mighty sword, Kiba was pushed back rather far, Which caught Kiba by surprise.

"A-Are you serious?!" Kiba asked as he stopped in his tracks, He then glared back at Freed, To see him licking the sword

"Of course~ It is almost completed after all!" Freed said, Before he charged at Kiba with speed, That caught Kiba by surprise, Because his speed is something that cant be seen with the human eye, Freed then suddenly appeared in front of Kiba, Caused Kiba to widen his eyes, But quickly reacted with blocking the attack with his sword.

"Muda Muda!" Freed screamed, After a second or two, Excalibur pushed Kiba's devil sword away, Freed then tackled Kiba's devil sword and it got Kiba to widen his eyes due to shock... The sword, Got destroyed "Well aint this bad for ya pretty boy" Freed mocked, Before he attacked, Or rather slashed Kiba in the stomach.

"GAAAAHHHHHH~!" Kiba roared from the pain, As he fell on his knees and was holding onto his stomach, Causing everyone to look at him, The ORC widen their eyes due to shock.

"KIBA!" Issei shouted

"YUUTO!'' Rias shouted with worries written all over her eyes. Kiba ignored them, As he was still narrowing his eyes at Freed, He then slowly got up

"What's this? Little devil-chan wants to continue?" Freed mocked "Well, Your gonna be pretty boring, I swear it's not worth it using a fraction of this incredible Excalibur-chan on you..." Freed said, As he looked at the blade "... LIKE I CARE!" Freed shouted with his freaky smile, He then charged at Kiba with indridble speed, By some unknown luck, Kiba managed to bring out his sword just in time to block the attack, It did crack however "Hooh~ You can still keep going, ALRIGHT THEN! BRING IT!" Freed screamed, As they both began to clash.

Meanwhile, With Koneko and her Cerberus, It was about time for her to take care of the 2nd head, As she landed on the ground to dodge the attack of green flames, She ran around the dog as she finally reached his back, To her surprise, Cerberus quickly turned around facing her with both his heads (Left and Right) Glaring at her, Koneko had her usual expression on only with a tiny bit narrowed eyes, She had her plan ready, She quickly rushed and jumped on top of the right one's head, She grabbed on the head and was holding onto it.

(_If i wait patiently, The left one's going to shoot flames at the right one, And it will eventually going to disappear_) Koneko thought, The right one's has been shacking its head so it can get rid of Koneko, But were talking about Koneko here, She can't let go easily... Why does that sound perverted?... Anyway, The left one began charging up green flames from its mouth, Koneko noticed it, She began to show a tiny smirk, As the left one was ready to shoot, At the last second, She jumped from the right one's head and landed on the ground, She quickly looked back at the Cerberus, She saw the right head being burned with the green flame, After a couple of seconds, The left one stopped shooting flames, And the right one's head was evaporated, Koneko smiled at this.

"Yosh" She mutters, But then she realized that there was one problem, There is only one head left, And it can't possibly shoot itself with it's own flames, That was impossible "... I didn't think things through...'' She mutters, As her smile faded away, The Cerberus was glaring at her.

(_What am i going to do know?... I can use... that... but..._)

**_"Why are you mad at me?"_**

Koneko widened her eyes, As she remembers a flashback of her first moments meeting Zark

_**"Just because your strong, Doesn't mean i have to do everything you say, Strength isn't everything you know!?"**_

A small moment of silence went by, Koneko then did a small smile (_I'm sorry Zark, I forget the things i learned from you_) She thought, She then lifted up her head and looked at the Cerberus (_Your right, Strength isn't everything, And i shouldn't be afraid of using my powers and my real self... But i'm not ready yet, Even though you know that I'm a Nekomata, You still accepted me, I'll beat this dog and put him in it's place!_) The Cerberus rushed at the white haired devil, Koneko had her usual expression with a bit of narrowed eyes, The Cerberus (Left head, Aka the last one) Blasted green flames from it's mouth at Koneko, She rushed **towards **the flames, As she reached the flames and it was right in front of her, In the last second, She quickly side-stepped to the side and dodged it, Barely.

She then quickly rushed towards the Cerberus, Jumping on its leg then jumped and grabbed the place of the, Where used to be, The middle head, She then turned her head towards the remaining head, Jumping and kneeing it in the eye, This caused the remaining head to roar due to pain, Koneko then backfliped and landed on the ground, She lifted up her head, And widen her eyes a bit, As the Cerberus was aiming to attack her with his claws (From the left side), She dodged by jumping to the sky, She decided to turn her head and was going to aim at a punch on the Cerberus face, Only for her eyes to, Again, Widen due to shock, The Cerberus was in front of her, Shooting flames from his mouth aimed at her.

She couldn't dodge, She can't do anything at this point, Other then stare at the flames about to take away her life, Or leave her really injured at least, At this point, Koneko closed her eyes and just accepted what was going to happen to her (_I-Is this it?... I-I haven't... co-_)

(_They've arrived_) Tionary thought with a smirk

"KONEKOOOOOOOOOO~" A loud scream was heard, With a rather familiar voice, That caused her to open her eyes, She felt arms wrapped around her shoulder and legs, The next thing she sees was that she was, In an instant, Away from the flames, She then reached the ground, But she didn't feel the ground, She was lifted or carried by someone, She lifted up her head and saw a face of someone she loves.

"They've arrived" Tionary said

"...Z... Zark?" She mutters, As her eyes began watering, It was indeed Zark, He had a smirk on his face with his shiny blue eyes and black hair, Well, Partly white because he's transformed in his wind form, He was carrying her in a bride way.

"Yo!" He said with a big smile, The next thing he felt, Was arms wrapped around his face, Which caught him by surprise, It was Koneko herself who hugged him, And a bit of tears began to pour down his shoulder, She hugged him tightly, To the point to where it hurts him a bit "K-Koneko..." Zark mutters

"Thank you... You saved me... Thank you...'' She mutters, Zark then smiled at this

"Koneko..." He mutters, He then widen his eyes as he remembered the Cerberus, He looked at the dog, To see him charging up flames from its mouth, He then lays Koneko on the ground, She looks at him with less tears.

"Zark?" She asks, Zark had a bit of narrowed eyes, Aiming towards the Cerberus, The Cerberus then shoots the green flames at Zark, Koneko widened her eyes at this "Get away Zark!" Koneko said with a bit of worryness in her voice, Zark just smirked at this.

"Don't worry Koneko" He said, Causing Koneko to raise a brow, Zark puts his hands close to each other, As It gathers wind, A bunch of wind, He then puts them behind his back, And then aims them at the flames, Wind was released from his hands and was aimed at the flames, Causing the flames to be evaporated, Or gone, Or pushed away, Or whatever, This caused Koneko to widen her eyes due to shock, At how amazing he was.

Zark then looks at his hands with him being shocked a bit himself "So i can do this as well huh?" Zark questioned, But it crossed his mind as the Cerberus began charging at them, Before the dog fell on both of its front knees, Zark smiled at this, As he knew what happened, Apperead next to the Cerberus, Was a chestnut haired girl were all familiar with.

"Got the back of his legs!" Irina announced, As she was holding onto a wind sword that Zark made for her and Xenovia.

"Perfect!" Zark announced, He then looks up at the remaining head "All we have to do is just get rid of that huh?" Zark asked

"That's right! But it wont be easy" She announced

"I know, But with our teamwork, It's possible!" Zark said with a smirk, Irina smiled at this

"That's right!" She said

''You can't!" Koneko said, Getting the short wind user and the chestnut haired girl's attention "You can't beat that thing! Even President and Akeno-san are having trouble with it" Koneko said, Zark and Irina looked at each other, After a second or two they smirked, Zark then looks back at Koneko, And points at the Cerberus the King and her queen are handling

"Are they having trouble now?" Zark asked, Causing Koneko to raise a brow, She looked at the king, And widen her eyes a bit, She saw Xenovia standing on top of a headless (An:... Is that how i should say it?) Cerberus, She also had a wind sword on her hand

"Your reinforcement are here" Xenovia said to Rias and Akeno

"Did you come alone?" Rias asked, As Akeno and her were breathing heavenly, Xenovia shacked her head, She then points at Zark, Irina, And the Cerberus their dealing with, Rias and Akeno looked at them.

The t-shirt only Zark (An:Reminder that Irina is covering her bust with his school uniform) jumped with wind surround his feet, He charged at the Cerberus with a right hand punch, The Cerberus began charging flames from its mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" Zark raised his voice, As he quickly reached the Cerberus, And punched his nose with his right fist, It caused the Cerberus to be pushed back a bit, Which caused the people observing shocked (Koneko, Rias, Akeno, Tionary, The rest didn't notice yet that their here)

(_It's consciousness is now going berserk!_) Zark thought, He then turned his head over to Irina "NOW, IRINA-SAN!" He shouted.

"You got it!" Irina replied, As she jumped and charged an attack with the sword, About to cut the head off of the Cerberus "YAAAHHHHH~" She roared, As she now reached the remaining head and attacked the side of the head to the end of the other side, Cutting the remaining head of the Cerberus, Her and Zark then land on the, Giving each other a smile, Zark then jumped and they both gave each other a high-five.

(_I-Incredible! I didn't expect him to evolve this quick!_) Rias thought (_**She** did mention that he was a fast learner, And growing fast is nothing new about him_)

The now 2nd headless Cerberus fell on the ground causing a huge thud, Getting everyone's attention, Issei lit up with happiness "IRINA! XENOVIA! ZARK! I'M GLAD YOU ALL ARE OK!" He screamed, Receiving a smile from the trio.

"Zark?" This peeked Kokabiels interest, As he looks down at the, Now dead, Cerberus and saw that Zark was there, Kokabiel gritted his teeth, As he was about to get off from his throne, Until.

"KAIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Someone screamed, Everyone looked at the source, To see Freed pushing Kiba with the sword, He then charged at Zark with incredible speed.

"ZARK-KUN!" Kiba shouted due to a bit of worryness, Zark narrowed his eyes a bit, Suddenly wind surrounded his right arm, As Freed was in front and aimed for an attack, Zark blocked it with his right arm, Or rather his dark blue Ki blade, It really resembles it instead of a sword.

"Well, Looks like your alright, I thought you wont be able to get up after that attack" Zark said with a smirk, Freed gave him his creepy smile

"Oh don't you worry, Your gonna pay me back, WITH YOUR LIFE!" Freed shouted, As he was pushing Zark back, Zark was holding with on and gritted his teeth a bit.

(_S-So this is a merged Excalibur?! Its really powerful!_) Zark thought, As he was about to be pushed onto the ground, He decided to move his sword away and backfliped to further his distance.

"Will he be alright?" Akeno asked

"Don't worry" Xenovia said, Getting Rias and Akeno's attention, She was smiling "Zark is a fighting genius, So there is a chance he might win"

"Fighting Genius?" Rias questioned, Xenovia nodded

"Yeah, His tactics might lead us to victory" She replied

"What about that sword?" Akeno asked, Pointing at the wind sword.

"This is a sword Zark made for the two of us with his wind, Its really useful" She said

Kiba was watching Freed and gritted his teeth a bit, He then was about to charge at them, Before Tionary landed in front of him "This time your fighting me" Tionary said, As he formed a light sword on his right hand, Kiba gritted his teeth at this.

"Mind if I tag along?" Another voice occurred, Causing the two to look at the source, It was Xenovia, She approached and stopped next to Kiba

"I don't mind, I'm guessing you want revenge from last time, Right?" Tionary said with a smirk

"You bet" Xenovia replied, She then looked at Kiba "We both have similar goals, So it wont be a bad idea if we join forces, Don't you think?" She asked him, It stayed silenced for a couple of seconds, Before Kiba looked back at Tionary.

"Fine, But don't get in the way" He replied, Xenovia then looked back at Tionary and got into her fighting stance.

"Same goes for you" She said.

"Two on one huh?" Tionary said, Before he got onto his fighting stance "Alright then, This wont be easy" He said (_I'm counting on you, Anemoi's Descendant, Destroy Excalibur!_) Tionary thought, Before he charged at the two Sword wielders.

Meanwhile, With Issei and Asia and the Cerberus

(**BOOST!**) Ddraig announced, Issei then looked at the gauntlet

"Almost there huh?!" Issei said, As he was running away from the Cerberus... Like Tionary said, Issei is kind of a joke, Cause all he did was runaway and save Asia (An: No offence to issei fans, But I'm not his biggest fan, But he really is like a joke in the Kokabiel arc) Cerberus rushed quickly at the pervert and the former nun, The middle head then charged green flames from its mouth, Issei quickly looked behind, To see the flames getting ready to be shoot from the dog's mouth, Issei then went and grabbed onto Asia's arm, And was about to jump to the side, The Cerberus was ready to shoot flames, Before it met a kick to the side of its face.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei shouted happily, As Koneko was the one who kicked the head to the right, The middle head shoot it flames at the right head, Koneko then backfliped and landed on the ground, A couple of seconds later, The middle head stopped shooting flames, And the right head was gone.

"So there was also that method huh?" Irina suddenly said, Getting the attention of the three devils, It was Irina.

Koneko responded with a nod "Yes, This is a way to get rid of two heads easily, But I need to depend on you to get rid of the last one" She said

"I was able to do it last time because Zark-kun made its consciousness go berserk, I need you to distract the last one so i can cut it's head off" Irina said

"Got it" Koneko responded, She looked back at the Cerberus with a bit of narrowed eyes, She charged at the Cerberus, Aiming at the left head, Both the middle head and the left head both shoot green flames at Koneko, She dodged by jumping to the side, She ran up ahead and jumped on top of the left one's head, She clutched on on the fur and never let go, After a couple of second, The middle head started charging green flames from its mouth, And after, Again, A couple of seconds, The middle head shoot its flames at the left head, Koneko, In the last second, Backfliped to dodge the attack and landed on the ground, The Devils and the church girl saw the flames being shoot at the left head, After a small moment, The middle head stopped shooting the flames, And the left head was evaporated.

(_I'm weak_) Issei thought, As he looked quiet disappointed, He then looked at his gauntlet with a sad look (_I have to depend on my kouhai? For real?... I feel pathetic_)

(**Being weak is not something to be ashamed of partner**) Ddraig suddenly said, Getting Issei's attention

"Eh?"

(**It's true, Right now you can't do anything against beings like them, All you could do is just transfer power to your comrades**)

"Now i feel even more terrible" Issei said with a sweat drop

(**Listen, As i said earlier, Being weak isn't something you should be ashamed of, But do you know what is?**)

"What?"

(**Staying weak**) Ddraig said, Causing Issei to widen his eyes (**By far, Your one of the few hosts that evolve rather quickly, Most of my hosts toke years and years of training in order to unlock more of my power, But you don't seem to be needing that much time, So be patient and train a lot more, And you could be even more useful to those you care about**) Ddraig said

"Ddraig..." Issei muttered, As he felt weight left off of his shoulder, He then smirked "Got it! I'll use what i can at the moment for them, Just you watch Ddraig, I'll be the best host you ever had!" Issei raised his voice a bit

(**Hm, Interesting, I look forward to that, Partner!**) Ddraig said back.

Meanwhile, Zark Vs Freed.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER!?" Freed shouted, As he pushed Zark with a kick in the gut, Zark stopped in his tracks, Gritted his teeth, And quickly charged back at the freak with his wind blade, He aimed the attack, And Freed blocked it with the Excalibur.

"J-Jeez, This thing is tough!" Zark pointed out

"Of course it is! And with you'll DIE!" Freed exclaimed, Before the sword was gone, Zark widened his eyes at this

"It disappeared?!" Zark exclaimed, Freed had his creepy smile on.

"Surprised now, Are we?!" Freed said "WELL HOW ABOUT THIS!?" Freed shouted, Before his whole body disappeared, This got Zark to widen his eyes a bit.

"What in th-GAH!" Zark was cut off by something attacking him in the stomach, He then felt something attacking him in the face from the side, Which caused him to be pushed back a bit, Zark stopped in his tracks and looked back, And saw nothing (_W-What's going on!?_) Zark thought, Before he felt an attack from behind him ''GAH!" Zark raised his voice due to the pain, The attack caused him to pushed forward, Zark quickly looked back and, Again, Saw nothing, This caused him to narrow his eyes a bit.

(_Calm down... Calm down Zark_) He thought, Before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes (_This isn't an illusion, Nor its a trick, He's just gone from my vision, Remember what Zakiya-Nee taught me_)

_**"Don't always relay on your eyes, You have the other senses for a reason, Use them if your stuck, Matter of fact, Use then all the time, Got it?"**_

(_Is what she said, Focus... Focus..._) Zark began to focus and started to relay on his other 4 senses, After a couple of seconds, He started to feel an attack aiming from behind, Zark opened his eyes and they were narrowed, He quickly did a round house kick and attacked the invisible swordsfreak, Which caused him to turn back to normal and visible again, The freak was pushed back a bit due to the kick, He then glared Zark.

"How in the!? HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Freed shouted, Zark smirked.

"I used my senses to know where you are, So that invisibility of the sword wont work anymore" Zark responded, Causing the maniac to grit his teeth a bit, He then smiled, The creepy way, He then laughed manically, Which caused Zark to raise a brow, He then glared back at Zark and stopped laughing.

"SO WHAT!? IF I CAN'T USE ONE ABILITY, I CAN USE OTHER ONES YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Freed shouted, Suddenly, A bunch of other Freeds started appearing, Which caused Zark to widen his eyes a bit.

"6 Freeds!?" Zark shouted "If one wasn't enough, We have 6 now boys... And girls" Zark said, Causing the freed(s) to laugh again.

"I'LL SHUT THAT SMALL MOUTH OF YOURS LITTLE BRAT! I WANT TO SEE YOU BEGGING FOR YOUR LIFE, OH WAIT, YOUR GONNA BE DEAD BY THEN!" The Freeds shouted, They all began by charging at Zark, Zark quickly charged wind around his legs and jumped, He was now in the sky flying, But instantly after that, The Freeds appeared surrounding him, All of them charged at Zark, Zark, Luckily, Was able to dodge the two in front of him, He dodged the first one by ducking from the sword attack, While he dodged the other one by hovering over to the side, Unfortunately, He got slashed in the back of one of his legs, And also got attacked in the side of his gut, He also got kicked from underneath his chin, And got attacked in the stomach with a punch, Which sent Zark to the ground, Zark stopped in his tracks by grabbing the ground, He then clutched onto his stomach and had one of his eyes closed.

(_I see, This is like Danyon's sacred gear ability, Making clones... Now that i think about it, There is no way that's his sacred gear, He hid it from me, I need to ask him about it next time i meet him, Anyway, These are not like his clones, There all illusions, Compared to his, These are nothing, But i need to attack the real one in order make the others disappear, The problem is, Which one is it?... Do i relay on my senses again?_) Zark thought

* * *

Outside the academy, Quiet faraway in the sky, A loli looking girl was floating in the sky, She was holding up a black parasol that had pink lines, She was wearing a black gothic lolita outfit, She had long black hair with pink highlights at the end, She also had a black closed collar, In the middle of that coller was a silver lock, She was observing Kuoh academy, Or rather the battle that is happening inside of it, Her main focus was the battle that is happening between Zark and Freed.

"... That's indeed an Excalibur, It seems to be merged and not fully complete" The loli said "That Kokabiel, Says he wants to start a war and all of that, What a waste of time" She said with an emotionless face and tone, After a small moment, She showed a small smile "Now then, How are you going to beat him? My Cute Zark"

* * *

Back with the fight, Zark got up and was still holding onto his stomach, He glared at the Freeds with narrowed eyes, The Freeds began charging at him, And Zark did the same, As the 6 freeds all attacked in an order like style, Zark had a small plan that might not work his way, The first Freed charged at Zark with a slash, Zark dodged by sliding on the ground and slashing the leg of the freed with his wind blade, It made the Freed growl due to pain and fell on his knees, It suddenly then disappeared, Zark then looked back and was a bit surprised

"So that's not the real one huh?" Zark said, He then looked back at the Freeds, The other Freeds then charged at Zark, The 5 of them surrounded him, And all of them aimed with the same attack, Basically all of them were aiming at Zark with a slash, Zark, Again, Jumped in the sky with wind surrounding his feet, He was now floating in the sky, The Freeds appeared right before Zark, In this case, Zark smirked, He had his left hand closed, He then unballed it, And revealed air bullets, 2 AIR BULLETS!, This got the Freeds to widen their eyes due to shock, Zark then threw the two air bullets at the two Freeds in front of him, It got both of them, And in the end they both disappeared.

"Not them either huh?" Zark said with a bit of narrowed eyes, He then got attacked from behind with a sword slash "GAH!'' Zark screamed, He then got kicked from behind and was sent to the ground, Face first, After a couple of seconds, He lifts up his head from the ground "T-This is kinda annoying" Zark muttered, He turns his head around and looks at them with narrowed eyes

(_I wont have enough time to charge another 2 air bullets, Which one is the real one?_) Zark thought, But after a second or two of observation, Zark widened his eyes due to realization (_I SEE! SO THAT'S HOW IT IS!_) Zark shouted in his mind, He then smirked, The Freeds were charging at him, Zark got up and looked at them, He then charged at them with the power of the wind underneath his legs.

"FOOL!" The Freed in the middle shouted, All three of them had the same creepy smile

"YOU THINK CHARGING AT ALL THREE OF US IS GOING TO WORK!?" The Freed in the left shouted

"YOUR JUST ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH!" The Freed in the right shouted.

Zark was still smirking, "I'm not aiming at the three of you, I'm aiming at one of you" Zark said, Causing the Freeds to raise a brow, As Zark was almost in front of them, He changed his direction and aimed to the left, Which caught the freaks to widen their eyes a bit, Zark quickly rushed at the left freed, And aimed a kick, The Left Freed had his eyes widen the most, He blocked the kick from Zark and had his creepy smile on.

"So~ You figured me out!?" The left Freed said creepily, Zark smirked.

"Yeah! I can't believe i didn't notice it earlier!" Zark said, He jumped from the Excalibur, Did a flip, And slashed the real Freeds left shoulder, Which caused the Freed to roar a bit due to pain, He then clutched onto his shoulder, The other two Freeds disappeared, Freed then looked back at Zark with narrowed eyes, Zark was smirking.

_(T-THIS BRAT!_) Freed thought

"The shadows" Zark suddenly said, Causing Freed to raise a brow

"Nani?" Freed questioned

"The illusion didn't have shadows, There was only one of them that had shadows, So that could only mean one thing, The real one, Is the one that has a shadow'' Zark said

"Hehe~, You really are the most annoying peasant I've ever met, Killing you would be like a dream!" Freed said with his creepy smile. The two of them then charged at each other and continued their fight.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Xenovia vs Tionary

"Take this!" Xenovia exclaimed, As she aimed an attack at Tionary with her wind sword, Tionary dodged by ducking, He then rushed up and punched Xenovia in the gut, Which did do quiet a bit of damage, And caused her to click her tongue.

"What's the matter?" Tionary asked, Causing Xenovia to raise a brow "Didn't you say that if you lose to me, Your going to disappoint your crush?" He said, It caused Xenovia to smirk.

"Your right, THAT'S WHY I WONT LOSE!" She raised her voice at the last part, She pushed Tionary's hand away, And aimed a slash with her wind sword, Tionary dodged by backfliping and landed on the ground.

"SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba roared, As he slammed his sword on the ground, Tionary then felt something from underneath him, He then flied in the sky using his wings, He looked down, And saw a bunch of sword appearing from the ground.

(_Sword birth... A sacred gear the produces a bunch of different demonic swords_) Tionary thought as he looked at the swords (_I have to be careful, He might have Holy Eraser on him_) He thought again, He then looked at the sword wielders, He widened his eyes a bit when he saw that Kiba was charging at him with his sword, He managed to reach Tionary's level, And aimed an attack at him, Tionary just grabbed the sword with his hand.

"Is this it? You need more then that if you want to beat me" Tionary said, He charged 4 small light spears behind him, Kiba just smirked, Which caused Tionary to raise a brow.

"I'm still getting started, HOLY ERASER!" Kiba exclaimed, Suddenly, His sword became all black, It got Tionary to widen his eyes at it, Tionarys light sword and spears all began to disappear.

"I knew it!" Tionary exclaimed, He then was met by a kick in the gut by Kiba, Which didn't do much "It seems you don't always relay on your sword" Tionary said, Suddenly, He felt something from behind him, He turned his head around, And saw Xenovia was in the air aiming an attack with her wind blade (_Shoot, They did this on purpose so they could distract me, Well nice try_) Tionary thought "But" He muttered, Out of nowhere, Feathers started shooting from his wings, Which got Xenovia to widen her eyes due to shock, She covered with her arms, But got a feather to scratch her face.

"XENOVIA!" Kiba exclaimed, Before he met a punch in the gut, Which caused him to cough a bit of spit, The punch was from Tionary, He then punched Kiba in the face and sent him to the ground, Tionary then turned around so he could deal with Xenovia, But he raised a brow a bit due to confusion.

"She's not here?" Tionary muttered, Suddenly, He felt something from behind him, Which caused him to widen his eyes a bit, He turned around, And saw that she was there, Almost in front of him, She aimed an attack with her wind sword, Tionary flew back a bit, But was still attacked with the sword, It got his shoulder, Left one to be exact, Xenovia then landed back on the ground, And Kiba got up and got into his fighting stance, Tionary then looked back at them, He landed on the ground and looked at Xenovia with a bit of narrowed eyes.

"I see, So you quickly landed back on the ground and moved forward a bit, And with that, When Kiba was sent to the ground, You jumped as soon as i turned my head around so you ambush me, Not a bad plan, But not a good one either" Tionary stated.

"Heh, Were still getting started!" Xenovia exclaimed, Both her and Kiba charged at the same time, They both attacked with rapid speed, Quiet fast, Tioanry was dodging them left and right, He then backfliped and made 3 small light spears mid-air, He quickly shoot the spears at them, The two sword wielders deflected them with the swords, Kiba then quickly slammed his sword on the ground.

"Sword birth!" He shouted, Swords then appeared right and left that are approaching Tionary, He simply stayed in the sky using his wings, Tionary charged towards them with 2 light swords in both his hands, He aimed at Kiba first, He used both of the swords, Kiba blocked them with his sword "Holy Eraser!" Kiba said, Causing the light swords to be almost gone, Xenovia aimed an attack from the side of Tionary. Tionary let goes of one of the light swords, Aka the right one, He then turned his head to the right and grabbed the sword with his hand.

"Jee, Getting a bit tough huh?" Tionary said with a bit of gritted teeth

"You bet we are!" Xenovia replied, And then, Tionary's second light sword disappeared, Which caused him to widen his eyes a bit and look back at his hand, He quickly flown up in the sky via wings, And looks his wrist.

(_He got a bit of my wrist huh?_) Tionary thought, As there was a slash mark on his left wrist, Bleeding a bit, He then looked back at the Devil and Exorcist (_These guys, Their growing stronger during this fight... I want to stop, I want to stop fighting and help them destroy that bastard... What am i messing? What is stopping me from helping them?_)

**_"Now Tionary, There is no such thing as a question with no answer, There will always be an answer somewhere, You could find it in a book, Asking others, Or even in a battle, Remember that, ok?"_**

A flashback of his mother ran through his mind, He then looks back at the two, Who were charging at them (_Well, Is you say so mother, Cause everything you say, Is true!_) Tionary thought, Before he charged back at them with his light sword.

Meanwhile, The Devil and her queen VS The Fallen angel superior

Rias and Akeno were able to recover a bit of their stamina and strength, They both got up from the ground, Revealed their devils wings, And flown up in the sky, They came face to face with Kokabiel.

"Well look who it is, Challenging me now are you?" Kokabiel asked with a smirk, Rias and Akeno both had their eyes narrowed

"That's right! If we don't do something about you, Then that would put a bad name to my family!" Rias said

"Worried about your family's reputation more then your life? What a fool, Even Sirzechs wont do such a thing" Kokabiel said, He then turns his head over to Akeno "By the way, Is that girl the daughter of Baraqiel?" When he said that, It filled Akeno with a lot of Rage, you could tell by the angry look on her face and eyes, She was pissed, Rias was also pissed, But not as much as Akeno.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK OF HIM AND ME IN THE SAME BREATH!" Akeno shouted, She then released an insane amount of lighting from her palm aimed at Kokebiel, He held up his hand, And stopped the lighting with his palm, After a couple of seconds, He threw it up towards the sky and looked at his palm, It was a bit injured, But not much.

''Hehe, Seriously? So your nothing more then devil scum, Baraqiel's daughter" Kokabiel said with his quiet scary smirk

"Tch'' Akeno clicked her tongue due to anger, Kokebiel then turned his head to Rias

"You've gathered quiet the peerage, Rias Gremory, Much like Sirzechs you seem to have a penchant for power oddities" Kokabiel said, Causing Rias to grit her teeth.

"I WONT FORGIVE SLANDER AGAINST MY BRO-THE DEVIL KING! WHAT'S MORE, THE PRICE FOR MOCKING MY DEAR SERVANTS IS UTTER ANNIHILATION" She screamed, Kokabiel then busted out a laughter.

"Really now? You really think both of you can defeat alone? Without even the Sekiryuutei's power? How funny" He said, He then got up from his throne and unfolded his wings "Alright then, I could use a warm up" He said, The throne then disappeared, And he cracked his knuckles.

The two girls looked at each other, They then nodded, And looked back at Kokabiel with narrowed eyes, Both of them charged magic circles on both of their hands, Charging up lighting on Akeno's side, While Rias was charging up red energy, Both of them aimed their attacks at Kokabiel and combined them, The attack was shoot at Kokabiel, As it was a red/black magic ball surrounded by electricity and thunder, As this attack was in front of Kokabiel, He puts both of his hands in front of the attack, The ball of magic came in contact with both of his hands, After a few seconds, He just ripped it apart, Causing the king and the queen to widen their eyes a bit.

''Is that all? How boring, I expected more from the little sister of Sirzechs and Baraqiel's daughter, This means both of you are useless against me without the Sekiryuutei's power" Kokabiel said with his usual smirk, This caused the two girls to grit their teeth a bit due to anger, Kokabiel then shifts his eyes at Freed and Zark (_He's putting up a good fight against him even with the Excalibur included_) Kokabiel thought as he talked about Zark, A small smirk then formed on his face (_Hurry up and finish, Anemoi's Descendant, Out of all of these fools, Your probably the only one who can give a good fight_)

Meanwhile, The Cerberus fight.

Komeko began by charging at the Cerberus with a bit of narrowed eyes, The Cerberus, The middle head, Aka the last one, Began charging green flames from its mouth, The head shoot its flames at Koneko, She dodged by jumping to the side, Irina on the other hand, Charged at the Cerberus from behind, Aiming at the back of his legs with her wind sword.

"YAHHH~!" Irina exclaimed as she slashed on the legs from behind, Which caused the Cerberus's leg to fall, She then rushed at the other leg, And slashed the back of that leg, Which caused the dog to fall on the ground, But that didn't stop the dog from attacking, He aimed an attack with his claws at Koneko, Which caused her to widen her eyes a bit, She was in the sky aiming a punch on the nose, But it doesn't seem like it was going to happen, The claws, Unfortunately, Got her, Her clothes got ripped a bit, Aka her skirts was almost gone, Luckily, There was still enough to cover her panties, Her gut was bleeding and the clothes , Gut spot, Was revealed, Underneath her chest was also revealed and bleeding, It also got both of her arms, They were bleeding as well.

"KONEKO-CHAN!" Issei screamed, As she was about to fall, But the Cerberus was aiming a bite at her, He was about to eat her.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Irina suddenly screamed, As she rushed and grabbed Koneko and landed on the ground, She was able to dodge the bite and save Koneko, When she landed on the ground, Both Asia and Issei rushed over to them, Asia then began to heal Koneko with Twilight healing, Irina then looked back at Cerberus with a bit of narrowed eyes "Shoot! I need to distract him somehow" Irina said

"Leave it to me!" Issei said, Getting the attention of Irina and Asia

"Issei-san?" Asia asked

"I need to do something at least!" Issei said with a smirk, He then ran towards the Cerberus

"W-Wait Issei-kun!" Irina said as she was about to reach her hand out, But was to late, As Issei went next to the Cerberus, Which caused the dog to turn his last remaining head towards Issei, Issei was bent down and stuck his butt out.

"Hey little dog! Why don't you follow me instead?! Or are you scared of a dragon like me!?" Issei mocked with a smirk, This caused the Dog to be angry, Even though Cerberus's back legs are injured, He was able to turn his body over to Issei and shoot flames at him. Issei widened his eyes a bit, And began running away from the flames, Cerberus's attention was now focused on Issei.

Asia was able to finish healing Koneko, Koneko looked at Asia "Thank you" She said

"It's alright, Don't worry about it" Asia said with a smile, Koneko then got up and looked up at Irina.

"What about the Cerberus?" Koneko asked

"It's currently focused on Issei-kun" Irina replied

"We could use this to our advantage, Right?" Koneko asked, Irina nodded

"Yeah, That's right"

"What's the plan?"

"This might work, I need you with your amazing strength, To kick the back of the Cerberus, So it can shocked and pushed back a bit, Then you need to quickly jump and land a kick on top of the Cerberus's head, And I'll quickly cut the head off, Got that?" Koneko replied with a nod

"Alright, Let's do this" Both the Devil and Exorcist looked at the Cerberus with narrowed eyes

"B-Be careful" Asia said worried, Irina looks back at her with a small smirk

"Don't worry, We'll be alright" Irina said, She then looked back at the Cerberus, And both her and Koneko charge at the Dog from behind, Koneko jumped, While Irina ran beside it rushing towards the head, Koneko jumped and dived a kick towards the back of the Cerberus.

"... Hei" Koneko said, As she landed the kick, The Cerberus then unleashed a small roar due to pain, Koneko then jumps and aimed another kick towards the head, She got the top of it and landed a kick, The kick was so strong that it got the Cerberus to widen its eyes, Irina then reached next to the Cerberus, Jumped, And aimed a slice with her sword, Another second later, The Cerberus's head was cut off, The Cerberus body then fell on the ground, And it made a huge thud.

"YOSHAA!" Issei exclaimed happily with a smirk, Koneko and Irina then landed on the ground, Asia then ran over to them.

"Well, That's over" Irina said, As she puts her sword over her shoulder

"What now?" Koneko asked

"PRESIDENT!" Issei shouted, Getting the attention of his allies, He was rushing towards his king, They all peeked over, And widened there eyes due to shock, Rias and Akeno were injured really badly, And Kokabiel was having his evil smirk and had little to no damage at all, Issei was rushing over to them, Irina looked at the 2 devils behind her.

"I guess we know what to do know, Lets go!" Irina said

"Yeah!" Both of them replied, All three of them then followed Issei, Issei reached his master and stood in front of them

"Look who it is, Did the Dragon finally come out to play?" Kokabiel said, Causing Issei to be mad even more.

"You bastard! HOW DARE YOU HURT THEM!" Issei shouted.

(**BOOST! BOOST!**) Ddraig shouted twice, As it seems to be growing

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Issei shouted, As he charged towards Kokabiel.

"ISSEI DON'T!" Rias screamed, Worried about her pawn, But Issei ignored, As he continued to charge at Kokabiel, He aimed his punch with his gauntlet, Kokabiel just grabbed it with his hand.

"Is this all? There is more to it isn't there?" Kokabiel asked with his evil smile

"YOU BET! PROMOTION! ROOK!" Issei shouted, As a what seems to be rook chess piece image was seen in Issei for a second, Suddenly felt his hand being pushed back, Which caused him to raise a brow and widen his eyes a bit.

"N-Nani?" Kokabiel exclaimed, Suddenly, His hand was pushed and he felt pain came across his face, It was a punch from Issei's gauntlet, Kokabiel was pushed back due to the punch, After a second or two, Kokabiel looked back at Issei with a smirk on his face and blood dripping from his mouth "Hehehe, How interesting, It seems the Anemoi's Descendant isn't the only one worth fighting here" Kokabiel said, He then wiped the blood dripping with his finger.

(**BOOST!**) Ddraig shouted

"You bet he isn't! I'm gonna defeat you and become the Harem King!" Issei shouted

"Harem king? Seriously? Is this what this generations Sekiryuutei desires?" Kokabiel asked

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL BE THE BEST PAWN AND THE HAREM KING!" Issei shouted proudly

"Then why don't you come with me? You can have all types of woman you desire" Kokabiel said, It caused Issei to stop in his tracks and looked like he was in deep thought, After a couple of seconds, Issei's face became entirely red, He then points at Kokabiel.

"D-D-DON'T EXPECT M-ME TO FALL FOR T-THAT!" Issei shouted as blood began dripping from his nose

"... Hentai" Someone muttered, Causing Issei to turn behind

"K-KONEKO-CHAN!" Issei screamed, As the three arrived

"Ehhhhh~" Irina said as she looked disappointment "No way... Zark-kun was telling the truth? Issei-kun, I'm really sorry about what happened to you"

"You already have me..." Asia said, As she looked like she was about to cry

"Issei, You can't be serious" Rias said, As her and Akeno both got up

"I-I'm sorry, Its just the word 'Harem' Is kinda of a weakness of mine" Issei said as he rubs the back of his head

"Ara Issei-kun, If you want to do such things, You could simply come to me and I'll do whatever you wish" Akeno said with her 'smile'

"Akeno!" Rias turned her head over to her queen, She then looked back at Iseei "Look Issei, If you survive this battle, I'll do whatever you want, It doesn't matter what it is"

"Ara Ara, President want to keep Issei-kun to herself" Akeno said as she puts 2 fingers over her mouth.

"No way!" Asia said. Issei looked shocked

''... A-Anything?..." Issei mutters "... C-Can i even, Not touch your breasts, But suck them?" He mutters, This caused Rias to blush a bit.

''S-Sure, That's a small price to pay if you help us win" She responded, Suddenly.

(**BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**) Ddraig shouted, As the green gem in the gauntlet began shining

"I'M GONNA SUCK PRESIDENT'S BOOBSSSSSSSSS!" Issei shouted, As his powers seem to be evolving

"Seriously? What is wrong with you? This is the first in history that the power of the Sekiryuutei has been unleashed over sucking woman's breast, Funny and stupid at the same time" Kokabiel said, Issei looked at Kokabiel and smirked

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU CALL ME STUPID, LISTEN HERE KOKABIEL! MY NAME IS HYOUDO ISSEI! RIAS GREMORY'S PAWN AND THE SEKIRYUUTEI! I LIVE ON A ASEADY STREAM OF LECHERY AND FERVOR! I'M ALSO THE GUY WHO'S GONNA DEFEAT YOU!" Issei shouted

Koneko then face palmed due to disappointment, Irina sweat dropped, Asia looked like she was about to cry, Akeno had her fake smile on, And Rias sighed.

"Well, In that case, You don't mind if we help out, Do you?" Irina said, Issei looked back at her and nodded

"Yeah! That'll be a big help" He replied

"Muda Muda" Kokabiel said, Getting their attention "No matter how much of you there is, It'll still be useless against me" Kokabiel said, This caused Issei to narrow his eyes

"You bastard! Don't underestimate us!" Issei shouted, He then charged at Kokabiel aiming a punch, He had an advantage, Cause he was still in rook promotion and his powers evolved a bit.

(**BOOST!**) Ddraig announced, As Issei reached Kokabiel, He aimed a punch with the gauntlent, This time, Instead of grabbing the punch with his hand, Kokabiel dodged the attack to the side, And kneed Issei in the stomach, Which caused Issei to gag a bit of spit.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Irina screamed, As she appeared behind Kokabiel and aimed a slash with the sword, Kokebiel looked behind and grabbed the sword with his thumb and index finger, This caused Irina to widen her eyes a bit.

"What is this? This isn't anything an Excalibur, If you still had it, I wouldn't mind considering you a serious opponent'' Kokabiel said with his evil smirk on, Irina gritted her teeth a bit, He then swing the sword and threw her away, Koneko quickly rushed and was aiming a punch towards Kokabiels stomach, He quickly reacted and grabbed her hand "Too slow" He says, Before he kicks Koneko in the gut and sends he flying, It caused her to cough a bit of spit, Akeno quickly rushed and grabbed Koneko so she doesn't hit the ground.

"Are you alright? Koneko-chan?" Akeno asked, Koneko looked at her with one eye open.

"I-I'm fine..." She mutters, She then gets up and gets into her fighting stance.

"TAKE THIS!" Rias shouted, As she shoot a ball of red and dark energy, Kokebial, I kid you not, Just slapped it away, Which got Rias to widen her eyes.

"It seems this battle has gotten you weaker, Even if the holder of Twilight healing healed you already, It doesn't do as much as recovering your stamina" Kokabiel said, He then sighs ''Well, Your useless to me now, Get out of the way of our fight, Or else you will be sorry" Kokabiel said, Causing Rias to grit her teeth due to anger.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Rias shouted, As she threw another ball of energy, This time, Kokabiel just stood and did nothing, When the attack came in contact with him, It made a tiny explosion, Seconds later, The smoke cleared, And Kokabiel was seen uninjured and was having his evil smirk on.

"See? I told you that your weak, Just stay out of the away... Actually, Let me make that permanent" Kokabiel said, As he made a normal sized light spear, This got the devil princess to widen her eyes a bit, As the light spear was almost in front of her, Irina quickly appeared and deflected the light spear with the wind sword, She then looked back at Rias.

"Leave him to us, Maou's sister, You stay still and recover your stamina!" Irina said with narrowed eyes

"Bu-" Rias wasn't able to finish her sentence

"No buts! I know you care about your servants and your strong, But even so, You need to recover, Right now, You can't do anything, Leave it to us, Understood?" Irina cut her off, She ordered, More then anything, Rias opened her mouth, But she couldn't find anything to replay, What Irina said was completely true, Right now, Rias can't do anything until she recovers, After a second or two, Rias nodded

"... Alright, I'm counting on you" Rias said, It caused Irina to smile.

"Thanks for believing in us" Irina said, She then looked back at Kokabiel and had her eyes narrowed, Issei on the other hand, Got up, And Kokabiel wasn't paying attention, He was focused on Irina, Issei then looked at Kokabiel's back with a smirk.

(**BOOST! The power is ready partner!**) Ddraig said

"Yosh!" Issei said

"This is interesting, An Exorcist working together with a devil, That is indeed something you don't see everyday" Kokabiel said, As he was focused on Irina and the others.

''This is a one time exception, So we stop a war from happening, We need to work together for this!" Irina replied

"Really? Weird considering you worship someone whose dead"

"Nani?" Irina said, As she was confused of what he said

"You don't know? God is-"

"DRAGON SHOOT!" Issei screamed from behind Kokabiel, Which caused Kokabiel to widen his eyes as he turned his head and looked back, A green blast was shoot from the gauntlet, It was so fast that Kokabiel didn't have time to react, The blast hit Kokabiels back, Which caused him to be pushed forward... Because the attack came in contact from behind, After a couple of seconds, The blast was gone, And a bit of smoke came out of Kokabiels wings, He was also sighing heavily, He turns around and looks at Issei.

"... N-Nice one kid... It seems your not bad after all" Kokabiel said, As he was breathing heavily, He then formed a smirk "Interesting! It seems this wont be such a waste of time! I'll have fun before Sirzechs arrives!" He exclaimed

(_We'll have to do something about Excalibur before that happens_) Issei thought, He then took a quick glance at Kiba and the fight (_Kiba, Xenovia, I'm counting on you!_) He thought, Koneko, Irina and Issei all got into their fighting stance and stared daggers at Kokabiel.

"Heh! Alright then, 3 on 1, You might a chance, A really small one that is" Kokabiel said "ALL OF YOU! COME AT ME AND ENTERTAIN ME!" He screamed, And with that, The 2 devils and Exorcist charged at Kokabiel.

Meanwhile, Kiba, Xenovia VS Tionary

"GAH~" Kiba shouted due to pain, As he was kicked in the gut by Tionary, Xenovia came from behind of Tionary aiming an attack with the wind sword, However, Her wind sword was met by Tionary's light sword

"You 2 are without a doubt, One of the strongest people I've ever met" He said, Before he goes and punches Xenovia in the gut with his other hand "I can tell that both of are gonna grow extremely big in the future" He said, As Xenovia fell down on her knee, And so did Kiba, Then, Out of nowhere, Valper approached and had his creepy smile on.

"Little Isaiah" He said with a mocking voice, Causing Kiba to lift up his head and look at Valper with narrowed eyes "You see, There was actually a reason on why i killed all of you" He said, Causing Kiba to widen his eyes a bit

"NANI!?" Kiba exclaimed

"Since your going to die soon anyway, I thought i'd tell you, You see, There is a certain amount of Gene was needed in order to wield a holy sword, So i began to research potential users in large numbers, But even after i made experiments on all of you, None of you even had that much Gene in order to wield a sword, So for that, I came in one conclusion, Couldn't I just easily extract the Gene that i needed from those kids?" THIS caused Kiba to narrow his eyes even more

"I knew it.." Xenovia said, As she got up and was holding onto his stomach, Tionary was just observing what was going on "When those of us who are blessed to wield holy swords, Something is being inserted inside of our bodies'' She said to Valper with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, You are correct" Valper said, As he went in his chest pocket and pulled out of what seems to be a blue crystal "I made the extracted Gene into crystals, And thanks to this, Our research was to make a dramatic leap forward, But those in the church denounced me" Valper then looks at Xenovia "Looking at you though, And from what you said, It seems my research was passed on, Though Michael himself condemned me" He said

"YOUR TELLING ME YOU SLAUGHTERED US JUST SO YOU COULD OUR GENE!?" Kiba screamed, As he got off ground, Grabbed the sword and looked at Valper with narrowed eyes

"Heh, Exactly, I used 3 of those crystals on Freed, This right here is the last one, Unfortunately, Everyone else besides him didn't manage and passed away"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU TOYED WITH OUR LIVES JUST SO YOU CAN ACHIEVE YOUR OWN DESIRE!" Kiba roared, A lot of anger was heard in his voice

"HAHAHHAH! THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL SHOW THESE DAMN ANGELS AND THEIR STUPID BELIEVERS WHO DARED CONDEMN ME! THE FRUITS OF MY RESEARCH" Valper replied

"So that's why you sided with us, Such a stupid reason if i'm honest" Tionary said

"Here" Valper said, As he threw the crystal in front of Kiba "You can have this, Its just a shadow of what is once was" Valper said, Kiba then fell on his knees and grabbed the crystal with both of his hands, Tears began to pour down from his eyes.

"Everyone... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Kiba slowly said, As more tears began to pour down his eyes, Tionary saw this, And remembered a flashback when his mother died, She was holding his face

**"..T-Tionary... li... live... I-I'm sorry... Mommy... cant stay with... you... I-I wish i could see you... grow and be-become strong... f-forgive me... b-bye...'' Slowly her eyes closed, And Tionary was crying to much and grabbed her arm**

**"Mother? MOTHER! MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Tionary shouted**

(_I understand what your going through, Kiba Yuuto, But, Unfortunately, Even though losing someone is probably the worst thing that could happen to someone, There are things you have to move on from, You could go back to it every once in a while, You can't let it hold you back and stop you from something_) Tionary thought as he looked at Kiba with a sad look on his face.

However, After a couple of seconds, Blue aura came out of the crystal, Causing Tionary to widen his eyes a bit, Around Kiba, Was a bunch of other kids, All of them were spirits

"E-Everyone" Kiba mutters, As he looks at the other kids "I-I always wondered, Weather it was still ok for me to still keep on living, There were a lot of other kids who wanted to live more then me, There were others who had bigger dreams then i ever had, I wondered weather it was really ok for me to live such a peaceful life, It's not fair, It real-'' Kiba was cut off by all the other kids hugging him, Which caused him to widen his eyes a bit.

"Were fine now, So, Live" One kid said

"We might not be able to anything one by one"

"But when we gather together, It's all ok"

'We've accepted the holy sword"

"Were not afraid of anything anymore"

"Even if there isn't a God watching over us, Our hearts-"

**"Will always be one"**

Suddenly, All the souls went inside of Kiba,Then a lot of aura began to go burst out of Kiba, It caused everybody, No excluding, To look over at him.

''What in the?!" Tionary exclaimed, He was covering his face with one arm, Even more, Xenovia and him are being pushed back because of the power

"What's happening to Kiba?!" Issei asked, As he was also covering his face with his normal arm.

(**It seems that the knight has peeked Partner**) Ddraig suddenly said

"Peeked?" Issei asked

(**A sacred gear uses it's owner thoughts and feelings as a nourishment to grow stronger as it progresses, But there exists an entirely different domain, When the owner thoughts and feelings violently erupts against the flow of the world, The sacred gear peaks, This is know as, BALANCE BREAKER!**) Ddraig explained.

After a couple of seconds later, The aura stopped, And Kiba looked at Valper with narrowed eyes

''I'm now a Devil, This is what both my master and I wished, But I could never forget my hatred for the holy swords, Nor the regret of my fallen friends, Although, I want to forget, Because now, I have the best friends anybody could ask for, Friends who actually care about me, And my old friends told me to continue on living, They didn't want any sort of revenge, With that said, This is still not over!" Kiba said, He then points at Valper "So for history to not repeat itself, You must be killed! Valper Galilei!" Kiba demands

"Hm" Valper hums "In research, Sacrifices are always necessary in order to obtain progress, That's all there is to it" Valper said

"KIBBAAAAAAAAA!" Issei shouted, Getting Kiba's attention "DON'T LISTEN TO THAT BASTARD! SHOW HIM THE MISTAKE HE MADE BY DISOWNING YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!"

"That's right Yuuto!" Kiba shifted his head to the person next to Issei, This time it was Rias "My knight wont lose to such pathetic people, Show him what your made of!"

"We believe in you! Yuuto-kun!" Akeno this time said

"Fight! Yuuto-senpai!" Koneko said

"We know you can do it! Kiba-san!" Asia said

"Everyone..." Kiba mutters

''YOU CAN DO IT!" Another voice shouted, Causing everyone to look at the source, It was Zark, He was currently dealing with Freed and Excalibur "IF YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY BELIEVE IN YOU! THEN YOU NEED NOTHING MORE!" Zark said, Freed rushed at him, Zark blocked it with his wind blade "DON'T LET WORDS GET YOU DOWN KIBA!" Zark said, He then pushed away Excalibur and shoot wind against Freeds stomach with his other hand, Pushing Freed away, Zark then looks at Kiba with a smirk "Do it Kiba! Prevent history from having people suffer the same fate as your family!"

"Zark-kun..." Kiba muttered, Another second later, A smile formed on his face

"I can feel it" Another voice occurred from behind Kiba, He looks back and saw Tionary approaching him "I can feel the power of your comrades from inside of you, You've grown stronger thanks to them, And you have achieved a balance breaker, With it, You might be able to defeat me" Tionary said, He then formed a light sword on his hand, He then points it at Kiba "Use it against me! If you defeat me with it, You can destroy the Excalibur you so hate" He said, Kiba then looks at him

"With the help of my friends, I will defeat you, If thats what you want, Then don't regret it later!" Kiba said, He then raised both his hands, One formed a light, And the other one formed a Dark light. "My dear friends! Now its the time, Lets make it happen together! The hopes and dreams we couldn't fulfill before, Come forth! Sword embodying my friends! Respond to my will, And come to me!" He then puts his hands closer together, And both lights form a sword shape.

**"SWORD BIRTH!" **Kiba Shouted, As the sword came to life, Kiba grabbed the the grip with both of his hands "Balance Breaker! Sword of the Betrayer! I'll defeat you with a blade the combines both Devil magic and Holy power!"

(_Holy power!?_) Tionary thought (_I see, He can do that because God is dead!_) Kiba then rushed towards Tionary with incredibly speed, That caught Tionary off guard (_F-Fast!_) Tionary thought, He was able to dodge by leaning back, The sword got a bit of his hair, Tionary then quickly did a slash from underneath Kiba, Kiba dodged it, By disappearing, Which caused Tionary to widen his eyes a bit. (_He disappeared?!_) Tioanry thought, He then felt something from behind him, He quickly looked behind, To see was there, Aiming a slash at his face. In the last second, Tionart dodged by backfliping, When he landed, He felt his face was bleeding, He touched his face, And saw he got a slash underneath his right eye (_Fast and precise huh?_) He thought, He then looked at Kiba again, To see him rushing towards him with his sword, Tionary flew up in the sky with his wings (_That was close, His speed is much better then imagined_)

"Don't forget about me!" A voice occurred from behind him, Tionary looked behind him, And saw Xenovia in the sky behind him, Aiming a slash with her wind sword, As she aimed a slash, Tionary blocked it with his arm, However, His arm began bleeding.

"What the?!" He exclaimed with a bit of widen eyes, There was a slash mark on his arm dripping quiet a bit of blood

"Surprised?!" Xenovia said, As she landed on the ground, Tionary looked at her, He landed on the ground as well and looked at Xenovia

''You got stronger as well, Didn't you?" Tionary asked, Xenovia had a smirk on

"That's not the only reason!"

"Nani?" Tionary raised a brow

"This is something Zark made personally for me, With it, I feel a lot more confidence flowing within me, Not to mention, It would embarrassing to lose to you twice in front of him" She responded

"Really? Your quiet something else aren't you? Interesting" Tionary said

"Don't get side-tracked!" Kiba said From behind Tionary, Tionary looked behind him, And saw Kiba aiming a slash with his sword, Kiba blocked with his light sword.

"I'm not, Kiba Yuuto, This power of yours really is fascinating, It can really destroy Excalibur" Tionary said with a smirk

"You..." Kiba said, Pushing Tionarys light sword away, And aiming another attack with his sword, Tionary replied with his light sword, And it caused sparks to appear from the attack "You want Excalibur to be destroyed, Don't you?" Kiba asked, Tionary looked shocked for a second, Before his light sword was pushed away, Another attack was aimed from Xenovia from behind, Tionary narrowed his eyes at this, And made another light sword in his other hand, He blocked Xenpvia's attack.

"I'll be asking the same" Xenovia said, Causing Tionary to raise a brow a bit "You want it to be destroyed right?" She said, Causing Tionary to widen his eyes a bit "I can feel it, Your a good guy Tionary, You want to stop this whole mess right?" She said

"In that case-" Kiba's voice occurred from behind Tionary, He was aiming an attack with his sword, Tionary, In the last second, Blocked with his other light sword "Why don't you work with us Tionary?" This caused Tionary to raise a brow "We can destroy Excalibur together, And no one will suffer from these swords again"

"Fool!" Tionary raised his voice a bit, Causing Kiba to widen his eyes a bit "I have nothing against Excalibur, You may not believe me, But the Holy Swords aren't the reason your comrades suffered and died" This caused Kiba to widen his eyes

"WHAT ARE YO-"

"A Holy sword is precise when it comes to choosing it's master, Especially Excalibur, Even a normal sword is the same, Some of you probably were already chosen, Heck, Maybe all of you were!" Tionary cut off Kiba, This sentence, Got Kiba to narrow his eyes and grit his teeth due to anger

"LIAR!" He shouted, As he pushed his light sword away and began slashing left and right, Xenovia stood their with a bit of confusion concerning what Tionary just said.

"Some of you were already chosen? What is he talking about? The kids clearly suffered from the swords... Unless" Xenovia then held her chin, She looked like she was in deep thought for a couple of seconds, Before she shook her head "... No, I may be wrong, There is no way that's true" Xenovia said

"HOW COULD I BELIEVE WHAT YOU SAID IS TRUE?!" Kiba asked, As he slashed Tionary, But the slash was blocked by a light sword.

"Listen to me! It just might be possible that your bodies weren't ready yet!" Tionary said

"Our bodies weren't!?" Kiba said, As he seems to calm down by a fraction

"That's right, It doesn't matter how much Gene is inside of you, As long as your body is ready, Then you'll wield a holy sword like a piece of cake" He said

"Are you kidding me!? If your kidding then i swear!" Kiba said

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't believe me in the first place, But don't worry, My main goal isn't to stop Excalibur" Tionary said, Causing Kiba and Xenovia to raise a brow

"Main goal?" Xenovia said, As she landed next to Kiba, Tionary had his eyes narrowed, He looked pissed and was gritting his teeth due to anger

"I want to stop the war from happening!" He raised his voice a bit

"The War?" Kiba asked

"That's right! I'm tired of seeing people being killed! After my..." He then looked down, And his hair was shadowing his eyes, A picture of his mother flashed through his mind "After that bastard of a father killed my mom..." Tionary lifted up his head and looked at Kiba with quiet a scary look "I WAS TIRED OF SEEING PEOPLE GETTING HURT, OR EVEN WORSE, KILLED FOR NO REASON!" He shouted, Which caused Kiba and Xenovia to have chills running through their spines, Tionary pushed away Kiba's sword and aimed a slash, This caused Kiba to widen his eyes a bit, Because Tionary was faster, Much faster then before, Tionary was able to slash Kiba's chest, Which indeed caused Kiba to widen his eyes due to shock, Kiba then grabbed onto his chest due to the pain, There was quiet a bit of blood dripping from his chest, Tionary then quickly rushed towards Kiba and was about to slash him, Before his light sword met another sword, It was Xenovia, She blocked the attack with the wind sword.

''It's useless!" Tionary screamed, As he was pushing back Xenovia

(_He's really strong!_) Xenovia thought, As she was being pushed back really easily, Xenovia decided to backflip and furthers the distance "It seems i need to get serious" Xenovia said

"Serious?" Tionary said with a bit of raised brow, Xenovia then looks at her wind sword

"Sorry Zark, But I'm dismissing this" Xenovia then puts the wind sword in the ground, She then puts her hand on the air, And a yellow magic circle appeared "Peter, Basil, Dionysus, And lastly, The virgin Mary, Lent thine ears to humble my request!" She chanted, Then, Appeared from the magic circle, Was a sword, She grabbed it's handle, And pulled the sword out, Then the magic circle disappeared, The sword was quiet tall and big, It was also mostly blue and golden highlights "I wield the sword in the names of the saints that dwell within it! **Durandal**!" She announced, It caused Tionary to widen his eyes due to shock.

"The legendary Holy Sword Durandal!?" Tionary wondered

"IMPOSSIBLE!" A voice occurred from behind them, They look back to see Valper looking like he was in a panic "In all of my years of research, There was no one who came close in wielding Durandal!" Valper said

"That's true, Not even the Vatican was able to artificially create someone to wield Durandal" Xenovia answered, It caused Valper to be confused

"What? Then.. How can you...?"

"There is nothing artificial about Irina and me, We are one of the few natural born users!" Xenovia said, She then looked back at Tionary "Get ready Tionary! This is the power of a Holy wielder!" She said, As she rushed towards Tionary with amazing speed, As she was in front of him, She aimed an attack, Tionary blocked the attack with two light swords

"W-Whoa! Even with two light swords, It still can't hold up against this mighty sword!" Tionary said, As he seems to be struggling against it, After a second or two, The light swords broke, And it caused Tionary to widen his eyes a bit, And it went straight to his gut "GAH!" Tionary gagged a bit due to the pain, He stopped in his tracks and looked back at them, But he was confused, As he didn't feel that much pain, He looked at Xenovia, And widened his eyes due to realization.

"You attacked from the other side!?" Tionary asked, As Xenovia attacked with the other side of Durandal "Why?! Why are you going easy against me?!" Tionary asked

Xenovia smirked "Isn't it obvious? Because your a nice guy" She said

"Nani?"

"I agree" Kiba said, As he began to approach and stood next to Xenovia "I can feel that your a nice guy, Tionary-kun" He said

"You two... C'mon, This isn't over yet, And were enemies!" Tionary said, As he began charging against the two with two light swords in his hands, Kiba then used his balance breaker to block the attack.

"Didn't you say? You hate seeing people getting hurt for no reason?" Kiba said, Causing Tionary to widen his eyes a bit, Kiba then was able to break the light swords, And pushed back Tionary a bit, Xenovia then walked up a bit

"If you say that, Then why are you working with your father?" Xenovia asked, After that, A small moment of silence went by, Tionary then looked at his hand

"I... I'm trying to find that answer myself" Tionary said

"Nani?" Both of them said

* * *

(AN: Ok, This might be a bit confusing, So let me explain it quickly, When there is a line, Only in this, It's just changing the fight scene quickly, then head back to the Tionary scene in the other line)

Zark vs Freed

''HORA!" Freed screamed, As he aimed a slash on Zark with Excalibur, Zark dodged by jumping to the side, He then kicked underneath Excalibur, Which got off of Freeds hand, And the sword was slammed onto the ground.

* * *

"My mother told me once, That if i have a question I don't know the answer too, I should find that answer by myself, Either by a book, Asking someone, Or in a fight, But it's been 8 years, The first 2 options never worked, But the fights seems to be the ones that are working, Every time I get close to the answer, Yet i can't find it, It has to be against the right opponent, But through out these 8 years, There has been not a single one" Tionary explains, He then giggles a bit "It seems such a person doesn't exist..." Tionart says with a grin

"Tionary-kun..." Kiba mumbles

"There is" Xenovia suddenly says, Getting the attention of the two.

"There is?! How?! Please tell me!" Tionary begs a bit, Xenovia smirks

"Zark obviously"

"Zark? Anemoi's Descendant?" Tionary questions, Xenovia nods

"That's right, He's the only i know who can find the answer to anything, He'll probably be your key to the answer

* * *

Freed rushes towards the Sword, He had his creepy smile on, As he reached, He looked at Zark.

"Nice job getting my Excalibur-chan away from me, But you'll die from it anyway~" Freed said, As he was about to reach his hands onto the grip

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Tionary said with a smirk "I'm your enemy, And I might accidentally kill him" He said

"You cant" Xenovia said, Causing Tionary to raise a brow

"What do you mean 'you cant'? You can't predict the future" He said

"I know i cant, But i can tell you one thing, Zark will give you your answer" She said

''Are you sure you should be this confident about him?" Kiba asked

"He's Zark, My best friend, And the boy i love, If i don't believe in him, Who else am i gonna believe?" She said with a smirk at the last part, Tionary then giggles, He then looks at the two in front of him.

"Alright then, Now if-"

* * *

As Freed was about to touch the grip, Something unexpected happened.

{**Who dares proves himself worthy of me?!**} A loud deep voice was heard from the Holy Sword, Getting Everybody's attention, And by that I mean everybody, Tionary, Kokabiel, Valper, The student council, Everyone surrounding the area.

"What the hell?!" Issei exclaimed

"Excalibur is... Talking?" Kiba wondered

"A King..." Tionary mutters, Getting the attention of everybody "Excalibur is talking, That means one of us is the KING!" Tionary exclaims

"Hooh" Kokabiel hums and shows his smirk, He looks back at the Excalibur ''A King huh? It's unimaginable that it's gonna happen this early" Kokabiel said

"A King?" Kiba wondered as he was confused, Xenovia then turns her head over to him

"A King is someone who is being chosen by Excalibur itself, He can wield Excalibur and can use almost its full power" Xenovia explained

"Is it that big of a deal?" Kiba asked

"Of course it is! Ever since the war, Nobody heard the voice of Excalibur besides King Arthur himself, Plus, Excalibur is very serious when it comes to choosing its master, That's why its a big deal"

"Does that mean Freed is the wielder!? HOW WONDERFUL!" Valper exclaimed happily

"Your wrong" Both Irina and Xenovia said at the same time, Both having a smirk on their faces

"Nani?" Valper questions

{**Reveal yourself challenger!**} The sword demanded, Freed then puts his hands on the grips and has his creepy smile on.

"It's obviously me Excalibur-chan! You finally found me worthy!" Freed said,As he was about to pull the sword from the ground "HAAAAHHHH~" He shouted, As he was struggling to pull out the weapon

{**Are you a King? Only the virtuous may remove me**} The Sword asks

"Virtuous? Who the fuck needs that when you have power! With power like this?! Can you imagine who many pathetic people I can slaughter?! KOOHH~ I can't wait to see their little pity faces when they suffer, Now hurry up and wield before me!" Freed answered, The green gem that is in the blade did a small shine for a second.

{**Such disgusting words, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF BEING A KING!**} The sword then let out a massive wave of energy that sends Freed flying

"WAI-NO!" Freed shouted, As he was blown away by the massive aura, Everyone had to shield their face with their arm, Even Kokabiel did, And the aura was so strong that it almost destroyed the barrier.

"W-WHAT?! FREED IS NOT THE WIELDER!? IMPOSSIBLE! EVEN WITH ALL THAT GENE INSIDE OF HIM" Valper shouted

"It doesn't matter how much Gene is inside of your body, Even if you have zero Gene inside of you, The Excalibur is the one who gets to decide which one can be the King" Xenovia explained

"Seriously?!" Kiba exclaimed, As he was shocked by this

"See? I told you the sword chooses its wielder'' Tionary said

"So Freed is not the wielder huh?" Kokabiel asks "Then who could it be?" He wondered

Back to the scene, Zark was a couple of feet away from the Excalibur, As he on his knees covering his face from the Aura, After the Excalibur stops sending out aura, Zark looks at with a bit of concerned look on his face.

{**You there**} Excalibur says, Getting Zarks attention {**Are you a King?**} The Sword asks, Causing Zark to widen his eyes a bit {**Come forth and proof Thyself**} After he said that, A small moment of silence went by.

Rias looked shocked at this, As she can't believe that the Sword was talking to Zark "It cant be!" Rias said

"Yes" A voice occurred next to Rias, Causing her to turn her head and sees Irina standing there with smirk on her face and her arms crossed "It's exactly what you think" Irina said, Causing Rias to widen her eyes due to shock

"No way...'' She mutters (_Katayama Zakiya, You were right, Your cousin is not someone that should be underestimated_)

Back to the scene however, Zark was there looking at the Excalibur for a couple of seconds, He finally stood up, Disabled his wind powers, Which caused his hair and eyes to turn back to normal, He then walks over to the Excalibur and looks at it "A King huh?" Zark says.

{**Wielding me requires a Kings strength!**}

"No it doesn't" Zark said

{**Hm?**}

"In order to gain strength, You don't need to be a King, Nor have a Kingdom or People to rule, Strength is something someone gains in order to have a specific desire" Zark says

{**Is that so? Then what is Thy's desire?**}

"... Protect" Zark answered, Causing almost to widen their eyes a bit

{**Protect? Thy should explain**}

"I've gained this power, With it, I'll use it to protect those i care about, That includes Family, Friends, And of course my Town, These three things are the most important to me, Especially my friends and allies, They are considered people i trust the most, I will always protect them, But right now, I can't do much, So i decided to grow stronger, Master my power, And protect those I care about" After he said that, Zark looked down on the ground

"But..." Zark then lifts up his head and his eyes a bit narrowed "Even if that may be the case! I can never, EVER, Use them to climb up to the top or for my own desires, Sure, There are some occasions were I have to depend on them, But never use them, If you do such a thing, Then you are nothing more then a coward" Zark determent, This caused almost everyone around to widen their eyes, Except Koneko and Xenovia, They were both smiling, Cause they new Zark was like that.

The Sword, Again, had its green gem doing a small shine for a second {**I acknowledge thee's my master, Kaika Zark**} Excalibur said

...

...

...

"Eh?" Zark sweat dropped, Before he widened his eyes "EHHH?! I'M YOUR MASTER?!"

{**That's right! Thy's now my master, Now, COME FORTH! COME FORTH AND WIELD THE SWORD OF A KING! EXCALIBUR!**} Excalibur shouted, Zark felt a small chill run through his spine, He stood still and had his eyes widen for a couple of seconds, Before he narrowed them, And looked at the Sword, He places both of his hands on the grip, And lifts up the sword from the ground with no effort what so ever.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Valper shouted

"W-What is going on!?" Issei exclaimed, Suddenly, Zark transformed into his wind form, And a huge, Massive, Insane amount of aura and wind appeared from Zark and Excalibur, It was way bigger then the one Excalibur did a few moments ago, This caused everyone to shield their arm

"W-What kinda of power is this!?" Akeno exclaimed

(**The King has finally been chosen huh?**) Ddraig said, Causing Issei to look at him

"W-What?"

(**You see partner, The King who wields Excalibur get to use its full power, And with Anemois power of wind, The power of wind can be combined with the power of Excalibur, It isn't called the strongest sword for nothing after all**)

"A-Are you serious?!" Issei exclaims, Then, All of the sudden, The wind stops, And everybody looks at Zark, They see him wielding Excalibur with one hand and had an amazing amount of white and blue aura on his him.

"Now then, Time for the real fun to begin" Zark said with a smirk

* * *

The Loli Girl that was watching the battle, She looked happy after Zark pulled out the Excalibur, She was holding her cheek and looked like she was blushing.

"Oh, Oh, Oh my Cute Zark, Your... Your making me wet..."

_Chapter 6 END_

* * *

_Wow, This chapter was actually really fun to write, I actually wanted to finish the whole Kokabiel arc in this chapter, But, Nah, This took forever to write, I need to work on my other stories after this, This chapter is 22.7k words, So thats one of the reasons as well._

_So, Zark and Koneko do have a history with each other, I mean its obvious, Cause Koneko's heart isn't something you can steal easily, But here is the interesting part, Zark knows she's a Nekomata? How?! Wait and see_

_So the loli girl appeared, Most of you probably know who she is already, She will probably make a first full appearance in chapter 8._

_Tionary, Will he find out what his answer is? Will he become an ally? Or not? Next chapter will have the answer._

_The king is now born, Excalibur will make more appearances in the future._

**_Anyhow, __That's all for today, Leave a fav/follow, And a review (If you like, Of course, I'm not ordering you) SEE YA NEXT TIME!_**


	7. I might Stop working on this story

Hello everyone... As the title of this chapter suggests, I might actually stop working on this story, For a few reasons.

First off, I began hating the idea of the 'Anemoi' if I'm honest, I really want them to be forgotten, Or even not part of this story.

Secondly, I apologize for anyone who was waiting for the update for this story.

I really like this story, But after a while, I had this amazing idea pop up on my head, The problem being the Anemoi, I don't want them in the story anymore, Besides, if i continued, The story will only get more cringey and bad, And probably unreadable.

I have a lot of new ideas for the story, And just getting rid of it is just a waste, So, I decided to think of another idea, And that's to discontinue this story, And make a new story, Titled **"The Wind Dragon of Destruction"**

Zark, I don't want him to be related to the Anemoi, The new idea revolves around something new that will happen to him, But the problem, Again, The Anemoi getting in the way.

I'll grantee you, The new story will be a lot better, First off, The Anemoi and Clockwork JR wont be in the story, Zark and other OCs, Even the main Characters of DXD will become better and stronger, No more cringe, Hopefully...

Thank you for understanding, The Story will hopefully be out in a couple of weeks *Max 3*


End file.
